The Lost Boys: Revenge in blood
by JokerJuice
Summary: Michael and Star are married, have a family of their own and live far away. Michael gets a call with bad news. His family including their Teenage daughter travel back to Santa Carla. What if she soon finds out what happened when her parents were teens. What if she wants to know more and go exploring. Rating starts out T but later on M for Gore and other stuff...sshhhh its a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_~DISCLAIMER: I do not own The lost Boys its originality came from Joel Schumacher and the rest of the lost boys team. I'm just a fan with ideas and wanted to write them for other fans.~_

The cries of a newborn baby are wailing in a small room with green wallpaper and teddy bears one the back wall holding balloons.

"Congratulations," says the doctor. "It's a girl!"

He hands the baby to a woman with short Dark brown hair and with brown eyes. A man that was next to her the whole time kisses her forehead.

"I love you." She whispers to him.

"I love you.." he replies.

She moved over a bit and he sits with her looking down upon the beautiful baby girl, through there moment of bliss the doctor begins to speak again…

"Mr. Emerson, would you like to cut the cord?"

Michael Emerson looks back to the doctor and smiles saying "Of course."

After the baby was checked out and cleaned. They took foot prints and brought her back to the waiting parents. The nurse then returns with a clipboard.

"Can I have her name for her Certificate?"

Michael and Star look at each other. "Her name is Angel." Star finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

18 years later

I laid on my back looking up to the ceiling at one of my many posters. The face of David Bowie as Jareth from Labyrinth stared back at me. In my early teens I always imagined myself as Sarah. For I did have a brother in fact I had 2 older twin brothers and would have been happy to send them to the labyrinth on days they had driven me crazy. I would have had made friends like hers but kept the King.

A lot of my posters were given to me by my Uncle Sammy. Birthday presents mostly of whatever new thing I liked or loved. He had given me one of his own posters a picture of Rob Lowe dressed in almost all white leaning against what looked like a piler. I had just watched the outsiders and Soda was my favorite character. I might have been over obsessed.

Uncle Sammy had many posters in his room at Great Grandpa's house in Santa Carla.

Mom and Dad moved before I was born. Dad and his friend opened their own shop where he fixed Motorcycles and now sold them. Mom helped out with the paper work and making phone calls.

When we still visited I would just hang out with Uncle Sammy in his room looking at his posters and he would read comics to me.

We would also hang out with Great Grandpa and Grandma Lucy often. Coming for Birthdays, holidays, and when Grandma Lucy got married to Grandpa Thomas.

When they had met Grandma Lucy's car was broken down close to town on her way to work, a small store that sold clothes and jewelry. He happened to driving by on routes and stopped to help. They continued to talk after that because he would take her to work and didn't take no for an answer.

We also came on bad occasions like when Great Grandpa passed away.

I was about 8 or 9 when Dad said he fell asleep and just didn't wake back up. "He had a long and happy life Baby." Dad told me the day before the funeral.

It had truly scared me, I thought that if I didn't keep an eye those id loved they'd pass away too in their sleep. But Dad just told me that sometimes that's how some of us pass.

I still remember how he would sneak me sweets he had had in the middle shelf of the fridge and make me "real fake" bunnies, that's what I called them.

We stopped visiting after that, no more 5 hour drives to Santa Carla for the Emmerson's.

Everybody just was working, or busy. We would call and check up on them or sometime video chat.

I laid up in bed and tossed my legs over the side. After stretching my arms up high, I stood and walked over to the clean pile of clothes I had in a basket. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a gray babydoll tee.

I opened the door and looked out toward the bathroom and quickly rushed over to its vacancy. I almost closed the door before seeing George suddenly come out of his room and try to run over to the bathroom. I closed it before he could.

"The early bird catches the worm, sorry." I said with my head closed to the door. His only response was a slight kick to the bottom of it.

Of course I wasn't very materialistic when it came to looking nice for the outside world. My brothers on the other hand, loved it. Making their hair in a signature curly texture top, and wearing clothes that would suit todays growing males.

I just took my time just to make them angry. They didn't have anywhere special to go and neither did I. They were on break at college and I Graduated high school last week.

I brushed my hair and teeth and slowly put on my clothes. I took a shower last night and didn't really need another one right now.

I looked outside the bathroom door and did not see my two brothers standing outside. I closed the door behind me slowly leaving the light to make it seem like there was someone still in there.

As I walked down stairs to the kitchen I saw Dad sitting there with his cup of coffee and his issue of "Classic bike guide."

Mom was standing by the toaster grabbing a bagel out of it.

"Hi baby," Dad said. I sat down next to him at the table and yawned.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Mom asked taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Thinking about it." I said "are you going to the shop today?" I tuned to Dad.

"For a bit, need to check on a bike that came in on Tuesday. Adam was supposed to have it finished."

"Not to mention we need to call back Ace to see how much it would cost to repaint the shop." Mom added as she finished half her bagel.

A bagel it is. It started to look good.

I got up and put my own in the toaster as I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and seeing George enter the kitchen.

"Did you guys have fun at Jane's?" Last night Jane Mansfield had a small party which George and Luke were of course invited too. She said I was invited too but I just didn't want to go not my scene.

I guess you could say the boys were popular in school they didn't play sports but we did have money.

They had made the girls swoon they were tall, nice looking, funny and helped out with committees in high school.

They graduated a year ago and are in college, having made new friends Jane being one of them. I'd only met her twice since she started dating Luke a couple of months ago and they seemed to really like each other.

"It was good Dad, just a small couple of us watched some movies."

Luke came into the kitchen after George on his phone, probably texting Jane as we speak.

"What movie did you watch?" dad said.

POP. As I put cream cheese on my bagel, Luke continued in saying "Scary movies." I sat down back in my spot, the boys sat down, each with a different box of cereal.

"Oh really," said mom, taking a drink of coffee. She sat down next to dad and looked at the boys. She didn't really like scary movies and preferred us not to watch them. I had never had a nightmare before and have seen a lot of movies for which mom didn't know.

"We didn't choose it mom, it was friend Carley." Said George.

"Plus it wasn't even scary, it was just Dracula. We saw it playing during Halloween one year. Vampire aren't that scary." Replied Luke.

I was looking between him and mom when they spoke munching on my bagel. When he had said that mom was zoning staring at her coffee, she was thinking about something.

"At least they weren't ghosts." I said with a small laugh, his head peeled off his phone to look at me.

"Shut up Angel." Luke said. I knew that one time 15 year old Luke thought it would be fun to watch a movie about a ghost and he couldn't sleep for a week because he thought the house was haunted that the ghost was going to drag him out of his bed while he slept.

I finished my bagel when the phone rang. I stood up and picked it up.

"Hey Tom. "He listened into the phone as we could hear the faint words coming out of Grandpa Thomas's end. Even though we couldn't hear them looking at dad we could tell that the news wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad stayed on the phone listening to Grandpa Thomas with concern on his face.

"What else did they say?" dad asked. He was nodding every time grandpa's faint words said something else.

"Alright let me talk to Star and get back to you. Let me know if anything happens."

After Grandpa hung up, Dad put his phone down on the table.

"What's wrong?" mom said when she faced toward dad with concern.

"Mom was rushed to the ER." He said at last all of us had his undivided attention even the boys put their phones down to listen. "Tom said that she must have had a heart attack. She's in stable condition for now. But it's not looking good." Mom started to rub her hand on Dads back in a circle motion. Dad truly looked upset almost to the point of breaking down, Grandma Lucy and her sons were very close.

"Are we gonna over there?" I said.

"Well of course Honey, I just need to talk to Adam first at the shop." Dad said quietly

"Yes and the painters can wait too." Mom said. "You kids then need to pack. If you all want to go." She knew I would go but she was mostly looking to the boys they both nodded. Luke didn't even make sure with Jane first.

"Alright that settles it go pack for at least a week's worth of clothes." Mom finished saying.

We all finished our breakfast fast, Dad grabbed his wallet and keys out of the basket next to the door, and mom had her purse already on her shoulder.

"We'll be back later, after I set some stuff up for the week." Dad said before walking out the front door with Mom.

I stood in the door and watched dad get in the car and wave back to me. After they pulled out of the driveway I closed the door and was suddenly picked up from behind George pulled me into a tight hug popping my back.

"agh, put me down!" I said, he put me down and laughed

"You know I always use the bathroom first, Dork." It was true he usually was there before me or Luke, id gotten up rather early today.

"Yes I know, I know, fixing your hair, putting on your makeup," he tried to reach me and I dodged it running around the living room and then bolting upstairs. I was thankful for being small and my brothers being tall and clumsy.

Over the railing I yelled "remember my dear brothers," George was looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded, Luke walked over to looking at me as well "just a week not a year's worth of stuff or else we won't all fit in the car."

Luke tried to throw a pillow at me and it hit my arm "we could always leave you here." he said.

I walked to my room and packed my bag of clothes, 1 pair of shoes, and the other basic necessities."

I also grabbed a rather large purse bag that went over my head for when I would walk around on the boardwalk.

After I was finished I wait downstairs ready something on my phone typical news feeds, Facebook posts with memes or videos of cooking.

I was pulled away from my phone to hear Luke talking to Jane on the phone. I knew this because he called her pet name "babe." It was quiet common among couples.

"I know, I know we were going to go there." I could help myself but snoop. "I'll make it up to you. Are you gonna come by and see me before I leave?" I rolled my eyes before going back to my phone.

"alright see you later, mom and dad should be back in an hour or so. Ok….ok bye."

My brothers were quiet fortunate when it came to girlfriends. They had changed in high school I think most people do, I hung around some of their groups of friends but mostly hung out with 1 or 2 people id talk to in class. We had went from hanging out like siblings do, to them doing their own thing.

Mom and Dad got home about an hour and a half later. I already had my bag downstairs when they walked through the door.

"You all packed up?" Mom asked. I nodded with a smile.

"George, Luke, let's go boys!" Mom said as she walked up the stairs, most likely to go pack for her and Dad.

Dad came through the door and I just had to hug him, I was feeling so bad for him. I knew I'd be frantic if one of them were sick. He hugged me back and kissed my temple.

He had to put some papers he had in his office and went out back to make sure the shed has locked up. After coming back inside, he went upstairs to help mom.

George and Luke came down stairs each with one bag and one more they both carried.

I rolled my eyes at them but I had to admit they did tone it down from 4 bags last time.

Dad and mom came downstairs, dad had one of the big suitcases and mom had hers and dads overnight bag.

I went and opened the front as George walked past with his bag and the car keys he grabbed from Dad. Luke followed behind with the other 2 bags.

I had my bag in tow looking back to mom and dad as they made sure stuff was off in the kitchen and dad set the alarm for the house.

Mom and I walked out to the car and the boys had already put their stuff in the car and was waiting for us, well me, for I had to sit in the middle, since I was the shortest.

The sound of a car stopping in front of our house made us all look over to see Jane getting out of her car.

Jane Mansfield was tall and had long wavy light brown hair. She was wearing a dress id seen once while my brothers were shopping in forever 21, it was a purple flounce maxi dress. She was pretty enough for it. I didn't wear clothes like that, in fact I don't think I've ever wore a dress since I was about 5.

My Mother wore tons of dresses and lots of jewelry sometimes. I think the twins took after her more and I took after dad. I liked his motorcycles and liked watching him work.

Luke walked over to her and they embraced. I watched as they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Luke had had girlfriends before until he met Jane she was nice and they really did like each other. Maybe even saying she was the one for him.

She didn't get into trouble and her family was religious. Our family was really religious we didn't go to church. We had crosses but all Dad said was we could be open to whatever, but he and mom firmly believed in God.

"He protects us in a lot of ways."

Mom finally said something to bring me out of my haze. "Hello Jane. How are you honey?" Mom and Jane got along very well they talked about the same stuff and made her Jewelry.

In my moms spare time, when she not working with dad she made jewelry for me, herself and now Jane.

They both turned toward her with Luke's left arm still around Jane's waist and her right around his.

"Hi Mrs. Emerson. I'm doing just fine, how are all you doing?"

"Most of us are fine, I think Michael just wants to get over there as soon as possible."

"That's understandable, it was hard when my Nana died." I cringed when she said that.

I had been sitting in the car so I didn't see dads face, I was hoping that he didn't hear her.

She quickly covered her month with her free hand, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean-,"

"It's alright," mom said. "We'll probably be back in a week. Depending on what happens."

Luke and Jane hugged one last time.

"Please text me." Jane said as Luke walked her to her car.

Luke jogged back to the car after she left and sat down on my other side.

"Ok everyone buckled in." dad looking in his mirror back at us.

I nodded. He looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway and headed for the freeway.


	4. Chapter 4

We were lucky enough to avoid most of the traffic. We left sometime after 10 in the morning. But it wasn't till after 3 where we hit traffic. Even though we were about 30 minutes away from the exit, it was mostly stop and go. And we were all terrible when it came to the radio Thanks our father. He'd mostly just skip after skip channels, until the song came on which made him stop and smile.

" _Groovin' down a crowded avenue doing anything we like to do._

 _There's always lots of things that we can see we can be anyone we want to be an all those happy people we could meet just_

 _Groovin on a Sunday afternoon really couldn't get away too soon,"_

We were almost to the exit when we got a phone call through the car.

"Incoming call from Sam Emerson."

"Hey Sammy." Dad answered.

"Hey Mike, are you almost to Grandpa's?

"Were almost to the exit, say hi to the family."

"Hi star, hi kids."

"Hey Sam." Said mom.

"Hi Uncle Sammy." My brothers and I said.

"When are you getting to the house?" Dad asked at last.

"I should be there sometime tomorrow, I still things to do here. Please give mom my love until then."

"Will do, little bro." Dad said and the phone clicked off.

George said before turning to look at Luke "it's my turn for the charger."

Luke took the end of the charger out of his phone and gave it to me to give to George.

Id used my phone a couple of times since we had left just watching videos or playing games until we got close to Santa Carla. But the twins had been glued to their, Luke obviously texting Jane, George was looking at mostly clothes, shoes and girls on social medias.

We exited the freeway and headed down the hill and the smell of the sea hit us indicting our arrival toward the Santa Carla sign with the famous saying that once said the "Murder Capital of the world" but you could barely see it anymore since a couple years back someone set it on fire. So you could only make out "Murder Capital."

And there it was. George, Luke and I all turned out headed to look out the window toward the boardwalk. It had been years since we been to the there. I couldn't wait till we could ride the rides, and smell the smells. See and meet interesting people and best of all the food!

Our eyes followed it as we drove past it.

"Don't worry kids, well go to the boardwalk later or it might have to be tomorrow. Depending on what time we get back from the hospital."

"But dad, you of all people should know that the one of the best times to go to the boardwalk is at night." I said smiling.

Dad and Mom looked at each other with a smile. "You are right, baby. Your mom and I have definitely had wild times at night." Mom hit his arm with a smile.

"Yeah dad we know, driving mom around on your bike and staying out of trouble." George said sarcastically.

"I don't know it can be dangerous at night…" Mom said looking at Dad. "You never know what weirdos are hanging around now."

"Mom, were not babies anymore I think we can handle it, plus we have cell phones. "He wiggled it up high for the induction. "It was just different in your time." He was basically indicting the lack of communication, they didn't have the same fast response as they do now.

Once we couldn't see the boardwalk anymore, Dad drove through different branches of nice neighborhoods and even run down ones. The places where drug dealers or "Surf Nazis" their basically a gang for people that run the boardwalk they come and go and new people always take their place.

But our destinations was the hill behind it all, leading up a dirt path to get us to Great grandpa's house.

After the trail of dust had faded we got out of the car and looked at the house we hadn't seen in a long time. Grandma still kept most of it the same totem poles, animal cravings, and even grandpas old truck which was mostly only for show now. Some bits of the outside of the house had been remodeled though the years and you could tell by the area that looked out of place different kinds of wood, with hints of fresh paint lines.

Once we were out of the car each of us stretched a little and went to grab our bags out of the trunk. Bag in hand, I slowly got up the steps alongside George and Luke both with a bag and anything else they had brought. We waited for dad to come up and unlock the door so we could finally relax in something other than a car for 5 and half hours.

Since Grandma had said we were always welcome we didn't need to knock, wait or call. He took the keys in his hand and picked the right one out for the house and unlock the door just as persistent as we were to get inside, to put our stuff on the floor and then head over to the hospital later after we had unpacked.

"It feels good just to stand up." Said Luke as he stretched his arm high.

George agreed by stretching his legs till they each popped along with his back.

I walked past them stretching and went straight upstairs to Uncle Sammy's room, it had always been dibs for me.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into Uncle Sammy's room it had been so long, he of course changed it up a bit throughout time. But walking in made my insides turn it was filled with boxes. Almost no room as if someone was going to move out his stuff.

The table by the bed was the only thing that didn't have a lot of dust on it just some paper, books, some used pens and one small lamp. Looking over his notes of "don't forget this…don't forget that…" laid on the old calendar from years back. His comics were put in a small case on the other side of the table along with some framed drawing of some all sorts of monsters but mostly vampires.

I truly missed him, he had always made me laugh. We just liked the same things except fashion. Comics, movies and he'd always have something to say about the 80's. But best of all was talking about him and Dad growing up.

They always bantered back in forth about Sammy's bad chose in clothes or Dad's obsession of My Mom. Saying "He was always bats for her."

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on the bed while laying my phone on the table. As I too stretched my back the partially close door came open.

"Ready?" Mom's hand was on the knob of the door and looking inside to me. "Were leaving soon to go see Grandma."

"Coming." I up from the bed and started walking over to the door where she had stood, closing the door once again behind me?

I never liked hospitals even when I was younger I had bronchitis once and I flipped, I still to this day hate needles. So Mom and Dad had to go through the worst of it at home.

"Hi, which room is Lucy Emerson Lakewood in?" Dad asked the lady at the nurses' station.

"Just over there in room 532." She pointed.

Dad finished with a thank you and we walked toward the room.

Grandpa Tom was sitting by grandma, both looking up at the TV until he had saw us.

"Well hello!" he said as he stood up and walked our way. He gave a Dad and Mom hugs first and then the twins and lastly me.

"Hey honey, you keeping an eye out on your brothers?"

"Trying too." I smiled.

Grandma was laying in her bed smiling at us as we each walked over and gave her big hugs.

"Hey Mom," Dad was the last to give her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi honey, what are you guys doing here?" she said still keeping her big smile on her face, looking from Dad to each of us.

"Here for you Mom." Dad said returning her big smile.

Id sat in the corner listening to Dad and Mom talking to both grandma and grandpa about work and what we were up too these past couple of months.

George and Luke talked about school and Jane. She was happy to hear about my graduation. Grandma wanted to come but work was giving her a hard time

We chit-chatted for a while until a nurse came in with Grandma food tray.

"We should let your mom eat Michael, plus we still gotta go get something for ourselves." Mom said after the nurse sat the tray down and left.

"She's right Michael, you guys made a long trip here your probably hungry." Grandma Lucy said picking up her tea and taking a sip.

"Alright Mom," he leaned down after standing and gave her a kiss. "Tom want us to bring you anything?" he turned to ask.

"Oh no, I just ate a little before you guys got here. But thank you."

After we gave Grandma Hugs and kisses, Grandpa Tom walked us to the door but Dad lingered saying "Let me know if anything happens and also if you need anything, Sam should be here tomorrow."

"Of course I will Michael, thank you." Dad gave Grandpa Tom a hug and started walking our walking.

"What do you guys feel like eating?" Mom asked as we walked over to the elevator to wait for Dad.

"Burgers?" I said, the twins both shook her heads and immediately said no replying with "pizza." It did sound good, so we all agreed even dad when he walked up to us just before the doors to the elevator opened.

I couldn't believe how full I was, 3 slices and breadstick galore.

"When Can we go to the boardwalk?" George asked. Stuffing the rest of the pizza in his mouth.

"How about tomorrow, and I try to talk to mom about letting you stay at night." Dad said with a smile, when she was out of earshot.

I yawned as I stood up, taking my paper plate to the trash. "I'm heading to bed."

"Ok baby, I think your mom and I will be going to bed very soon too." Dad said. I leaned in and kissed him then mom as she walked back into the kitchen, "I'm off to bed." I told her.

"Ok. Night Sweetie."

The creaking stairs accompanied me to the top as I walked straight to the bedroom door. Once inside I closed it embracing the dark. Feeling around for the lamp I quickly turned on and took my hair down.

I picked up my phone that I had forgotten with the battery almost dead setting it back down so I could go fish for the charger cord in my bag but it slid off the side.

"Dang it." I got on my knees and put my hand under the table feeling nothing then under the bed. I was pulling out a number of things except the phone pieces of paper, a lot of dust and even a little friend black and brown that crawled up my arm, making me yelp in surprise with a quick response I pushed it off.

I hesitated before sticking my hand back under again. "Please no more spider." I said to myself. Reaching back under, I thankfully felt the edge of something else that wasn't moving and started to pull whatever it was out.

The phone was lying face down on what looked like the size of a comic book it was covered in a tan-ish clear envelop. I picked it up and sat on the bed still keeping it in my hand. I put my phone back on the table but in the center to not fall off again and untied the envelop, to pull out indeed a comic.

In bold letters across the bottom "Destroy all Vampires: The Lost Boys" by The Frog Brothers. That must have been the two boys armed to the tooth with stakes and crosses on the cover, It was almost ridiculous, seeing them, Rambo wannabes. Over the top were 4 men all with vampire faces each one was different from the other, 2 blondes, 1 dark haired and the middle was a Platinum blond with a spiked mullet. They looked as if they were going to fly right off the cover.

I couldn't take my eyes off the cover reading every detail even the one that said _Story by Sam Emerson and Edgar Frog._

"Holy cow, that's awesome I didn't know Uncle Sam wrote a comic." I quickly turned it over and looked at the back with more surprises that made my eye grew very wide.

A drawing of a man and woman holding each other, looking as if they were Romeo and Juliet, starring off in the same direction, were my parents! I'd seen pictures of mom and dad when they were younger. And these two looked exactly like them.

Dad with a head full of short curly brown hair, and Mom with thick curly brown hair almost to the middle of her back. Today, they age as do all people, Dad had lost some of his hair and mom only cut it a bit and it's straighter now.

They weren't the only people on the back though, Uncle Sam was there on the back too a stake in his and even Uncle Laddie when he was younger. Id only seen a few pictures of him when he was older, Mom said that they had found each other on the boardwalk and from on would always be a little brother to her. He wasn't our real uncle but Mom said it didn't matter. He was one of the family.

I moved back to the front and opened it.

The comic seemed to mostly revolve around the two frog brothers, talking about their comic book store on the boardwalk and destroying vampires at least a billion times. It wasn't till Uncle Sam's drawing appeared that I focused.

From it being from the frog brothers point of view. They talked about his "civilian" wardrobe which it looked true by the way the drawing looked. I had to laugh to myself seeing it no wonder dad always gave Uncle Sam a hard time. Heck I think he still had that shirt somewhere in here.

Later it said Sam had come to them for help for his brother was becoming a half vampire, going into details that a group of men tricked his brother into consuming vampire blood.

The 4 vampires from the cover were shown again on motorcycles with the boardwalk at their backs but with normal faces. They were hard to make out since it was only a drawing and a small one at that.

I shook my head, this was silly Uncle Sam must have just gave them a story and everyone must have went along with it.

They continued with more talk of vampires. That it was important to kill the head vampire which they showed a man with two sides one where he looked normal, tall short brown hair and glasses but the other side showed him with a "vampiric" face what they called it in the comics.

It went on some more talking about Sam and them finding a cave. The "Vampire Hotel" where the vampire hideout was because since vampire don't come out during the day, they would burn. It also showed a picture of Mom and Uncle Laddie, sleeping in the cave as well. Why was she there?

The next page showed a map of Santa Carla, I could see the boardwalk and beyond that was a big "X" clearly indicting the location of their hide out.

The Frogs and Sam were seen going through a dark tunnel that on the other end, the same 4 vampires were shown upside down in their "giant coffin."

Where in the next section of pictures showed the "ways to kill vampires" Which showed the vampire with a colorful jacket being staked. In that same small cave where they were sleeping. Another picture showed one vampire melting in a tub of holy water and garlic. The third picture showed another vampire being impaled with an arrow into a radio, which made him blow up in pieces.

The last vampire with platinum blonde hair was pictured with Dad this time flying around fighting, but Dad seemed to win impaling the vampire on antlers which looked like it was in Great Grandpa workshop. Come to think of it, Most of them looked like this house. Did it happen here? In this house?

The final pages were of the head vampire being killed by a huge stake that was on grandpa's truck. Which made the vampire fall back in flames in the fireplace. Well that made sense that grandpas truck didn't really work anymore. And it also explains why that part of the house was remodeled and fixed up.

The more and more I looked at it started to sink in. I got off the bed and ran to the bathroom which was the same one the vampire with tall blonde hair, died in. The Bathroom was fixed up a bit a new tub and even the tile was redone. I opened the bathroom door and looked out to see the room Dad and Mom were staying in was closed with a light on. I took the opportunity to run downstairs, comic in hand to look at where the accidents had happened.

I turned on the living room light and looked up to where lighter wood was it was easy to spot because it looked different from the wood that was already there. I turned to my right and looked at the door of the workshop above it claw marks just like the book. I had to blink in surprise and fall on the couch.

"This can't be real." I laughed to myself. "My Dad and Mom, half vampires? This is too silly." I closed the comic throwing it to the side of me and fixed to walk back upstairs but stopped.

I went back over to the couch picking back up the comic and looked to the back.

" _Do you think you have a vampire living in your house or next door? Give us a call at this number."_ On the bottom was their contact info along with a location as well. Right on the boardwalk!

This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning when I woke up, and it was the day we would see the boardwalk again after so many years. We'd go see grandma first of course, but Even though I was excited I still couldn't get my mind off the comic. It was hard to believe and I wanted to think that the house was just a coincidence.

I sat up and walked over to the bathroom it was conjoined with the room that the twins were using, which was Dad's old room. I had to lock their side so they wouldn't come in while I was using it. Which to my surprise didn't happen.

As soon as I put on a clean pair of clothes and put my hair up in its usual ponytail, I grabbed my bag stuffing the comic and my phone inside.

As I walked down the creaky stairs and turned toward the kitchen I found everyone their eating even the twins. They usually get up after I do.

"Hi sweetie, up late huh?" Mom said. She looked up at me cup of coffee in hand. "Your light was on most of the night."

"Just reading a strange comic." I said as I sat down next to Luke grabbing the last piece of toast on the plate.

"So Grandpa Tom called and said that Grandma is doing mostly some more testing today, Angel I know you don't care for hospitals and you'll just be sitting around most of the time, so you guys can go hang out at the boardwalk today" Dad told us pouring himself another cup of coffee.

All our yes synchronized.

"We left you each some money for food or get anything out of the shops."

"Thanks Mom." We each said.

"Hey?" Dad said, looking for his thank you as well.

"Thanks Dad."

It was about an hour later when we finally were able to go to the boardwalk. The twins need to look their best maybe meet some pretty girls, or least George, Luke mostly kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't make a complete fool of himself. We pulled up to a section where there weren't a lot of people, so we could get out of the car. It wasn't very crowded since it was only Thursday and it was only daytime, it didn't get packed till night, people could see the lights and the boardwalk was open till dawn but that could bring out not only the norms and tourists but also locals that only came at night.

Mom and Dad jumped out of the car, and looked over to the boardwalk with a big smile.

"Ok kids please be careful and stick together." Mom said giving the boys a hug while Dad gave me a hug.

"We'll be at the hospital most of the day but stay in contact please and make sure your brothers don't do anything stupid." Dad said keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry dad." He gave a smile before kissing the side of my head and walking over to the boys patting them each on the shoulder and Mom walking over to me to give me a hug.

"And don't forget if anything happens you can also call Laddie. He should be around." It did make sense, and life was kinda cool since our Uncle was a police officer. He'd always say that he wanted to clean the streets and watch over its people.

"Have fun!" Mom yelled out from the car window.

The first thing we could hear was assorted music coming from different shops, people screaming from on the rides, or chaos of talking, yelling, and laughing coming from people all over the boardwalk.

We would do the usual eat sugary or fatty foods that we could only have here. Ride the rides big and small. And even the indoor activities arcades, mazes, bowling. They even had something new that allowed you to go under the boardwalk, a fright walk, which was pretty impressive, Halloween themed maze but all year around.

It was like going to an amusement park but on a beach.

We following each other here and there, went on a few rides like the pirate ship, seas swings and the cyclone.

I was eating on a pretzel when I spotted it out of the coroner of my eye.

Frog Brother Comics.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gonna go into this store." I pointed over to the Frog's comic book store.

"OK, were gonna go hang out over by the big dipper. We'll text you later, if we're not there anymore." Luke said looking at George starting to tail a group of girls headed that way.

When you turned a corner down a hall there it sat, a girl about my age was in the front walking around with a few boxes in hand. I walked inside the shop and pretended to look around before I would ask about anything.

It looked like a typical comic book shop except for the overuse of crosses hanging from the ceiling, and swords in cases on the wall.

This must be the place I thought. It was a nerdy vampire hunter's wet dream.

"Welcome to Frog's comics" I was completely caught off guard as the same girl unloading a pile of comics on a counter, was staring at me looking up at the ceiling. Behind her was a couple of elderly people that seemed to be sleeping. She was taller than me as are most girls, short brown hair, green eyes and a lot of freckles.

"Thank you, um have you seen this before?" I pulled out the comic from my bag and handed it to her.

"Oh yeah," she started walking away from me to the other side of the store. I quickly followed after her as she rounded the isle and then stopped. Beside her was a shelf full of different issues of "Destroy all Vampires."

"I'm definitely familiar with the comic. My uncle practically read them to me before bed when I was younger." She handed me back my comic.

"Thank you, I had found this one at my Grandma's house and it belongs to my Uncle Sam."

"No problem, this was their big seller back in the late 80's, from there people were calling off the hook to have their help killing vampires."

"Wait your serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I still starred at her as if she was crazy and only smiled and started walking to the back where a door was slightly ajar.

"Hey Dad, can you come here?" she said in the door.

She walked away from the door and a man came out from the back walking my way. He was the one with darker hair with bits or grey and the same hat as seen in the comic.

"This is my Dad Alan Frog," he held out his hand and I shook it. Then went back to crossing his arms. "My Uncles off working somewhere. Should be back in town in a few days." I smiled and was silent I didn't know what to say to break the ice.

"My dad doesn't talk every much."

"I talk, people just don't talk to me unless it's some crazy fan."

"Not as much as Uncle Edgar." He leaned over and hit her arm with his elbow. "And I'm Amorita Frog."

"It's nice to meet you both, I just wanted more answers about this comic." I had it still in my hand when I turned it over.

"She doesn't believe it happened Dad."

"Well, what is it you'd like to know?" he asked looking from the comic then back at me.

"Did the stuff in the comic really happen and to the people in it?"

"Yes." I almost dumbfounded, "Vampires are real, and I've fought them. But it does make since that a lot of people don't really believe anymore since there hasn't been any vampire accidents in a very long time.

"Jesus...this is crazy." I had shaken my head and had a silly smile on my face.

"Why are you so interested then, if you think it's all crazy?" Sarah asked me.

"Because this," I pointed to the back to where Uncle Sam was "is my uncle and this is my parents." Then pointed to the two of them.

"What's your name?" Alan asked looking at me hard as if scanning my face.

"Angel Emerson."

"That's what I thought, I've seen you before when you were just a baby my brother and I were very close with your family." I gave him a questionable look.

"They never told you anything? About us? Or what happened here in Santa Carla?" Alan asked with a questionable look.

"No, they….I…..their just normal, well now that I think about it, things are really starting to come together."

"well you read the comic I imagen?" I nodded. "Well I don't think it's my place to tell you anything, you would need to talk to one of them." Alan said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean they kept it from me up until now, when I accidently found this under Uncle Sam's bed."

"All I can say is vampires are real but we haven't seen any in these parts for a while like I said, I think its cause they know my brother and I are still around." He said with a smile. "So there's no need to worry about them."

"Plus you read the comic it tells you all the signs to spot one and how to kill them." Sarah added.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help, I think I'm gonna go find my brothers, I'll probably come back by later. It was really awesome meeting you both."

"Tell your Uncle I said hi and your Dad." he smiled and walked away back to the back room where he was before.

"It's a bummer your family didn't say anything, your family is somewhat famous, it's a shame. But it's nice to meet you and you can stop by anytime." Sarah said with a big smile.

"Thank you, see you around." I walked toward the exit and back to the boardwalk.

I didn't really have a destination planned at the time I just started to just walk around. Mostly so I could clear my head and wrap it around the possibilities that all this could have happened. Vampires are real…my parents had a lot of secrets…

A whistle call caught my ears as I turned to look to a group of guys staring at me. I blushed but kept walking ahead not acknowledging them.

"Hey pretty thing, wanna hang out with us?" I couldn't help but look again at them as I walked by, they looked like locals, dressed for beachy weather.

I just continued to walk past pretending not to have heard them I mean they could have been howling at any of the young girls that were walking past why me now? I really was nothing special no makeup, hair pulled back and almost nerdy to an extent.

"Hey you." Someone's fast steps caught up with my mine. "My names Mathew."

"hi." I said softly and smiled a little.

"You from around here?" I shook my head no. He smiled. "Well if you're interested, there's this cool club, over on Keller's and was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Probably not, sorry." I dodged through groups of people but he just kept following.

"Why not? Man he was persistent

"It's just not something I do, not my scene. But I have to go I'm looking for someone." I had made it almost to the giant dipper when he asked one last question "what's your name?" and lied. "Nel."

"Ok see you around then, Nel." He smiled again and he stopped following and walked back the other way of his friends.

When I made it to the front of the ride I looked around for the twins. Having spot a few tell people with curly brown hair none of which my brothers, I pulled out my phone and text their group chat.

 _Where are you guys? I'm at the dipper?_

 _Ice cream stand._ Luke responded.

There was an ice cream stand nearby that sold "big dipper" chocolate dipped ice cream cones that were delicious. So as I came walking up to the table they were sitting at, it was no surprise that they each had one along with the four girl along side them.

George was in a deep conversation with them all saying something that was making them giggle.

Reaching the table they all starred at me as I stopped and sat down across from George. The girl that was sitting next to George, had her eyes glued on me, did she think I was some kind of potential girlfriend of his, it made me sick.

When she wasn't looking at me or her friends, the girl with black hair was turned inward watching George eat what was left of his ice cream.

"Hey little sis, Find what you were looking for?" I sign of relief came across the girls face when George asked me taking a bite out of his waffle cone.

"Yeah, I was just asking some questions about a comic. They were really nice."

"You mean crazy." A girl with black hair said, she was sitting right across from George and almost didn't even take her eyes off him.

"I remember my dad telling me that the one brother that's always super serious went crazy and attacked someone on the boardwalk saying they were a vampire. They got the police out and everything. He told me and my sister to not go around there." Another girl added.

"Yeah it's pretty sad, that the girl in there had to be dragged into it. But I heard she's just as weird that her mother almost killed her when she was a baby so they took her from her and their family took her in like a stray dog."

"All I hear is rumor rumor rumor where the proof?" I asked, the girl turned to me at me once more away from George.

"You're kidding right? Didn't you go in there? You didn't see the crosses, pictures of vampires and swords. They even have stakes under the counter. If that doesn't say crazy, then I don't know what is."

"Well I still don't think its right that you need to bring Amorita past whatever it is."

"See even weird names, frogs? Amorita? I've never heard it before." One of the girls said. I just glared at them.

"Listen you're not even from around here."

"I have family here."

"Yeah we heard your brother told us, and about you. That you don't talk to anyone and don't have any friends because some kids took scissors to your hair and you freaked out on him." I looked at George angrily and I was holding back the tears as much as possible listening to the girl laughing a bit under their breath. All George did was look away knowing he'd messed up, Luke just looked at me in an apologetic way and shook his no at me.

I could have kept me mouth shut if she didn't speak again. "You probably get kicks out of that crap anyways."

"How about you go back to what you know, Makeup, boys and a low education." I took the ice cream from the cup on the table and threw it at her. It went all over her chest and half way up her hair.

"CRAZY BITCH!"

"Angel! What the hell?!" George said as he grabbed a bunch of napkins for her and helped get the stuff out of her hair.

All I could do was stand up and just walk away. Not even listing to one of them trying to call for me.

Mom and Dad had picked us up from the boardwalk before night fell. All I did was wait in the area where they had dropped us off and didn't even talk to the twins after they had gotten in the car. I was angry with them, they've always picked on me in ways but after college they weren't home most of the time so it didn't matter to them to say something about me to anyone they knew.

Mom and Dad had already picked up food, before us for dinner. I didn't even want to taste the chicken on my plate, when we sat and ate.

It was all too quiet for the longest time and Dad broke it saying that Uncle Sam had to delay the trip some more due to one of the products not being on time.

"So he said for sure he'll be home tomorrow." Dad said. Great if I couldn't be anymore bummed out.

I wanted to go to my room but I didn't notice that my bag was hooked on my shirt and everything fall out even the comic which Mom spotted right away and picked it up shock painted over her face.

"Michael..." she handed him the comic. He took it from her and placed down.

"Where did you get this?" he was calm but a piece of him showed through that was angry. I think it must have stuck a cord in him.

"I found it, in Uncle Sam's room by accident."

They sat there in silence looking at each other and then back at me.

"Well, it's just a made up story." Mom said finally. I almost wanted to drop my jaw but I didn't want to mention that I already visited of the Frog Comics.

"Sam made some friends on the boardwalk and they wanted to write a story for Santa Carla. And you're Mother and I wanted to help out we thought it was fun." Dad said giving me a small corner smile.

"I knew that. I just thought it was interesting." A sign of relief was painted across both their faces.

A lie for a lie.

I couldn't even say anything else after that except goodnight, giving them kisses and also ignoring the twins. I didn't even take the comic back I just wanted to get upstairs.

I laid there in the bed and just starred off into space thinking that maybe Alan Frog was right but if that was the case, then I could only think of one thing. The Map. The cave on the other side of the beach. I didn't want to cause any more attention to the comic anymore so I wouldn't ask for the comic back I'd have to go and get another copy from the store.

The next Morning was gonna be different for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

We ate some breakfast neither of my parents brought the comic back up, I was thankful that George was the one that asked if we could go back to the boardwalk after we went and checked up on Grandma. He mostly wanted to hang out with the new friends. Their new friends, which I didn't want any part of.

Of course Mom and Dad agreed.

We gave our hugs and kisses to both Grandma and Grandpa Tom. And as we listened to Grandpa Tom say that the nurse was kind enough to let him use the bed next door last night.

I didn't pay much more attention my mind was set on one thing and that was the cave. If the story was true, all the stuff said in the comic would be in the cave. Even a vampire body.

"Angel?" Dad was talking, trying the get my attention all their eyes were on me. He was still sitting in that same place, he was the last time we came and I sat on the window seal looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just that I wanted to go buy something on the boardwalk."

"Oh Michael, let the kids go, they don't need to see me in here like this." Grandma said.

"Doc said you were getting out in a few days." Dad said.

"I can drive them there and come back." Mom said standing up to grab the keys from Dad. She leaned down to him and they kissed.

We were dropped off once again at the boardwalk, as many people as yesterday and the sun still beating down on us.

"I'm guessing your gonna go do your own thing?" Luke asked.

"Yep, you guys go hang out with those…girls." I crinkled my nose saying that cause I wanted to say something worse. "I have other fish to fry."

"Alright text me, if you need anything." He said turning away.

They went toward the beach and I had my sights set on Frog Comics down the boardwalk.

Once again the same elderly couple id seen last time were there as if they didn't even move. I almost wanted to say something if Amorita hadn't tapped on my shoulder, I turned to face her "don't bother, they sleep all day and are up most nights." She smiled. "It's nice seeing you again, what is it you need help with today?"

"its nice to see you too, I'm just here to get another copy of the same one I had yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I wanted to have a copy for myself and give Uncle Sam back his."

"That make sense, here." She walked over to the shelf bent down and grabbed the comic bringing it back over to me.

"How much?"

"Keep it, and always be on the lookout. Let us know if you spot anything." I turned my body around and out of nowhere Alan was behind the counter, I didn't even heard any footsteps.

"Thank you very much. I'll let you know if anything bites." They both smiled as I walked away and out the door.

I flipped open the page with the map and started to walk.

The beach part was brutal, at first it wasn't that bad, but after a while your legs feels your hulling rocks or that feeling you get from swimming in the pool for a very long time and get out.

The beach was covered in people, I could hear children laughing and screaming as they touched the cold water of the ocean. Making sandcastles next to their parents, laying about either talking to one another or setting up food for lunch.

In the distance I could see the dock, people were walking around on the top but nobody on the beach was near it. It was low enough that someone could easily walk underneath.

The instance relief of not feeling the sun beating down on me, was a joy, as I pasted underneath the dock. It was so much cooler and the sand wasn't as deep. I could hear the many footsteps of the people going from one end to the other, to either take selfies stare at the water or some even fished.

As I got closer to the other side, I could have sworn I spotted two people making out toward the back where it was darker. Why not? It was secluded away from judgmental eyes or overprotective parents. But that was what a lot of young people did. I never had that problem my parent were free spirited when it came to boyfriends or girlfriends, and they didn't need to worry about those types of things with me, I'd never really been social in the department at all.

The forest laid ahead and my eyes adjusted back to the sun as it brightly beamed down. As I approached the edge of the small forest I opened the comic to the map. Beach…Dock…forest….clearing…bluff.

There was a ready-made trail that went between the forest and I figured it was the one they all took to get to the cave.

I had walked for a good 5 minutes and was already feeling worn out, just had to stop for a breather. I had brought with me a granola bar and a bottle of water which I had taken to both.

While I took a bite of the peanut butter crunch bar, I opened back the comic and just turned the pages looking at each one again, thinking about how…cool it kinda was. Real Vampires. I always thought Vampires were for the movies. Never in my right mind would I believe till this day.

But I still wanted more, the cave would be my final clue. I just blocked out the questions of what would I do after this? After Id find everything, I guess I could talk to Uncle Sam because Mom and Dad obviously didn't want to remember.

I walked for another good 15 minutes before hearing the ocean again in the distance. And when I saw the cliff side my pace quicken even though my legs killed.

I stopped, looking down below at the ocean, my heart raced. I'd always been terrified of uncontrollable deep water. I could only swim in pools but never the ocean. The thought of drowning had always been a big fear of mine more than needles.

The sun was still in the sky and I maybe had a couple more hours till Mom and Dad would be back at the boardwalk to pick us up.

I could still hear her words to us before dropping us off at the boardwalk "Don't stay on the boardwalk after dark or just stay indoors and don't talk to the strangers that only come at night," she gave us all kisses before driving back off to the hospital again. Oh Mom. Your little hints were starting to make more since in life.

I walked over to the set of stairs that would go down to the bottom of the beach and would lead to the cave entrance.

 **Hazard -slide area-stay** **out**. In bold letters were right above the threshold.

Unlike the comic, it was more boarded up as if someone didn't want people going down there anymore. Probably work done by the Frog Brothers or even Dad and Uncle Sam.

I yanked on one of them hard but it didn't move. I even tried to kick the bottom one or in the middle and it wouldn't be no use due to my heavy legs. The other way to get over was on the other side. I walked back down the stairs and grabbed the side piece of wood to climb over the other side pulling with all my might.

When I made it over, I stepped on the first step of the stairs taking each one slowly down. Over 30 years they looked worn and I didn't feel like having a sprained ankle or worse.

The wind suddenly started to pick up with the strong scent of sea water. I moved faster down the steps until I reached the bottom where they now formed into a small bridge that went across the water and rocks.

Between me and the cave. Great.

I took a deep breath and waited for the wind to die down to quickly walk across. When the moment came, it was a little easier then what I had imagined. The board moved a little but not enough to break.

I turned to look back up the stairs, in the comic they said it was super high and the picture didn't look the same as the actual bluff itself. But I guess they had to dramatize it up a bit.

The front of the entrance was a mess, broken rustic fences with barbed wire and poles sticking out of the ground. It was tetanus nightmare. My skin was exposed I was only wearing knee high pants and a short sleeve shirt only thinking about how hot it would be but not of this.

 **DANGER-Do Not Enter.**

Another sign, telling me I should turn back, that this was a bad idea.

The fence under it had a hole for people to come in and out, and a little trail of steps leading to the entrance. I took each step with caution so I wouldn't fall into or onto anything sharp. The fence didn't go up very high and the hole was more than big enough for my short self.

As I looked past into the tunnel it was dark, and the echo from the ocean bounce in to it. I quickly grabbed my phone so I could shine the flashlight into its darkness, 28% battery left. Well that's not good, I'd have to remember to text Luke or George before 10%, Mom would be off her rocker if she didn't hear from me.

I dodged a few sharp corners, before crawling through the opening turning the phone light back toward the opening as I entered. It was only a few feet till I hit what looked like a broken threshold of boards with graffiti that looked like glass. And pasted that underneath to see bits of light and the rest masses of black in most of the corners of the cave. A strong odor, was in here like a damp moldy smell, I had to pinch my nose at.

"Hello?" I don't know why I said it, no one would be in here unless they could see in the dark, I hoped. But it had to be abandoned due to the smell and lack of light.

Once I took another step through I could feel a slight shift underfoot and shined it back down to the edge I could have tumbled down. I sat and scooted down to the foot of the cave.

A sounds came from the top of the cave and I quickly shined my light to see pigeon fly to the side of the cave under a pillar to a little nest. In fact there were many nests at the top of the cave.

There were bits of light here and there, coming from the top of the cave, and a big opening in the center shining on a few rocks. I walked over to it and looked around to what I could visibly see was an oil drum. In the comic they were seen being used for light, obviously wouldn't be electricity here.

In my bag I had brought the prefect thing for this, a lighter. Id taken it when Mom wasn't looking out of the drawer in the kitchen. I figured I could use it at some point since the comic did say the cave was spooky and dark. I kept hold of my phone and flicked it to find it did work.

I had a couple of receipts in my bag that I always forget to clean out they would be a perfect to start the fire.

Stuffing my phone in my bag after turning off the light, I flicked the lighter again and lit the side of the paper before dropping it in the oil drum. Even though it looked like dirt, among other things had fallen into the drum, bits of oil that weren't covered up took to the flame and lit with fire.

That part of the cave quickly brighten up and I looked up to see pieces of long fabric falling down with ropes going from one end of the cave to the next holding them up.

Hopping from the rock, I strolled over to the white lacey material and pushed them aside.

Cobwebs and dirt masked over a bed. I could make out pillows that once were bright colors of yellowish orange and red. I traced the patterns on the edges with my fingers. This was where my mom slept because she had similar pillows back at our home.

I lifted my head and saw another smaller bed behind hers. Pushing more cobwebs out of my way as I walked over to it.

A small teddy bear was near the pillow of what could of have been Uncle Laddie's bed. I picked up the small bear and a wave of emotion came over me. I could see him snuggling up with it as he slept, He was only 11 when my mom found him.

I looked from the bed to a small table almost hidden, where small melted candles were sitting by pieces of jewelry. Some earrings and a bracelet. It was so beautiful, a gold chain with hanging jeweled metal flowers. Colors of greens, blues and purples. I picked it up placing it upon my wrist it was a perfect fit for me. Instead of leaving it back on the table, I wanted to keep it safe by shoving it in my pocket to keep.

As I moved from Mom's area, I decided to light the rest of the drums to engulf the rest of the cave with flame light. The comic showed the cave as being a dark and almost not even inhabitable. But it had couches, some chairs and In the middle of the cave was a fountain sunken into the ground, beyond that was a large damaged poster of a man's face that had almost lost all its color, but you could faintly see his eyes peek out.

I opened my bag, taking out the comic turning the page to this spot. The pictures indicated that they'd crawled thru a small smelly, cold area to where the vampires slept.

I put my purse and the comic on a couch nearby and started to look for a small cave that would lead to where they had been.

Each coroner of the cave was different from the other I had to be careful not to get lost. One spot had of old food wrappers and Chinese takeout boxes. Along with tons of cigarette butts and ash.

A trunk in one corner, sat where nobody could really see but with the help of my phone light I could make it out and curiosity filled me. Inside jewelry, watches, money and even wallets. I took one out and opened it to show a face of a young man on a driver's license. Short dark hair, and 23 from Texas. He didn't look like any of the vampires, and then I realized what this trunk was. I let it fall from my hand as I quickly shut the lid. This had to be spoils from the vampires kills, from different people they had taken the lives of.

I walked away from it brushing my hands off on my pants walking to another spot where large tool box with tools still inside, sat near the tunnel I had come in from. If anyone had come here, in the last 30 years, most of this stuff would be gone. Who would past up a chance to have hundreds of dollars' worth of stuff? Unless the Frog brothers checked this area on a regular basis, that would make since.

I crossed over to the last area, I hadn't checked. It was boarded up and very dark. There was a hole where I could step into and as I climbed with my phone on I looked over and a giant hole going way down was my answer and on the bottom skeletons.

"Oh my god." I said aloud. I got down from the boards and staggered away. Was I going overboard with this? Actual skeletons? Of people….real dead people. I know I just wanted to see all this, the sense of adventure that I never had. But dead bodies and the belongings to victims from who knows when.

I sat down on the couch once more and crossed my arms holding my shoulders, I needed a break I pulled out my water and took a drink.

As I sat there for a few minutes, a sound of a strong gust of wind came through the cave. I looked up to where I thought it came from and large thick layer of vines were waving about, covering up something. I put the bottle down and started to climb and sure enough the sound was coming from within. I pushed them back and there it was, the tunnel. I got back down from the ledge and went back to where the comic was sitting on my shoulder bag. Turning the pages, looking thru it, it showed they had crawled down deep to where it gets colder and darker. And the end of the cave had pipes hanging across and down.

"One Giant Coffin." The comic said.

I put it back down and grabbed only my phone to take with me. With the flash on I went back up to the small hole in the cave.

It was pretty small and I did have to crawl on my hands and knees.

It was darker. It was colder and the smell was terrible. I had to keep ducking my head as the tunnel went further down. It was some kind of shaft that could probably fall apart at any moment.

I moved over boards that laid over, on the floor of the tunnel and used some smaller one to make ways through tons of cobwebs.

While I crawled my phone was placed down in my hand, as I moved the light did illuminate where I was, but not ahead of me, so I didn't know was about the giant hole that I was suddenly falling into.

"AHHH..." I yelled.

When I woke up, I hadn't know how long id been out. I moved my body around to sit up and it felt like I was on something hard and bumpy but I couldn't see it. Darkness was all around me I turned my head up to see my phone was about 3 feet above my head faced down. Its tiny light came through the bottom. Beneath the dirt. I sat up completely and felt sore, my head pounded but what really caught my attention was the feeling of wetness on my left arm by the elbow. I leaded over and grabbed my phone, got up then and dusted the dirt off my clothes. I shined the light up at the tunnel where I fell it was pretty high up and no steps to get out. Just a hole.

I looked at the battery on my phone 7% and the time, 7:35 p.m. SHIT. I couldn't remember what time I had gotten to the cave. I didn't get any calls but I did get text messages from Luke and Mom.

 _From Mom- Hey, Grandma isn't feeling ever well and had a small attack, were gonna stay a bit longer. So please behave at the boardwalk and let us know if you want to leave. 4:55 p.m._

 _From Luke- Moms trying to get ahold of you. All I told her was that you were riding the rides that you probably can't feel the phone. She said they're staying longer at the hospital because grandma was getting sick again._ 5:15 p.m.

 _From Luke- Freaking out a bit where are you? Text back before I call Laddie. 6:45 pm_

Crap. I'd been out for over an hour?

 _To Luke- Sorry, my phone battery was dying and I was trying to conserve it, hanging with the girl I met at the shop. I'm fine. Don't call anyone. I'll see you in a bit._

I looked at the phone as I saw he was typing back to me, his three dots bounced up and down in its bubble before he texted back.

 _From Luke- damn angel, took you long enough. I almost did call Laddie but George said to forget it. We walked everywhere on the boardwalk and couldn't find you._

 _To Luke- I'm sorry we were on the sky glider a lot._

 _From Luke- See you later then._

I quickly turned down the brightness on the phone and canceled anything still running on the phone so what power I did have left would be for the flashlight. I shined it back up to the tunnel.

"How am I getting out of here?" I took a step to the side and I could feel something under my foot crunch.

I hovered the phone over my feet and there it was. I had to hold my breath in my state of shock, staring back to me was a decomposed body. A body I had been laying on. But it was an abnormal one at that, as if it had only been dead a few weeks, you could still see muscle and dried skin on the surface. I couldn't bear looking at his grim face, with his fangs popping right out.

I bent my knees to get a closer look. "This is him." I said out loud. "The first vampire they killed. It's really real!" The smell I didn't notice at first finally hit me and I tried hard not to throw up.

The jacket it wore was the same in the comic expect it was dirty and not as bright as its pictures.

"Would it be weird of me to Maybe I should take a picture?" I said aloud. I stood up straight and held my camera up. Is this too much? I thought again. I switched my phone over to the camera and held it out, arms extended forward with blood running down my arm. The drops landing onto some parts of the body, in fact there was a lot of blood on the body. I turned my arm over so I could see how bad it was and a giant gash was visible, bleeding profusely.

"Oh that is not good." Panic surfaced, it needed to be bandaged ASAP. I moved my phone back to the tunnel of the small cave, putting the bottom of the phone in my month I started to climb back up, but it was no use my feet slipped against the dirt.

I needed to dig small holes for my hand and feet to fit in. I kept the phone in my month as I looked around the floor and around the vampire. The only thing I could see that could help was the long protruding piece of wood sticking out from the center of the vampire's chest.

I went over to his body, setting my phone face up on the ground and started to pull, his body was even still heavy, it was every strange. I had to put most of my strength on my right hand because the left was covered in blood. Once I yanked hard, it released suddenly out of his chest making my body fall over a bit blood dripping everywhere.

I pushed myself up. "Sorry" I said aloud looking down at his body again with discomfort.

Once I dug out a few holes big enough for my feet I dropped the stake back on the ground and picked my phone back up looking back at the body once more. Strangely his mouth was closed, it must have been when I pulled the stake or fell on him. I placed the phone back in my mouth so I would still have the light as a climbed.

Every time I stretched my left arm, I winced in pain. I could feel my skin rip a bit and the sharp pain was unbearable. I had to tell myself that I needed to get out of here, not to be stuck, night had fallen and who knows what would happen if my phone had died.

I powered through it lifting my hands and feet up one at a time but as I lifted my other foot again to take the next step it felt stuck like something was caught around it.

I twisted my foot to try and get out of it but it grew tighter. And started to hurt. I grabbed the phone out of my mouth with the left hand while still holding on to the ledge with the other. I flashed to my entangled foot. And my heart stopped. It wasn't wire, or a rope or vines holding me it was a hand squeezing tight.


	7. Chapter 7

The gloved hand from the only thing in the cave that was supposed to be dead, holding tightly onto my ankle.

His hand was healed! I could see his fingertips through the tops of his worn down gloves and his armed colorful jacket reaching up to me.

"Let me go!" I said loudly, I was swamped with panic as he didn't abided to me.

I knew this was a bad Idea! My forehead was sweating and the ground under my hand started crumbling under my fingers. I turned my head back to see that vampire was closer now, but still couldn't see his face.

I was pulling myself up more even using my left arm, which by now the pain didn't matter. A notification indicating 5% popped up and by fault I looked down at it and it started to slip.

As it fell to the floor of the hole. I thought about how it couldn't have gotten any worse as he pulled me harder and the ground under hand finally gave out, making me fall backward.

I think his arm must have broken my fall, I rolled over hitting my back up against the wall bringing my knees in tight, frantically looking for my phone. It laid across the way faced up, shining toward the ceiling. And I couldn't see anything on my side.

All I could hear was Him dragging himself over to me, I heaved in and out, waiting for him to strike. I shut my eyes tight as tears began to fall as I told myself, how stupid I was that this was all a very bad idea and that I should have stayed away.

"Please…" his voice was dry as he whispered softly. I opened my eyes again to see his silhouette right in front of me. "Help…please." Almost painfully this time.

He was asking me for help but all I could say was "don't kill me..." through my tears.

He moved to sit on his knees right in front of me, putting one hand on the wall to my left, leaning in and inhaled.

I felt trapped. No. I was trapped.

He inhaled once more "I…won't…I promise." He said very slowly.

So I replied with "How…" that was a pretty stupid question. For the answer was obvious. He didn't say anything as he quickly grabbed my left arm and pulled it to him. We were so close now. He bent it at the elbow and he started to lick up and down the blood that was covering my arm.

He must have cover every itch and I didn't say anything just sat there feeling the uncomfortableness from the way his tongue moved. It wasn't till after he moved back up to the cut itself that I felt him put his lips around it and suck. It made me feel so uneasy and I tried to pull away but his strength was almost fully restored.

A hazy sleepy feeling started to come over me and couldn't keep my eyes open, he was draining me. He had promised he wouldn't kill me. He was a vampire, this is what they do, and should have never been trusted. But better then pissing him off and ripping off my head I obeyed.

Coldness cased over me and before I had completely black out he'd stopped, putting one arm under my legs and the other around my shoulders, standing up. A brush of wind in my face was the only thing I last felt.

My eyes flew open to find myself in the bigger cave, and laying on one of the couches. Sitting up was terrible, everything hurt, and I had an uncontrollable shake, even though I had a small blanket on me.

I was still alive.

I rubbed my eyes and looked over the cave again stopping at the new person across the room. Standing by the main tunnel that would have been my way out of this cave.

He was holding a pigeon in his hand, petting its feathers as it moved around.

He wasn't decomposed but the way he looked in the comic, but this time I could see his face and not as a drawing. I didn't know that he was so…handsome.

Blonde curly hair that went past his shoulders, an 80's style that I had seen many times in the movies. His clothes were the same as in the comic as well, his colorful jacket with a white singlet underneath, jean pants covered by chaps and boots.

"You're staring…a lot." He said with a small smile. I blinked looking away. His voice wasn't like in the tunnel cave but soft and normal. I pulled the blanket more close to me. When I looked back at him he was grinning again and I pulled my knees in again and wrapped my arms around them, then Glanced at the white cloth covering my left arm, right where the cut had been.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I took a little too much. And I really am sorry. It just…felt like it had been awhile, I owe you."

"I think you owe me for life." I said finally. He laugh a little looking down at his bird. I small corner smile came up on my face.

I shook some more as a gust of wind breezed through the cave.

He moved from his spot, letting his pet go and my eyes were glued to him as he worked his way over to the bed across the room and grabbed another blanket, shaking it to make all the dust come flying off.

When he reached me he slowly put it on my shoulders and sat down on the couch with a flop.

"Names Marko." He extended his hand to me, I hesitated a bit but finally reach out and shook it with a small smile. "Angel." I said softly and shyly.

"Is it because you're scared or do you, just not talk much?"

"I guess a little of both." Pulling the blanket closer around me.

"I used to be shy when I was younger too…but I don't want you to be afraid, I owe you everything." I found it kind of hard to believe he still was a vampire and the fact that now I didn't feel so afraid of him was strange too.

Silence fall between us.

I looked over to my bag not seeing my phone or the comic book. I picked up my purse looking inside and checking my pants pocket. I looked on the floor and on the couch between us but didn't see it.

I looked over to Marko relaxing where he sat his right leg bent at the knee on the couch and the other stretched out on the floor, fiddling around with jacket.

"Umm…" he looked up from his jacket. "Did you happen to see a phone in the cave or a comic book around here?" Marko reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the phone and then reached over the side of the couch he had his back too and held onto the comic.

"This is a phone?" holding it up in front of him and tossing it to me, I nodded. "Damn they got smaller that's for sure," he been dead for a while so when he asked me the next question "what year is it?" I replied with "2017" his eye grew wide and he furrowed his brows. "30 years…." He looked almost disappointed.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" he said softly looking at the cover of the book then back at me.

"Was it by accident that you came here?" how could I answer that? I have to be careful.

"No." I said.

"Did you know who we were before reading the comic?"

I was thinking about how to answer, I couldn't say anything about my family.

"You can tell me," he softly said, watching me contemplating.

"No." I said "I didn't know about you."

"Did this…really happen?" he opened the comic to the pages with the other vampires, to their deaths.

"I'm not really sure," I thought about continuing but did "I only read it because I knew some of the other characters." Great that's done it, I had to give myself a mental punch realizing how stupid I was.

He gave a questionable look and started to point to the frog brothers. I shook my head no.

He breathed out with relief "that's good to know, it would have been quiet terrible because I personally really don't like them. Due to staking matters," he gave a small smile and a returned it with understanding because I understood why he would feel that way, I mean they were the result in his death.

He then pointed to Dad and Mom.

My month was wide open and I quickly shut it, I couldn't tell him about them now, not until I could fully trust him. Would he see passed a lie? He waited for me to answer and I opened my mouth again but my stomach started to growl which made me blush a lot. But he just smiled. "I can go get you some food from the boardwalk."

"The boardwalk!" I said aloud, without a clock, I had no clue what time it was. "How long was I out?" I asked peeling the blanket off my shoulders and quickly standing up, which had made Marko very uneasy, standing up as well. I grabbed my bag wrapping it around my shoulders and became unbalanced falling back on the couch.

"You need to relax, your still recovering from the blood loss. You were only out for a few minutes." He was close enough to touch my shoulder for help but didn't.

"No I need to get there, my brothers are probably looking for me. Plus my phones dead and I don't know if anyone was trying to get ahold of me, so I must go." I stood up slowly, walking past him, taking the comic back stuffing it into my bag.

My knees felt wobbly when I started to climb the side to reach the exit.

"I could fly you there," standing behind me, watching me struggle up the side.

"Umm, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. The frog brothers you know…they're still on the boardwalk." I could feel the air around us stiffen as I had said that.

"Well, I still have my bike." He said, I looked at him forgetting all about the motorcycles that the comics said they drove.

I sat down on the steep steps and looked up at him worn out.

"You won't be able to make it on foot." He reached his hand out, I faced the inevitability letting out a long sigh, and taking his hand for help.

Night had taken over, I had to hold on to the sides of the cave to get out. To lead in the direction of the ocean bursting away outside.

"Can I take you to the top?" He asked me before I tripped a third time.

"How do I know you won't just take me up high and drop me into the ocean?" I asked, I couldn't look at him because I could barely see in front of me as it is.

"I won't do that to you," I could tell even without seeing his face that he was smiling due to his tiny laugh.

"Ok." I said to him. "You're just lucky I can't see in the dark." His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me close to his body.

"Hold on." He put one hand on my back, and I put mine arms around his waist before he jumped up and we were in the sky drifting to the top of the bluff.

Our feet touched ground again and I let Marko go and he slowly removed his hand from around my back.

"Wait here." He said and disappeared into the night. The only thing I could see in the distance was the boardwalk lights above the forest trees. Animals, mostly birds, scurried about in the dark.

A sound of dirt crunching under tires rolled my way, making me turn my head.

"Marko?"

The sound of his motorcycle engine came to life, and the front light shined in my face. I quickly moved my hand to block it out.

Marko walked around the bike to where I was standing, with a big smile.

"She still works." He walked up to me grabbing my hand, and took me over to the bike "Let's go."

We walked to the bike and he hopped on still holding my hand to help me to get on behind him.

I lifted my leg over the motorcycle seat and sat down close to him. But I had to turned my should bag between us, to keep anything falling out.

"Hold on tight." He said as he pulled my arm around to the front of his waist. "I don't want you to fall off."

"I've been on a motorcycle before." I said after rolling my eyes.

"Oh really." He said turning his head sideways.

"Yes, really, my dad has bikes and runs a shop."

"In Santa Carla?"

"No…away from here."

He turned his head back again to rev up engine, before setting off down the path toward the boardwalk.

The wind whipped my hair back-and-forth, no need to put it in a ponytail it would just come undone.

As we headed through the forest of small trees, through dips making us jump in the air, dizziness kicked in me making me nauseous, I close my eyes and lay my head on Marko's back.

I think Marko was happy with himself as I did hold tight onto him, as he rode faster and faster. I'll admit that Dad didn't go this fast, because "safety was key" he had said many times.

Instead of going under the dock he took another path I didn't know about, to the right of the trees. Which brought us to a small bridge. I looked over the edge as Marko drove through and all you could see at the bottom was fog.

A ways more, we reached the end of the boardwalk Marko killed the engine and I quickly got off. He pulled the bike to an area that was out of the way and had 1 other bike next to it, more modern looking compared to Markos older style.

I didn't see many people now, on this side of the boardwalk most had left and shops were closing for the night

"What do your brothers look like? Do they look like you?" Marko said, while lightly tugged on my newly made ponytail.

"Oh no," I laughed a little. "Their taller, with curly dark brown hair. George was wearing a green shirt and Luke was wearing a navy blue shirt.

"I could fly around if you'd like and cover more distance."

"No you don't have to do that, the suns going to be up in a few hours and I wouldn't want you to perish…again." I made a grim face, thinking about Marko burning up. "You can go back to the cave, I'll look more into your brother's whereabouts." I saw both a bit of happiness and sadness in his face.

"I guess I'll see you later then, on the boardwalk?" he inclined his head looking at me somewhat sideways.

"Yes, I'll probably be here tomorrow, if I'm not in trouble."

I started to walk away when I suddenly remembered something "umm Marko," I turned around and saw he was standing in the same place watching me walk away, with his arms folded and one leg stretched out "you might want to get a shower, you smell like the dead." I realized what I said and he grinned.

"I'll remember that. Thanks."

I looked from area to area, looking down the boardwalk and in some of the still open shops, id even spotted Frog Comics had closed for the night. I had to figure out some way to get Amorita to tell me what they did with the other vampires tomorrow.

I walked away down the boardwalk in dead silent, I could people ahead of me where shops were still open, but only near me hearing distance hints of music coming from the beach.

"Hey, you lost?" I almost jumped out of my skin with a hand over my heart. I turned to my side to see two guys walking up from the beach smoking a rolled cigarette. They were probably coming from the bonfire where the music was coming from.

"No I'm fine, just looking for my twin brothers."

I could hear their footsteps on the boards behind me as I walked past them.

"Well, we could help you…"

"No thanks, there probably around here somewhere."

"Hey Kev, do you think she's talking about those two guys with dark hair, hanging around Emma?" I almost stopped in my tracks and my eyes grew wide.

"Yeah maybe, was one of them wearing a green shirt and the other blue?" I turned around to see them. They were pretty close to me.

The first guy I noticed was a bit closer to me than the other he was wearing a red top and black shorts. Bald headed, with a large tattoo on top that I couldn't make out what it was. The other guy had long brown hair, wore a striped shirt and black shorts as well.

"Could you tell me when the last time you saw them or where they are?" I asked. It was foolish of me to do this it was straight out of a movie from the "dumb things people do" but I've done a couple of those already today. I mean, awakening a vampire probably takes the cake.

"Hmmm…we could tell you. We could even take you to them." They itched closer to me. Typical. I crossed my arms and just raised an eyebrow.

"Listen I don't have time for this." They just smiled at each other thinking maybe I was that damsel in distress type. But it never worked on me. Before I could say anything else someone put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Babe." I turned my face and before I could do or say anything Marko grabbed my chin with his free hand and pulled me in to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

I just stared at him and looked as he pulled his face away and he smiled. Then slowly looked back at the two guys gawking at us. My cheeks were burning red.

"Where the hell did that guy come from? He just appeared out of the shadows dude!" the guy in stripes said. He was looking from us to his friend.

"Yeah, what the hell?" The guy in red replied taking a few steps back.

I was finally pulled away from Marko face to say "umm well "babe" these kind gentlemen were going to take me to my brothers, they say they know where the twins are."

"Oh really?" Marko said with a small smile. "Well go on," he still stared at the two men but his smile had disappeared. "Take us to them." It was almost demanding.

I could tell that Stripes and Red were getting very nervous. But they turned around and started walking back onto the beach. Toward the bonfire.

Marko took his arm and put it around my waist to hold my weight as I walked it helped, the heaviness was already coming back to me as I set foot on the sand.

"You're welcome." he said in my ear but still looking ahead. "You can talk low, I'll still be able to hear you."

I looked at his face before it started to disappear in the dark due to the lack of light.

"Thanks I guess. I could have taken care of it." I whispered softly. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking. As we got closer to the fire we could hear music and could see a few people sitting around it, including my brothers.

George was sitting by the same girl from the ice cream stand, I guess she was the "Emma" Red was talking about. Hatred filled me, couldn't stand seeing her there patting George's leg as if they were close buddies. I felt a squeeze on the stomach from Markos arm. I think he could tell by my body language I was pissed. I looked down calming down and looked back to them. They were both were turned into each other smiling about something and Luke was on the other side talking to some guy I couldn't see his face.

"Yo, Twins someone here for ya." Red said. The two guys sat down on the beach beside some of the other people. Drinking beers and now looking at me and Marko. The twins both looked up to see me come closer to the fire as well.

Marko took his arm down from my waist and crossed them staying back, to not be totally seen by everyone.

"Angel where've you been? We've been covering for you almost all night and we tried calling you a dozen times. And after Mom called saying she couldn't get ahold of you, we didn't know if we could keep it up anymore." Luke said turned toward me. I was embarrassed as he yelled out in front of these people, even Emma starred at me and a grin painted over her face.

"My Phone died. And I was busy," I looked back at Marko, where he still stood then back at Luke as he too was looking in that same direction wondering who Marko was, his attention was pulled away as I said "But we should get going now. We can talk about it later." And they casually stood up. George said something to Emma and then she had pulled out her phone. They probably exchanged numbers, typical. Luke was giving the guy he was talking to a hand shake and started walking my way. George gave the girl a small hug and started to walk our way too.

"Catch you guys later." Someone said in the group, it looked like the guy Luke was talking too. You almost couldn't see him he was wearing all black but he sounded familiar.

As the twins continued saying goodbye I turned back around to start toward the boardwalk, stopping by Marko. I thought of an excuse to tell Mom, Having him here could be a believable story to her so that I wouldn't get too much in trouble. In fact she'll probably be overjoyed I was with someone other than books. I just won't tell her the details of "who" it was.

He walked beside me making sure I didn't fall over or anything because that was sure to get a raise to ask too many questions out of the twins.

"I thought you were hanging out with that chick from the store?" George said closely behind us.

I was so glad Marko hadn't said anything. "He's just a friend I met… from earlier today." I quickly added, I didn't want to say I met him tonight. It would raise too many eyebrows if the twins opened their big mouths to Dad or especially Mom.

"O…k..? Sure" he said slowly. "What your name Bro?"

"Why do you need to know?" I snapped. "It's none of your business."

"It sure is if you're gonna keep us out here all night, worrying."

"You didn't look like you really cared with "Emma" all over you." He almost said something else if Luke didn't interrupt first.

"I told Mom we would call when we were ready to leave." Luke said but he didn't look at me. "We told her that just hung out with those guys and shopped." He said this so I knew what to say when she did ask us questions.

Luke dialed Mom, "hey Mom…yeah were ready to leave...ok bye." He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Well you can tell her that I hung out with friends of my own and stayed in one store most of the day."

"Are you sure you didn't just stay with him all day and night." I almost forgot Marko was standing next to me and when I looked at his face he was hiding a grin behind his gloved hand. I punched him in the shoulder with a smile. And relaxed his face again looked away.

We were almost reaching the end of the boardwalk toward the parking lot where there were only a few cars left sitting, including a silver Honda civic. It was Uncle Sam.

I turned to stand in front of Marko, "go on ahead I told the twins," as they stopped and looked at us, George just rolled his eyes and walked off, Luke stayed behind a bit and continued on.

"Listen my Uncle can't see you." He raised his eye brow at me. "I'll see you later ok? Go back to the cave." He crossed his arms.

I turned around and tried catching up with the twins. I made one last look behind to found Marko not there. I smiled and walked the rest of the way up to Uncle Sam.

When we got closer to his car he got out "Uncle Sammy!" I ran over to him, giving him a big hug. I was sure glad to see him.

"Hey Cheese ball." He returned with a bigger hug, which made my body ache. "Hey boys. I swear you guys are getting taller and taller."

"Hey Uncle Sam, so you're picking us up?" Luke asked.

"Sure am, wanted to come to the boardwalk anyways to see some old friends." I knew who he was talking about and quickly pushed it out of my mind, for now. I was happy to see him, it had been long time even if this wasn't the best occasion.

We got in the car, I sat in front with Uncle Sam. "What time did you get in town? Did you go see grandma?" I asked.

"Got in a few hours ago and just went straight to hospital, all the doctors said was she doing better just needs more rest." He started the car after we all had buckled up. "Your Dad, Mom and I got to Grandma's house an hour ago, they were tired and starving, and the food at the hospital is terrible. So I told them I'd come get you."

As we started to drive off, I looked back out my window toward the boardwalk and on the top of nearby building looking at the car, was Marko.

BUMP. I hit my head on the window as we were driving past.

"You ok Angel?" Sam laughed "falling asleep already?"

I turned to look at him and said "yeah, sorry. Been walking around a lot today."

"Well, we'll be at the house soon." I slouched in my seat.

Did Marko notice Uncle Sam or worst…remembered him?


	8. Chapter 8

When we reached the hill, the house lights were all lit up, with parents inside probably going to bite my head off.

Sam stopped the car just close to the front and we all got out. George was the first to the front door followed, by Luke and myself.

I scanned my eyes over the living room then the kitchen not seeing either Mom or Dad.

Behind me Uncle Sam came in shutting the door. "Alright kids, I think it's time for-"The ring from his pocket going off made him stop and pull it out to answer.

"Hey-"he answered circling the living room.

Since he was it probably meant he'd need his room back. I quickly walked up the stairs to his door and opened to find my stuff already piled nicely by the door and the bed had been made.

"I already took care of if." Mom had snuck up beside me, her arms crossed, she was wearing one of her favorite night shawls and it resembled the patterns I had seen on the pillows from the cave.

"What did I say when I dropped you off at the boardwalk? To pay attention to your phone..."

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I accidently left it running in my pocket and the battery went down."

"I didn't believe your brothers when they told me you were with them most of the time, I know you, and you don't hang around the same people as they do, so what were you doing?"

"I met a friend at the boardwalk, she said her dad was a friend of Uncle Sam's so we just got to talking."

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but we both turned to hear footsteps coming up the stairs toward us.

"So good news, I just got off the phone with Katie, she said she was getting off early so I'm gonna sleep at her house. So the rooms all yours." He said patting my head.

"How is she doing? Hopefully getting a lot of business?" Mom said. Katie was Sam's off and on girlfriend. She goes to rich people's houses doing their hair and makeup. They had been friends for a while since they were in their teens. They had had similar tastes in style and he would go over to her house to watch the oh–so-popular MTV.

"She's doing well, and work been kinda slowly, a lot of the people she works for are vacation due to the summer."

"Well maybe if she wants too, I can pay her to give us a haircut." Mom put her arm around me. And then sniffed next to me, as if she smelt something on me.

"I'll tell her, and that you guys said Hi." He said walking back down the stairs.

Mom let go of my shoulder and watched Sam leave out the front door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, just tell Michael to text me when he's going to the hospital." He closed the door behind him after Mom said ok.

I took steps back toward the bathroom door and opened it, setting my bag down I peeled off my shoes and places them by the door.

"So tell me about who-"she was walking back to the door and stopped what she was saying when she saw my arm and grabbed it. "What happened to your arm?" I had almost forgotten all about it.

"Oh it's my fault I tripped." She just continued to stare in disbelief.

"Mom it's alright, the friend I told you about helped me and her Dad. There was a crease in the boards sticking up and my shoe got caught, I ended up landing in one of those beach showers, that it." I didn't like to lie to her but it was needed, I couldn't tell her "Sorry Mom I brought Marko back to life and he fed from me."

She narrowed her eyes on me, but said "well I guess that would explain the dirt and blood on your shirt but why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up and took you home." I looked at my clothes and the distress it was in.

"What friend is this again?"

"Oh are you talking about that guy on the beach?" George and Luke were standing by the door now right behind Mom looking at me as well, and the bandage, which Luke looked at me with a questionable glace. I only mouthed "later" when Mom wasn't looking.

"He was dressed so weird totally didn't belong, but we didn't really see him cause it was dark."

"You met a guy tonight?" now she had her eyes glued on me, what she had meant to say was "you met a get at night?" because that was all bad news in Moms eyes.

"Oh no, midafternoon," I lied. She smiled.

"Really? And?" she wanted to know how it went if I had made any progress in finding someone to my own liking.

"And they would be prefect for each other, he was a weirdo though didn't even say anything, and they were definitely close." George said raising his eyes brows up and down. I really wanted to kill him, my eyes narrowed at him and Luke caught it.

"Well were going to bed, Mama." Luke said changing the subject.

"Ok my boys." She said grabbing each of their faces, kissing their cheeks. "Your sisters going to take a shower then you all need to go to bed its late. Grandpa is staying the night at the hospital again and your Dad-"

"Is here!" he said walking to stand next to Mom. "Off to bed?" looking to the boys.

"Yep," they said before walking to the bedroom door and closing it. I watched the door close when Dad turned his attention to me.

"Man sweetie, you look rough," he was staring at my arm and the state of my clothes like Mom had.

"Another case of clumsiness is all Dad." I smiled.

"And did I hear something about a boy?" he said smiling and putting his arm around Moms back.

"It's nothing Dad just someone I met today." But it wasn't nothing it was a big something that could make everything change forever.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Mom said looking at Dad.

"Just wanted to get something to drink first and then we can go to bed." He smiled at her, and she smiled softly back.

"Well I'm gonna take that shower now." Trying to excuse myself from there love tap.

"Ok sweetie," dad gave me a big hug "whoa, you definitely need it you smell terrible." He said pulling away quick pretending to plug his nose.

"Thanks Dad." I called to him as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I know you want me to think that you were with your brothers all day and night, but I don't like when you're by yourself especially in Santa Carla. I know I can be overprotective sometimes but I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you or your brothers." Sadness clouded her features.

I pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know mom, the stories you told me of Santa Carla, and that in your time there were a lot of missing people but the board hasn't had any in years." She breathed a sigh of relief, in realizing that I was right all thanks to the Frog brothers protection over the area, even from Uncle Laddie on duty.

Dad footsteps came to the top of the stairs and we each said our goodnights and they walked to their room closing the door.

I lightly closed the bathroom door and pushed my back up against it. I looked over to the shower and turned on the bath water, with a bit of soap for bubbles.

I walked into the bedroom, with the lamp on probably from Mom fixing the room for what she thought was going to be for Uncle Sam. I closed and locked the bedroom door and pulled my shirt off, throwing it into the floor. I grabbed my suitcase bag off the ground with the charger on top, and placed it on the bed. I fished my phone out of my pocket and plugged it into the charger after it went into the socket. My PJs were laid out on the bed a black pair of shorts and a grey tank top. They felt so nice under my rough fingers.

I placed the bag back on the floor by the bed and walked back into the bedroom to check the water. As it still filled, I took off my pants, then my socks, still leaving on my underwear and bra. Placing them with the shirt, in a pile on the bathroom floor.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my face was horrid. Pale skin and dark circles under my eyes, due to the blood loss among other things like the lack of food or sleep which was calling my name.

I stretched my arms up high and took a deep yawn when I heard a KNOCK KNOCK coming from somewhere.

What the heck? I thought, I leaned my head by the twin's room and all I heard was talking.

"You should have seen them," George laughed. "He just kept his eyes on her, like he wanted to eat her or something." I pulled away from the door.

KNOCK KNOCK.

I turned back around and toward the bedroom, since it wasn't coming from the twin's door, it had to be coming from the bedroom. So out of the bathroom I headed for the bedroom door but one last KNOCK came from behind me.

The window close to the bathroom door, I pushed apart the curtains and found Marko was there sitting on the extended frame of the window. His back was inward and he was using the back of his left hand to knock on the window.

After I'd opened the curtains, he put his hand down and turned to give me a corner smile.

I lifted the window stopper and opened it up. "Marko what are you doing here?!" I asked "are you crazy? You need to get out of here back to the cave." I looked passed him and saw a small hint of light.

"I wanted to give you this." He turned his body toward me and in his right hand was a white bag, which he placed on the frame of the window.

I took it, in a questionable way and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful sight a cheese burger and fries. My stomach started to roar. I was famished.

"Th-thank you Marko." I looked up to his face with a small smile but it dropped as he wasn't looking at my face but at my purple lacey bra. My face blushed red. I took the bag with one hand and the other covering other areas of my body.

"Marko I thank you for the burger but you need to get to safety, the suns coming up and I don't want you to burn."

"Your welcome, but it's already too late I won't make it." He turned his face toward the direction of the upcoming sun and then looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh no, no no….if my Mom or Dad found out you here, I'm dead in more ways than one."

"I understand, makes sense," I thought he was going to leave but "so your Uncle is that Sam kid." I grew very still "Which means Michael is your Dad." Terror overtook my face.

"How…" I shuddered.

As I waited for him to say something I looked around him to see smoke starting to steam off his shoulders.

"Agh, Get in here Marko!" I said grabbing his shoulder.

He threw a leg over and stood in Uncle Sam's room looking around. I pushed him out of the way to close the window and then the curtains to stop the sun from coming through. Total darkness except for the lamp light on the table by the bed.

I placed the food on the table and watched Marko as he leaned over to look at a taxidermy owl in the corner of the room.

As he wandered, I went to the bathroom and quickly turned off the water, which almost overflowed. I whirled around and Marko was right behind me, smiling with hands rested on his hips.

"I'm gonna take a bath now Marko, so I'm going to need you to go back into the bedroom." I said very quietly, He then preceded to look me over again up and down making me blush all over. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out to the room and I pushed the door closed behind him.

Before taking the rest of my clothes off, I looked back at the door and sighed. The water was warm and soothing against my skin. I brushed off dirt from my arms and legs before taking a deep breath and dunking my head underneath the water.

Must have been almost a minutes before pulling up and coughing taking a deep breath again.

"You ok?" Marko voice echoed in the bathroom softly but not loud enough for anyone to hear in the boy's room. I quickly wiped the water from my eyes.

"Dang it Marko! You're really trying my patience." I said angrily.

I crossed my arms and tried to cover up as much as possible.

"It wouldn't be the first time for me." He said smiling.

"Get out!" I said softly.

"Don't you want to know…how I knew?" I was taken aback.

His smile disappeared and he took a step back to cross his arms. "I remember seeing Michael's brother in the cave below us while I was dying." I flinched, I knew it was inevitable, talking about his death I just didn't think it would be so soon. I took my eyes away from his face as he just looked at me.

"So…what are you going to do?" I waited and moved my eyes back to him stand there for a moment and thinking.

"Well, he didn't technically kill me….so I'm not really looking for him…but your Dad…" he looked back at my face. "Is another story."

I took in a deep breath and just kept looking at him.

"He betrayed us, my brothers," I could see the sudden peak of sadness in his face as he looked away from me "But I won't do anything. If…you help me find them."

His brothers, that's all he wanted.

But the big question was "How can I trust you?" I said not taking my eyes off him move around slightly.

"Well I think you've already taken it to the next level of inviting me into your house and feeding me your blood. So all bets are off."

"What does that mean?" I remembered the comic saying not to invite a vampire into your house but I couldn't think of the next part.

"If you invite me in…nothing can harm me, garlic, stakes, crosses, the works and your blood it's like a tracker to me now, ill always know where you are and what you're feeling." That explains why he squeezed me when I saw Emma.

"Well maybe I've always had a sense for danger it just didn't really take the cake till now. But what if your brothers do come back…how do I know THEY won't do anything?"

"Well honestly I'm not going to keep any promises, I mean I'm not going to say anything and that can't use any tricks on me like they can you, so it's you that has to be the strong one, and David's very good at getting information." I didn't want to think about that, I guess that would be a bridge to cross in due time.

"Here," I looked back to him and in his hand were my PJs.

"Thank you," I said blushing "you can set them on there." I pointed to the sink, He laid them there and walked over to the toilet.

"Can't you wait? I'm gonna get out soon. Well as soon as YOU get out." I said frowning putting my knees up close to me.

"No need, remember vampire." He said sarcastically pointing his thumbs at himself.

I rolled my eyes and looked back up to see at he took off his gloves and then his jacket laying it down back across the toilet.

He next sat down and took his shoes off one after the other.

"What are you doing?" I said, he just ignored me and then took off his white short tank top along with his biker chaps. And sat down hands together and waited.

"Hello?" he looked at me and smiled.

"What you told me I needed to take a shower remember, unless you want me to stink up the room?"

"Right now? Don't you see me in the tub right now?" pointing downward. It was already late, and my bath water was cold. "Well then, hand me that towel please." I pointed over to it and he stood to pick it up.

Pacing himself over I reached out to grab it but he pulled it back.

I still had my hand sticking out and gave him a disapproving look. He laughed a bit and placed in my hand.

"So this is what's going to happen you're gonna close your eyes and turn around so I can get out."

He gave me a small smile before turning around. I watched him closely as I got out of the tub, took out the stop and put the towel around me.

"There," I tucked the towel on the top and squeezed the water out of my hair and turned back to the tub pointing to each bottle. "You can use my brother's shampoo and soap is over there." I turned my head to look at him and he was standing right behind me looking.

I looked up to him as he said "thank you." I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom closing the door. And as I put on the clothes and dried out my hair, I could hear the faucet turn on again.

I went down the stair and looked around for any of my brothers clothes. Walking over to the laundry basket I searched inside and found a pair of clean shorts and an undershirt.

I quietly climbed the stairs, and I opened back the door finding Marko standing there somewhat dried with a towel wrapped around him.

"Here." He took them and I didn't wait as I went past him to use the bathroom again while he changed. Clicking the door, I went and sat on the toilet.

As I used it I looked over to see Marko had laid his clothes, over by mine.

I guess I could wash them tomorrow with mine, without anyone seeing. I'll just tell Mom and Dad I'm not feeling well and want to stay home.

I flushed and looked at myself in the mirror, the hot water helped bring the color back into my face. But my eyes still looked a little sunk in, sleep would help.

After I washed and dried my hands, I picked up our clothes and walked over to the door turning the light off, closing the door behind me and locking it that way the twins won't come in. placing the clothes on the floor next to the door I looked over to find Marko passed out in the bed.

I went over to his sleeping body and shook him "Marko! You can't sleep here….I….I" he didn't move even when I shook him more and more. I walked over and peeked out the window to find the sun in the sky.

Vampire sleep during the day. I mentally told myself.

Closing back the curtains, I frowned when I looked back to his sleeping body.

Where was he going to sleep anyways on the floor? There was barely enough room as it was.

"This is a onetime only thing Marko." I said frustrated, I knew he had to have heard me.

I pushed him over a bit and his body turned to face the wall. I wrapped the blanket he was laying on, over him. He was already a foot taller than me and I couldn't for the life of me pull it out from underneath him. So I grabbed a spare out of the closet in the room.

I sat on the bed then leaned over turning off the lamp. I pushed myself down to where my head hit the pillow and laid beside him faced the other way, our bodies didn't touch and my eye quickly began to drift off to sleep.

At some time late in the morning, when I was half asleep, I could hear footsteps coming from down the hall with mumbling voices coming from both my Mom and Dad. I couldn't really make out what they said but I did hear Mom say not to wake me. And that was it.

I grabbed my phone, reading only 9:35. Clicking it back off I moving comfortably back in my spot, completely unaware that Marko's arm was around my waist. It was like cold stone holding me tight. I looked at his face still passed out, and creepily he wasn't breathing. He did smell a whole lot better though and before I could go back to sleep I could feel him flinching. Was he having a nightmare? Could vampires have nightmares? I placed my hand on his arm and it seemed to help for he didn't do it again, he was still again not breathing just like the dead. I was able now to go back to sleep without hesitation.

"Hey Angel?" I was completely out of it when I started to hear mumbled voices from the other side of the bathroom door. I looked at my phone, 3:15. "Angel." Luke knocked. I moved around a bit with still an arm around my stomach. I turned my body to lay on my back. I pulled myself up and Marko didn't even stir as I lifted his arm and slide beneath to get off the bed then to the door.

Looking back at Marko it was still a bit dark in the room but I still covered him back up a bit before walking to unlock the door and look at Luke.

I didn't open the door all the way just about a foot still enough to not see the bed. "Yes?" I did look like I just got up and he could tell that too but didn't care.

"Mom and Dad are still at the hospital they didn't want to wake you this morning and they said they'd be back at the house later when visiting is over. Are you coming back to the boardwalk or staying in today."

"I'm going to go later I wanted to do some stuff here first."

"Ok well, we have a ride from those guys we met on the beach, so you probably won't have a ride unless Uncle Sam stops by, or your new friends could help you." I closed the door a bit more when he said that.

"It's no problem even if he can't, I'll walk it's not that far."

"Really? Ok but don't let Mom know."

"As long as you don't tell Butthead."

"Yeah, sorry about George last night." His phone went off in his pocket and he reached in and looked at it.

"Its fine you go on ahead, just keep an eye on him with that… bitch." He raised his eyebrows and pulled away from his phone mouth ajar, a grin plastered over his face, he'd never heard me say that before.

"Alright, "he grinned some more. "Will be at the boardwalk. Text me if you do show up."

"Ok thanks." I said as I watched him look in the mirror on his way out of the bathroom, he closed the door which gave me the opportunity to use it to pee.

When I got out of the bathroom, I looked at Marko's still sleeping body lying on the bed. I walked over to him and had to smile to myself seeing him in my bed.

Then back at the table where I saw the bag of food from last night he'd gotten me.

"I completely forgot." I picked it up and the smell was so intoxicating even though it was cold.

I gather up our dirty clothes and when downstairs to put Marko's in the wash quickly so they'd be all done before the sun went down.

I finished the laundry around 6 taking care of Markos clothes and his jacket which I took special care of. After it dried I couldn't help but hold it and look at all the patches which were all hand made. It was truly a piece of art, I didn't care that it was worn and was thankful through the many years of it being the cave, it didn't get too damaged.

I walked back upstairs to the room carrying Markos clean clothes and slowly opened the door. It was darker now since the sun was setting so locating my bag was a bit of a challenge also keeping quiet to not wake Marko. Id left my phone downstairs because most of my time was made up of reading or watching movies.

I laid his clothes down on what I had felt as the table's edge near the bed. The feeling of my bag was under my foot when I moved around the floor to find it. After I grabbed it I guided my hand toward the bathroom and opened the door with the help of a small overhead light in the corner of the bathroom I turned on. A pair of Dark blue skinny pants and a light pink shirt with lace across the top would be my pick for the day.

I had left the bathroom door open, out of routine, as I put a fresh pair of underwear on and my pants. But before my shirt was on I put on deodorant and starred at my face in the mirror, my long blonde hair was everywhere over my shoulders and almost to my back.

I remembered thinking of the time Seth Miller, had thought it would be a great id to cut my hair one day during class, the same story George told Emma on the boardwalk. I lost control and punched him in the nose blood gushed everywhere. Katie had come and fixed it for me but I had to wear a ponytail for weeks before I could re-trim it. I guess that why I always kept my hair up, afraid of it looking terrible or worse damaged.

It was also around that time I was feeling very unhappy with it that I just wanted to dye it brown to look like my family but Dad convinced me otherwise, saying that I'd always had beautiful hair and I shouldn't change it for anything or anyone.

"Hello Again." I looked in the mirror to where Marko was leaning up against the door frame of the bathroom with his arms down to his side and starring me. I grabbed my shirt and put it on crossing my arms in embarrassment.

"Wait a minute," I stared back into the mirror at Marko's reflection "how am I able to see you? In the mirror?" I asked looking to the mirror than back at him. He smiled softly "you invited me in, remember what I told you last night, so basically all bets are off."

"That's Interesting."

"well it's like I can't be subjected to any tricks, from what the boys had told me a long time ago, people who invite a vampire into their house can't use anything against them, like the garlic, stakes, holy water, you know the works." That's when it hit me, I shook my head at him, now understanding it all.

"So you tricked me." I started to walk over to him. Closing the gap between us and he straighten up. "You knew I was going to let you in!" I punched him in the arm which didn't help me because I was the one who got the pain in my hand, it was like punching the ground.

He smirked a little, "well you're not wrong, but it wasn't just that." I still scowled at him. "I'm a little paranoid is all…" he was talking about when he was staked while they were sleeping during the day. I mean that part was understandable that he didn't want to be alone, afraid that the Frogs would be back, heck any Vampire would "But I did want to stay with a pretty girl who saved my life too." I almost had pity for him until he had said that I just rolled my eyes while walking out the bathroom.

"Here are your clothes, there clean." I looked at him standing beside me now as he had followed me out, he sure looked out of place with the twin's shorts and tee.

"Thanks for cleaning my gear, you didn't have too." he said grabbing them off the table and putting them on the bed.

He took off the shirt he was wearing and I turned around "I'll be downstairs." I added before leaving.

His chaps, gloves, and shoes were still downstairs next to where I still held onto his jacket observing it some more.

Marko walked down the creaky steps one after the other with his shirt and pants on.

I'm surprised he didn't just float down here.

"Did it myself." He said standing in front of me with a look of accomplishment.

"It's really nice, but I'd have to say the best thing about it, is that it smells better." I laughed.

He grinned as he picked up the rest of his clothes putting them on.

"So what's the plan?" he asked while strapping the sides of his chaps.

"Well I've got a friend that might be able to help us."

"So were off to the boardwalk?" he said putting the last glove on.

"Yep." He finished putting his shoes on, and I had done the same with mine. When a flash of headlights came through the window, and pulled in front of the house.

"Crap! It's my parents! Hide!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their footsteps sounded on the steps of the front pouch and the key turned in the knob but by that time, Marko had grabbed my wrist and we had went out the back door. I stopped and looked through the kitchen window. The blinds were slightly open, enough for me to see them coming in.

As I watched them talking to one another I looked below me where, with the small light I had, could see Marko picking stuff off the plant I was standing over.

He stood up and put the pods in his pocket. He saw I was leering at him and leaned over close to my ear to say "this is good stuff." He smiled. I already knew what it was. Grandpa always thought he was sneaky having it there. (more?)

I looked back in the window, to find that they weren't in the living room anymore, but over to the table I had left my bag.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I slowly walked to the door that was a crack opened and walked to the table picking up the bag.

"Maybe, she went to the Boardwalk." Dad said upstairs.

As I heard there footstep get back to the stairs I quickly walked back out the back door not fully shutting the door. I stood back by the window and watched as they came downstairs, shoes off and Mom without her purse, coming into the kitchen. I ducked my head and quietly took steps away following Marko off the Back pouch, then with a fast pace.

When we were clear from the house and its light so Marko had taken my wrist again to help me over to the pasture.

"Why are we going this way? The dirt trail is over there." The only reason I was able to tell where it was, was because of the small street light at the end of the road. But we just continued to reach the pasture.

"You'll see." He said lifting the fence wire and guided my head underneath.

When Marko took my arm he moved it down to my hand and we walked more into the clearing.

BUZZ BUZZ.

I was lucky enough to remember putting my phone in my pocket after I had put on my shoes.

As I pulled it out me quickly turned it sideways so the light for the screen wouldn't show my face. The brightness was then turned low.

From Mom- _Did you go to the boardwalk?_

To Mom- _oh yeah, just left a few minutes ago, why did you get home?_

 _From mom- yes just now, but why did you forget to turn off the lights in the house and close the back door?_

 _To Mom- sorry I forgot it, I unexpectedly left._

 _From Mom- are you with your brothers?_

 _To Mom- no, friends._

 _From Mom- I don't mind, that your hanging with friends just please be careful._

 _To Mom- don't worry Mom I'll talk to you later._

As I was texting I was taking small steps along with Marko steps ahead of me, the crunches from the grass helped me to figure where he was till he had stopped. And I tripped over something.

I shinned the small light from the screen on the cause, a wood boarded fence. I moved the light some more around and beside me was a familiar sight I had forgotten about.

Nanook's grave.

He had lived a long life, till he got cancer. It was a very hard time for Uncle Sam. He loved his dog and felt like nothing could replace him. Before he died I did spend some time playing with him and he was a very good guard dog. Especially when one hot summer when we visited, there was a snake under grandpa's shed and Nanook bravely fought against it. Till Dad came out with a shovel. I very good dog indeed till the end.

"Are you ok?" Marko said behind me.

"Yeah, wasn't paying attention." Well that's karma to me for lying to mom before about falling over. I picked up my bag from the ground and stood up to continue walking with Marko.

The boardwalk was busy as usual as Marko and I drove through the crowd to reach Frog Comics.

He stopped his bike a good few feet away, to not be seen and helped me off the bike.

"Let me go see what I can find out. "I told him still standing by his bike.

"Just say my name if you need any help. I'll hear you." He smiled and killed the engine on his bike.

I started walking over to the shop and glance back at Marko. He had his arms crossing and looking at two pretty girls who couldn't keep their eyes off him. They were turned into one another grinning and whispering, looked to be in their early 30's. Not dresses for beachy weather, heck not even for the boardwalk as if they had just come from a club.

Marko got off his bike and went to stand next to them. Which made both girls straighten up, and fix their clothes while making a quick run through their pampered hair. One girls started saying something while playing with the ribbons hanging from his left shoulder.

The sudden feeling of crashing into someone made me pull away from watching Marko's advances, to say sorry to a man giving me an ugly face. I quickly went around him and continued on my path to the shop, not looking back at Marko.

There were a couple of people in the shop a girl and boy standing by one another. They probably didn't even want to be in there by the way they just stood and held onto each other. And an older man over by a corner looking at a Wonder Woman comic.

I spotted Amorita leaning over the counter reading something between her hands, that wasn't a comic. And oddly the 2 elderly people that usually sit by the TV on the back counter weren't there.

When she looked up and saw me she grinned and put down the magazine she was reading.

"Three days in a row, I think your starting to like this place. Or maybe even hanging out with me." I grinned back at her as she stayed bent over since she was about my height that way.

"Your right. I do like your company and this place is pretty awesome. I think it's all so fascinating!"

"I get yeah, my Dad always did make it sound so cool and my Uncle would make it sound so serious." She furrowed her brows in a serious face, probably imitate her Uncle.

"I think it's because they want me to take over the family business." That was bad news. But being the daughter of a vampire hunter would probably being something to set her future besides working in a comic store.

"So you've killed vampires?" She smiled and looked down at her hands as they intertwined.

"Not officially." Well that was a relief, but it didn't really say if she was in good.

"Wow, that's crazy but look at me I can't even talk to my parents about anything. But they did see that I had the comic one night and it didn't go over so well."

"That sucks, what did they say?"

"They just played it off like it never happened." She nodded her head as if she understood. So I looked at her slightly confused.

"Well it makes sense, they were almost turned into vampires, and it's not what they wanted, but they wanted to be together because of their love-at-first-sight. So they decided to take charge by getting my Dad and Uncle's help in destroying the vampires." She smiled but it disappeared when she finished but saying "which made the vampires angry, or least their leader, the one in all black."

"Really?" I never really knew that, when Marko had said before that Dad had betrayed them, I thought it was mostly because he didn't want to be a vampire and got the frog brothers involved or least Uncle Sam did.

"Yeah, that's when the vamps decided to go and kill them all instead but ended up biting the bullet or should a say stake." She laughed, I faked laughed with her.

"Wow, you definitely know this story front to back."

"Well it was Dad's and Uncle Edger's first official vampire slaying, so the story gets REALLY worn after a while."

"What happened next? What do you think they did with the remains afterward? Or did they tell police?"

"The police? No, id asked my Dad the same question he said that Grandma and Grandpa told people and cops for years that there were vampires, People thought they were mad, like they could have been sent to the loony bin, mad. Cops thought they were on drugs being that it was the mid-70s, it didn't look good for them. So they took matters into their own hands and pass knowledge onto the kids." She said as a matter of fact. The Frogs parents were vampire hunters too that was hard to believe.

"But as for the bodies?" my eyes were fixed now, this information was key. "Dad said they buried them somewhere. Hold on." She walked away from the counter and to the shelf with the "Destroy all vampire" comics and I had followed after her as she flipped through the pages till the end.

"There." She pointed to the ending page. In red bloody letter "the end" read above a small grave drawing with a tombstone with two shovels around it.

"Well that doesn't help much." I said. Too obvious.

"Why?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Well I….I don't know just curious." Damn, need to be less conspicuous. "Just a weird question but do you think your dad would tell you where they were buried?"

This time she looked at me very weirdly as if we had talked too much about the subject.

"Why do you want to know so badly? But if I'm right in what I think you're thinking, then stop it's a bad idea." she put the comic back down and walked away from me.

"I just wanted to know more about it, know for a fact that it is all real." I was walking after her now.

"Well talk to your parents then. I can't help you even if I did ask my Dad he would be saying the same thing as I'm telling you, that it's crazy that you want to go there and just look."

"So you do know!" she pretended like I didn't say that and went back to her magazine pretending to read it.

"I'm sorry Angel but I think you're getting too worked up over this." My face was slacked, I mean was I sounding like a crazed fan? I needed to make it not seem that way and there was one other way to do that. I waited a few minutes before saying something again.

"I'm sorry Amorita," she looked up from her magazine and watched as I worked my magic. I had almost had tears in my eyes, working up a fake cry. "My parent have had hard times, and I never really knew why till now, I knew if I had brought it up more it would hurt them and they would probably relive the images of that time. It's all connected and I guess I just wanted to curse there burial place, damn them to hell." A tear rolled down my face and I opened back up my eyes to see Amorita glues to my face. It was working.

"I know I might seem obsessed about it, but only because it was this huge gap in their lives, I never even knew was there. But I guess if it's gonna be too hard for you to tell me, it's ok. I just wanted to see it before we left to go back home, far away, but I understand, thank you anyways." I started to slowly walk away from her when she suddenly told me to stop.

"I never knew it was like that, I just thought you were just another one of those crazy people that always wanted to know where their bodies are because," She leaned in close to be quieter so the older man that was in the corner of the store didn't overhear. "They're the only ones my Dad and Uncle didn't burn." I turned to look at her as finished. "Before Dad and Uncle Edgar, became pros, they still didn't know everything as kids, but instead of disrupting the ground they just continued to bless the ground and spray holy water, once a year. But their buried on and in holy ground so it's not like they're going to come back in any way, I mean some of them are in pieces. But," she dropped the mag again and crossed her arms. "There buried by your Grandpa's house, somewhere in the pasture I guess, from what I'm told." I held back my grin as she told me what I needed to hear instead I smiled a small smile of thanks, and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Wow, right in my own backyard." I laughed a little. She only smiled slightly and said.

"Just don't say anything about it to anyone ok? My Dad will have my head well not so much him but my Uncle."

"I won't." And I crossed my heart with my finger. I turned around and started to walk out when she called back to me.

"Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave."

"I will I promise, thank you Amorita."

I walked onto the boardwalk with a large smile. I couldn't wait to tell Marko the news. Fake tears that you could see in the movies really did work.

Passing the shops before the bike I couldn't see Marko or the two girls that were nearby.

"Marko?" he had told me that he could hear me. But I came to the conclusion that maybe he was probably hitting it off with those girls or…something else.

I walked over to shops peeking inside and leaned over the railing to look out onto the beach not spotting him anywhere.

So I walked passed the bike and down the boardwalk. In a secluded area near the back end of a large restaurant.

Why did I feel like I needed to come down a dark a spooky hall? A place where it was secluded away from the boardwalk. I held onto the strap of my bag and walked down it. It wasn't dark enough to not see anything, due to the roller coaster lights shinning up above the roofs of the buildings.

A box or something light made a sound toward the end with a person making a small sigh. The 50/50 chance of either him just with a girl or having a girl for dinner.

I wanted to turn around now, but I figured Marko was probably just trying to get into someone's pants, prefect place for something like that. He hadn't been with anyone in forever I guess, why I was thinking about that now? I shook my head from mental images.

But it was also a perfect place to have someone killed. Convincing my mind of either one or the two was terrible because I didn't like either one. But I made the unavoidable step around the coroner and their they were.

One of the girls was visibly seen laying on the floor covered in blood all across the front of her shirt and face. I staggered when I stepped a little forward. The other girl was leaning up against the wall and Marko was next to her but I couldn't see his face as it was in the crook of her neck. She didn't even make a sound.

"Marko! What are you doing?!" he pulled away from her neck slowly to look at me and his face was something id only seen from the comic.

It was shaped to its vampiric way, Palm red eyes stared at me.

He pushed away from the girl and she seemed like she was drunk by the way she moved around and then fall to her knees.

Before Marko even turned back to look at me I had already started back to the boardwalk.

I needed air that didn't smell like week old food or waste. So I took in the smells of the people walking by me, took in the smell of Pizza from the restaurant next to me. I just stood there, and didn't care of the stares from the people thought I was crazy standing in the middle of the boardwalk.

After a while I just turned left and walked to a bench that was accompanied by one older person eating a corndog.

Time didn't matter and I didn't know how long Marko stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes of me not saying a word to him he ended up just sitting down close to me on the bench. Putting one arm behind me and resting his right leg of his left knee.

"Well um…" I couldn't find any words except "Are they dead?" I finally said rather low. I didn't look at him but I could feel his foot moving up and down.

"Not really, Why? Did I need some kind of permission first?" this made me turn my head to look at his face, my stare at him which made him also look my way.

"No… you're able to do whatever you want." I finally said. "It's just not something I'm use too. I'd never seen someone killed in front of me, I mean there's always stuff on TV and the internet but that was a real deal. "

He brushed off the side of his pants off and looked back at my face, "So you're upset?"

"I don't know, I didn't like it but it's like I didn't really register to me, but you're a grown man and you've been doing it before I was even alive, well that doesn't really work since well…" I looked at him and he knew. I was going to say before he died.

"It's my nature, unless you," he looked at my face and smiled "want to keep feeding me." He had said that loud enough for The man that had been sitting next to us to get up, with a freakish look, and walk away.

I rolled my eyes "I don't think so, one times enough. You just need to be more….discreet, you don't want the frogs finding out again." I motioned my hand to the alley and to the man now walking quickly away from us.

"Like you said I've been doing this for a long time, I've already taken care of it." It still didn't make me feel better. He probably wasn't worried about the old man, he was probably thinking we were into dirty things.

"So you found out where they are?"

I only answered his question with another. "It's going to be the same with them isn't it."

He laughed before answering. "Well, were going to try and do better this time but they probably want to do other things first before getting our territory back."

"You mean…"I quickly looked at him and he nodded.

"No they can't! I won't do it if they're going to kill my family." He sat up and turn into me this time making me sit back from my protest and put a hand on my cheek.

"Listen Angel, I need my brothers. There my family…" he was looking into my eyes not even blinking. "I want this more than anything, want them back." I believed him, they were something to him that was irreplaceable, to want to help him.

"I'll do my best to try and persuade them to forget about it but they did get it in the end so maybe they will forget it. But I need you to tell me, where they are." I kept my eyes on him his face his hair as it fell from his shoulders and smiled.

"There buried in the pasture near my Grandma's house. I don't know the exact location but their on holy ground." He released my cheek and gave a corner smile.

"Well that should be easy for me." He got up and started walking over to his bike looking back to me and I followed. Before the engine rolled to life a familiar voice was heard down the boardwalk close to one of the rides. I got on behind Marko as the bike came to life.

"Can we go that way?" I said to him in his ear. He nodded and the Bike slowly drove through the crowds. People didn't really seem to mind, in fact, a lot of them were taking in Markos bike, being an old style and all.

I only looked ahead to see two brown hair giraffes walking away from getting off the Sea Swings ride, with 3 of the girls including Emma. There were also some of the guys from the beach with them.

I wasn't holding on the Marko until we pulled up beside George and Luke looking at us with a bit of Shock, either at the fact that I was with Marko again or maybe that he had a bike, or just alittle of both.

"Well hello Angel and One that doesn't speak." Marko only laughed and leaned back a little into me.

"My names Marko." He said crossing his arms. Emma eyes moved over at Marko which made me squeeze him tighter.

"See he does speak." Luke said looking at George. George only looked up and pulled Emma to him more.

I kept everything inside me not to laugh, seeing them together. "Hi guys," I said. "Sorry I didn't text you that I was coming, it was a little unexpected."

"Really." Luke said. "What have you been doing?"

"Maybe each other." Said One of the girls behind Emma, it was low but not enough.

"We were just riding around," I narrowed my eyes at the brunette and she looked away.

"Well, hopefully you're not doing anything to stupid." George said. Which made Emma grin.

"Like what George?" I was starting to boil.

"Well hanging with this guy for one. You don't even know who he is, what it's only been what 2 days? And you're riding around with him." he said lifting and eyebrow and shaking his head slightly.

"I should say the same thing." Looking at Emma and the others. "Plus it's none of your business."

"Well I am older. And your still naïve." My mouth fell open a bit and my hands started to slide away from Marko stomach. But he put and hand onto of them which made me see past the fire in my eyes. I had notice that the group of girls and guys that were with them had moved away a bit but not far enough to listen to our family drama.

"What are you gonna do George, tell mom on me?" I said with a small grin. He didn't get a chance to say anything before I continued. "Tell her that I'm actually hanging out with people? that I have friends, that I'm not in my room reading or studying anymore? I mean I didn't tell her of the time you came home drunk after one of the football games or I didn't tell mom about the time you were taking drugs with Lucas in his car, or the time Leslie Michel's came over to spend the night." Emma straighten herself after I said that and held onto his arm some more.

"Shut up Angel, just cause you wanted to be a loner didn't mean we needed to be too." Luke was looking from George and Me with a frown. He knew he was just as much to blame, before he met Jane he had been just as bad. I always covered for them or didn't say anything.

My eyes started to fill with tears, after I looked away from them all staring at me.

"Well I think it's time we go." Marko said revving up the bike.

"Where are you going?" Luke said puzzled.

"I'm going somewhere, why are you going to try and stop us?" I looked at both George and Luke.

"I guess not, because it doesn't matter right?" He stepped back. George didn't say anything but walked away with Emma to stand by their posy.

"Goodbye." I said and Marko rode away, to the end of the boardwalk. I looked back at Luke as he went and stood next to George watching me leave.

We drove around awhile before getting to the hill. I laid my head on Markos back, and just let's tears fall. Thinking of the times of when my brothers and I were younger. How we were almost inseparable until high school came around. They were in a different school away from me, they stopped hanging out, made new friends, and high school always changes people. They either went off doing their own things or didn't want me around or when they did invite me to go places after id gotten into high school it just wasn't for me. We became different after that.

The bike came to a stop near a street lamp before the hill. Marko got off first this time, and put his hands around my wait and lift me off holding me in the sky.

"Marko! Put me down." I laughed. He grinned and set me on the seat of the bike. He was trying to make me forget about it and it did bring me out of my gray cloud.

"Thank you, for not saying anything to them." I brushed hair out of my face and moved it back before putting it back in a tale.

"I figured you didn't want me getting in the middle of it."

"I really appreciate it, I'm use to them being idoits. But I'm sorry they were jerks to you." He only grinned at me.

"I've heard worse, but it honestly doesn't bother me because I've always had the boys with me so nobody really said anything to any of us."

"What was it like back then?" He grinned and got comfortable beside me.

"Well, when I first came to the boardwalk before meeting the guys, my….mother and I moved there after my Dad left. I got out of the house as much as I could, Mom always drank. The boardwalk was a lot smaller back then, it's definitely grown in the past 30 years. A lot more people too." Could he be thinking that as more about the food aspect of it?

When I first saw David and Dwayne though, they were cool, and they did whatever they wanted basically and I wanted that or just to hang with them, so I started talking to them. I had had my own bike and knew how to work on one. That made us close. Helping to fix their bikes teaching them new things." He smiled. "I also did things for David, like getting smokes or even when I brought people to the cave." He stopped and looked at my face. I only watched and listened to him speak. "After that first night they told me everything, I from then I knew I wanted to be there then home. I mean my mother didn't even really notice I was gone, until I showed up a few years later. She was living with some dude, and didn't even care that I was gone." I grabbed Marko's hand and looked at him with sympathy.

He raised his head from looking down at our hands and suddenly moved closer to my face. He put his lips on mine and this time just gave in. the first kiss on the boardwalk in front of the two guys was small but this was a real kiss. I had no idea what to do and let him move around and even put a hand on my thigh. My cheek were on fire, and he was cold as ice and the two perfectly came together.

I slowly pulled away from him "maybe we should get to looking for your brothers." I said between us. He stayed where he was close to me, and I didn't want him to move. But he helped me off the bike by putting his hand on either side of my waist again and lifting me off.

I watched as he rolled his bike away out of the road and into a dark area where no one could see and we walked up the hill in silence.

I had trouble at that point looking at him without blushing. I don't know if it was just the mere fact of feeling down and having him tell me his life story, or the fact that he was attractive. And his eyes always seemed to draw me in.

When we walked out of the light in the pasture Marko once again was my eyes, holding my hand leaning me one way and then another so he could sense the holy ground. It wasn't till we got closer to the house that he stopped.

"it's Here," I let go of his hand I reached in my pocket for the flashlight. When I shined it, I almost felt dumb for not thinking of it sooner. It was Nanook's grave. They must have buried the bodies here first and when Nanook's pasted years later just laid him on top. What I prefect place to put him so no one would think of digging him up again.

Marko did stand away beyond the line like before when I had tripped over the small fences in area.

"This definitely has to be it," I said. Turning the flash off again. I felt a hand on my side which made me almost melt in his touch.

"It will look less conspicuous if I just dig along the side, I can dig till the bottom where I can sense them but you're gonna have to do the rest." Beyond the point where he could dig, he still couldn't dig vertically across to the bodies itself.

"Ok, we should get some tools out of the shed by the house."

"It's ok let me do it. I do have the better eyes." He was grinning and I knew it for a fact. "You stay here." He slid his hand off my side and I could feel the atmosphere shift in his absence.

I waited in the dark, in silence except for some rush of wind that moved the grass around me, thinking of the bodies beneath my feet. Maybe I could conceive them to leave here, I mean the frog were still alive, more experience, and more than likely powerful weapons then when they were kids. But they did get older and by Marko's age the boys would be in the 18-21 ages. Could their age get in the way of the boys being back? And how good was Amorita if she was taking over?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and squatted down to the grass.

 _From Dad- hey Honey just seeing if you're fine. Are you with your brothers on the boardwalk?_

 _To Dad- I'm fine, hanging out with friends. Their hanging with their own new friends but the last I saw them they were riding rides._

 _From Dad- ok be careful call us when you want to come home._

 _To Dad- its ok I have a ride Dad._

 _From Dad-Is it from the boy you were talking about last night with your Mom?_

 _To Dad- yes, Dad ill text you when I'm coming home._

 _From Dad- ok if he does anything you don't like, let your brothers know_.

 _To Dad- He's not like that Dad, he's different._ Way different.

 _From Dad- ok Baby, be safe Love you._

Before I clicked off the screen I checked the battery life, saying 56%, wasn't too bad and could last me an hour maybe even more. "Hey," I jumped out of my skin, and my heart was beating fast when Marko appeared next to me.

"Jeez, Marko you're gonna give me a heart attack." I could sense him grinning ear to ear.

"I know it sucks, that you can't see anything." I reached around feeling for him. I imagen it being like the scene in Silence of the Lamb with her in the basement in the dark. At least that's what it felt like when I was feeling around grabbing for Marko.

"Marko, this isn't cool." I waved the air around me taking small steps, hearing my legs brush through the grass. Then I felt his hand grab mine and pull me forward to be in his embrace.

"Here I am." I punched him in the arm lightly this time not doing it too hard because last time I didn't know better and I didn't want sore knuckles again.

"Maybe one day you'll get the upper hand. But the chances of that are slim."

"Oh really, you're on vampire boy." pushing a finger into his chest.

"Your Dad had guts too."

"Should I take that as compliment?"

"Well, we like guts. Go ahead and sit, it's gonna be awhile probably." I sat in the grass, firstly making sure there weren't any rocks and listened as Marko started to dig.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Authors Note~**

 **Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story, and have said kind words about it. Its makes me want to work faster and write a lot more, Sorry I took me longer than expected I just kept adding more and more, this is my longest chapter so far, So thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

Marko dug for what seemed like only 20 minutes, in that time that I sat and waited my eyes adjusted to the darkness to where it was a bit easier to see what was going on but in the hole itself, not really. I would just look up at the stars or looked back the house wondering what my parents were doing right at this moment. Watching TV? Talking about the shop?

I was almost feeling this tinge of guilt suddenly rushing through me, thoughts of what I was doing. I was helping Marko to do something that could kill them mentally, to know that their own daughter was helping bring back the same vampires that almost killed them, or even physically hurt them.

The sound of Marko not digging and to see his silhouette then grab the edge of the deep hole to pull himself out to sit next to me, brought me out of my cloud of confusion.

"Ok it should be good now, ready?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. I took off my shoulder bag leaving it on the top. I pushed myself to the edge and Marko jumped in before me to help by first grabbing the sides of my legs then my waist to pull me down. He took my hand and placed it on the wall of dirt "you should dig across right here."

"Can you hold this, so I can see?" I gave him my phone and turned on the flash. He took it into his hands as I used a small shovel he had grabbed from the shed, to dig straight into the dirt where my hand was placed. The spot wasn't too close to the ground but high enough for me to sit on my knees.

I was barely making in progress as I stabbed and scrapped the wall of dirt to form a vertical tunnel across. Still facing the light toward Me, Marko had sat down on the floor knees bent looking at the phone screen. His face was lit up which made it easy for me to see him smiling off and on. I stopped and leaned over to find him scrolling through my photos.

"Marko! You have to ask first," he looked at me and then back at the phone with a grin.

"But I like looking through them, I didn't realize people took so many pictures now a days. I especially like this one." I turned to face him holding the screen toward me to show an older picture of me, when I thought experimenting with selfies, was a good idea.

"Those are terrible, now can you shine the light back here please." I smiled to myself thinking of why I had I kept those photos, I didn't really like taking pictures of myself.

Among all the "who's this?" and "what's that?" from the rest of my pictures, it made me tell him a lot about the last 30 years. New technology, great movies that had come out after 1987, and the best of all the internet. I told him how you can literally know anything on the internet. Even if some was very useful, entertaining or downright nasty.

The ground got soft enough to make it easier to dig fast and in doing that a large rock or chunk of dirt fell over to reveal a piece of wood.

I put the shovel down taking my fingers along the sides of the wood planks pushing dirt out of the way.

The light from my phone move up which meant that Marko had sat up and leaned closer to me but not enough to be within the barrier of holy ground.

I picked up the shovel again and put it in the crease of the boards, so it could come undone. Nothing.

Since the box wasn't too far off the ground. I was able think about sitting back to kick It in. Since Marko was right behind me I moved back into him, putting my foot sideways bending my knee to kick right into the middle board first.

Success. The wood board broke in the middle making it easy to wiggle the broken pieces out but also to make the hole bigger from the box, to reveal a black bag.

The plastic from the bag was like that of the big trash bags you put in outside trash cans. I pulled hard on the bag that was accessible and small enough to come out of the hole. It wasn't a super heavy bag but with my sore arms, it was a real pain. The smell from inside wasn't too bad but it was still very foul, a rotted smell of something that had been definitely dead for a while.

"Just pull a little more this way and I'll be able to help you." Marko said behind me. I pulled as hard as I could again and bag began to slip out. One more tug and Marko then took hold of the small corner he could touch. I quickly traded spots holding the phone while with little to no effort he yanked it out of the grave. He put the bag over to the side and I gave him back the phone so I could reach back into the hole so I could grab another bag.

I bent down again feeling around inside for some more of the plastic-like material of the bag. With another tug I pulled it out this one was much easier to pull almost as if there was nothing in there again small enough for the hole. When I made it over the line Marko took the rest putting it back by the other bag.

I had to make the hole bigger before going back in this time the top half of my body was in deep, it was rough with splinters and the smell was absolutely terrible the farther in you got, and complete darkness because my body was blocking the light.

"Marko, I need my phone." I said when I pushed back out and reached out my hand to it. He handed me the phone and I pushed myself back in the small boxed grave. The last bag was all the way in the coroner and I had to crawl in deeper to get it.

I was glad it was in a box, because if it were just dirt I would have been buried alive but I knew that Marko would have been able to grab my feet and pull me out before I would have suffocated. It was like another form of drowning that I never wanted to experience.

I had to stretch my arm out till I felt my joint pop in my shoulder and was able to take ahold of it. I dragged it with all my might and yanked it hard but I was so far in, and the bag was the heaviest.

"Marko take my foot!" I yelled somewhat loud, which I knew was silly since he could hear me. But it was from sudden panic that I was having from dirt seeping through the creases above my head. I wiggled my foot up and Marko grabbed my ankle and pulled me. Dry dirt from inside the box went everywhere making me cough as Marko fished me out of the box. I still had my hand on the bag to give to Marko. By time I was finished Sweat was pouring from my brow. And again I was covered in dirt, what to tell Mom this time. Maybe I can avoid her by running to my room before she saw me.

As I dusted off the dirt from my shirt and pants, I straighten myself up and Marko pulled me into another hug.

"Good work, we got em'." Marko said pulling away his face beaming down at me.

"Just don't forget Marko, if this works and they do wake up-"

"Yes I will talk to them." All I could do was frown at him this was a big risk, they could do a number of things go after my family kill my Dad and Mom or even me just because I was a product of their happiness. I crossed my arms to hug myself to get the mental images out.

"We should do it back at the cave."

"Ok, are you going to take them first or me?"

"I think it would be easier for me to go ahead and take you first because I can just pick up all the bags at once."

"Well that one's not that bad to carry," I had pointed to the lightest one. "You could carry me and I'll hold that bag."

"Alright," he smiled. I grabbed hold of the bag and mine putting away my phone. Marko held on to me, bridal style and I held onto the bag beside me. We drifted up into the sky back to the cave.

He was rather high this time, trying to avoid or dodge boardwalk lights or people that might spot something suspicious flying in the air it would cause quite the alarm. The ocean roared ahead of us and when he placed me down on the ground outside of the entrance, I stopped and still held on to him so I could know where he was when I spoke.

"I can make it inside go ahead and go back, and don't forget to rebury the hole."

"Are you sure you can make it." I took my phone out and turning on the flash.

"I'm sure." Patting him on the chest. "Go on fly boy."

In one swoosh he left and I couldn't feel him near me anymore, which meant I needed to make my way back through the cave.

It wasn't too bad enough for me to make through without falling. I had completely forgotten about the oil drums. I looked inside to find it needed more oil to make suitable light, so instead the help came from the light from my phone I navigated toward the couch and sat down, laying down the bag at my feet. I had nothing to worry about being in the cave, all that remained either had feathers or were dead. I looked down at the plastic bag and I couldn't help but want to know of its contents. Which one of the vampires were inside. I shined the light back to the bag. Around the top was a dried wire which smelled of faint garlic, to help keep the bag closed. I pulled it to me and began twisting the knots free.

As the bag opened the smell hit me, I was gifted at having a strong stomach but I had to push it back a little and grabbed the side to open it wider. Inside were just bones, clothes were on the bottom of the bag which reeked of garlic but his skull was still intact with 2 protruding fangs sticking out. I quickly shut the bag and left it alone until Marko would come back.

A rustling sound of bags moving around made me shined the light over to Marko as he set the bags down beside me. He then went back up to the top of the entrance and out again.

He came back this time with two more bodies. I looked at him puzzled till he set them down on the couch. It was the two girls he had fed off of before in the alley. Of course they would have need something to help with their rejuvenation.

I quickly turned to fire light to hear liquid being poured and a blaze of fire being set in one of the drums and Marko made his way around to do the same to the others.

"I thought they were dead." I said aloud putting my phone back away.

"We needed something to bring them back." He walked back over to me and squatted over the bag that was opened looking inside. "This ones Paul, He said nodding. Marko had read the comic and probably had their deaths memorize, heck probably every page.

Marko moved over to the other bags. He took off his gloves and placed them on the chair next to him.

He tore open the next bag that just had body parts an arm, a leg and other pieces with hair which must have been his head. I pulled my disgusted face away.

As the next bag was opening I looked back and it had been the biggest and heaviest, and for good reason. It was just a decomposed body like how Marko was. All black clothes and pieces of white hair sticking out of the skull, his features somewhat peaceful unlike the others.

Marko stood up and started to grab one of the girls but looked over to me and walked over taking off his jacket.

"Here wear this." He put it around my shoulders and I put my arms though the arms. Then he pulled me into hug. "This is so it will be harder from them to smell you, in case bring them back works."

Well that made sense, I guess. I thought that they could sense my blood no matter what but I trusted that fact that maybe it would help mask my smell.

"Are you ready?" Marko was looking up at me.

"No... but it doesn't matter now does it." He smiled softly.

He grabbed ahold of my face so I could look at him. "It's going to be alright, I'm here for you. If things do get out of hand, you have my jacket on so your scent shouldn't be too obvious. Plus this." He walked over to one of the girls that was passed out and lifted her over to the bags then laid her down "this is what they're going to smell right away, until it gets cold."

My wave of guilt flashed over me again as I looked at her almost lifeless body. It was just my human nature to object to torture or murder. Even though they had it coming. Flirting with an unexpected danger.

Marko leaned over to the girl and took her head into his hands. "Wake up." he said to her. Placing a hand over her mouth before the upcoming terror in her face and a scream through his fingers.

She screamed under his hand for a good few seconds before Marko stared into her eyes and told her to "stop screaming". Tears were streaming down her face but she did stop screaming and stayed somewhat still. All she could do was move her eyes around to the ceiling, sides of the cave, and grew sider once they stopped on me. They were screaming help and I just had to look away.

"Now don't say anything and don't scream just be very still. Everything will be fine. Think about the boardwalk and the beach, people laughing and children playing." Marko moved his hand and didn't take his eyes off the woman's eyes. She was in a state of bliss with her eyes closed and a big grin upon her face, thinking of being at the beach. It was A Mind trick, something humans wouldn't, no, couldn't fight off. I hoped I didn't get subjected to this kind of treatment id never be able to help myself, and it would be my end.

My inner thought were broken to turn to the sound of Marko slicing open the woman's arm over one of the bags. I almost couldn't look again, couldn't bare seeing how it didn't matter to her, just completely without a care in the world. She just let Marko move her arm over each bag. When she had lost a lot of her blood the colors changed in her face from a normal peachy white to pale with dark circles around her eyes, at that point she had passed out again. He did the same thing with the next girl, except she was more out of it then the other girl, she must have been the one on the floor before in the alley.

I had moved myself over to the couch, and curling myself up before he started with the second girl.

Marko walked over and sat right by me. Looking over at the bags.

"How long will it take? I don't remember how long I was out for when we were in the cave."

"I don't know but when I was "back back", it was all black almost like I wasn't really there, but just know that what made me remember and what made me realized I was truly back," he looked at me then "was the smell of your blood. To us it's like smelling your most favorite foods, as if you had gone days without food or water the thirst is unbearable."

I shook my head and looked away from him mentally hitting myself. "You better be my knight and shining honor when that time comes. I don't think those girls are gonna be enough and I don't feel like almost dying again." He put arm around me pulling me close into a side hug.

We waited some more time and didn't talk Marko was so focused on this working more than anything but I just had to ask him something.

"How did my Mom get involved with your group?" he looking down at his foot that was crossed over his left knee and crewed on his bottom lip.

"She was a regular on the boardwalk. I guess you could say she was a "free spirit" which made David attracted to her." He paused for a minute but still continued. "She was a flirt, and was always getting David's attention. He had control in our time, nothing to fear, Surf Nazi's didn't try anything with him around. She liked that, liked that he was in charge, that he could do anything for her. They were together for a while and he thought it was time for her to be with us forever. So he gave her the wine, same as your Dad.

"Wine?" I didn't read anything about wine from the comic.

"It had a mix of David's blood and Max's." Max? Was he their leader beside David? The head Vampire?

"It's what made her a half vampire, at first she didn't mind it, because she was with David I guess you could say they had this connection to one another until the thirst came and David told her she needed to feed to stay alive. She knew inevitable but tried anyways to not kill anyone. So She changed, she never left the cave, wasn't happy anymore just didn't want to be a part of it anymore, so almost killed herself," my eyes darted to Marko and my month fell open. "David and Star argued a lot after that. But in order for Star to abide to him and not do anything foolish again was when Dwayne brought Laddie to the cave. We told her that Laddie was all by himself, which he was, he was trying to steal hotdogs from one of the trucks when Dwayne caught hold of him. He told us he didn't have any more family but came apart of ours. He liked Star, and she loved him, taking care of him almost like a child she thought she'd never have. It pulled her out of her depression and she was happy again. But it was also like a punishment for her happiness came with a price, David told her she needed to feed to keep Laddie alive and that's when he fed him the blood too. After that, she went to the boardwalk, to find someone to feed on but instead found your Dad." Marko still didn't look at me and he knew I would have been upset. It was a hard truth for him to tell. But for him to tell me now instead of me finding out later from David was a better alternative.

"Thank you Marko, for telling Me." he looked at me and a small smile turned up in the coroner of his mouth.

"I won't say anything about who you are but if David does figure it out…."

"I understand, we will cross that bridge when it comes to that but for now just say I was exploring the cave and brought you back by accident and I don't know anything about the Emerson's. You just need to remember if he starts his mind tricks you need to let me know ahead of time." He smiled again.

I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and the battery life was at 30% it was about 11:10 pm I still had time before needing to get back home.

I quickly texted Dad saying that I was still fine and eating in the restaurant for a lie.

 _From Dad- alright Sam should be on the boardwalk visiting friends, he can give you a ride home if you want it._

There was a sound coming from one of the bags which made Marko and I turn to look and sure enough the middle bag had an almost arm reaching out. Marko got up from the couch and I watched as he reached in gently pulling the arm along with a torso out. I pulled my legs in, then tucked my hair in Marko's jacket pulling it also closer to my body.

The body of the vampire was almost all muscle, he still needed more time to heal. Marko had helpfully brought the body all the way out of the bag and laid him down. I could see his blonde hair slowly begin to form back, his face was slowly healing and his mouth that was ajar before was closed now. Something else I noticed was that he had only been bones before and from I can gather, water can't melt clothes so his were still in the bottom of bag, I turned my face away and I cleared my throat to make Marko look at me. I motioned for him to come and he got up and walked over to me bending down turning his ear into me.

"You might want to lay clothes on him." I pointed to Paul. And Marko moved over to the bag and laying them over his Private areas.

Marko went over to the bag with just pieces on the other end, opening it wider. They were almost all put back to together and the forming of a new head was starting all he could do was put each of the pieces close together as that connected to each other.

I looked down at the bag closest to me, that had the vampire that was just decomposed hadn't moved yet but some parts of skin still looked dry while others were almost completely healed.

"AHHHH…" my attention was quickly moved to the vampire that was laying down, but now was sitting up, confusion mixed with shock painted over his healed face and he was quiet handsome too.

"Paul… Paul! It's alright, it's me, its Marko." Marko held onto the panicked vampire. Until he looked at Marko's face which formed a wide smile as he grabbed Marko into a hug. I couldn't help but have a smile myself as I saw them bond.

"What…how?" he looked around opening his eyes more looking around at the cave. "Are we home?" his voice was so dry like the first time Marko had spoken to me. Marko Nodded in response to Paul's questions.

"I feel…terrible, I Need…to… feed." Paul said horsefly.

"Right here." Marko leaned over and grabbed the sleepy girl's leg and pulled it in front of Paul. Paul took one smell and didn't even contain himself as his face changed vampiric and dug right into her leg. "Paul don't drink too much you still need to save some for Dwayne and David."

While drinking Paul's face, arms and legs were completely healed He pulled his fangs out with a large breath in, blood all down his vampiric face.

I'd been leaning over now, and watched Marko sit next to Paul. When I hand grabbed the edge of the couch. The vampire pulled himself up to be on the couch and I stayed still pulling in Marko's jacket very slowly.

I didn't even have time to yell as the vampire that was in the bag closest to me was standing up and close to me, his platinum blonde hair had been completely grown back just like the vampire id seen so many times in the comic. His face was healed but what scared me was the fire in his eyes and the vampiric blood thirsty look.

He was a bit wobbly as he tried to take a step to the side, but fell over onto the couch right in front of me. His body was trying to readjust itself, he didn't have the full strength yet.

BUZZ BUZZ. Oh god, my phone.

He turned his face to me and then with a smile leaned closer to me. Grabbing one of my wrist to pull me toward him.

"Marko!" the vampire was closing in to my neck before Marko pulled him back.

"David no! Don't feed on her!" I pushed myself away from David grasp and then felt more hands on me as I looked up to find the one named Paul, with a normal face and a dangerous smile on his face. He moved to sit down behind me on the couch. his left leg was over my left leg and his arms were across my chest and stomach I couldn't move. I just looked forward to see David and Marko standing up.

"Drink this one." Marko dragged the second girl over to David and he sat on the couch and began feeding from her.

Marko looked over to us at last, and walked over saying. "Let go of her Paul."

"Who's this pretty thing, our dessert?" he lifted his right hand away from my chest to play with my hair and touch my face. My heart beat fast as his grip tighten around me.

"She's helped me, and to bring you back dumbass, so let her go." Paul lifted his head off my shoulder releasing his arm and leg. And I jumped off the couch into Marko's arm, I was finally able to breath normally again.

When Paul got off the couch, I was glad to see he had his clothes on. And just walked around the cave. Marko sat me back down while also sitting down beside me but not all the way back, he just leaned forward his arms resting on his knees.

David had finished what was left of the girl and almost just tossed her to the side as he adjusted his jacket and searched in one of his pockets for something.

When he didn't find what he was looking for, he looked back over to us sitting on the other end of the couch.

He smiled when he saw Marko, "Marko, you're alive."

"Yeah, Dude we saw you die..." Paul said, now standing in front of us.

"Well it didn't look like you guys did any better yourselves. You practically turned to soup, which is kinda ironic given you were such a pothead." Marko said smiling toward Paul.

Paul grabbed a hold of Marko pulling him off the couch and they horsed around. Like true brothers, my brothers did the same.

"What's your name?" I was pulled away to hear David closer to me.

I pulled myself in again and softly said "Angel…"with a blush.

"wait.. wait.. wait ..You're kidding right?!" Paul said pulling away from Marko. "Your name… is Angel? Look at us saved by an Angel." He laughed.

"So how did you happen to get involved with this? What could a little girl be doing so far away from the boardwalk, and to come across our cave?" David said leaning into the couch and stared at me.

"I found a comic book," I blinked my eyes and remembered about the mind tricks, and I looked away from him.

"Comic book?" David look confusedly over to Marko.

I sudden sound of grunting came from the last vampire as he looked the worst in shape not completely all there, pieces of him still missing but his head did most of the healing thanks to Marko pulling the pieces together the best he could. Marko said something very low to him when he moved over to him giving the body of the girl by Dwayne. He fell into her and drank.

"What comic?" David said once more.

"The kids that were in the cave, their called the Frog Brothers and they wrote a comic about us." Marko said.

In both David and Paul's eyes, I saw it. The hatred start to boil, remembering everything that had happened to them. Why they were dead in the first place.

"Where is this comic?" David asked looking back at me.

I walked over to where my bag was on the floor and ruffled through it pulling out the comic.

I turned around seeing David and Paul close to me looking at the book in my hand. Since Marko had already read it he stayed back but close by.

I held it out and David took it with a smile. His eyes broke free from mine and looked over the cover.

"Holy crap that's us." Paul said "The Lost boys, that's interesting. I kinda like it." He said with a small corner smile.

David opened it up after reading the cover and skimmed through it. While they read through it Dwayne had walked over to them, as if in pain and looked with them.

"Dwayne you blew up?" Paul said looking at him.

"At least I didn't melt," he replied.

"Yeah like butter." It made him shiver as he had said that. David's face never changed he just stared at the book. Marko was standing by me now and I felt somewhat better as he looked down at me with a small smile.

"So you go in the frogs store find this comic and decide to go search it out?" David slowly looked up at me.

"Basically..." I said.

David flipped the comic over to see the back and his face turned to disgust as he saw the picture of Mom and Dad together. He tossed the comic to Paul and walked forward to where I stood with Marko.

"I find it hard to believe you," David said stopping in front of us hands in his pocket.

"It's true she found the comic and wanted to find it all out. She found… my body in the cave. She brought me back. Then I asked her help to find your guys bodies and she did." David looked at Marko in a surprising way than back at me

"Asked huh…" David said looking at Marko and Marko made a strange face.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I quickly brought it out. Uncle Sam was calling. I made it go to custom text and checking the time: 12:25 am

 _To Sam- Hey sorry can't talk on the phone what's up?_

 _From Sam- well I have found your brothers but where are you?_

 _To Sam- I have a ride Uncle Sam, thank you anyways._

When I looked up David was staring at my hand and Paul was looking over my other shoulder which made me jump.

"What's that?" Paul asked confused.

"Oh I have a lot to tell you." Marko said.

We all sat down on the furniture but David sat in a rusted beat up wheelchair over to the side. They all listened to Marko tell them the same things I had told him going over what my phone was and also the boardwalk changes, among other things.

"Wait, what year is it?" Paul asked. Of course that question would come up.

"2017…its 30 years." I said. First time I had spoken in a while. Paul looked at me with disappointment. And David well, he sat and listened. He hadn't said much since the comic.

"Well at least the pad is still somewhat the same." Paul said looking around.

Dwayne after a while of recuperating stood up and stretched a bit and still looked a little wobbly in the knees.

"How you feeling Dwayne?" Marko asked beside him.

"Like shit," He replied. "Still weak need to feed more."

"I have an idea, why can't we have a taste of you?" Paul's leaned over the couch, arms crossed, to get close to me "No Paul, not her."

"What man, is she your girlfriend or something? She's even wearing your jacket. So she must be." I looked at Marko, peeling off the jacket and handing it back to him. He took it looking at me before continuing.

"No she's not, she was wearing the jacket so you wouldn't smell her but I'm just grateful to her as you should be too."

"We are." David said with a small smile and stood up as did all the boys.

"Let's go to the boardwalk. I think it's time we checked out what's new, plus I need smokes."

Before I got off the couch David's reached out a hand "Apologizes about earlier, didn't mean to… scare you." he said with a corner small. I furrowed my brows and took his hand as he helped me off the couch.

"It's fine." I said taking back my hand. David was looking at me up and down, and I felt naked like in the bathroom with Marko. But he stared the longest at my face as if he were reading me.

He smiled and turned to Marko on his left side.

"The bikes?"

"There still here."

David walked away from us and Marko started to follow but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What's up?" he said looking at me.

"I need to get home Marko."

"So soon?" Paul said

"Yeah parental units." Paul looked at me confused. I wanted to rolled my eyes at him, man was he not that bright. "My Mom and Dad. Its late and they worry a lot."

"Stay with us a bit longer, then well take you home." David said standing by the entrance of the cave. In a sudden swift motion Paul threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey wait, stop put me down." I pushed down on his shoulders trying to wiggle free. But doing that made him move his hand up my leg close to my butt. "DON' .DARE." I said fiercely. He stopped moving his hand I looked to see a smile and surprised look on his face.

"Damn are you sure you're an angel?" I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Marko to find him grinning but as soon as he saw me glaring at him he quickly covered it up with his fist.

"You can put me down now, this is unnecessary." I gestured with my hand over my held body.

"Yeah, but it's entertaining." I wanted to tell Paul that he smelled really bad and that that was another reason why I didn't want to be held but once we were at the entrance, Paul slid me down into a bridal style and went out through the cave, well at least I didn't need to struggle getting out myself this time, that was the only plus side.

The oceans never ending rush of water was beside us now and Paul stopped. "You know were quite magical, we can even do this?" I could feel Paul's unsteady hands hold me as we lifted off the ground.

"If you're talking about the flying, Marko already showed me." I said as a matter of fact. He pulled me close to his face and whispered in my ear. "What else has he showed you?" I knew Paul must have had a cheeky grin on his face, trying to get to some truth about Marko and I being in some kind of relationship but it wasn't true we were just friends. But before I could object to his perverted inquiries, a gust of ocean wind blew right at us which made him lose grip on me.

My mind raced of what could have been below us, I didn't know how far up he had floated and the thought of either being over the pipes sticking out of the ground to impale me or being over the cold rushing ocean water, both terrified me, literally to death.

Except, being around 4 vampires had its advantages. The sudden feeling of falling into someone arms made me hold on to them tight around the neck. We flew fast up to the cliff away from the ocean noise as it grew distant.

"Damn it Paul, your too weak to be floating around for too long. You trying to impress her almost could have got her killed." It was Marko who had caught me out of the air. He did smell better than the rest and he had more strength then the others too being the first to have had the two girls that were more than likely dead by now.

I could hear small laughs probably coming from both Dwayne and David in the dark pretty close to us. It was like a game of Marko polo except I was always going to be in the middle.

After a few minutes each of their bike came to life, all except Marko's.

"Where's your bike man?" Paul said over to the left.

"I left it at Angel's house after we went to find you." I looked over each boy but stopped on David as he looked just at me, through eyes that said he was in deep thought, trying to figure out something. It made my cheeks red the way he just stared.

"Well she can ride with me." Paul said with a smile and a pat on the back of the bike.

"No thanks, one near death experience is enough for me today, I mean tonight." I said staying next to Marko.

"She's gonna ride with me." David said, I looked back to him and he held out his hand to me. When I didn't come over to him. He turned his head ever so slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"Go ahead I need to get my bike anyways and I'll meet you at the boardwalk." Marko said pushing me a little toward David. I looked at Marko as walked over to David and climbed on back of the bike without his help. I moved my hands to his sides before he drove off and we headed for the forest accompanied by the other two bikes.

David stayed ahead of the rest of the boys, one by one reaching the end of the forest and stopping. The guys stopped on either side of us and looked ahead at the boardwalk.

"Marko wasn't kidding when he said things had gotten bigger," Paul said.

I almost hesitated before getting David's attention his presences in the cave, even now was of high authority. But I still tapped David's shoulder before they revved up again to move. He leaned back a little and turned his head to the side so I could whisper in his ear. "I just wanted to remind you the Frogs are still on the boardwalk, well at least one of them I don't know where the other is. So driving up into the boardwalk might not be a good idea."

"Your right." He said with a smirk. "And we'll take care of them later." Take care of them by killing them, or waiting for the right moment came to torture them. I had to remember to tell them that their shop was practically booby-trapped for any vampires.

David took off to the right, to the same direction Marko had driven over the same bridge as before. He knew driving straight to the center of the boardwalk was a bad idea too it would have given him away, so he didn't want be seen as vulnerable being by himself, but not anymore, with his brothers arisen too there was nothing for them to fear, knowing what they know now.

It was already past 1 in the morning and it didn't matter since it was a Saturday, the busiest day of the week. People barely moved around without crashing or running into something. Maybe this would help us be blend in to the crowd or could make us stick out given the boy's presence.

Rolling to the end of the boardwalk, David looked to Paul and Dwayne and said "Let's have some fun." Both cheered with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Author's Note: I'm sorry for this taking so long, I've been having computer problems but they should be fixed now. Thank you again for you reviews, Enjoy the chapter! ~**

People stared at the group of Motorcycles cutting through the crowd to get to a covered area, where other bikes sat that could looked down at the beach, one of the highest points on the dock.

Once David put the bike in park, we climbed off him after me. I stood by them as they leaned against the railing looking out at the people and whatever else caught their eyes. I couldn't help but look at people as they stared at us. Girls watched them as they walked by as if they were struck on the head with a hammer, while their boyfriends angrily grabbed their arms or waved hands in front of their faces.

Even though people had moved away from them, it didn't stop Paul from walking over to a girl standing by herself and smoking.

This made me look back at the boys "You guys are sure sticking out." I said, so much for my plan to blend in.

"It happens," Dwayne said. "If we want our territory back, we got to show the people, that we mean business."

"I don't really think that stuff still happens around here, or at least I never seen any gang-related problems since I've been coming to Santa Carla."

"There's always someone in charge, were just gonna have to find out who." David said looking my way.

After a few minutes of Paul talking to the girl she made a small laugh and walked away from him, making him come over to us with a confused look on his face.

"Dude is there anything on my face?"

"Oh I didn't tell you about the dirt smeared across your right cheek, then yes, I'm sorry you look ridiculous." Dwayne said laughing. I smiled a bit and looked over to see David doing the same.

"That chick told me to crawl back into wherever hole I came out of. That I smelled like week old trash. Wait." He lifted his arm up and sniffed pulling back a disgusted face.

"Whoa, man that stinks." Dwayne and even David a little moved their coats over to smell inside.

"You stink just as bad." Paul said as he moved away from Dwayne. Picking something off of his shoulder, which looked like a piece of skin and dropped it on the floor.

"More blood should help with our smell, but I can't say the same about our gear." David said, holding the ends of his long coat and looking down the arms. Wait if their skin could get well enough to not smell, I mentally punched myself thinking about me foolishly letting Marko take a shower. Oh he's gonna get it when I see him.

"Why don't you wash them?" all three of them looked at me.

"Us wash our clothes? That's woman's work," I furrowed my brow at him, giving him a look that said "really?" he caught that and said "sorry, we never really washed our clothes before it was always done for us." Dwayne punched Paul slightly into the shoulder, looking at him with a nod in David's direction, as if saying for him to shut up.

David's face didn't change, from the hard-calmness it seem to always have, but I could tell something was eating him by the way he suddenly shook his coat out. Could he be talking about my Mom?

"I could do it," They all looked at me even David with a raised eyebrow. "I did it for Marko, I guess I could do the same for you too."

"So are you saying we can come home with you, take off all our clothes and you'll take care of us?" Paul smiled flirtatiously walking over to be on my other side.

I furrowed my brow and straighten "No, I can bring them with me when I go home, then bring them back to the boardwalk tomorrow night or if there's a laundry matt around here I could do it there. But you're not coming home with me."

"That's mighty kind of you." David said. Yes, I can be kind, and maybe it can save me one day, my vast amount of kindness.

As he continued to stare at me, Markos bike sounded from behind us and stopped on the others side of Dwayne's bike. He hoped off and jogged over handing David a large box.

David opened the box and inside were individual packs of smokes. "Thank you, Marko." He said with a smile, patting one of the packs and opening the top.

"Yeah." Marko said standing in front of me, giving me a corner smile and wink.

David put one cigarette behind his ear and put another in his mouth. I suddenly remember about the lighter in my bag and sifted through it bringing it out, to hand to David. Which with cigarettes still in his mouth, he smiled and took it to light the smoke. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The smoke was in his chest for a few seconds.

"Do you smoke?" He asked after exhaling. I shook my head no, and just said "it's for, in case of emergency uses."

Paul smacked Markos shoulder with the side of his hand, and shrugged his shoulders as if saying where was his, but Marko reached into his coat pocket and handed Paul the pot that was outside the kitchen of my grandma's house, along with a box of rolling paper.

He closed his eyes and smiled, while grabbing Marko's shoulder. "Oh Yes! Thank you."

I watched Paul start to turn away from people, to be nonchalantly secretive. And I just had to tell him "It's legal now." He looked at me with shock. "But I don't think its ok to roll up a joint in public though." He smiled down as he continued to roll out one of the plain water papers.

"That's good news, I'm already starting to like it back."

I felt a hand grab mine and I looked down to see Marko putting a pack of Skittles. Which I closed in my hand looking to Marko with a thank you.

"Hey Marko, wasn't there a Laundry place around here?" Paul said rolling up the joint and taking the lighter from David as he passed it over.

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't know if it's still in business. Why?"

"Well apparently, hot shot over there," Dwayne motioned to Paul "tried to get a date but she said he smelled like trash." He grinned.

"Well, we have been dead for 30 years, not really a turn on to anyone." Marko said grinning.

"Well let's go see if that place is still there, I wanna get this done so we can get some!" Paul said looking at me with a wink. I just pulled a corner smile and rolled my eyes.

They started to walk and follow Marko as he went passed the bike to get to one of the allies that would take us out to the street on the other side of the boardwalk. I checked my phone clock: 1:25 hopefully it wouldn't take too long so I could get home.

It was about a block down almost on the end of the street, close to a ghetto looking neighborhood.

"She still stands." Marko said walking close to it.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked as I stepped over what looked like used syringes and lots of broken bottles.

"I know my way around but it didn't use to look so trashy before." Marko said walking up through the doors.

It was practically runned down with old very used washing machines and dryers. With white walls that for some reason had a small tint of lime green. There was only two people inside. An older man reading a newspaper as he sat by a moving dryer and a woman, who looked homeless folding some clothes on the other side.

I looked around and saw on the back wall, that they did have soap dispensers. I walked over to it and pulled out my change purse to put quarters in.

A small bottle the size of my phone slid out, great I was gonna need more than just that. As I fished for more quarters Dwayne, which appeared next to me, put his hand on the side of the locked door and without any effort pulled it open breaking the lock and out fell many bottles of soap.

"Thank you." I smiled to him, which he returned and walked back to the boys, David was sitting down on the end of the bench, Paul was sitting on the folding counter swinging his legs back and forth and Marko was across from him watching me from the side, leaning against a set of stackable washing machines.

As I grabbed the 4 bottle that would do putting the rest in the machine and tried to shut the door the best I could. I walked back to where Marko and Paul were, laying the bottles next to Paul. As he grabbed one and tossed it in the air. I put my bag down behind Marko on the washing machine. I looked them over and decided to start with their underclothes, then pants and jackets.

Wait. I had the soap but something else was missing, and to me it was very important.

I looked over to the old man that was now taking his clothes out of the running dryer and started laying them on the folding table across the way. But dropping some. Quickly, I walked over to help the old man that was having a hard time bending over.

"Oh thank you, sweetie heart." His old tired eyes looked up to me as I stood next to him to hand him his clothes

"Your welcome," he smiled at me, as I put my best smile on and continued to ask him something that was going to be weird. "I was wondering, sir, if I could borrow some of your clothes?" he looked at me very puzzled. The old man was small and pretty skinny. His clothes could fit them, but it was a better option then just having them all sit together under a blanket, that would look ridiculous.

"Why, young lady?" he asked doing his best to fold his worn down shirt.

"It's for my friends," I gestured to them sitting around and they were all watching me as I talked to the older man. He didn't say anything as he looked around to all the boys then back at me.

"I'm going to wash their clothes right now, and they don't have anything to cover themselves with." I moved my hands using my body to show the private areas I was indicating to cover up. He looked at me and then got what I was saying, by moving his mouth to say a silent "ohh" and nodded.

"How sweet of you, but why don't they just go home and do their own clothes, why do they need to use a young pretty girl to do it for them?"

"I was asking myself the same question," I laughed a little "but they don't have a washing machine and I told them they stunk really bad and couldn't walk around the boardwalk anymore because all the people would turn and run, due to the smell." I grinned and the old man laughed, I turned my head slightly and saw all the boys grinning my way.

"I'll be willing to pay, for the trouble." I quickly pulled out a $50 dollar bill I was saving and lifted it to the old man. He closed his hand over mine and said to "keep it." He then pulled out some t-shirts and pants for each of the boys and went to hand them to me but stopped with a questionable look.

"Wait, don't they have any other clothes?" opps I didn't think of that, I mean how to answer. I couldn't just say that that was all the clothes they had, they were "young" looking young men, and Young people didn't just have one pair of clothes in this time and generation.

"Umm…they…" the electric wave hit me as David stood by me and stared at the old man, which he very slowly looked up to David.

"Hand her the clothes, please." The old man didn't take his eyes away as he handed me the clothes and I leered at David.

"You didn't need to do that." I said to David and he moved his eyes away from the old man to me. "I had it under control." I watched David as he walked back over to the bench and sat while lighting another cigarette.

I turned my eyes back to the old man. "Thank you." I said with a sad smile. He smiled back and went back to folding his clothes.

I walked back over to Marko as he stood and smiled at me. "Can you please get me their clothes and have them wear a pair of these. They can change over there," I pointed to the back of the store where a row was hidden." He took them from me and walked over to the boys. It would have to do since there wasn't a bathroom. I took my purse and turned it over to have things pulled out to grab more change from the bottom. After dropping 4 quarters in washing machine I turned the nob and it poured water. While I Dumped 2 bottles of soap in the bottom, Marko came over to me at last and threw in underclothes and shirts in the first load.

"Thank you." I think he got it, that I didn't want to mess with their dirty underwear at least until they were washed. He nodded and laid the rest of the clothes on the washing machine next to me.

As I did the same to their pants and jackets, setting the jackets on a gentle mode. I walked back over, I couldn't help but grin looking at the guys. They looked so uncomfortable, in the almost too small, clothes from the old man. David had the best pick of the clothes, a navy blue t-shirt and black short. Dwayne had an unbuttoned down shirt with brown shorts and Paul white t-shirt and white shorts.

My grin grew wider as I watched Paul, struggled to sit right. Oh so satisfying, I may or may not of took a picture. Maybe I could use it against him in the near future? He would deserve it since he's tries too much to be seducer, maybe show some girls his vulnerability.

"It shouldn't take too long." I said walking over to them, trying to hide my smile.

"I hate this so much, I feel naked." Paul stood up and started to walk around the shop with no shoes on.

"Just think about, smelling better and possibly pick up chicks." I grinned sarcastically.

"Possibly?" He ran right behind me picking me up putting his arms around my legs I could almost feel the ceiling under my head. "See picking up chicks is easy." He smiled. I couldn't help but admire his persistence. I mean it's not like he wasn't attractive, he was, I knew so many of him back home. But he had something they didn't, charm.

The buzz from the washing machine was called my name.

"You can put me down now." I said, He smiled setting me down, I walked over and opened the lid. Marko rolled over a cart and I put the clothes in it and handed Marko 2 quarters to put in the dryer. He rolled it over throwing the clothes inside and closing the door.

I waited as two more buzzes sounded and did the same to the other loads. Drying the clothes was going to take much longer than washing them. As I moved from the last dryer I had looked in the store and the lady that was in here had left and the old man was still sitting on the bench away from the boys probably just to wait for his clothes.

I walked over to where everyone sat, Marko and Paul sat on the bench across from David, and Dwayne was sitting on David right which meant the available spot to sit down was on David left. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all as he crossed his legs and had his left arm over the back of the bench and the sound of my footstep made him look my way. I sat beside him, not very close almost on the edge of the bench with my hands in my lap.

"So why don't you tell us about yourself." David said, after awkward silence.

"Me? well I don't know what to say, my life isn't that important," I shouldn't have said that, in their eyes human life was something they could take at any moment, even mine, if I didn't keep my mouth shut and not say things that would give David a reason to question keeping me around.

"That's not true, you're very important to us, without you we wouldn't be here." I looked up to him, well that reassuring and I couldn't help thinking "yes and without you my mom would have never met my dad and I wouldn't be here either."

"Well, I'm 19, I don't live in Santa Carla,"

"What? That sucks," Paul said across the way. "Would really like to see you every night."

"I'm not in college yet, even though my parents want me too but I just don't know what to do. They want me to shoot for the stars since they never really did. I guess you can say they can be Overprotective sometimes, but I don't really do things like stay out late, or basically anything troublesome, which is where my brothers come in they are different when it comes to that. Twice the trouble and never get caught. They're much more socially out there then I am, I've only made a few friends I don't talk to very much. They went on with their lives college and what not."

"No boyfriends either?" Paul said looking over to me.

"No. Couldn't find someone that sparked my interests."

"And what interests pray tell?"

"What are you taking notes?" I said turning my head with a slant.

"Oh no, just curiosity." He said with a smile.

"I'm just your typical, human girl, nothing more really. I like movies and music, as do most people." My life was simple, even though it was much more than I could ever imagine on the outside. Newly founded information like vampires, is a real game changer.

"Well you're not that typical, other girls don't go out and explore caves. Let alone have 4 new vampire companions." Marko said leaning forward to motion to each one of them.

Companions? I looked at it as, I was like a pet to them now, someone that they indeed owe a lot too unless my true identity did come out. I think to them it would be the world's greatest karma, to my family. But I just had a few more days left and we would be on our way back home, after that it could be all history and that was a bridge we'd cross when we got to it.

It seemed like the clothes couldn't dry fast enough even though it had only been about 30 minutes, I would just look outside at the cars passing and not very many people.

"Man I could really do with some tunes right now." Paul said. It was getting pretty boring just sitting there but I almost had no idea what they listened too. I mean I have listened to a lot of 80's music in fact I think most of the music I have, was from their era.

"What do you want to listen too?" I asked him, holding my phone out from of my pocket. He quickly came over to me, making me move over to sit close to David and looked at my phone. I turned my head to see that I was under David arm now and close to his side, I shyly smiled up to him and when I turned my head back to look at Paul who was looking at my phone sideways, from the corner of my eye David hand fell little to be right over my shoulder. I paid it no mind and took the phone back from Paul and switch over to music.

"I have a good amount of 80's music so it should help a lot." I left it on the music list for him and showed him how to move it up.

"Oh yes!" He pushed the screen and music began to play.

The boys took turns looking though the music, playing almost anything rock, like Bon jovi, Foreigner, Rush and Def Leppard. It wasn't till Paul's next song that made me want to roll my eyes playing "Send me an Angel by Real life."

With this I couldn't contain my blushing as he lip synced to the words, to me. And I couldn't hold back my smile as he dramatically started to dance by falling to his knee, then at the choirs parts to "send me an Angel" raising his arms up high to the heaven and then lowering them down to me. He then lowered his hand down to mine for me to take and I quickly shook my head, no. I was not a dancer, I mean I wasn't born with two left feet or anything, I just felt too embarrassed when I danced in front of people. As the song was ending it had been left on shuffle which the next song played "You spin me Round by Dead or alive" and that's when Paul grabbed both my hands and pulled up.

He kept up with the lip syncing and shook his body to the beat, placing a hand behind my back, pulling me along with him making me dance with him. I was probably beat red with my huge grin as he turned me around and around.

I was lost in the moment, forgetting about the guys, probably watching us move around as if we were in the music video. When the song grew low and ended Paul bowed down in front of me, I just had to wave him off with my right hand and took my steps backward back to the bench.

"Having fun?" David said behind me, I turned toward him and smiled.

"Surprisingly yes," I said "I don't really dance in public, in my bedroom yes but out in the open?" I shook my head no. The buzz from the dryer went off and it was my que to take out there now clean clothes.

Marko helped by handing Paul his clothes first as I took everything out of the dryer and set them on the folding table.

As I handed Dwayne his clothes he smiled at me and said "Thank you." He didn't really talk much, I guess Paul was to make up for that. I watched him move over to the hidden area alongside Paul and the wave from David met me. I turned to him handing him his long sleeve black shirt and quickly handed him his folded black boxers and pants. But before he moved he took off the Navy blue shirt in front of me and I moved my eyes away for a minute but ended up looking back to him as he took his clean shirt arm in arm and pulling it over him. He handed me the blue shirt and walked over to the hidden area, with the rest of the clothes and I sighed with relief.

"I can't remember the last time, I felt something so warm and soft on me. Beside a-"

"if you're going to say what I think you are keep it in that head of yours." He was going to say a woman's body I just knew I was right by the way he suddenly laughed and walked out from behind the wall of washing machines, his netted shirt and pants on. I didn't want to hear of women he had been with, mostly for the large amounts of details he'd probably put into it.

All that was left were the jackets, which in good timing went off when the rest of the boys put on their socks and shoes. I was smart enough to take off any jewelry that would have been hanging off, before washing them. Which were laid by my bag that were moved by Marko.

I gave Dwayne his jacket first, along with the red scarf which he hung on the back of his pants. With Paul's I had taken all the safety pin off but no way was I going to put those all back in and the string of metal that was down his right side. Which clipped on to the top and on the side where a large metal pendent was. David only had one metal which I was turning around in my hand, it looked like a star, and between each points it was red. I placed it back onto his jacket before he walked over.

"Thank you, thank you…" Paul said as he pulled me into a tight hug, I patted him on the shoulder.

"Your welcome." I said after he lit me go and I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. I looked up as Dwayne rubbed the top of my head walking pass to follow Paul out the door.

I walked back over to the old man that was still sitting in the Laundry matt handing him his clothes back.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, can I please help you take your clothes to your car?" I had folded the clothes before placing them in a bag I found near the back sink and put them inside.

"That's very kind of you, but you keep them, it looks like they need them more than Me." he was indicating toward the boys who were walking out the door.

I picked up one of his bag off the floor and followed him out to where his little car sat at the end of the street outside. He unlocked the door and I placed the bag inside the back.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you stay if you were just going to give them the clothes?" I said as I stepped back from him closing his back door.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright first."

"Me?" I said giving him a confused look even though I didn't think he could see my face with the only light being from the neon sign that said "open" right above me.

"You are a sweet girl, and those boys look like trouble, I don't know how you got mixed up with them but I guess you remind me of my granddaughter." I had to admit, it had brought me to a bit of tears hearing him feel this way, and it made me missed my Grandpa so much.

"Don't worry, I can handle them, I promise I'm a lot stronger then I look." I smiled and gave him a hug, which he took. And I placed the money in his coat pocket when he wasn't looking.

"Ok sweet heart, its late you better get home now." He said slowly getting into his car and shutting the door. I waved to him as his moved on down the road up the hill, thankfully passing the ghetto. I happy to know he didn't live around here.

My hair stood on end as David arm went around my shoulder.

"What do you think he'd say if he knew that a sweet girl like yourself brought back death to the boardwalk?" I sharply looked up to him. He wasn't wrong, I wasn't as I seemed, and people would think I was a monster bringing them back.

"Maybe I fantasized about you all changing your ways. No more killing innocent people, might keep you out of harm's way even." I still had my eyes on him and he smirked.

"Is that all you could fantasize?" He said close to my ear. I walked out of his arm but he grabbed my arm to pull me back.

He didn't say anything for a bit, but looked over my face as he was thinking as he does a lot and smiled again. "I guess, we can be willing to make some changes." I let out a mental sigh of relief. We could be getting somewhere with this. If he was willing to make these changes, what else could they do?

"I like the sound of that." I told him.

He put his arm around my shoulder again and we turned around to catch up with the boys. They joyfully walked down the street clean and ready to hit what was left of the night they had, heading back to the boardwalk.

They talked mostly to one another and David's arm still stayed over my shoulder as we got close to a colorful building and he stopped to look at it, as did all the boys. It wasn't on the boardwalk itself but near the parking lot. A store that sold music call "Raving It."

I wondered why they looked at it, so closely. "Did you guys want to go in?"

"No." Said David and continued to walk, taking his arm off from around my shoulder. He was upset about something. I should ask Marko later about the shop.

"Group of chicks 11 o'clock! Time to work some magic." Paul said back to us and quicken his pace to get ahead of them, to beat them before they reached the next ally, which we took to bring us to the other side, 3 or 4 girls walking together walked up close to the boys once we made it to the other end. The boys all lounged about against the posts, the girls slowed down to move up close to them. As they began to interact, I acted as if I wasn't with the boys, turning to walk around them to the other side of the boardwalk, where the railing that looked down at the beach, was. No need for me to ruin their game, I just hoped it was out of fun and not just for a bloodbath.

Very few people were left, on the walk. I watched as it was mostly teens staying out late, I being one of them. I checked the time on my phone: 2:55.

When I looked up from the phone I could see the boys continue to talk to the girls, Paul having 2 under his arm, and playing with the hair of a girl with curly blonde hair. Each girl looked like they were in the 20's, mature by the way they dressed and with painted up faces. One girl that was under Paul's right arm was pointing her thumb behind, motioning toward the end of the boardwalk. And they all started walking that way.

Marko looked back to me and almost started to walk over to me when I waved him with a smile saying "go on, I will follow behind" I said lowly. He continued on with the boys and the group of girls.

"What gentlemen to walk pretty girls to their car" I thought, I didn't mind the impressions they made on the female species. They were all attractive and could probably get any girl buy how old school they were. I was mostly just burnt out it was another long day, but I knew I'd sleep like a rock tonight.

I took one step at a time looking down at my feet giving the boys their time to mingle. Putting my hands behind my back, holding the bag of clothes from the old man, breathing in the cold salty air. It was peaceful, the night, the sounds of arcades machines and roller coaster had died and all that was left was the closing of shop doors and the waves rolling in on the shore.

As I daydreamed, someone's shoulder collided with mine making me drop my bag. I quickly leaned down and picked up my stuff when a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh boy, look who it is!" I looked up from my squatted position to see the two guys from before, Red and Strips except today Red wore a black shirt with words and Strips a teal tank top with a picture of palm trees. Plus another guy I hadn't seen before, all standing above me. I still didn't know which one was Kevin but it really didn't matter, I wanted to make little to no interaction with these guys as much as possible.

"Pleasure to see you two again," I said sarcastically, straightening up.

"Looking for your bros again." Strips said in a sarcastic way back.

"Actually no, just trying to be left alone on the boardwalk." I walked away from them. Looking to see that I had lost the boys.

"Why don't you want to hang with us? Don't you know, were the head honchos around here?" Red said.

"You guys?" I grinned to myself. Were they serious?

"Yeah we are, we have a lot of cousins around here. Big family and lots of friends." As they continued to follow after me and I wasn't going to try to make myself seem unsettled by their persistent badgering, so I still kept a steady pace.

The boys had to still be ahead of me probably close to the parking lot and as I walked past the Comic book store seeing that it was closed, it was a relief.

"I'm sorry to break up this party but I'm gonna go find my friends now." I said looking back a little and walked a little faster.

"At least your brothers are smarter by picking the right people to hang with. And not losers like your boyfriend." They laughed. I turned around to fast that Red ended up bumping into me.

"You don't know my brothers nor do you know me. Cause if you knew us well you'd know that my brothers are actually not as smart as you think so what does that say about them hanging with you fools?"

"Tough words from a hot girl, I think you should lose the other guy and I could help you cure your crazy. Show you what it means to be a real man." Red said smiling back at Strips.

"I'm not interested, you are not my type, nor will you ever be so why don't go back to own floozies." I turned to walk away but he grabbed hold of my arm, squeezing tight.

"Get your hand off me now." I was starting to boil now.

"I'm not finished talking." He pulled my arm back to him more and I just couldn't control my hand that collided with his face. He released my arm and I ran for it, not stopping even as I heard their running footsteps chase after me. I dodged the few people that had been left on the boardwalk and needed to make it to the end where the parking lot was or circle around back to the boy's bikes.

As the parking lot reached my sight I ran through the fence onto it and nobody was there no cars, not the girls not even the boys. I was breathing hard in and out starting to slow my pace as I reached the back fence and turned around. The three surf Nazis heaved in and out equally as exhausted as they came up to me.

"Trapped little birdie." Said the third guy.

"I guess not all Angels have wings." Said Stripes.

"You'll pay for that." Red said, itching closer. "Emma already wants a piece of you. Maybe I should just take the first cut." Red said, opening his push pocket knife.

"What are you gonna do? Cut off my skin, Buffalo Bill?" he lowered the knife a little and gave me a confused look, then looked back at the other two which shrugged their shoulders.

"You don't know who Buffalo Bill is? That's really sad." It amazed me, I had seen Silence of the Lambs at a young age and it was always Bill that gave me nightmares.

"Just shut up!" Red said raising his knife closer to me.

"Wow three against one," all three of the guys turned to find the boys standing behind them. Out of nowhere, not even a sound.

"Shit, now's there's more of them." Red said looking at each one.

"Yeah, appearing out of thin air again Dude." Said Strips.

"Where the hell have you four been?" I said moving around the three assholes, quickly walking over to their side.

"Well after those chick bailed, we heard what was going on, so we decided to take a bet to see how it would end." Paul said. "But Marko pussed out." I looked over to Marko as he smiled to me when I walked over to him.

I looked at the faces of the surf Nazi's with a little mix of defeat and shit-scared.

"Ok were sorry, well pretend like this didn't happen and we'll be on our way." Strips said.

"Shut up Alex! They can't do anything to us, Russell will have their heads." Aha, so that one's Alex, which made Red Kevin. But Russell, could he be the territories leader?

Each of the boys, softly laughed. "Oh I don't think so." David finally spoke and it another instant Dwayne and Paul appeared behind the surf Nazis now, which made them panic even more.

BUZZ BUZZ. This wasn't the best time for conversation, but I looked at the phone with the name "Mom" across the top.

"I have to take this," I looked back at the three men and said "they need to be quiet." I said toward David and Marko. David nodded his head, and all three of the surf Nazis were being held by Paul, Dwayne and Marko with their mouth covered. Marko bending Kevin's hand making him drop the knife.

"Hello?"

"Angel Stella, Where are you?!" Mom said angrily.

"I'm on my way Mom, sorry I was caught up." I could hear two of the men mumbling in the distance and I moved farther away.

"You should have been home hours ago, it's after 3 in the morning! Your father is already asleep, he was going to go out there and look for you, but I convinced him otherwise. And you owe an apology to Sam for making him wait so long out there."

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry, I'll be home in a little bit."

"NO. You better be home in a now."

"Ok." I said and she clicked off. I lowered my phone and turned around to David. Looking at me with seriousness.

"Where you listening to my call?" I said with my own panic starting to kick in. He grabbed my face, pulled my hair down and turned my chin from one side then the other. Then he held it to look into my eyes.

"Who are you really?" I looked at him couldn't peel my eyes away and opened my mouth to speak.

"David…we have a problem." I was pulled away from David to Marko as he was gesturing to a car was driving downhill toward us.

"Take them to the beach, well deal with them there." David said still holding my chin.

"I need to take her home, first." Marko said, David let go of my face and then nodded in an instant Paul had flown away with one guy and Dwayne with two. David took a box out of his pocket and lit a smoke. Taking a deep breath in he turned to me and said something that made my skin crawl. "Until tomorrow night, Stella." And disappeared.

"Damn," I said. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah we all heard the call. But I don't think she sounded familiar to them over the phone." Marko said standing beside me.

"Well that's somewhat a relief, let's get going quick my Mom is pissed." We turned to see the truck rolling by us and he didn't stop which meant that he hadn't seen anything that would cause alarm.

Marko picked me up as soon as the coast was clear, we headed back to the hill.

Marko flew fast to get me home, only took us a minute maybe even less. Setting me down close to the pouch.

"I'll see you tomorrow? On the boardwalk?"

"I don't know yet, depends on my Mom."

"Well you could always…sneak out." I looked at him thinking about that possibility. "Or I can come get you." Sneak out huh? It was like déjà vu thinking of my own brothers sneaking around.

"No it's fine, I'll meet you on the boardwalk."

"Thank you for everything." and he leaned in close to kiss me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but think about that that wasn't where I wanted him to kiss me. It was like Marko had read my mind because he was painted with a wide grin, I handed him the bag of clothes from the old man and then he flew off into the night.

I opened the front door to finding Mom sitting on the couch, taking a sip from what I knew to be tea, wrapped in her shawl.

"Yes Mom, I know I'm sorry." I said closing the door behind me.

"What the heck have you been doing? Its 3 in the morning, I almost called Laddie. Since when do you stay out this late?" I looked over my side toward the kitchen and my stomach started to rumble. I walked over to it and opened the fridge to get a drink of milk. I swear being around vampires, is gonna cause me to have eating problems.

"I was having some fun with some new friends." I took a long drink of the milk and set the milk back in the fridge.

"Is it all because of that boy you met?" she asked beside me.

"Not really, I just wanted to hang out with some new people."

"I don't think I want you going back to the boardwalk." I turned and looked at her in a confused way, basically in a "are you serious" way.

"Mom, what does it matter? We're going to leave in a few days, can't I still have some fun before going back home." I stormed off away from her, and walked to the stairs before she stopped me.

"Wait, I know, I worry too much, your right. You should be free to do whatever you want, you're an adult now. I just don't have much trust in people in Santa Carla." I looked down at her then I remember Marko telling me about Mom's story, I had to push it away. Stop thinking about it.

"I'm still alive Mom, just keep telling yourself that." I went upstairs to the room and locked the door. I didn't hesitate as I pulled off my clothes and shoes leaving them on the floor. I turned on the light in the bathroom and used it, but as I stopped by the mirror to look at my face and I could almost see my mom starring back at me. I turned away and quickly turned off the light. It was an empty room now, no Marko. So as I took off my bra I slipped on a light blue tank top and crawled into my empty bed.

I didn't care about plugging in my phone, I just wanted to fall asleep so the day could go by to become night again.

My last thoughts were of the boys, if they had made it back to the cave. Wondered what they were doing to the three jerks. Of what tomorrow would bring. I closed my eyes tight And soon drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darkness, I was standing around in complete darkness with nothing around me. The ground beneath me like black glass. Illuminated in all white, I was wearing a short sleeve nightgown and my hair was down flowing along my shoulders.

Water, ice cold water was pooling at feet slowly moving up to my ankles, but around me it stopped. I took a step to the side and my back laid up against glass. I moved over to each side, placing my hands on the sides around me it was a box. The water level wasn't stopping as it rose higher and higher, which made panic grow in me.

I tried to speak but no words came out. A cry for help couldn't help me, this was a nightmare.

As the water slowly reached the foot of my nightgown I held up my head to look for an opening which a faintly thin line was seen.

There was no way of jumping out and no way to climb so I had to let the freezing water rise. I balanced my body by pressing the palms of my hands against the sides of the glass and kicking my feet as the water reached my mid-section.

I still wasn't high enough to touch the top of the glass box but when I was off the ground, I was about centered of the box. So I placed my back against the side and pulled my foot back to try and brake the glass. It was hard as stone, not even a crack.

The only way out was through the top. When I lifted my arm up to reach out. I could feel the edge of the glass and it was sharp, slicing right into my hand. Out of reflex, I let go falling back into the box. My head went under and I saw the water, as it paint red with my blood. I frantically kicked my way up and coughed once at the top, inhaling the air.

About half a foot from the top the water had stopped. I could feel as my legs grew tired my body weak due to the blood loss and shaking from freezing water. It was inevitable now for me to try and pull myself out again. I needed too.

I grabbed the edge of the glass with my other hand this time slicing back into my hand and then I had to use my right again which the feeling of the glass cutting deeper down to the bone. With all my might I pulled my body up, yelling on the inside. In the process slicing at my arms and at the nightgown that was now painted crimson red.

I rolled myself out and fell to the hard ground, breathing deeply lifting my arms and hands up to see the streams of blood falling down. I was numb, I couldn't move, shaking uncontrollably.

Steps, walking in the distance. I turned my head looking to its direction as a black silhouette appeared out of the coroner of the dark room. A figure of Platinum blonde hair that stuck out just like my once white nightgown had.

David walked up to me slowly. My heavy eyes opened and closed watching as he lowered a hand to me. And with my painful limp arm I raised my hand to him. He took pulling me up, pulling me into his arms, holding up my weak body.

I rested my head against his chest, and I watched as the cuts started to heal itself. I turned them over and around, even looked down to my red dress. I looked at him as he casted his seductive smirk at me. He left me go but held my hand as he guided me to the dark.

Out of nowhere, voices were saying my name. The room had been so quiet before that you could have heard a pin drop. But I turned, I saw figures that looked like my Parents and brothers standing away on the other side. The glass box was now gone no water lay on the floor. They were all looking at something on the ground.

I looked back to David, he turned his head slightly sideways staring at me, and I looked again back to my family and the distance that was between us was no more, moved from one end to the other. As was able to see that they were standing around a hole in the ground that looked like a grave.

And as if someone flip the switch of light off and on in a flash they were all in it, dead. I turned to David as he cleaned off his face of blood and smiled with his fangs.

My body flinched making me wake up. My heart and head were pounding out of the realness I felt from the dream. I hadn't had a nightmare in such a long time, but this didn't really seem like one,

I yawned deeply, and rubbed my eyes. My body had been so exhausted that I slept like a rock.

I reached over to grab my phone but forgot about just leaving it in my pants pocket, from earlier this morning. I didn't really care what time it was but by the looks of the window it was still daytime.

I got up from the bed gathering up my shoes and clothes putting them by the door, leaving my bag and phone on the table as I walked to the bathroom.

As I shed my clothes, and untied the bandage from my arm. In the mirror, I looked at my 5 inch cut starting to heal.

It was the long hot shower that made me feel much better. Waking my body and soothing my muscles. I lifted my head to wet my hair and lathered it up with shampoo.

I was wrapped in a towel and picking out a pair of black leggings with a large white butterfly blouse.

It was only 2:30 in the afternoon and I wanted it to be night. I wondered what the boys did with the three surf Nazis, more than likely killed them. But it didn't bother me. It was scary thought, that none of it did… maybe it was because I didn't know them personally. After I had watched Marko in the alley with the two girls and even when they died at the hands of the other boys.

I tied the last of my laces on my old shoes and grabbed my phone, not even bothering to set it on the charger.

I opened the door to the bedroom and closed it behind me, but when I put my hand on the rail I looked over to see the living room surprising filled with my family. Mom curled up next to Dad on one couch the twins sitting in chairs talking to Uncle Sam and to Katie sitting right beside him on another couch.

I hadn't seen her in forever, since last Christmas. She had had a light brown hair then with blonde highlights but now it dark black with curls, it fit her round face against her honey colored skin. But she was always known for trying new hair styles and colors. It matched her confident personality and friendly nature.

"About time you got up." Uncle Sam said from below looking up to me, making everyone else turn. "You must have had a lot of fun last night." I was embarrassed to be the attention of everyone. And felt bad that I stood up Uncle Sam since he was waiting for me.

I felt a little better as Katie got up and hugged me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Honey, it's been awhile." She said pulling my ponytail out. "I think you might need a trim." She laughed and gave me another hug.

"Maybe," I smiled "what are you all doing here?"

"Well we already went and seen grandma, She doing better today. We came back here for lunch." Dad said.

"So I assumed you wanted to go back to the boardwalk today right?" I bit the inside the inside of my cheek and didn't say anything which it basically meant a yes." Mom said.

"Well, you're Mom and I have talked and you can go to the boardwalk but only if you stay with Sam and Katie." I looked at them with shock.

"And if you decided to stay home instead we will be taking your phone and the boys get to stay home with you." Mom finished.

"Wait what?" George said looking from his phone to our parents. Dad didn't say anything and the twins both looked at me, basically saying to take option number 1, well mostly George.

"I'll stay with Sam and Katie." I said twisting my foot into the ground. As much as I didn't care if George liked or not, I wasn't really doing it for him. I wanted to go to the boardwalk. If I didn't go, the boys would probably come looking for me and that would sale me out too.

Mom got up and walked over to me with a smile and gave me a hug.

"I don't want you to be angry, if your "new" friends do show up, you can hung with them as long as Sam and Katie are there with you."

"Cool, Mom." I faked a smile.

"We convinced your Dad and Mom to go out tonight, and we can all hang out together." Katie said looking to me and to the twins with a smile.

"Sounds fun." I said to her with a small smile.

When Mom and Katie walked out of the room to the kitchen to talk about hair and whatever else was kicking in the world of material. I sat down next to Dad, and he placed his arm around my shoulder.

I listened to them make small talk. It was like old days, when we were all together before. Which made me I looked around the room at grandma's abundance of pictures of Dad, Sam and baby pictures of the twins and myself. It was almost too hard to look at him or Uncle Sam as they talked or smiled. I had done something that would kill them inside. But deep down I thought maybe things could be different with the boys.

"So you've made some new friends?" Uncle Sam asked. Of all the times to talk about them.

"I guess you could say that. I found them interesting, different, there old school." I smiled to myself.

"Old school? Like walk you to your car, old school?" I laughed in my head at that one, they had done that but that's not exactly what I was thinking. "Cool, maybe we'll get to see these new friends?" Uncle Sam said. Let's hope not, I thought.

"So you guys been having fun as well right? You did mention meeting some new people too?" Uncle Sam to the twins.

"Some cute girls and their friends are alright." George said, after pulling away from his phone. Those same "guys" that wanted to cut me up, I thought.

"Well, one of the girl's we met has a brother that goes to school with us." Luke said.

"Oh really?" Dad said

"Yeah he has a scholarship, what did he say it was for?" Luke said toward George.

"Baseball or football, one of those I think." George replied.

"Small world." Dad said.

I got up from the couch, to avoid any more talk about them or appending inquiries about my own new friends. I wanted to eat something since I hadn't had anything except the milk from this morning. The boys were nearly starving me to death. We were on two different meal plans and I didn't think they ate normal food at least I thought so, maybe I should ask.

I grabbed two slices of white bread, to make a plain peanut sandwich, along with an individual bag of Cheetos.

Katie and Mom sat at the table and I couldn't help but over hear what they were saying.

"I don't think I'm going to do any more traveling, I mean I do like my customers but I just wanna stay home, convince Sam to take a couple weeks off, we barely see each other anymore." Katie whispered.

"He might just stay if anything happens to Lucy again. I don't know how the boys will take it when she passes, not that I'm saying it's going to happen any time soon, but the doctors said that the heart attack has made her very weak. They basically told her that she didn't need to stress anymore or else…" Katie nodded her head, she knew what Mom was saying.

When I placed my plate down on the table and sat next to Katie they both looked at me with a smile.

"So, you met a boy?" Katie asked, as she put a fist under her chin.

"It's not serious, we just helped each other out that's all." I said between taking bites of my sandwich.

"Yes I heard about the arm incident, he seems like a good guy to Me." she said looking to Mom then back at me, you have no idea Katie. Mom didn't look too thrilled with it. Maybe she thought I'd always be single, never to really leave home.

"And it's not just him? Does he have any friends too?" She said as she watched me walk over to the fridge for some juice.

"A few." I said after taking a long drink.

I put the plate in the sink after I finished and threw away the bag as Katie asked me if I ready to go.

I wasn't bringing my bag this time, just my uncharged phone. Didn't even bother to bring the cord with me.

Mom and Dad stood on the pouch, Dad with his arm around Mom. Before I got in the car I looked back up to them as Dad spoke.

"Stay out of trouble, and behave for Sammy."

"Oh you don't have to worry about us Dad, its Short Stuff here that needs the babysitting." Luke said beside me, and since he wasn't Marko built so hitting in the arm to where he said "ouch" made me smile.

"You need just as much watching as I do, Tweedles." I said after he opened the car door and got inside.

They drove over in Katie's old beat up red Toyota with a few dents on the right side. Even though she made good money, she mostly spent it on her makeup and a lot of clothes.

"There no reason for me to buy another car if this one works just fine, I haven't had any problems with it for years." She would say.

Another thing she spent her money on was her favorite things to collect which were vintage hand mirrors. She must have had hundreds of them, beautiful ones of blues and greens, hand painted people of the 1700, and my favorite were the floral prints.

Before I got in the car, I looked up to Mom and Dad as they both said "Love you."

"Love you too." I said back. I closed the door and watched them as we pulled away and they walked back into the house.

It was Sunday on the boardwalk, and the parking lot was extremely packed and by the fliers being passed out to everyone, it was concert night too. It was supposed to start around 7. We left the house a little after 4 and still had some time to kill. The boys probably wouldn't be at the boardwalk till around 8, that's when it was completely dark. What fun festivities would they have in store for tonight?

I walked along with Uncle Sam and Katie with the twins close by and did whatever anyone would do on the boardwalk. Walk around, stop at food stall after food stall deciding if they wanted a hotdog or pretzel.

We ended up shopping a little after Katie spotted some hand mirror in one of the windows. It was like a kid at Christmas for her. It was only her and I that went in the boys all stayed outside.

I walked around looking at scarfs ones I could see Mom wearing all beaded and shimmering. They had cheap looking makeup with brand names nobody knew and next to them were jewelry and rings. One that especially caught my eye was a white skull, cold ceramic with light black veins and red jewels for eyes, it fit my left hand middle finger perfectly. For some reason I just wanted it, it was beautiful to me, and I don't know if it was because of the resent death events but it just called to me.

I walked back over to the counter as Katie's talked to the lady, small talk about her collection. Setting the little bit of money left in my pocket to pay for the ring and walked out of the shop where Uncle Sam stood watching the boys looking at to the ocean, or maybe just the girls still left on the beach.

"Katie's making small talk about the mirrors." I told him, as I walked up.

"Yeah I knew there'd be no avoiding that." He smiled, looking into the shop at her.

"So tell me something," He placed his arm around my shoulder and looked down to me. "Why are you driving your parents crazy?

"Well I'm not trying too, I just miss this place… we use to come here almost every summer. It's not like back home, in the middle of suburbia. Where there's nothing really fun to do there. Here it's more different, I can't put my finger on it."

"Well Santa Carla is a popular spot. There's always been different attractions, and people. There just something about this place that has attracted people for years, even before your Dad and I moved here. Some of it is good and some bad." A hot spot for tons of tourists or locals to get eaten up by vampires, I thought in my head.

"Thank you for waiting." Katie said walking up beside us.

"No mirror?" Sam asked taking his arm off me.

"Naw, they looked nice but they looked…" she paused.

"Cheap?" I said.

"Yeah…" she laughed. "I mean it was a nice store but I'm not paying 13 dollars on a cheap mirror.

We walked around some more until Uncle Sam took a left down a large alley where Frog Comics sat and went inside.

He walked past the counter after saying hi to Amorita and opened the door to the back, with Katie right behind. I could hear the small voices from inside before it shut to the frame. I wanted to avoid Amorita as we walked in, I didn't know what to say after our last encounter. I was putting on a show for her, crying and all. Not really something I wanted to bring up again. Especially since I was with my family. But I stayed behind the boys who didn't want to be in there either, but still walked over to the comics to read them. Off and on I could see them looking at all the corners of the room, and the ceiling. Their faces said it all, they had walked into the nut house that the people had talked about.

I wondered if this was who Uncle Sam had visited when he was on the boardwalk last night while he waited for me.

The twins looked at the comics across from the counter with which were varieties of Avengers and X-men comics.

When I slowly got closer to the center, Amorita she wasn't really paying attention as I walked up, she had her eyes on someone or someone's in particular, my brothers.

I had to smile at her, being in her love sick puppy way. I didn't even get her attention just watched as she gazed at them, talking among each other and pointing to stuff on or in the comics.

"Ones already taken." I said out loud to make her look my way and blush. "But George on the other hand is single." I hoped. Even if he wasn't I wouldn't want it to be Emma, maybe I could see a little something with Amorita, probably not. I mean she was good looking taller than Emma, short brown hair that was pushed back with a black hairband with red flowers. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was covered in black bats.

"Oh hey, good to see you back." She said straightening up and laid out stuff on the counter for customers. Pens that were in the shape of stakes, and business cards with "Destroy all Vampires" on them.

"You too," I said leaning by the counter and looking outside seeing the sun fade away.

"So what are you doing today?" She said looking to me, trying her hardest not to follow her eyes again at the boys moving to another side of the shop.

"Hanging out, with my Uncle and his girlfriend. Did he come by yesterday?"

"Yeah, he dropped some boxes for my Dad and they talked for a while. Why?"

"I was just surprised, He didn't ask me about being in the store the past couple of day, and you guys didn't say anything to him?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"No, oh you mean, if we told him about you asking questions of their past? No, it's not our place. Plus I did tell him what you told me from yesterday and he knew that in your own time you would say something, so when your uncle came in yesterday, he just talked about mostly business in shop and business out in the world with Uncle Edgar." She smiled.

"Thanks really, I have already planned on saying something later before we leave back home. It will probably be easier for them, when were out of Santa Carla." She smiled and her eyes went past me to where George was standing by one of the locked cases over by the side, labeled SILVER KNIVES. He walked away from it with a crooked smile and his eyebrows raised.

We both turned our heads as Uncle Sam started to walk out the back room door with Katie followed by Alan Frog.

"Yes, I'll leave the boxes here for ya, but thanks it was a real pain to find those so take care of them." Sam said walking to the end of the counter

"You have nothing to worry about Sam, they're great issues." Alan walked behind Amorita and took a set of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the case below us and inside he placed two comics.

 **Tomb of Dracula#10 Blade the Vampire Slayer** andbeside that **Detective Comics/Batman #400 Origin and first appearance, Man-Bat.**

"Those are some pretty popular comics." Sam said standing by me. Pointing with his finger. "Guy wanted me to buy them from him for $200, I was like "really man" and convinced it down to $85." He said with a smile

"You have a way with words or just lucky. "Alan said crossing his arms and giving Uncle Sam a small coroner smile.

"Don't forget, attracting all the buyers with his keen since of fashion." Katie jokingly said with Alan.

"What? I like to look nice when I'm trying to buy the good stuff. Gotta look the part." He said with his arms out.

"Yes, you're right about that. You have hundreds of themed t-shirt, plus keeping all your colorful ties and colorful socks from the 80's gives it quite the touch." She said smiling up at him.

"Be jealous… plus you still carry around your Holo bag from high school." He said smiling back at her.

"Hey don't bring my bag into this, Holo is still popular." She said.

"Sure things babe, By the way, these are my nephews George and Luke," he pointed to each one after they had walked over to us, Amorita smiled. "And this is my niece Angel."

"We have met." Alan said. Sam looked at me surprised. "She came by the shop yesterday looking at the comics." Alan said toward me.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Uncle Sam said looking at Alan and then at me.

"Surprise." I said raising my shoulders with a small smile. "I didn't know at first that this was the shop you've always talked about."

"Yep this is where I bring the goods, to sale. But the Frogs and I have been friends for a long time too." Alan smiled with Uncle Sam.

The sound of loud distance music came from outside near the boardwalk. All of us turned our heads that way and I just looked back at the clock: 7:05. One more hour, maybe even less.

"Uncle Sam, is it alright that we go see the show?" I said turning back toward him.

"I don't see why not, Your Dad and I have seen quite a few ourselves."

"And they still play terrible music, to this day." Alan said shaking his head.

"Well, you have a different taste in music, wait, do you even listen to music? Even when coming by and hanging out, I've never heard music play in here, or in your house." Sam said.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Emerson. My Dad can surprise you." Alan pushed her over and Sam laughed.

"See you're no different, Alan, all of us have a secret side but can't say the same for Edgar, and he's like an open book." Uncle Sam said walking to the door while holding Katie's hand. "Later."

"Goodnight Sam." Alan said.

I waved back to Amorita and followed them out of the shop. It still wasn't quite dark, maybe 35 minutes before complete darkness would engulf everything. But we made our way to the concert area. Where all "young" people were. I mean there were a few older people maybe around Uncle Sam and Katie's ages, I think it was because the band "The Remakers" were starting with a cover of Psychedelic Furs- Heartbreak Beat. Which funny enough was one of my favorite songs, so I was glad that they didn't butcher it up to bad? I never really had a thing for "covers" of already great songs. But this was alright.

As the songs kept playing, the night arrived. I looked over to Uncle Sam and Katie move around together very close. And I couldn't help but smile. They had been friends for long time, and I could understand what Katie was saying about wanting to be together more often. She was willing to quit something she loved, just for him.

The twins stood on the other side next to a group of guys that didn't look like the ones at the beach.

Since we more loser to the edge were people were above us, I felt something cold go down the front of my shirt. Stepping away to see some drunk dudes standing above, and suddenly jump down from where he was.

"I'm so sorry!" the man said handing me some napkins. "I guess the cup had a hole in it." He lifted it up as to drink and there was a slit down the side toward the top, pouring out a dark red liquid.

"It's ok." I said taking the napkins and patting the spot. As the guy continued with his apologies and I swear I could hear the sound of Motorcycles revving up toward the boardwalk. I moved away from the guy handing him the bundle of napkins and walked over to Sam and Katie.

"Uncle Sam, can I go to the bathroom?" I yelled over to them, pulling them away from listening to another cover song "Today by Smashing Pumpkins." Sam hesitated, but I quickly added "someone spilt something on me" pulling my shirt to the side for him to see "I have my phone, I'll be back." He nodded and through the loud music, he yelled for me to "alright."

I weaved through the large crowd taking steps to reach the top of the boardwalk and bolted out of sight opposite the bathrooms. There was no way to fix something like this with just water, I'd have to fix my shirt at home anyways so instead I used the time and to find the boys. They could be on the end of the boardwalk where the bikes all sat again, for it was the closest to where they were coming from on the beach.

After moved around people as they made their ways to the sound of the music, to the end and indeed found their bikes. But no boys.

I turned looking around and around. Moving at a fast pace since I didn't have very much time. If only they had phones…I stopped in my track and hit my head with the palm of my head, of course. Vampires don't need phones when they have super hearing.

"Marko?" I said at a normal level. People walked past me thinking I must have been talking to them or just to myself, either way it made me look crazy.

I turned back heading toward the concert area. And call again.

"Marko, man this is silly, but if you can hear me, I'll be at top near the concert. "I walked looking up and down through alleys and in shops, but it was strange I couldn't see their tall figures.

I made it back to the concert, as the band played what sounded like their own original stuff. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to Katie.

"Hey, there you are." Katie said she looked like as was coming from the bathrooms. "Couldn't get it out?" we both looked down at my white shirt and the red stain down the front

"I tried, but I'm gonna have to bleach it at home." I total her holding the bottom of it.

"True that, nothing worse than getting any stain on a white shirt. But why were you coming from over there." She pointed her head in the direction I was coming from.

"Oh, I wanted to get a coke. But I used up all my money with the ring." I lifted my hand a little to show.

"We'll all you had to do was ask-"she stopped talking losing her smile and was looking over my shoulder and I felt it, the electric wave that gave me goosebumps, knowing he was right behind me.

I turned my head to look up behind my shoulder and there he was smiling down at me. I looked behind him to see the rest of the boys, Marko standing right by David. He gave me a small grin and waved his hand a bit. Paul and Dwayne stayed close too but were both smoking to the side.

"Hey Angel." David said moving a hand to my waist. I looked at Katie's face as she watch him move his hand, then back at me her eye brow raised.

"Katie, these are my friends, guys this is my Uncles girlfriend." I looked at Marko when I said that and I think he got what I saying by the way he looked from me to David. I tried to reframe from using any names, because I already knew Katie was going to say something to Uncle Sam. Which deep down causes a lot of problem that was going to occur.

"Hi…" she said slowly folding her arms. "Friends huh… so you all met on the boardwalk?" she looked at me in a questionable manner.

"Yeah, she practically saved us, so we owe her a lot." I could feel David looking down at me. I didn't look uncomfortable as he said that, In front of Katie because she was good at catching anything suspicious. Like the time I lied about why my hair was cut from the Seth kid in school.

"And how old are all of you?"

"Katie!" she's held her hands out saying "what" and shrugged her shoulders.

I could hear the boy's chuckle a little to themselves and I looked up to David as he grinned answering with "were not that old, but were not young either." Well that didn't help at all. I closed my rolled eyes and looked back at Katie.

She had both eyebrows up this time and looked at each of the boys. "We should get back to your Uncle he's probably wondering where we are but I can go get him-"

"NO!" I cut her off, she looked at me puzzled. "I don't want him to ask a bunch of question like you were just doing and embarrass me."

"Is it alright if we can hang out for a bit up here?" I asked David lit his hand down as I moved forward grabbing her hand, she looked at me, and nodded.

"Only for a little bit," I worded with my lips "thank you" "

"If Your Dad and Mom knew I was doing this I'm definitely fired as your temporary babysitter." I hated that she used that word in front of the boys.

"It's alright Katie, I won't be long." She gave a small smile. And started to walk off.

Stopping midway to the steps she yelled "only for a bit then you need to come find us down there." and turned walking down.

When she was out of the clear, I turned to the boys with a smile. "Hi guys."

"Babysat huh?" Marko said grinning.

"Yeah it was my punishment for staying out late." I said looking back to him.

"Hey Angel," Paul grabbed me by the waist "guess what." I waited for him to finish but his grip got a little tighter and we started to float a little.

"Paul are you crazy?!" he set us down, and I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily for them we were close to an area that was a little dark and everyone was much closer to the music. He laughed and let me go.

"So I'm guessing you fed?" I said low, looking to each of them.

"Well we couldn't just let those guys from last night go to waste." Paul said grinning. Well that answered that question.

"What happened to you?" Marko said looking at my shirt.

"Some drunk jerk spilt his drink on me by accident."

"Want us to take him out?" Paul said hitting his fists together.

"Unnecessary, stuff…shit happens." I said with a smile.

"Wow." Marko said eyebrows raised.

"But it's probably beyond the point of no repair." I said looking down at it again.

"How's about we return the favor for you helping us out then." David said moving closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I questionably asked.

He took my hand and we started walking to the opposite side of the boardwalk away from the concert.

"Listen, we don't need to make another trip to the laundry matt." I said as he continued to pull me. "I can't stay away for too long, my uncle will flip."

"Don't worry about it just tell him we took you on….the sky gliders?" He pointed up as we walked passed them. I guess it was an option until I thought of something better.

As we came close to some clothing shops, David slowed his pace and said "pick a shop." Was he serious? I looked at the shops as we went by and they were your basic, beachy weather or surfing types. And I just couldn't see the guys moving around in a girly shop. But toward the end was a shop that was indeed different.

I walked toward the doors opening them and let the perfumed room take me in. The shop itself was painted up all psychedelic and the music played in the background. Inside the clothes were strangely the boys' style. Its primary colors were Black, gray and more black. There were bits of other colors reds, dark blues and lots of purples.

"Pick whatever you want." David said to me as I looked around. It wasn't like they didn't have any money even if it was mostly taken or stolen, but I thought why not.

I looked through the shirts one after the other, anywhere from floral, skulls, long sleeves, short sleeves all a style I had liked but never wore. Since I was young Mom always like things almost simple. Now that I thought about it, she didn't wanted me wearing anything that would make me stick out.

I looked at each of the boys as they moved around the store, David and Dwayne looking at a shirt that said "Normal People Scare Me." Marko looking through a bowl of patches, holding a few in his hand. And Paul, before he called out to me to come from across the room. I walked over as he picked up a skin tight black dress with the word Angel on the back. I looked back up to his face and he smiled.

"What about this?" he held it up to me.

"Are you crazy?"

"Why not? Just try it on?"

I laughed. I had never done anything that silly, I mean George and Luke always tried on clothes, showing each outfit to one another but I hadn't ever done something like that.

"Oh come on!" He said with a pout. I'd never really been a sucker for the puppy dog face but I couldn't help but say to myself why not. It's just a bit of fun.

"I guess, but only a few" Grabbing it from him. I saw him mouth the word "yes" and continue to sift through the rest of the rack. "Why does it need to be dresses? I only need a shirt."

"Were going the extra mile." He said smiling.

I walked over to the counter where a girl was bending over the counter looking at her phone, blowing a bubble with her gum. She had her jet black hair tied up in a bun, and was wearing a black and red striped dress.

"Hi?" I said to her, she looked away from her phone up to me.

"Hey darlin'" you want the changing room? She was looking down at the dress I held and I nodded with a "yes please." She put her phone under the counter while pulling out a set of keys. The heels of her shoes clicked on the floor as they walked off to the back where the doors were.

She unlocked it and I put the dress on the hook. When the door was closed behind me, I took off my shoes, putting them on the side and taking off my shirt then leggings.

This dress was ridiculously small but I was able to get into it. It made my body pop out more than ever, pushing my boobs so close they showed through the top a little, it just curved to my body. What would Mom say if she saw me in this? She'd probably tell me to quickly take it off.

I looked myself over one more time before opening the door and finding the boys out in front on a long purple and black couch, waiting for me to come out, I held the door a little closed before actually revealing anything, an audience made me want to forget about it. Take this thing off and just wear my ruined shirt.

"Come on Angel." I couldn't hold back my blush as I walked out. Paul stood close to my door holding another dress, Marko stood behind the small couch leaning over it, and Dwayne sat on the left side while David sat on the left legs crossed. I felt uncomfortable as he looked me over top to bottom.

"Looking hot!" Paul said.

"Thanks but can I take it off now? I feel so exposed." I said pulling the edges of the dress down more. It was already short enough as it was stopping about mid-thigh.

"Why? You have a nice body, show it off!" Paul Said handing me another dress and holding open the dressing room door, I took it walking back in. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Taking off the dress was worse than putting it on, as if it was made to just be cut off. But through enough pulling and an end of staticy hair threw it to the side.

"How do girls where those things?" I smoothed out my hair and looked at the next dress.

It was a little more controlled, a red rockabilly style dress, but around the waist was a soft tight black ribbon to tie and the top collar black as well.

This I could see myself dressing in this more. It was so much easier to manage and less, for the lack of a better word, slutty.

I tied my hair back up and looked back into the mirror making sure everything was down and walked out.

"This is better." I said overlooking it again.

"I agree." Marko said, I looked over to him looking back up to me.

"But I don't know if this is nighttime wear…"

"It wouldn't matter to me." Paul said gawking. In fact they all stared.

"Alright," I said to brake their focus. "Are we done?"

Paul walked over to the door next to mine where a dress, was on the hook and put it on the inside.

"One more." He said walking back out.

The other dress was surprising very pretty, it was called a royal black cold shoulder Hi-low, close fitted, and very flowy, with see-through lace on the shoulders, around the waist and along the bottom. It really worked with my blonde hair as I let it down. But I still needed to zip up the back.

"Dang," I reached back but was only able to make it part ways. I walked out with my hair pulled to the side.

"Can someone help me zip this?" David was there before Paul, I turned around to where my back was facing him and he zip it up. He moved his hand down slowly and I couldn't help take in a breath.

I looked back to him as he smiled "thank you." I said.

"Do you like this one better?" I said looking down at myself.

"It should I picked it out," I looked up to him surprised.

"But any of it would look good on you." He said before walking away. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I looked over to where Paul was as he started looking through more clothes.

"Paul. This is good." I said pointing to the dress. "Maybe next time, well shop more. I really need to get going." I walked back over to the dressing room to pick up my clothes from the chair and folded them. Putting my phone on the top. But when I turned back around at the floor my shoes weren't there. I lifted my head and Marko stood by me holding black slip ones with skull head, at the toes area.

"They'll go together with this." He said taking my left hand where my ring was.

"It's too much Marko."

"No, it's really not. We don't mind." He let my hand go and set the shoes on the ground and took my foot putting the shoes on each one. He straighten up and took my clothes for me. I took the phone off the top and walked over to the counter to the girl.

"Excuse me," she looked up to me slowly and was smacking her gum, loudly "can I please have a bag?"

"You're ready to check?" she said between chewing.

"Yes please." I pointed to my dress and shoes. I turned to her as she scanned my dress and I lifted one of the shoes for her to scan and put it back on my foot.

"Comes out to $58.63." I folded my pants to reach into the pocket to see what money I had left as David vibe moved beside me.

"Hey work here often?" he said. She turned to face him. And it was almost like her face could have melted off. She pulled a big smile while chewing are gum and leaned over close to him.

"Sometimes… first I've seen of you…around here." I watched as they stared at each other, transfixed on David, as he smiled at her.

"We've been away for a while and now were back," he pulled a small corner smile as he leaned into her. "How's about you let us walk out of here." He said low not taking his eyes off her and her him. Both Dwayne and Paul looked at each other grinning, then back at the girl.

"ok." she said, again David worked his tricks. As he continued to stare at her, I looked around the shop to find no one there, and up to the ceiling where the only camera was over by the entrance, faced inward. And with Dwayne behind us, he could have been blocking it.

She handed me a bag and I put my old clothes inside.

"See you around." David said taking his eyes off the girl and sliding a hand behind my back, walking us out. I looked back once more to see her watching us walk out.

The night air greeted us, as we walked on the boardwalk. It helped make the migraine that was forming around my temple stop, due to all the perfume from the shop.

We moved away from the shop over to where two guys sat on the railing overlooking the beach and smoking, which made David take out his own pack to light one himself.

Across the way the boys played around on a set of benches beside a teen couple, then started messing around with them as they scooched closer together watching cautiously. Marko walked across the back effortlessly, Paul saying "Hey" lifting his brows in a wave to the girl as he sat by her, and while Dwayne grabbed the boy's sunglasses of his forehead putting them on his own head. The couple had had enough which made them get up and walk away at a quick pace. Each of the boys howled with laughter.

"Your welcome." I Looked up to David as his exhaled his smoke and looked back down at the dress.

"Thank you, I guess, even though we just took them. You could have been caught you know there were cameras in there."

"See in my positions, I could be saying that but I choose not to, human life is too short to waste it on rules and regulations." He said looking at me now. "Have some fun with it."

"So you want me to steal and take anything I want?" I said with a hand on my hip. He grinned.

"If you don't want to then no. I'm just saying let lose," he turned away and took another puff. Around here wed use to call that YOLO… you only live once for basically a saying for people to do stupid shit and have it as an excuse.

"Thank you then. You really didn't have too." I said looking away toward the flashing lights of the concert.

"How are you going to repay me?" I looked up to him and almost laughed.

"I think I already did, by washing all your clothes."

"Yeah, but you chose to do that, we didn't focus anything on you." he got me there, I did do it for them of my own free will. Of course it would come back and bite me in the ass. No pun intended.

I exhaled, slowly back up to him and said "What is it you want?"

He flicked his cigarette away and smirked. "How about a kiss."

"What?" I questionably asked him.

"You kissed Marko…" I must have looked stupid by just gawking at him with my mouth open not knowing what to say. I quickly looked over to Marko as he turned away to avoid my face. He knew I knew that he was listening.

I guess you could say I was feeling a little hurt, knowing he'd told them about it. I did kiss Marko from the heat of the moment we had together, we were both somewhat vulnerable, telling each other our stories. That and the mixture of hate and sadness that boiled within me, made me want his company.

But David was different, his continuous charisma was intoxicating. He was like every school girl's crush. It was so corny, to think it, vampires and their enhanced beauty that's what attracted the people. And what made it worse is I wanted to kiss him. The way looks at me, and vibe we had, was only something you'd see in movies.

"Why not…" without thinking, I said it. My head was saying one thing but my body moved faster.

He moved in closer to me moving his hand to my back and with the other took my face, leaning down to me.

Marko was soft and gentle but David was hungrier. I had closed my eyes and the whole world around me faded. I moved my hand up to his chest as his pulled me more into him.

"Jesus… Christ…" We pulled away from each other. I turned to look At Uncle Sam standing near us. His face white as a sheet.


	13. Chapter 13

**_~Author Note:_**

 ** _I'm back! Sorry, I have been busy getting my computer fixed and the holiday that has gone by. But here's a new chapter thank you for waiting. Enjoy!~_**

 **~Sam~**

Katie held onto Sam's arm tight as they swayed together listening to the band's rendition of Heartbreak Beat by Psychedelic Furs.

Other guys around his age either loved that the band was playing a classic and moved to the beat as if it had taken them back to 1987. Others shook their heads after the band's attempts to put their own spins on the song. It still made him laugh to himself listening to these young guys still trying doing their best. I mean the singer was no Richard Butler but they weren't mediocre either. But it didn't bother me as much as they didn't even have the Sax in the background, as did the original. Instead, it was replaced with an electric guitar, didn't make it sound quite the same.

New bands have always come and go, of course, and it had been to one in a while since he's been to one. It brought back old memories from younger years. Hanging out with Michael and Star, and later on Katie. In fact, now that he remembers it, he did see Alan once, standing at the top looking down for a brief moment, before Edgar back-handed him on the shoulder and they both walked away. No different at all Alan.

This place still got packed as it had before. We stood close to the foot of the steps not quite on the beach as did most of the people and the dock overhead to the left, was packed with onlookers.

As much as I did like coming to the boardwalk, after living around here for decades there was no need to come every day as I did when I was a kid. And I knew It was one biggest hot spots in Santa Carla it had everything rides arcades and lots of junk food. After we all grew older we came less and less. Busy with our lives.

So I didn't imagine when we did come back it was to play as a chaperone. Don't get me wrong, I liked hanging out with the kiddos and it was the first time, in a long time, that Katie and I actually hung out in a while, after all the traveling.

I squeezed her tight looking down at her she smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her. She rested her head back on my right side, getting comfortable again and I looked around back to the boys.

George and Luke seemed pretty occupied talking to a group of guys that were around their age, not even paying attention to the music. I'd always seemed to notice that they were good at being social butterflies whenever they visited. Which made sense, they grew up kind of being the center of attention due to their twinness. So many people thought it was just too cute when they went through the phases of dressing alike, and it wasn't like you saw twins on a normal basis either. Un-shy with all the people, probably mostly mothers, that would meet Star or Michael. Which explains them being so sociable.

They looked like Michael for sure, with their brown curly hair and that wicked smile my brother had always had. But they were definitely mama's boys.

Angel, on the other hand, looks like Star except for her thick wavy blonde hair which always keeps up. But she sure didn't act like her. Star was more free spirited and outgoing however when the kids were born she wanted to be more of a Mom and doing the things mothers do. Angel was opposite more interested in books or movies which I think was a little my fault, for I knew the best of the best. She always wanted to be more around me, even as a baby she liked my big colorful shirts and always followed me around. Now she's quiet and mostly kept to herself like now standing off to the side looking to the band. Probably having similar thoughts about them as I did by the expression on her face.

Even though I haven't really seen them in years, Michael always keeps up calling on the weekend when he's not working. Asks about Mom, work or what's going on in their family circle.

So it was unusual to hear that she's been acting differently this past couple of days with staying out late due to new friends she just met. Here in Santa Clara, it wasn't always the best thing because she didn't hang out with the same groups as her brothers. What was left were the night crawlers or locals.

I was even surprised that she went to the comic book store and she didn't even say anything to me. I had planned to take her once I got into town since I never really had a chance to while she was growing up. Since Star…since she wanted to leave that all behind.

"Uncle Sam, can I go the bathroom?" Angel had walked up to us to get my attention, but she still had to yell a bit for us to hear. She looked down at her shirt and across the white of it was a red spill.

"Some guy spilled his drink all over me." She looked up at me from her shirt and waited for my answer. Before I could open my mouth she added: "I have my phone, I'll be back." Giving me a face of reassurance.

Even though I knew Michael wanted me to keep an eye on her, it wasn't like I couldn't keep her from using the bathroom, so I nodded. She left quickly up the steps and out of sight.

After the band toyed with Today by Smashing Pumpkins, I couldn't help but glance back toward the boardwalk a few times.

Katie had caught on quick catching me looking over my shoulder trying to act nonchalantly. She pulled me down and spoke closely to my ear. "I'm gonna go see how it's going." pointing up to the top.

"You stay with the twins, no need for you to miss out on this." She sarcastically said slowly looking over at the Band.

"Oh yeah, re-living it up with these guys. Can't even tell the differences." I smiled. She shook her head with a returning grin, walking away to the steps. Weaving around people and out of sight.

The boys had moved up a little closer to a small fire that was made on the sand. At least if we all stood by it the girls could find us a bit easier when they got back.

Luke saw me moving up and took a step to be closer to me while George still lingered next to the other guys.

"Did Katie and Angel go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah, you enjoying your time here?" I asked making small talk.

"It's just like old times but I still would like to be back home."

"Jane?" he nodded with a smile. "Your dad tells me you guys have been dating for 7 months now." I was able to talk to him without yelling due to the band taking a quick break.

"Yep, she's a keeper," Luke said. "I think we're going to move in together toward the end of the semester."

"Wow really? That's pretty fast. What do your Dad and Mom think?"

"I haven't told them yet, I think Dad will alright with it but Mom, well she does like Jane, but I think she would want me to wait a little longer."

"I mean, that's not too bad, look at me and Katie," I told him.

"Uncle Sam that's one thing I don't get, you've been dating Katie for what over 22 years? And before that you were best of friends for 5 years, yet you don't even really live together in the same house, heck haven't you ever thought of Married?" the kid got me there.

"Well we just didn't really think about it, I guess, since we almost are never home, we just see each other as much as we can and I don't see myself with anyone except her but married… that was another story since my parents married never worked out it didn't really matter to me or Katie. " I shrugged.

"Well, you don't have to wait that long." I smiled "I hope things work out for you though." I said patting him on the shoulder.

A sudden feeling of a hand around my arm again made me look down to see Katie But behind her to the absence of Angel.

"Good a fire, it was starting to get really chilly out here." She said cuddling up next to me.

"Where is she?"

"She couldn't get the stain out but she'll be back down in a few minutes. She ran into her friends." She uttered.

"Friends?" raising an eye at her, with a question.

"It's alright Sam, I let her hang out for just a little bit because she doesn't want us cramping her new style, and she's there right at the top." She looked back and pointed.

"Oh really? I hope she's not saying that we'd embarrass her because I probably would do it now only because it would be funny." I wouldn't normally hover if we were in a different situation. I mean, I wouldn't want someone to do that to me.

Yes, I know she is the reason why Michael and Star wanted us to keep an eye on her but were here all on the boardwalk. And I trust her not to run off… I hope.

I had lied to myself before when I thought that their attempts at the covers of originals weren't great because it was nothing compared to their own music.

"Darkness…all around us,

Floating into the abyss of my soul

For it was black with melancholy sunshine…"

I gaped with surprise. Were we at the same concert just moments ago? I feel like they must have switched out the band while I was busy looking out for Angel. Seeing if she'd walk down from somewhere from the top.

"Breathless sleep from my dying dreams

I awake to find the world just the same, as id left it

So hopelessly corrupted…."

"Yeah, I think it's time to go," I choked, leaning down to Katie's ear. "I think it's been long enough for her, let's go crash her party."

She leaned over to me to reply "ok but I'm not going to be a part of you judging her new friends. Even if they look like they just walked out of an old 80's music video." She turned to walk and I tapped Luke's shoulder motioning to him that we were walking back to the top.

"What do you mean by that?" I said catching up with her grabbing her hand.

"just a stranger group of boys, well they didn't really look like boys, they look like grown men as if their appearance didn't match their ages, even though they didn't give me their ages but they looked so familiar like I've seen them before and its driving me crazy." she waved her other hand out, shaking her head.

"Really? That's unusual but I guess nowadays you can't really tell anybody age and you should know from all the make up your customers where." I teased.

"Yeah the guy that was closer to Angel had his arm around her which seemed odd I didn't think she'd be so close to someone that fast but he had a really nice hairdo." She walked on the boards of the walk and I followed after her looking around for Angel.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah a shortcut platinum blonde mullet and it looked nice on him. Talk about stickin' it to the 80's style." She laughed.

Everything went quiet, and I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the boardwalk to where people had to walk around me. I completely shut down from her words. Platinum….mullet. Memories, visuals, flooded my mind as if reliving the horrible past in a fast pace.

"What did you say?" I asked grabbing her shoulders. She looked at me confused.

"About The guy?" I nodded. "He had a spiky mullet the color was almost white at least from what I saw in the dark, but his attention was mostly on Angel." I was only hearing bit and pieces, blinking in disbelief. I must have been shaking my head and smiling like a crazy person. I couldn't control that fact that she was saying something that just could not be true.

"Was there anybody else with him, you said that she was with friends? Were there four of them all together?" I had hoped that she would say no but I was wrong.

"Yes there were four, why?" she asked inquisitively.

"Describe…describe them!" I barked.

She looked at me shocked with my raised voice, "well besides the one with white hair who was only wearing all black, two were behind him. The one with big blonde hair wouldn't stop smiling at me and beside him, the guy was a bit taller with dark hair his jacket had a leopard on the right arm. And the last guy had a wavy blonde hair and he stood out because of his colorful patched jacket." I quickly ran past her looking to one end and the other, frantically moving around and bumping into people.

I could hear Katie yelling my name but I didn't stop I needed to search the boardwalk and find Angel before contacting Alan.

My body screamed from running. I was pushing so much on it, I wasn't 16 anymore but it didn't bother me with all the adrenaline that kept me going.

It was when I reached the end and slowed, wide eyes, jaw dropped. Pushing through people not taking my eyes off the sight of Angel and that monster in an embrace, kissing.

 **~Angel~**

"Jesus Christ!" Sam hollered again. Moving away from David he loosened his hold on me and I could hear him make a scoff. I looked Upon His facial expression of a sense of calm amazement as he started putting all the pieces together.

"no…no…no… this can't be happening. Angel, quickly come here right now! Get away from him!" this time I turned to Sam's face of sheer panic, sweat beading on his brow. Katie was by his side now breathing in and out probably from trying to catch up with Uncle Sam.

"What is it, Sam?" She tugged at his sleeve, looking from me and him.

"Well isn't this something…" David said close to my ear. "This is your Uncle…"

"Listen we don't want any trouble just let her go."

"Sam Emerson… I remember you," Uncle Sam went white as a sheet and was silent "…vividly… from the cave." Sam swallowed hard, staring at David.

"You know each other Sam?" Katie said pulling on his arm again.

"Oh yeah, we know each other," Paul said jumping off the bench along with Dwayne and Marko.

"I think we should all go somewhere and have a little chat. So you better just come with us now." David had put his arm around my waist pulling close, and as Uncle Sam didn't say anything or move, David squeezed tighter making me push against him with a grimaced face.

"Alright! But you don't need them, you can let her go, I'm someone you want not them." He said motioning with his hand at me then Katie. Her face was all confused but she kept her eyes fixed on them with deep concentration.

"I don't think so." David sneered and Dwayne appeared behind Sam holding his arm behind his back and Paul wrapped his arms around Katie's waist.

The two teens that were smoking beside us looked at each other wide-eyed and quickly walked away not wanting any part of what was going on.

Sam stayed calm enough but Katie wasn't having any of it and struggled under her grasps.

"You better let me go cause I'm gonna kick your a-"Paul shushed her by covering her mouth with his hand by which she quickly places both of her there to try and peel it off. It was no use, she didn't know yet that a vampire had hold of her. Her mumbles still sounded underneath even as Paul continued to keep his hand there.

"Stop! Don't hurt them." I said toward Paul and Dwayne as they looked to me but mostly to David. They wouldn't do anything till David gave them an answer.

Turning to David's face he wasn't even looking to them but down the boardwalk. He seemed so distant lost in thought that I had to disturb it by adjusting myself under his still tight grasp. He looked down at my face, hopefully seeing my panic of looking for an answer to his intentions.

He released my waist grabbing my wrist instead towing me toward the bikes. Paul and Dwayne followed dragging both Katie and Uncle Sam over as well.

The very few people that were around avoided the situation, knowing it was something that they didn't want to be dragged into themselves.

David took my bag from my hand with my clothes and phone throwing it into the trash can next to where the bikes sat.

He lifted his leg over his bike, still gripping my wrist.

"Get on." He ordered and I did, tucking down most of my dress as much as possible as he backed up the bike.

I looked back to see Paul and Dwayne both gone. Marko was just getting on his bike and looking behind us. I followed the direction of his gaze and before the twins could see us David had already taken off toward the end of the boardwalk and onto the beach.

I grasped his waist as he drove fast away from under the dock, into the trees and left off to another path that was new to me.

David quickly placed his hand over my own as we went over a small bump in the road that made us come off the ground a foot. A couple of low branches stuck out in the path and I had to move in a little closer to David to keep from getting scratched by them.

Reaching the end of the trees a light shined over the top of what looked like a nearing cliff.

David lifted his hand back to the handle, skidding to a stop and shutting off his bike. He looked sideways back to me, I let go of his waist to get off the bike, brushing my dress back down.

We were somewhere different, the ocean roared and the light circled back over the top. I walked over to the edge close enough to look down and a small lighthouse surrounded by sharp rocks stood out on a small island near the seabed.

An ocean gust hit me, my body got pushed back into someone's hard chest. I spun finding Marko there smiling down as he does.

"Don't get too close, wouldn't want you to fall down there." He had moved his hand on my waist and I couldn't help but slid mine back over his thinking about the other night I almost wanted to hold him, just be in his arms if it wasn't for the eyes of David looking us over. Which made me push the thought back from my mind to seriousness.

"Marko, tell me what's going to happen, Are you going to kill them or me?" Marko's smiled dropped and he didn't answer as he took his arm down from my waist and we stepped back to where the bikes sat.

"We're going to sort out the business first." David chimed in.

Paul and Dwayne had walked up with Sam and Katie in front of them. No longer held down and neither one saying a word.

Katie walked beside Uncle Sam in the clearing but then pulled apart as Dwayne took Sam by the elbow making him move forward toward David. Katie objected by walking with them but Paul kept hold of her, she hit him in the arm and almost in the face if it hadn't been for Uncle Sam calling out to her first.

"Katie don't!" Sam said to her.

"Why Sam?" She was even more confused than ever. "This is like a no-man's land and we can't just let them do this to us."

"It doesn't matter Katie. Do you remember the comic from when I was a kid? The one about Santa Carla's Vampires? Well, it was all real, and this is them…back from the dead." Her eyes widened in surprise. He continued walking forward away from her and her body relaxed.

David was looking below at the ocean, his hand stuffed in his pockets the wind blowing at his spiked hair and around all of us. I grabbed my body due to the cold, looking onward as Dwayne walked Sam closer to David.

In an instant, David grabbed Sam's shirt and dragged him over the edge. Katie yelped from over to the side, wanting to move closer but Paul held on to her arm.

His feet still touched the ground and Sam looked over to the edge to the bottom and shut his eyes.

"NO!" I cried out, running over to them, But Marko grabbed me around the waist holding me tight. "Let go of me, Marko!" He didn't do anything, I pushed at his arm around me trying to wiggle free but what was the use.

"You're not so tough without Michael or your friends around. And boy time flew bye, age has not been kind." David smirked. "So it shouldn't be too hard to take care of unfinished business."

Sam re-opened his eyes looking back at David's face. "How? How did you come back?" Sam said holding onto David hand that was still gripping his shirt to keep him from falling.

David looked from him to me with a nod, making me hold back from breathing and straighten. Sam looked at me confused.

"That can't be, she shouldn't know anything about any of you, that's what Michael and Star wanted to keep the past secret." David's eyebrows furrowed with a frown and he tossed Sam to the side onto the ground.

I watched as he rolled from his back to his knees and a wave of electricity surround me. Marko had let go of my waist and David was now grabbing my chin turning it from side to side.

"I knew I was right when I saw your face. The star-crossed lovers had a child together. You look just like her, well almost." With his other hand, his finger went through my untied hair. The hand on my chin grew tighter and I grimaced in pain.

"David," David looked at Marko after he quietly interjected looking down to my face. He lifted his hand away with a smirk.

"Just let them go, they don't have anything to do with what happened years ago," Sam said looking at David. David turned from me and walked back over to where Sam sat, looking down at his boots and smiling.

"Even If anything does happen to us, the Frogs and Michael will come find you, you're not going to win." Sam was indeed a brave fool. David turned to him and lifted him high off the ground by the neck. Sam's face began to turn red and he squirmed under his grip, trying to gasp for air. "Well, maybe I should just get rid of you now save myself half the trouble." Clutching his neck harder.

Katie's scream echoed with mine. Paul didn't bother covering up her mouth since we weren't near the boardwalk or people. He let her fall to the group in hysteria.

"No STOP wait!" I yelled at David. Markos grip held me tight as I struggled more. David looked back at me with pale red-ringed eyes. "I'll stay with you and ill help you take care of the Frogs." He dropped Sam back to the ground, and this time Marko let me go as I rushed over to Uncle Sam unconscious body. I picked up his head to lay in my lap feeling his neck for a pulse, he was still alive.

"Are you making me a deal?" he questioned.

"I…will help you…" I breathed out.

"Swear on it." He beamed.

"Angel don't-"Katie started to say but Paul quieted her with his hand again.

I didn't answer because I was thinking about the times George had asked me to keep secrets for him and never told me to swear and I wouldn't have anyways. To swear was like a promise to keep so that one's word was strong. It was like an obligation one was vowed to fill.

"If not then." He reached down to Sam's foot and started to drag him toward the edge.

"ALRIGHT! I swear!" I said pulling at Sam's shirt.

"See not so bad was it."

Anger was on my face as I glared at David, he had lit another cigarette and took a puff looking down at me.

"Be angry all you want, this is your own doing. What did you think was going to happen? That everything was going to change? That this time around we'd be good but that's not how it works. We're killers and that's not going to change for anyone."

"Then I wish I'd never helped bring you back," I said angrily. It was harsh even as I looked back to Marko to give him an apologetic frown. I turned back to David as he slowly squatted down in front of me.

"And it was so easy right?" I stared in confusion "so easy to just do those things you did, without full hesitation? Didn't you ever wonder why it was so simple…?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You knew we were your family's enemies and still brought us back anyways." I continued to look at him in a questionable way and he moved his eyes from mine up to Marko.

"Wanna tell her Marko or shall I?" David offered. I watched as Marko crossed his arms and looked at David with a hint of uncomfortableness.

"What he talking about?" I asked him, He bit the bottom of his lip and looked down with quilt.

"I didn't think you were going to help me and end up tell your family about bringing me back. I just couldn't risk it…"

"What he's trying to say," David cut it. "Is he had to get you to do somehow right? So he slipped into your mind and well here we are from your "help."" He winked.

"No…." I understood it now.

My eyes were closed as I shook my head in disbelief. I slowly re-opened my eyes as a tear fell. Marko had deceived me by using my mind. From the beginning, all the moments of conscious doubt I had were suddenly shaded over with lies. I had let many things slid, to do so much for him. Feeding him my blood, letting those girls die and digging up the grave to bring back his brothers. And the private moments from the house or on the bike were they even real? I felt used. No… I was used.

I balled my fists and bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying anymore.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." I looked up to David as he straightened up and walked around behind me to stand close to Dwayne off to the side.

Marko then kneeled on one knee beside me. I flinched when he put his hand on my back. "Angel, I'm sorry…" I turned my head away from him. "Please let me explain."

"Go away, Marko…" I said quietly. He waited a few minutes before getting up again to move away from me.

"What should I do now…?" I listened as David talked and his footsteps walked around. "I can't just let what your uncle did just slide, I mean he shot Dwayne in the chest with an arrow that shit hurts." I looked at Dwayne and he quickly looked away not to make eye contact.

"Please," I said bending my head back down to look at Uncle Sam's unconscious face. "Let him and Katie go. I told you to take me instead." David side-glanced at me. "Have Star's daughter, the woman you once cared for, as better revenge." David turned completely around to stare me down. "But let them go and erase their minds from seeing you, make them believe I went missing." I could hear Katie loud mumbles from the side and looked over to her as she tried peeling Paul's hand from her face again.

"I could be your trophy of heartache for both Mom and Dad." I hint of cringe pulled on his face. "But I have a condition, no more mind tricks on me from anyone." I turned my eyes to behind me to where I had last seen Marko.

David's laugh pulled back my attention. He wasn't looking at me but was moving around in a small circle. Contemplating on what to do by the looks of it.

"Alright then take them back to the boardwalk." He said the Dwayne and Paul. "For now we will make them think they didn't see us after meeting her." He tilted his head in Katie's direction.

"And Marko," I turned back to see his face as he looked up to David. "Food."

He nodded at David and looked over to me as I did still watch him.

"Angel…" When I turned back away from him, giving him my answer that I wasn't going to take his anymore of his apologizes, he vanished.

Dwayne walked over to where I was sitting on the floor and leaned down. He briefly looked in my face before standing up with Uncle Sam on his shoulder. I watched as he walked over to where Paul lifted his hand and Katie didn't scream but ran over to me.

"Angel…you need to find a way to escape. I…I remember the comic more clearly now and I'm sorry I didn't see it until now. But you can't trust them." She said low through sobs.

I didn't even look her in the face but squeezed her hand that was on my arm in response. Paul moved slowly to grab and bring her back up to her feet.

"Angel, don't worry we will find you!" she yelled, pulling back her arm from Paul. He grabbed her by the shoulders to face her forward looking into his eyes.

"Sleep," Paul said not moving. Her eyes closed and body went limp under his hands which made it easier to carry her over his shoulder like Dwayne did with Sam walking into the dark.

The absence of everyone didn't mind me, knowing that Uncle Sam and Katie would at the boardwalk alive brought me solace. I stayed sitting on the ground looking at the light from Lighthouse as it circled around and listened to the waves continuing to beat hard against the side of the hill.

Even as David's footsteps moved closer to me I didn't look up to him. He grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet. That's when I did see him, calm again as before.

We walked back over to the bike and got on without talking. He brought it life. Turning around driving along the side cliffs edge to the other end of the hill, I could see a little bit ahead of us because of his small bike light and the wood stairs that we closed in on. He left his bike at the top as we flew down and over the top of the fence in front of the entrance. He still held me as we walked back through the tunnel.

Pigeon wings flapped around once inside, I looked around the room telling myself that this was where I was going to stay till David figured out what he wanted to do with me.

"Welcome home." He said setting me down.

"Home? And how long will that last?" I asked him walking slowly over to the couch. "What is your plan?"

I sat on the couch and David had grabbed a chair from over on the side, a badly in shape rustic wheelchair. Dry Seats that were peeling and cobwebs in the wheels.

He sat in it nevertheless, crossing his legs. "Why don't like it here?"

"Oh yes, especially the cold drafts, and not to mention dead bodies," I responded sarcastically. He smiled to himself.

"Well, your gonna have to use to it. But as for a plan, we're going to see how long it takes for your family to figure it all out. In the meantime, we'll be ready and get other things done." He took two cigarettes out of his pocket, putting one behind his ear and the other in his mouth.

"Like looking into the new territory leader kill him and his people." he added

"You're still on that?"

He blew out a puff of smoke with a small smile. "Since before we became who we are, these tough guys always thought they were better than everyone else. I can't stand surf Nazis, they just keep coming back even in the time we've been dead, they've been growing in numbers from what I've been told."

Told?

"Once the Frogs and your family are out of the way, what else would we do?" He said tapping his cigarette on the chair.

"And what about my parent? My family? Are you going to kill them?" I asked him not taking my eyes off him. He deep a long hit off his smoke and looked at me.

"You don't seem to get it do you?" he said. "I don't owe you much except the thanks from accidentally waking Marko. That's it. The rest was all him."

"Yeah, I get it but without me, I wouldn't have found the comic and went to the cave."

"And without us, there wouldn't be a story to tell." He smiled.

Instead of admitting the defeat in our bantering, it probably would have made his day to know he was right, but I still didn't know everything about the whole situation itself. It was almost as if David had read my mind when he spoke again.

"How much do you know about what happened?" I didn't answer. "Would you like me to tell you about Sta-…your Mother? Or what happened with your father?" I knew he must have hated saying those words everything time it would make his face in a slight of uncomfortableness that I had already caught on too.

As the comic flashed through my mind, it didn't really say much on Mom or Dad's side of it all, mostly the Frogs or Sam's views of the story. And as for the small talks between Amorita and me, she hadn't said much either just that it was like love at first sight, that they were both half-vampires and plotted against the Lost Boys. The only real information I got, if it was even true, was from Marko.

"Marko… He has already told me about my Mom. How she came to be here with all of you and what happened after she half-changed. With Dad, he, Sam, and Grandma came to Santa Carla to start anew. And then once on the boardwalk-"

"He met Star and Us," David interrupted. "Yes, I remember the first night of seeing Michael following after Star like a lost puppy. Even when he did see us he still tried to make a move on her. He was brave enough, so I put him to the test, a little race." David corner smile pulled up as he looked down at his hands. "I guess you could say he passed or at least survived after that. So I made the mistake of thinking he was right for our group." I moved to sit facing David against the arm of the couch.

"Is that when you tricked him into becoming a half-vampire?" I dared to say.

"Tricked," he breathed out with a scoff. "He's the one who drank from the bottle, even after Star told him it was blood." The wine. Like Marko had said before it was laced with the blood of David and whoever Max was. I still wondered if I was right in thinking that he was David's maker, I didn't want to ask.

"Know what happened next?" He asked his eyes now staring up at me.

"I…" this was all new information not from the comic or Amorita. I didn't know where the story lines would connect from any of it. "I'm not sure," I said.

His bottom lip curled and his eyebrows raised "then you wouldn't know how he came back to the cave. And Star and he" he stopped and looked at me before finishing "were together on that bed." He pointed over across from me where Mom's curtains swayed in the air. My face displayed a moment of disgust, not wanting to know about the sexcapades of my own parents.

"That's when he crossed the line…and plotted with one another to leave."

"But you knew she was unhappy here, my Dad just puts the spark back into her life." Before I knew it David was on the couch right in front of my face. I slouched down so our faces weren't almost touching.

"She could have left if she wanted to but she stayed." He said.

"Before everything before she even met Michael, all she wanted was me because I could give her anything she wanted and she did anything for me. She wasn't "tricked" into drinking the blood she knew what I was, and did it anyways but out of a sheer coincidence, she found out that her mother passed. That's when she changed, that she wanted more. To have a family…children," he leaned away and sat down on the couch. "Her will to keep her humanity wasn't giving up, so when we did find Laddie living on the streets we brought him back to her and that helped."

"Then you told her what she had to do to keep him…" David turned to me. "You said she needed to change in order to keep him alive and you gave him the wine as punishment."

"Either that or I could have killed them both."

"You say that, but I don't think it's true." Before letting him say anything I continued. "But it didn't matter after she saw Dad." He sharply looked at me.

"Your Dad was supposed to be her first and die, she objected, of course, she played it off as if he was no one and after the next night of them meeting, we tested him to stay." He heaved out and his eyes closed. "But he rejected the gift and in the end, his brother and those Frogs helped in killing my brothers and myself. He took me by my own coat and impaling me into my death." I could sense his anger again.

"How else would they react? Knowing you wanted them all dead? They defended themselves." David turned back to me and leaned in.

"They were right in thinking that because during our vulnerable state in the daytime. They came to the cave to rescue Star and Laddie, and they threw the first punch. Cowardly staking Marko while we all slept." even though I still angry with Marko, thinking about his death still made me feel awful.

Although Marko was a murder from being involved in killing so many people before, and had lied to me, something about him made me feel safe. He was kind to me, bringing me food, coming to my rescue with his protection, those things couldn't have been a lie. I drove that from my mind, I didn't want to keep thinking of the good things he had done for me to blind me from the real truth.

"Sam was young, the Frogs told him what they wanted him to hear and he got scared. I don't know what else you want to hear from me. It happened but now your back, and could start over, redo everything but you still want to ride off back into danger?"

He laughed a little. "I'd ask, how would you feel, but that's not going to happen." If he was referring to becoming a vampire or dying, then no, he's got me there.

"Okay, your right. You did get it in the end and now have a deep vendetta I understand that, but if you're still going to do away with my family then maybe you should just kill me now and get it over with."

"I won't kill them," a quick sigh of relief escaped me but David wasn't finished "I have from them something more" He pointed his hand at me up and down. "Killing them would just be the end but just the thought about them knowing I have their daughter, and when they find out that she was responsible for all of this again, is great karma. And with you here they can't do anything."

His plan was simple, me as a bargaining chip or until something else happens.

"But…" I pulled away from my thoughts. "If they do come after us I won't hesitate." He had meant it in his own assurance to let me know this as fact.

"They won't, you said it yourself I'm the key to this whole thing," I said waving my hands around. "But I can't say the same about if the Frogs find out, they didn't look like they're going out of the "Vampire Killing Business" anytime soon." I didn't want to mention Amorita only because I figured she wouldn't be a threat since she had told me she hasn't had any real experience in killing an actual vampire.

I'd only just met the Frog's family or at least Alan and Amorita. So I disliked being involved in the schemes of plotting their deaths but my family would always come first. Even though within the past couple of years of us not being as we once were, happy, I would always care about them, even my brothers.

"Maybe your right about your family and maybe your right about the Frogs. But the two hunters will die and your family will leave Santa Carla and not come back…With or without you." I quickly stared back to him as he said that.

"But we will see, time will tell," David said at last, laying his head down on the back of the couch.

"All a vampire has… is time." I mumbled and he grinned.

 **~Paul and Dwayne~**

"Wake up," Paul said shaking Katie's shoulders a bit.

Paul and Dwayne laid Sam and Katie in a secluded place on the beach near the boardwalk. Where a sidewalk lamp shined down on them. There were no people on the boardwalk and the beach was clear expected for the bonfires still flickering.

"Hello?" Paul shook her again and as her eye flickered open. He quickly covered her mouth before she yelled again.

"Don't yell or say anything." He said quietly. He released her mouth and did as ordered. "You will not remember what happened this night, will not remember seeing us." She stared into his eyes as he spoke completely drawn in. "Now... I don't know… go back to sleep."

When she passed out he laid her back down and waited for Dwayne to do the same, being a look out to the top.

"Sam. Wake up." Dwayne hit the side of Sam's face to wake him. He jolted up and his eye finally adjusted seeing who was in front of him.

"What? Where are we?" he looked around and lifted his hand feeling the sand slide through his fingers. "Where's Angel? "He said frantically.

Dwayne was squatted next to Sam and grabbed Sam's chin staring at him, Sam reluctantly looked back.

"You don't remember us this night, seeing us or hearing about us. You don't know what happened to Angel. You don't know how you got to the beach." Sam's eyes grew calm. "Go to sleep." Sam fell into the sand and with eyes closed.

"Let's get out of here this place is deserted, and the sun will be up in 2 hours." Paul trailed through the sand off to the steps of the boardwalk and walked toward the bikes. Dwayne moved slower but instead of going through the sand he grabbed the rail and pulled himself up and over onto the boardwalk.

"They're definitely all goners this time older and surely slower." Paul said as they walked together.

"Maybe it's all for the better, just to leave them alone and Not do anything."

"What?! Are you mental? He killed your ass and you don't want to return the favor?" Paul said walking backward, looking at Dwayne for an answer. Dwayne only looked down at his feet, hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Not really they bested us, I just want to live again and not worry about looking over my shoulder this time around."

"That's why we need to take them out, especially those Frogs."

"Yeah, I guess." Dwayne was still unsure about it all but they would still listen to David before doing anything.

After they reached the bikes, they walked them to the end before starting them, so they wouldn't be noticed by the red and blue flashing lights from the other end of the boardwalk. And where a group of people started walking in their direction.

 **~Sam~**

"Sam…Sam! Can you hear me?" A voice was speaking to me and their hands gripping my shoulders, shaking me violently.

"Sam wake up." the voice was clear enough for me to notice that it was Laddie. Sam opened his eyes and looked at him in his uniform kneeling into the sand along with 4 other police officers.

"Where are we?" Sam said setting up. He grabbed his neck because of the sudden throbbing pain, but why?

"You're on the beach, George and Luke called Star, saying that they couldn't find anyone, saying that you and Katie ran off and disappeared for almost 2 hours. So she called me and we came out."

"I can't remember anything except…Angel… she didn't come back to us from the bathroom. So we… went to look for her." Sam looked over to Katie still unconscious.

"Katie?" He grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up off the sand and she lifted open her eyes.

"Sam? Where are we?" She said rubbing her eye.

"Sam," Laddie grabbed Sam's elbow. "You didn't see Angel at all after the bathroom?"

"I swear Laddie I don't remember a thing, except the concert and walking onto the boardwalk, I think toward the end, and then just waking up here." Sam looked back at Laddie's face. "I couldn't tell you if we saw her after."

"Let's get you both to the ambulance. Erin, bring the cart," Laddie yelled up to a woman standing on the edge of the steps and turned out of sight.

Laddie and another officer helped them up off the beach to slowly walk back up to the boardwalk. It was completely deserted no people up top the boardwalk, except for the golf cart that was coming their way. Erin the police officer that had gone to get it slowed next to them. Katie and I sat in the back and Laddie sat next to the driver. We headed to back the way she came toward the flashing blue and red lights.

I sat on the edge of the truck as one of the EMTs tried to put a neck brace around me.

"It's alright, I don't need it." I said pushing it away.

"You have serve swelling in the neck, which is where the pain was coming from. We're obligated to keep you safe in case there's anything else wrong." I gave him a small nod as he put it on, it was quite painful having to stretch it out like it was doing.

"It looks like someone tried to strangle you, you're gonna get it looked at once we get the hospital."

"No I'm fine, I'll do it another day right now I need to find my niece, that's more important." Before the EMT tried to object again, running footsteps stopped in front of me.

"Sam!" Michael pulled me into a hug. He hadn't done something like that in a long time. I looked behind to see Star walking up with the twins as well.

"What happened Sam?" he said, looking over the neck brace.

"I don't know Michael. I must have gotten hurt somehow."

"What happened to Angel?" Star said beside him.

"I really don't know, she was with us at the concert and we let her go to the bathroom…" My guilt flooded over me, I shouldn't have let her go by herself.

"Didn't anyone search the boardwalk?"

"Cops searched the boardwalk, shops, and beach. And she's not answering her phone. They didn't find her or either of you." Luke said. "It wasn't till like 20 minutes ago that someone spotted you both laying out on the beach but you weren't there before, it was weird."

"So, you don't know anything?" Star said.

"He's right Star, I don't even remember anything," Katie said getting down from the inside of the truck bed.

"This is crazy how can you both just forget the last 2 hours?" Star started to yell.

"Star…" Laddie came up from the side of the truck and stood by her grabbing her shoulder "the EMTs said Sam and Katie are experiencing some kind of temporary amnesia but we are going to find her. You and Michael were just telling me that this past couple of days she's been staying out late, maybe she ran off with the new friends you spoke off."

"This is different Laddie, she answered our calls and our texts before but now nothing. And look at Sam." She pointed her hand at me and they both stared at the neck brace.

"We don't know if this is connected yet Star, but we'll do our best to figure it out."

She turned and walked away toward their parked car across the street and got in. George and Luke soon slowly followed.

"She's worried, as we all are. Don't let her get to you, Sam. It's not your fault."

"It is Mike, I let her go to the bathroom by herself, she spilled something on her shirt and wanted to clean it, I should have sent Katie up there sooner."

"So wait you went to the top where the bathrooms were?" Laddie said pulling out a notebook to write down the information.

"Um yeah, I remember going up there and the bathroom was empty but after that, I don't remember."

He stuffed the small notebook back in his pocket and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I want both of you to get some rest and let me know if anything comes back."

"We will," I told him. He smiled turned to Michael shaking his hand and walked over to the squad car.

"I'm sorry Mike, it's just all a blur." I rubbed my forehead, feeling very tired.

"Go home Sam and get some rest." He said Walking away toward his car. I was feeling so terrible and I wanted to help in any way that I could, so maybe what we really did need was to rest. Regain my strength and come back to the boardwalk later.

"What's happening to us, Sam?" Katie said hunched over with her head in her hands.

"I don't know Katie," staring down the boardwalk again. "But we'll find out."

 ** _~Last Note: Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, it's always good to hear feedback. Also been having a few issues with the editing in the chapter, trying to fix it. Still kind of new to Fanfiction but ill do my best! ~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Author Note~**

 **Dang almost a month….**

 **Here's a new chapter over 10,000 words just for you! Thank you for all your reviews! I like to hear your thoughts and what you think of what going to happen next. It feeds me fuel *haha*. I've also been working on Chapter 15 at the same time so "hopefully" I'll have it posted this week too! Enjoy! ~**

There was a long silence in the cave as we waited for the boys to come back and I must have braided my hair at least a dozen times to keep myself busy out of boredom.

What else was there to talk about with David? We covered most of the basics, life, and death but not about the aftermath. A bridge we could cross later.

A cave wasn't a normal place to consider sleeping in, well in a normal sense, and it wasn't like I couldn't make due. Try and salvage some things for the night.

So I stood up from the old couch and walked over to Mom's area, pushing the curtains over and looking again at the old dirty bed.

I walked around it passed the table with the last of Mom's jewelry, minus the bracelet I took. It was still at home from my pants pocket to the nightstand table.

Everything was still covered in dust and webs. It wouldn't hurt to try and sleep in the bed I guess. I didn't know how long I would be staying here.

Even as it rolled through my mind what David had said that My Mom and Dad were together on it, wasn't what made me feel weird but the thought that David possibly shared it with her as well.

I looked back at David as he blew a large smoke ring. Not even watching me as he does. Didn't seem to mind at all that I was walking around or trying to torture me with any more unneeded information.

Taking the edge of the embroidered blanket I pulled it off and shook them with a cloud of dust going everywhere, drifting up to my nose. "Ah-Choo!"

"Gesundheit," David said off to the side.

"No, bless you?" I said looking back to him. He grinned and shook his head a bit. He put the cigarette out on the sole of his boot and stood up, shaking the bits of ash from his coat.

As he started to walk over to me I quickly went back to shaking the blanket and went to lay it on the couch.

He was now standing by the curtains, not going inside and I walked past to grab one of the pillows to shake and beat off the dust.

I tossed it to him, and he caught it putting it with the blanket over on the couch.

"Think fast!" throwing another pillow at his head which he caught it without turning.

"Really?" David asked.

"Just wanted to check the reflexes," I said with a smile.

I lifted the other blanket off the bed and almost threw it back down with disgust, it was covered with baby spiders, other bed bugs, and stunk with stains due to the moister in the air from the long period of time it's been sitting here.

"Nope!" I dropped the blanket down and pushed the curtains aside to walk back out.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on that, it's invested."

"It's a cave, there everywhere. Probably in the couches as well." David said walking over to the curtains and through to the mattress. He flipped it over and leaned down.

I turned to look at the couch thinking about possible creepy crawlies within the cushions. I grabbed the blanket from the bed and laid it across the couch and over the top.

Mostly covered, I sat down and took off the new shoes that we had taken from the shop on the boardwalk. Noticing a red ring along the top back of my ankle and even some small blisters by the edge of my toes.

"You don't like spiders?" He said off to the side.

I wasn't facing him as he started to walk out, too busy looking at the pillows to make sure there wasn't anything on it.

"Not really, but it's not uncommon, I just don't like the thought of them crawling all over me." I set the pillow against the arm and looked over to him as he was looking down at his hand where a large wolf spider sat in his palm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up slowly, not taking my eyes off of him as he continued to walk his slow pace toward the couch.

"Oh nothing…" he said, watching it start to move up his arm.

"You better not come near me with that thing," I warned pointing a slanted finger at him.

I walked backward bumping my head on the dry starfish that hung from the ceiling trying to make way to the back of the couch to get away.

He was so relaxed letting it move around up and down his coat arm, it made my skin crawl.

He smiled suddenly darting his eyes across to me. "They're harmless." He said.

"I still don't care." I said still keeping my distance.

I walked around stepping over stuff to the long dark hanging curtains behind the couch, and back around to the open area between Mom's swinging curtains and the sitting area where David was nowhere to be seen.

"Great… this isn't funny David." I groaned loudly.

I continued on to the other side close to the fountain to look in the back behind the pillars.

As I did my foot stepped down on something sharp. Quickly I picked it up and looked underneath. Along the floor where pieces of broken glass. Some kind of bottle with designs of metal and jewels.

I bent my foot sideways to look at the bottom and on the top was a piece of glass sticking out I went to pull it out and stopped because of a sharp pain from it sticking out which made it started to bleed.

"SSSssss," I grunted through clenched teeth.

David was already by my side, most likely from the smell of the blood.

"Its fine," I said still keeping my foot in my hand.

"Let me see it." He said. Before I could decline and say it wasn't a big deal. He picked me putting his arm around my waist and I held on to his side as he walked me back over to the couch.

He helped me down onto it with my back up against the arm laying my legs out and while still holding my cut foot, he sat on the opposite of me. One knee up and the other bent over the side.

Before lifting my foot he took off his gloves. It was a first for me I'd never seen him without them and with icy hands, he laid it on the top of his bent knee. I had to hold down my dress to keep from exposing anything underneath.

"Don't move your foot." He said looking over to me.

I watched as his finger nails grew long with a sharp point, enough to take out the glass.

Steadily he pulled a quarter size piece out and put it on the trunk that acted as a table in front of the couch.

"One more piece." He said softly.

He pulled my leg a little closer making me slide down a bit more onto the couch.

As he went back into my foot I bit the inside of my cheek from crying out in pain. But still keeping myself relaxed.

"There." He threw the last piece on the table, it was a much smaller piece that looked like it must have broken off from the bigger piece with is why it hurt when I tried taking it out.

I propping up on my elbow and gave him a small thanks.

"Whoa, something smells de-licious!" Paul said climbing down from the tunnel along with Dwayne.

Paul was quickly beside David inhaling deeply the smell from the blood.

"What's going on here?" He said looking me over, eyebrow raised.

"There was glass on the floor, over there." I pointed. Dwayne walked over and picked up two of the bigger pieces, throwing them into the fountain.

David placed my foot back down on his knee making me able to sit all the way back up

"Um, thank you again."

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.

The cut was still slightly painful, even if the bleeding had stopped, it didn't account for the rest that trailed in the dirt or dripped off my ankle and down my leg from it being raised.

I couldn't help but look at all their faces, even Dwayne's as they acted completely different due to the intoxicating smell it was to them.

I glanced around for any type of cloth or napkins. But oh yeah, I'm in a cave with vampires who don't need basic necessities like the avenge human being.

"How am I going to get this cleaned up?" I said to myself quietly.

"I could help…" Paul said suddenly taking my foot in his hand after bending down to one knee.

"I don't think so, its way to weird to even think about. Am I talking about bandages?"

"Don't have any," Paul said with a smile "it's not like the first time you gave blood, what about Marko?" he said eyeing me.

"Well, that was… different but after the newly founded information I guess you can account it as cheating." I mentioned. Paul still continued to rub his finger across my foot.

"Plus, I don't know if I want you of all people to know my feelings." He laughed out loud. "Or whatever else happens," I said looking from him then to David.

"The feeling part is really nothing, most of the time we kill our victims but if they were alive and we did feed from them, we can feel their pain and even their deaths. But blood works different for all vampires." David said looking down at his blood coated hand.

I had to stop and think about having Paul do this. For one was totally weird and even uncomfortable to imagine. Second, feelings of where I am and if I'm in pain that's all? It seemed like there would be more. And Third, Paul was such a dog! Maybe I could wait for Marko to come back, but that's a whole other thing itself, I was still mad at him.

What the hell. It was getting everywhere, who knows when I might take a shower again and I couldn't think about using salty sea water…ouch! The sting from it would feel like the time I fell, scraping my knee and Dad put Hydrogen Peroxide on it.

"I guess, but just this one time." I groaned laying back on the couch in a bit of defeat. How could I just say yes, I must losing it?

Paul was now sitting in David's spot on the couch. He had moved to his wheelchair and was licking the blood off of what remained on his hand.

I looked over to Dwayne as he stared at me. "You don't want any?" I said sarcastically. His face seemed to harden and he shook his head, no. Keeping a distance away by sitting on the fountain by David.

Paul grinned gliding his hand down my leg to hold it up. Trying too hard to act sexy with his eyes still on me and then his mouth began moving against my leg.

Oh, the uncomfortableness hit me hard. I looked away up to the ceiling anywhere then looking at him or the other boys that were probably staring. This was more awkward than I would have imagined. I should have said no, I should have said no.

Paul continued sexing it up too much by the way he glided his tongue across my calf and to my ankle where he had stopped.

"Yummy…" He said. Then he moved my leg over and leaned down to me.

"What are you doing?!" I said moving back into the couch from him. He leaned into my ear and spoke: "he forgot to say we also can get turned on."

"Ugh get off me!" I said putting a hand on his chest to move him away.

He sat back and laughed a little.

"Don't worry princess, virgin blood is the best when unspoiled." My eyes grew wide as he said that and I couldn't help but blush hard. And sat cross legged. Pushing hair out of my face and feeling completely vulnerable.

My personal business is now known to all of them. I wasn't ashamed or anything, I didn't even mind that I was still a "V" Of course it was common amongst people my own age to not be but I still didn't need them to know.

"What's going on?" I looked over to see Marko jumping down from the tunnel, holding a box in his hand. "Why do I smell her blood?" He said looking around to the boys.

"She cut her foot on our broken wine bottle," David said putting his other glove on.

He set the box on the table and looked over at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, David got the glass out." I looked down at my foot and not to Marko holding it facing up so it wouldn't pour out anymore.

"Oh yes!" Paul said leaning over to watch Marko pull out the cartons of food from the box.

"Took me some time because of all the commotion on the boardwalk," Marko said handing Paul a box. Paul sat back on the couch and opened it to start eating.

"Commotion?" I asked, this time looking to Marko. He walked around the table and held a napkin out to me which I put on my foot. Figures.

"Police." He said walking over to Dwayne.

"Yeah, we saw them too," Dwayne said while Marko handed him a box and then one to David which he accepted with a smirk.

"They work fast nowadays," Paul said through chews.

Mostly likely Moms doing since she had a large connection with the Santa Carla police thanks to Laddie.

I wonder if they found Sam and Katie yet. Mom and Dad are more than likely at the boardwalk, worrying. Laddie doing his job, which he was good at since he was promoted to Lieutenant 2 years back. I can still remember riding in his car with the twins when he first started out turning on sirens or talking on the speakers at people walking by.

"Here." Marko's voice pulled me out of thought lowering a box in front of my face.

I stared at it and took it giving him a quiet "thanks." He sat on a box to the right of me on the other side of the oil drum and opened his own box to start eating.

But it wasn't only him, Paul and Dwayne were downing the food he had given them, even David was chewing on a few pieces looking down at the box.

I opened my carton with confusion, and inside was noodles.

"You can eat real food?" I asked and they all looked over to me.

"A little but it's not so much for us as it's for you," David said.

"How, can you eat it? I thought you only drink Blood."

"Well our bodies can disgust it, but it just goes through us with no real effect, almost like a really really fast metabolism," Marko answered.

"We can't taste it but it makes us feel a bit full. But On the plus side you don't have to use the bathroom," Paul said lifting the box to eat the rest.

I looked back down to the box, at the noodles.

"It's Chinese?" I asked Marko.

"Yeah, you don't like it? There's rice and chick-"

"No, it's not that I just have only had it once. Dad doesn't eat it at all, especially the rice or noodles." After I had said that Paul busted out laughing. I looked questionably at him and over to Dwayne and David as they chuckled under their breaths.

"What's so funny?" I said looking at them, then over to Marko.

"We're probably the reason for that." He said smiling a little at me.

"Whys that?"

"We'll tell you later, go ahead and eat." He said, I gave him an inquisitive look.

"Believe me, eat first then we will tell you." He stood up and leaned over grabbing a fork out of the box to hand to me.

The previous time I had had Chinese was at a Mall with Luke and George. One of their "girl" friends from school was hanging out with them and wanted it for lunch. We had hesitated never having before so we just ended up sharing fried rice and some kind of dry chicken with a red sweet dipping sauce.

This would be my first time having the noodles, which I believe was called "Chow Mein." As I took the first bite it wasn't that bad, it glistened with a light sauce, which was very flavorful. I couldn't understand why Dad would hate this.

I was almost finished with the box but with each bite, I couldn't help but look up at Paul as he stared. Dwayne stared a little too. However, it was David who was staring with a smile, not eating his food that was sitting on the arm of the wheelchair.

I set the box down on my knee "ok, you can tell me already." I said out loud to David.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes."

"How was the food? What did you have?" He saw me eat it, why would he ask me that?

"Noodles?" I answered looking around at the boys which were trying to keep their cool and hiding their grins.

"Look again." He said leaning forward mouth curled up in a smile.

I shook my head with a slight laugh and looked down.

The inside was moving, of what was left in the box were worms and out of reflex I threw the box down and covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. I had held my eyes shut and listened to Paul's howls of laughter over to my side making me kick him with my uncut foot. Which remotely nothing but it made me feel somewhat better.

Opening my eyes, I looked for the carton on the floor and saw as it was only noodles. I stared at it and then back up to David as he was sat back exhaling a trail of smoke from his nose, from his newly lilted cigarette, still keeping his smile.

"What?" I asked picking the box back up, turning it around.

"Wanna see the rice too," Paul said trying to hand me a new box.

"No, thank you!" I hollered, pushing it away with my hand.

I placed the box on the table, taking a sideways glance at Marko as he shrugged and set his own box down on the table.

"Now I see why Dad hates it," I said, and I ignored the rest of the boy's chuckles.

It made sense, to see worms or anything remotely disgusting in your food would throw off anyone's appetite.

It explained what David had told me earlier about how Dad still drank the wine even though he was told it was blood. After seeing that his mind was playing tricks on him with the food, it only made sense that he wouldn't believe the wine was really blood.

A simple mind trick with little to no effort. Makes it kind of funny how Dad time and time again has told us all not to give in to the peer pressure of drugs or alcohol from others.

Even though it never worked out in the end with George or Luke. Both Dad and the twins cases were similar, expect the cool kids weren't vampires at the college, at least I hope not.

"Well, I don't think I'll be eating noodles again."

"You wanted to know," Paul said sliding next to me. He moved his arm behind me and I couldn't help but remember his tongue, making me grow uncomfortable.

"I call dibs on sleeping with Princess first." He said moving closer to my face.

"What? Why?" I said leaning away.

"Don't want you running off, don't worry we can snuggle," Paul said moving in close.

"You really don't need to Paul," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Your feelings say otherwise." I blushed hard trying to look away from Paul's cruising eyes.

"Ok boys let set up for the night," David thankfully interrupted, standing from the wheelchair.

Paul got up from where he was sitting and walked over with David toward the back of the cave.

Marko picked up the cartons putting them back in the box, briefly looking over to me.

I stared at him, trying to keep my frown. I didn't know how much time it would be before I could even think about having a personal conversation.

I moved my hands to rub my face, from feeling physically and mentally drained. Why was I doing this to myself? Or him? It was my fault, I knew what was going to happen, maybe if I did listen to what he had to say… no, I need more time.

But my mind wouldn't give up, I still thought about it, he had a reason. If I were in his place I probably would have done the same thing. The only thing that was keeping me back was thinking about that they were vampires and almost killed my Uncle. Or at least David wanted too.

I looked over to David as he was walking over to a corner near the back pointing to something on the ground to Paul.

He was the one I had to really watch. Could I trust him?

Marko walked in front of my gaze to go to the entrance that Dwayne was now putting a large rock in the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" I said turning to sit on my knees.

"Don't want anyone catching us off guard like before." David's voice said walking up close to the couch.

I turned my eyes back as Marko and Dwayne both continued to carry more rocks to block the tunnel.

"How are we going to get out then?" I said looking back to David as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"You mean how are YOU going to get out?" I leaned back down into the couch, I was curious about that but I wasn't going to say it so bluntly. "We have other ways to get out of the cave, but for now it's going to be our little secret." He pulled his hand up to the side of his lips to pretend to lock it and I rolled my eyes.

"You think am going to run off back home? when I already know what you can do or will do to my family even me. Don't trust me?" I said crossing my arms.

"I know you won't run, you're not fast enough," he smiled looking over to me from watching the boys working around. "Trust wise, we'll see."

"That make two," I thought.

He slowly looked to me and walked back over to Paul as he placed a large metal sheet on the floor.

Dwayne walked over to stand with David as Paul was picking back up the sheet to hold it and they all stared down. I quickly stood up walking on my good foot and on the heel of my other to see a hole in the ground.

"Where-"I began to ask.

"It goes underground," Marko said brushing off some rubble from his jacket.

"Is it where you're sleeping now?" he gave me a small smile but didn't really answer. Picking up a box of the food from the table he walked quickly to where the boarded up fence was throwing the box inside.

Why did he do that?

"I can stay up here with you if you want…" he said once he was back to my side my mind told me to say no but another voice already spoke for me.

"Called it first," Paul said across the way.

"Yeah, but you can't keep your hands to yourself," Marko said crossing his arms.

"You don't always need to use hands in all situations." He grinned

"I have an idea how about neither of you?" I said with a smile.

David walked over to us followed by Paul.

"We're going to settle this the old fashioned way, a coin toss." David held out a quarter from out of nowhere.

"Wow, I thought you were going to say rock, paper, scissors," I said uninterested. This whole thing was stupid.

David flipped it in the air all eyes watched as it fell.

"Tails," Paul said before it hit David's hand and he flipped over again covered. Which meant Marko had "heads."

David moved his hand away to reveal…tails.

"Sorry bro," Paul said grinning so hard as if I'd personally asked him to sleep near me.

"Sorry Marko, Paul's night." David declared.

"How is this fair? Why didn't either of you flip?" I motioned to David and Dwayne. I had better chances that they wouldn't mess with me while I slept.

"Because David's always been a cheat at anything," Paul said.

"No, just lucky," David replied walking away. Dwayne just followed after him. That would have been a no from him too.

"Why does anyone need to be up here? I thought you said I couldn't run fast enough even if I did get away."

"That's at night, the day is a different story." He said stopping in his tracks.

"What about the light? Aren't there holes everywhere?"

"Already taken care of," David informed before jumping inside the hole along with Dwayne.

Paul stocked over around Marko to sit on the couch. Marko watched him with leery eyes.

"Don't worry bro, Angel is in good hands." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"That's what am afraid of. You better just keep em' to yourself, Paul." Marko threatened.

"I thought she wasn't your girl. Even though, you had moments together like sharing the same bed already… even a kiss." He smiled.

"I never told you that," Marko objected, questionably looking at him.

"You didn't, but she did," Paul said tilting his head toward me.

"What?" I said confused

"Your Blood can do so many things besides being delicious." He said moving his tongue across his teeth.

"You can read my thoughts?" I said shockingly.

"More like memories. That sometimes just go in reverse or just important bits you think about off and on." He addressed.

"Are you kidding me?! You failed to mention that before having my blood asshole!" I knew there was a catch.

"You gave him blood?" Marko inquired.

"More like he licked it off my leg like you did to my arm… but that doesn't matter right now! He can read my mind," I said pointing my hand to him.

"can't read your mind that's all David, I can just see the memories." immediately my mind reminded me of seeing David lick my blood off his fingers.

I raised my hand to my face out of my sheer stupidity. Of course, they wouldn't give away this important vampire trade secret, a great way to keep tabs on me. I mentally gave David a middle finger.

"It doesn't last long depending on how much he took." I lowered my hand from my face to look at Marko as he spoke. They didn't really have that much as I thought.

"How long does it last?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well…like the amount I had, would last a couple of days but as for like a cup or a liter would last a day maybe more depending if it's the only thing we had."

I listened as Paul took in a large yawn and leaned up against the arm of the couch.

"Come to bed, well, the couch my dear," Paul announced poetically, holding out his hand. I looked back over to Marko holding my curled lip.

"You're not sleeping on the bed?" Marko asked looking over to the curtains.

"No, it's covered in bugs and mold." I said crossing my arms. "This blanket and these pillows seem alright."

With that said, Marko turned away and walked over to the area pushing aside the curtains, to the back. Hidden between white laces he rustled around and walked back out with a small trunk.

"Here. Might be something in there. I need to go though, are you sure you'll be fine with him." Marko said punching Paul in the shoulder

"Ow." He faked, rubbing it with a pout.

I opened the box and inside were more blanket and clothes. Marko continued to watch me waiting for an answer.

"I can take care of it, Marko," I said frustrated. Why was he making it so hard to be mad at him?

I listened as his footsteps walk away and he jumped into the hole but popped back up to close the metal behind him.

The box was definitely Mom's. I pulled out a large black silky shawl with little white and red flowers. The ends dangled down with a layer of lace across the top.

It wasn't really my thing but I wrapped it around my shoulder. It was a bit longer than me, even as a teenager my Mom was taller than me. I closed the small trunk and turned back to the couch walking on one foot, flopping down onto it.

"Listen, Paul," he turned his eyes to me as he was taking off his boots. "Why can't you sleep somewhere like on the ceiling in a dark corner or over there?" I pointed to where Mom's area was. There was a small couch that was beside Mom's bed and I did think about sleeping on it but spiders had stopped me.

"Sorry babe, If I stay here I can feel your heat while I sleep, I'll know if you move or try to get away."

"But it's not like you can do anything, I've seen Marko sleep, I've even tried to move him and he didn't budge."

"He's always been a hard sleeper and considering what happened to him I'm surprised he's even sleeping at all. But lucky for him he had you to keep him company that day." Paul said grinning. "But it's not like we can't wake up, it just takes a lot of will power."

He moved down setting into the couch taking one of the pillows I had taken off the bed, to set it behind him and placing his hands behind his head too. He stretched out his legs and crossed them across the couch. I lightly pushed them over for my own space, taking the last pillow before his feet had touched it.

I frowned as I laid sideways, turned outward putting the pillow under my head. Curling myself into a ball trying not to touch or moved up against Paul as much as possible. But he didn't move and stayed rather still.

"Paul?" no answer.

I relaxed and felt as my own eyes began to drift off.

The smell of food floated to my nose waking me to a strange sight, Uncle Sam's room.

I sat up seeing everything as if I'd never left, clothes on the floor, my phone charging on the table. "What the-"

"Angel!" my head turned to the door as I heard my own father's voice calling for me.

Quickly moving the blankets off me, I walked over to the door to open it. Out in the hall to see the same living room and same creaks that came from the stairs as I walked down them.

The smell of the food was stronger as I turned the corner into the kitchen. Seeing Dad at the dining table along with George and Luke not on their phones but eating and just talking.

Mom was standing by the stove now putting what looked like bacon onto a plate, she turned and smiled at seeing me.

"Morning Honey, want some pancakes?" she asked, setting the plate in front of Dad as he was also smiling at me as I slowly walked over to the kitchen table to sit.

"Sure Mom," I said slowly.

"Good Morning, Angel." I turned as Grandma walked out from the pouch where her favorite chair was. I hadn't even noticed she was there. She carried her favorite floral tea cup in hand walking over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Nana. When did you get out of the hospital?" I said as she turned back around with a questionable look.

"Yesterday, don't you remember dork?" George said stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"What is today?" I asked confused, looking to see everyone's eyes on me.

"Friday?" Luke answered.

Friday? We came to Santa Carla on Wednesday, which was when I found the comic. Today was supposed to be the day I went to the cave to find Marko.

I quickly turned my arm where I had cut it and the scar was gone.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" Dad asked grabbing the pancake plate to hold it out for me to grab a couple of pieces. I smiled and reached over to grab a few pieces of bacon as well.

"I don't know," I said confused.

It smelt more appetizing than usual as if I hadn't had it in a very long time.

Once the food was in the mouth it wasn't the same though, the taste was nothing as if I had had a cold where my senses were dulled from an infection, and the weird thing was I could still smell it.

I looked down at my plate and beheld a terrible sight, the food was rotted. Dark green and gray fuzz was growing in spots around the pancakes and the bacon was still raw.

I grabbed the cup in front of me going to take a drink, which wasn't milk of orange juice but of blood that fell down the front of me.

I dropped it and pushed away from the table, standing and wiping it from my face, my family just stared.

"What wrong?" Mom asked looking over to my plate, then back to me as if she didn't see any of it.

Nobody did. Even as Dad picked up the plate to look.

I was like a scene out of "It" like with the girl in the bathroom or the boy in his little brother's room with the photo album. Their parents were completely oblivious.

My family ignored it and just continued to eat, stuffing their mouths of the moldy pancakes and drinking the blood.

My eyes quickly shot open, these dreams have been so persistent. First with the glass box of water, to seeing my family dead. To now, rotted food.

I stretched a little looking up to see the sun shining through some cracks of the cave.

"Still day," I said aloud even if no one was really around except Paul. I sat up and looked over to him still sleeping, He had one arms over my leg gripping the front of my thigh, which explains the small chill I had had.

I pulled myself up more and his hand, which was still holding on, twitched squeezing a little harder. Was he trying to tell me something? I hovered my hand over it and grabbed it to peel it off.

As I held it the cold icy fingers of his slowly began to shut slightly. I placed it on his stomach as his body still stayed unchanged, except for his hand.

I watched as he spelt, and even though he was such a ditz he was still good-looking with his late 80's band turnout, and free-flowing hair.

One of the many reasons people, well girls, liked that generation, the men. It was by far my favorite time period great music, movies, and yes, men.

But For them, it was all just smoke and mirrors…Vampires were always depicted as the most beautiful creatures on the planet with confidence and charm.

"You may only feel that I'm near but can you hear me as well? At least I don't think so. I wonder what vampires dream about? In your head….that's obvious, women." I laughed. "Maybe if you weren't such a dog I'd think you were quite tolerable." I saw another twitch this time at the corner of his mouth.

"Great," I groaned, he probably can hear me. "Don't even get any ideas buddy. It's not going to happen." I said lastly before laying back down.

~Michael~

"Go on home," Laddie told us outside the car." I promise if anything comes up I'll call." He assured.

Even as Star argued over and over that she could just take the car and drive around. But she gave in after I told her there wasn't anything we could really do that Laddie wasn't already doing. He practically had half the department out looking.

"Michael, I just can't sit around, something is wrong I can feel it." Star objected, as we walked through the front door.

"You heard Laddie, he's doing everything he can." I said trying to calm her down. She still wasn't convinced.

The twins followed inside and Star couldn't help but ask them again what they had already told her before.

"Mom, we went up to the boardwalk, talking to a couple of guys from the concert, and Uncle Sam and Katie just bolted out of sight." They explained again.

Star rub her forehead with her hand and walked over to the couch throwing her purse down.

"Your brother had one job." She said throwing her hands out. "And how can they both have amnesia?

"Maybe they were drugged." George said.

This made Star worry more. Walking around the couch, trying to think of what might have happened.

"Why don't you boys go to bed? Your Mom and I are going to stay up downstairs." I insisted, nodding my head to the stairs. They both acknowledged it and walked up, closing the bedroom door behind them.

I turned back to Star as she was sitting on the couch her head in her hands.

"Star, Angel is a smart girl. You know she wouldn't be doing anything she shouldn't."

"That's just it. It's this place. Santa Carla has always been an awful place underneath. Trying to hide beneath the beach and the boardwalk attracting more and more people to get caught up in its mess." She explained.

Star had been in Santa Carla way before I was. She still had bits of secrets that she wouldn't even tell me. And the dangers we both endured we wanted to forget forever. It just seemed to come all back to her.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" I asked rubbing her back in swirls. She turned to look at my face with a small smile.

Turning on the coffee pot, gave me a moment to myself to think. Even as a kid Angel mostly played with the boys as kids and after school started, she was thrilled. Holding on to mine and Star's hands on her first day.

As she grew up, it didn't bother me in the least that she liked doing her own things. Either reading or a picking a movie for her and me to watch. She didn't really go over to people houses and sometimes she just had a few friends over when she was younger.

After the years, high school was what changed her. The people were as they've always been. You were either popular or not. Angel wasn't into being social as the boys were she just tagged along with them. The plus side was I knew she wasn't into dating which made me happy that there weren't boys hanging around that weren't the twin's friends.

And I've seen it myself, even I didn't want to go back to school it was a social nightmare. If it wasn't for Star and Mom and the near death experiences of the past, I probably would just be working in construction business.

High school was a bit different for Angel though. Star pushed her, she wanted her to be successful, be something that she didn't have herself.

Before the boardwalk, Star was free spirited and didn't go to school. At least from what she has told me. Her Mom was always sick and they had no money which made them fight a lot. Being a teenager she stayed around the boardwalk, away from home to pretend like any of it wasn't happening.

It just made sense she wanted the best for her and Angel did. She got through high school but college wasn't on her mind. Which made Star angry, they fought and most nights Star would cry. Remembering her trouble past. Making them always make up the next day.

I walked out of the kitchen and over to Star as she sat on the couch zoning still holding her phone.

I laid her hot cup on the side table and sat down next to her.

"Where could she be?" Star said quietly.

"She'll come home, Laddie will do whatever it takes." Star moved over and laid her head on my arm.

"I feel like it's my fault. I just wanted to keep her safe here. Now she probably held up in someone house. Doing god know what."

"She's smart and you know that." I wanted to tell Star that everything was going to be alright. But I myself was doubting then.

Angel said she met new friends, even a boy. Being her Dad I didn't let my mind want to think that was where she was. It wasn't like her, a boy and possibly staying over with him? But I still didn't want to think of the alternatives either.

"What matters most is she comes home safe." I said holding Star close to me.

Looking down at her face, she relaxed a bit curling in closer to me and slowly shut her eyes.

-Noon-

~Luke~

I tossed and turned most of the morning that we had to sleep. Thinking about if id missed something that day on the boardwalk. I turned to look at George as he himself was awake now.

"What do think?"

"Think What?" I sat up and turned sitting down on Grandma's old creaky cot, in Dad's old room. Continuing to stare at George as he laid on his back on the bed, eyes closed.

"Dude," he finally turned his head to look at me. "Angel? She should have been home by now."

"I don't know, probably with that crazy chick from the comic book store."

"We should have told Uncle Lad about that, should have told him about that guy on the bike too."

"Maybe she's with him, finally gettin' some. As for the store Uncle Sam, if her ever remembers probably has told Laddie about it." He moved down and bit stretching his back. "She'll show up eventually. Plus you're the one who said we shouldn't say anything until today. If she didn't show. You didn't want to snitch about her new boyfriend."

I did think that she was fine, didn't even think of the other possibilities. She wouldn't run away it just wasn't like her but staying out late or riding around with the strange dude, if that was who she was with, wouldn't be her either. And I sure as hell didn't want to imagine kidnap or worse. All George's mind was was in the gutter.

"She's our sister, you know her as well as I do, she wouldn't just take off and leave or stay the night with any guy that she just met."

"I think she's finally getting out of that shell she's always in and that dude probably cracked it." He grinned.

"I doubt it. I wanna find that guy today. And talk to that girl in the store, maybe she saw him too. Angel and she seemed close the way they talked last night. Even though the girl was distracted keeping her eyes on you."

George shook as if he had gotten a chill "ugh. I guess, she did look somewhat hot but I'm not into… weird."

"How do you even know she is?"

"Emma's said things. "

"Oh right, Emma, because she's a great judge of character." I rolled my eyes.

"She may not be but she's got the goods." He grinned. "I wonder what she's doing today..." George said quietly, grabbing his phone off the table.

"It doesn't matter were gonna go to the boardwalk remember? Hopefully, Mom will let us out of the house."

"Are you crazy? Do you really think she'll let us go outside? But it doesn't matter we can get out another way bro." George acknowledged. Working the keys to text.

The cot rattled as I got up to walk over to the bathroom door. Closing it behind me and walked to Angel's side.

The bed was unmade, her bag still neatly set by the table near the bed. Which I walked over to bending over to look inside.

"There's got to be something in here." As much as I didn't want to go through my sister's things, she might have something in here to help me figure out where she might be.

Nothing but clothes. I put it back on the floor and sat on the bed turning to look at something shiny on the nightstand. A bracelet, I'd never seen before. Gold, with small jeweled flowers it looked legit.

"Did that dude give her this?" I thought. It's definitely old looking and probably worth a lot of money that she couldn't afford to get.

I kept it in my hand as I continued to look around. Her phone charger was still in the wall. If I were planning on going somewhere with my Phone id bring my charger. Though I didn't see her use it on the boardwalk, I knew she had her phone because we'd never leave them at home and from seeing its box shape in her pocket.

I leaned over and held my head in my hands rubbing my face more awake, I stretched my legs out and one going under the table where I felt something brush up against my foot.

Her purse. I picked it up off the floor and opened it. Inside were normal things change, her wallet, a couple of receipts and a lighter.

"Why would she have a lighter?" I continued to look on to the last thing which was a bag, or by the looks of it being pulled out, a book. Setting the bag on the table I undid the tie and pulled out a comic.

"Destroy all vampires…The Lost Boys?" the headline said.

Two boys on the cover holding stakes and crosses, looking super mucho. One kid looking quite familiar to the guy from that comic book store. Same hat and same serious face.

The Frog Brothers.

I turned it over to something I wasn't expecting.

"Dad? Mom? Uncle Sam. Even Uncle Lad. What the heck?" turning it back over again to look at the cover to read.

A story by Sam Emerson and Edgar Frog.

Issue# 1: Santa Carla Edition.

Didn't that guy say, Angel came into the shop? Maybe it was because of this. I got up from the bed and went to Dad's room.

"Gero-"he was already getting dressed and talking on the phone.

"Ok, we'll be outside in a bit." He quickly threw the Phone to the bed and turned to me. "Dude, get dressed Emma coming to get us."

"Wait, for what?" I said bewildered. "What about Mom? She's gonna lose her shit."

"Its fine, we'll leave a note saying we went out the find Angel." He pulled his shirt on and went to the window to open it.

"That's what we were going to do remember?" I reminded him. But he just shrugged.

"Hey, look at what I found." Holding up the comic, trying to get his attention

"Cool." He only took a small glance before climbing out the window and starting to slowly move down the side.

"Hey, George wait a minute." I walked across the room to the door and tiptoed out to the hall to look around the corner, down to see Mom and Dad had fallen asleep on the couch. Good.

Back to the room, I shut the door lightly and quickly got on clothes and to write a quick note:

Mom and Dad,

We knew you wouldn't have let us go but we're going to go look around for Angel."

Please don't worry -Luke

Leaving it on the table I rolled up the comic book, putting it my back pocket and the bracelet going into my front pocket of my button down shirt.

I followed George out the window. There was a safe spot out of view of the front of the house to get down. George had already jumped down from the house and was sneaking pass Grandpa's totem poles.

I climbed down quietly and followed after not having to worry about Dad or Mom seeing me.

Once we reached the street at the end of the driveway, George looked down the street waiting for Emma's red Kia Soul to drive up.

"Why did you call her?" I asked.

"She wanted to know what we were doing and wanted to hang out tonight at a party."

"Screw that, I want to go to the boardwalk and see if Angel's there."

"Fine, we can drop you off." He grunted. After he said that Emma Red Kia came up the hill and stopped next to us and rolled down the window.

"Hello there, someone need a ride." She said holding her sunglasses down. George folded his arms on the window and smiled.

"What's it gonna cost me?" he flirted.

"I don't know what do ya got?"

"My good looks, wonderful personality, and a special care package just for you." He grinned.

"Really?" she smiled back leaning in close to his face.

"Can you just drop me off at the boardwalk?" I interrupted. She and George turned to look at me. George slightly unpleased and Emma still smiling.

"You don't want to have some fun with us? She asked.

"Not right now, I have the stuff to do."

"Ah, ok. No problem. You guys can get in now." George, of course, sat in front with her and I sat in the back.

She took down the street making a U-turn. Then headed straight downhill toward the boardwalk. "It's sad to hear about your sister." She chatted.

"She more than likely with that punk we saw on the bike," George assured.

"How do you know she's not dead somewhere." She blurted.

"Whoa, let's not start saying that," I said quickly. I even took a glance over at George as he cringed a bit.

"I'm not saying she is, but you never know." She said looking into the mirror back at me.

"Yeah…sure," I said to myself.

She pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the entrance of the boardwalk.

"If you change your mind come to my house." Emma started to say as she rolled down her window after I got out of the car. "It's 3554 locus bay but we might not be there, were going to my Uncle's club." She turned to her purse and sifted through it for something. "Shit, I have a card with the address and it can get you in for free. If we're not at the house ask Ivan, he watches my house, he'll give it to you." She grinned. "Just say it's from me."

"Sure thanks," I said and walked away from the car as she sped off.

Mondays weren't actually popular on the boardwalk one of the least busy days of the week at least not as packed as last night, with the concert and all.

I could spot two cops walking together up the opposite way of me on the boardwalk. More than likely on a look out for Angel.

I pulled the comic out of my pocket and looked out for same comic book shop from yesterday. That's where I wanted to start.

It wasn't as creepy during the day as it was at night. No customers were inside and the girl that was behind the counter before, wasn't there either.

Just two elderly looking man and woman leaning up against one another behind the long counter. I walked up to the front of them and dropped the comic down on the surface.

"Hi, excuse me. I'm looking for the man or the girl who works here." They didn't move or say anything.

"Or maybe you've seen another girl come by. She's shorter than me, blonde hair probably tied back. She was last wearing a white shirt and black pants." Still nothing.

"Hello?" I coughed.

"Don't bother." A voice grunted, coming out of the back door and carrying 2 large stacked boxes. She set them down on the counter and wiped off her hands on her pants. "They won't say anything when their out." She finally looked at me after opening one of the boxes and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, you were in the shop yesterday with your uncle?" she said walking over to be in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm Angel's brother Luke." She smiled wide. "Have you by any chance seen her today?"

"No sorry, she hasn't come by but I did just opened the shop a bit ago because I've been busy in the back. My dad's out of town getting my uncle, truck troubles." She said.

"Damn, I really needed to ask him some questions." I was taping the comic on the table which made her look down at it.

"Oh," she said grabbing my undivided attention "you read the comic too?"

"Well, no actually, I was in a bit of a hurry this morning, wait, did Angel come here asking about the comic?" I held it up for her to see.

"Um," she seemed was very hesitant by the way she curled her lip acting as if she wasn't sure what to say. I continued to stare making her somewhat uncomfortable to answer. "Yeah, she did."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked if it was true, and it is." I grinned shockingly.

"What?" I looked back down to the comic. "That's crazy you're talking about vampires. Fictional creatures?" She nodded.

"She didn't believe it at first either but it's all true what happened inside." She said pointing down at the comic.

The guys from the boardwalk were right about these people being crazy, but it was weird to see that Uncle Sam was affiliated with them, like longtime friends. He never talked about vampires or the technical details of which store he helped run.

I knew the best way to get more information was to read so I opened the comic and started. And just as I thought, pages full of talk about vampires, their presence not just in Santa Carla but practically everywhere. Pages of how they met Uncle Sam and his problem with…

What? I thought. Dad becoming a vampire? I stared blankly in disbelief.

And of Mom. Of how she was hanging out with the wrong people a group of vampires. Which showed a small picture of 4 guys on motorcycles. But one of them looked familiar. I just couldn't quite make out his face it was to blurry to make out.

I quickly turned over more pages until that same guy popped up again.

"Holy shit!" I blinked with surprise.

It was the same guy, with the same jacket and riding a motorcycle that Angel so happened to be on 2 nights ago. But what was his name!

"Who are these guys?" I inquired, pointing to the picture.

"They're The Lost Boys. Your Uncle thought of the name because they were young and would never grow up…you know? Cause they're vampires cant age."

"What about this one?" I pointed to the one with the colorful jacket.

"He was one of them, no names though. Uncle Edgar said it didn't matter. But he so happened to be my Uncle's first kill back in 1987."

"But this can't be right," she looked at me questionably "cause I've seen him, twice."

"Well, it must be one of those crazy cult fans. They come in, purchase the comics and worship them like gods or whatever."

"Really? So they have all the same clothes, hair styles, and even ride similar bikes as these guys?"

"Maybe in the company of their own homes? But I've never seen one on the boardwalk. Or in here. The people that come in here look like average joes."

"My sister is missing," her face finally turned to me with disbelief as if I was now the one making up things. "She was with the guy that had the same jacket, same hair and motorcycle. That can't just be a coincidence." Even though the face in the bigger picture wasn't a normal human looking face, I had a feeling they were the same person though.

She was quiet, staring off into space, thinking about something by the way her brow furrowed off and on.

"But she couldn't have…" she said slowly.

"Couldn't what?" I asked.

"It's boarded up…. condemned…" she quickly grew silent and panic grew across her face as if all the pieces were finally coming together.

"What is it?" I said looking at her face for answers to her shock.

"No…no no…!" she said, turning away from me and heading to the back room. I quickly followed after her as she was picking up an old office phone and dialed. She put it up to hear ear and cursed when nobody picked up. Again she dialed.

"What is it? Just tell me!" I asked again. She turned to me and lowered the phone.

"Your sister came in here asking about the comic and also asked me where the rest were buried." She said putting the receiver down.

"Ok and?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I….told her…" her face was full of quilt.

"So what you think my sister had something to do with it?" I declared.

"I don't know, but if you saw just him. Then maybe she just went to the cave." She said zoning out.

"The what?"

"The cave was where the vampires stayed at. Where they slept during the day."

"And where is this cave?"

"No, it's too dangerous you can't go there if there are any vampires. You're untrained." She said grabbing my arm.

"But if my sister is there, I'm going." I quickly turned away from her, back into the shop. Picking up the comic as I walked by.

"Wait!" she said coming out of the room. I turned and waited for her to speak. "We need to wait for my Dad and Uncle they can help us."

"And where are they?"

"….Vegas." she said slowly.

"Oh hell no, we don't have time for that." I started to walk again but she grabbed me once more.

"You don't even know where it is?" she did have me there. I quickly sighed and grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't know what going on, I don't believe in this crap, but if my sister is in trouble I need to help her." I told her not taking my eyes off her face. She looked at me with sympathy.

"There's a map," she finally said. "But you're not going without me. I've trained in vampires my whole life. I just didn't think it would happen so soon for Me." she uttered. "Wait here!" she ran back to the room and I listened as doors open and closed and metal was clashing together.

She came back out wearing a belt and a guarder with a knife in it. She then walked forward and over to the tall glass case and opened it with a key. Pulling out some more knives, a box and a small glass bottle with clear liquid putting it all in her pocket.

"Let's go we need to hurry. It's pretty far." She said, walking over to the doors. She was pulling down the gate to close shop and I quickly ducked under before she shut it.

I didn't even object just followed her as she ran through the small crowd and across, over to the beach. I looked over to where the sun was we still had a few hours left. Maybe, we can make it before dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes YES! I HAVE RETURNED! It's been awhile my friends! Been working a lot… But here you are the longest yet! ENJOY!**

On top of the getting through the sand, the heat was a hot one today. If it wasn't for this girl being ahead of me not even letting any of it bother her I probably would have taken my time or turned back because of the fact.

"Sun doesn't bother you I'm guessing." I panted, keeping the same pace as her.

The comic in hand, fixed on the page with the map of Santa Carla's beach and beyond that. She stopped in her tracks before reaching to the docks toward the end of the boardwalk.

"Sorry, you're not used to this heat are you?" she asked.

"Not really, where we live it's not too hot but during the hot seasons were usually inside or hanging with friends. I think it's mostly the sand though."

"It can be a little harsh. And it's not so much that I'm used to living here, I just took some track in school." Well, that would explain her toned long legs. "Did you play any sports?" she asked as we continued to walk slowly together.

"Me? No. My brother George tried playing some basketball once. It just hasn't ever been for us."

We walked under the dock, passed the sounds of footsteps and seagulls harsh cries as they flew around ahead.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name before," I asked. At the shop, time was a little rushed and almost inconvenient at the time.

"Amorita Frog."

"Frog…it's definitely an interesting last name." I smiled at her. She lightly smiled back.

"It is."

"So your Dad and Uncle are…..Vampire hunters?" I couldn't believe I was saying it. This whole business about vampires, in general, was absurd but I couldn't really think of anything else to say at the time. So the words just rolled out of my mouth.

"For the lack of better words yes. For the longest time they were trying to think of cool names for their team "the Extinguishers", "Grimm's of the undead and they've even considered "The Fang Locators" She grinned. "But they rested on just "The Frog Brothers." Doesn't really sound intimidating at all I thought.

"What does your mother think about all of it." like an idiot I completely forgot about one of Emma's friends telling us about a story she heard, of her Mother almost killing her.

"She died when I was young." There was a hint of sadness when she spoke. "She was murdered… by a vampire." Well then, I kind of expected something that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I uttered.

"It's alright," she smiled. "I can't remember her very well, but I have Dad, Uncle Edgar, Pop, and G.G."

"So is Alan Frog your biological Dad?" she looked at me confused. Maybe that was too far.

I knew it wasn't right for me to ask such I thing. I didn't know anything expect of what I heard from the group of girls from the boardwalk. That he wasn't her real dad and that her mother almost killed her as an infant.

"Why do you ask?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Um…" I scratched my head. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"Which one did you hear?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "Was it the "I was abandoned in the wild" or was it "my mom trying to kill me" story?"

"Mom one…" I admitted apologetically.

"It's not your fault," she said with a small smile. "People talk about they don't know or their only logical answer is "abnormal". Let's rest here." Amorita walked over to a large old tree trunks off to the side of a small forest of trees.

"Alan went to school with my mother," I turned my head when she used his name. She smiled to herself but I was also imagining the frogs in high school. I would have seen them as a "home-school" type due to Alan's social atmosphere. "They were really close friends and from what Uncle Edgar has told me, Alan had a huge crush on her, but I guess Mom was interested in other people. Got knocked up by someone she met outside of school. Must have hurt him especially since she left home and moved us to Hollywood after I was born."

"They stayed in contact, said she was working hard and had her own apartment even if it wasn't in the best neighborhood." Her face grew grim. "They called Alan after she was found murdered. Apparently, Mom made him my next of kin, if anything were to have happened to her. He said it was weird that she would do that in such a short amount of time before her death. Which means she must have known something was up."

"Did they find the killer?" I asked. To me, it would have ridiculous to say "vampire." They had to have some kind of evidence before jumping to any conclusions.

"Uncle Edgar's still been looking. While Dad handled the new stress of taking care of me. They only know that he's a male, maybe mid-30's early 40's looking with short brown hair."

"Excuse me for asking but how do they know that? And why do they think he's a…vampire?" I questioned.

"My mother's body was found near her car where she worked, waitressed at an expensive restaurant. Her body was drained of blood and had lacerations on her arms, face, and hands." Mental images of seeing her mother covered in cuts and blood. How was she so comfortable talking about it?

"Are you thirsty?" She asked. Reaching into her side pocket to pull out a small glass bottle. I took it uncapped the top taking a sniff.

"What is this? And why is it so small?"

"Holy water." Don't ask I told myself. I tipped it to my lips and drank.

I expected plain water I was wrong, spitting out the bit that was in my mouth. A strong bitter taste invaded my senses burning my mouth.

"What's in this?! It tastes so strong." I asked wiping my mouth against my arm.

"Holy water laced with garlic." I stared wide-eyed at her. "You need to drink it all. It will save your life." She seriously proposed.

She didn't take her eyes away and waited for me to finish but as I contemplated turning the bottle in my hand she sighed making me look back to her. She reached into her side bag and pulled out another same glass bottle, uncapped it and downed it.

"See. Don't think about it just drink it." she persistently said again. I held up the bottle thinking of the inevitable burning taste of the garlic. I quickly got it over with by downing it.

"You get used to it by now." She said tossing aside the bottle.

"You take this every day?" I asked.

"Every Morning and before bed."

The worst part was it made me thirstier if only I knew where this place actually was.

I pulled out my phone as it read 3:45. And decided to call George.

"Hey, where you at?" He said as he answered.

"I might have found Angel and I'm going to her now with the girl from the comic book store." When I spoke Amorita quickly looked at me on the phone.

"Wow really, and where's that?"

"Some cave. Past the beach."

"A cave?" he questioned. In the background, it sounded like people were talking or had just walked into the room George must have been in.

"Hold on." George's voice was talking to someone laughing in the back. "Alright alright….hey Luke I Gotta go were gonna leave in a bit, meet us later, oh and Emma says you can bring Angel." He didn't sound too enthralled by that. But I wasn't really planning on coming over to her house. Best to get that over with after we do find Angel get George and go home.

Before I could say anything else he hung up probably due to more of the distractions in the background.

"Who was that?" Amorita asked

"Just my brother, I needed to let him know what was going on. Maybe if we needed a ride later-"

"no," she said zippering her side bag and standing up. "We can't have a bunch of people coming over here. It would be a human buffet to the blood-suckers" I stood up with her as she started to walk on through the trees.

"Listen, by the time we make it to the cave, well still a bit of light left. There was no use in waiting until tomorrow morning, even if I did tell Dad they still wouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon maybe even later. Take this." From her side, she pulled out a medium curved knife and a small bag from her pocket.

She held out the knife to me. I grabbed the end faced to me. "It's very sharp, don't cut yourself." She smiled. "Wouldn't want them to catch a whiff of you. It's almost like a drug to them, once they've had some they will want more."

"I've never used a knife," let alone on people or the supernatural.

"Ok listen," she stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. She took out another knife larger than the one I had.

"Jesus, that thing is huge." It must have been at least a foot long the sheath of the knife was left on unlike my own. A leathered picture of a white cross on top.

"Present for my 16th birthday by Uncle Edgar." She looked down at it and turned it holding it out cross her. "Hold it like this, always close to you that way if you need to strike pull it out like this." She turned it again this time forward and down in quick movement.

"Always have your back curved in case you need to move out of the way from their own strikes. They'll have long sharp nails that can slice into you." She stood up again and put the large knife back into her belt.

"Here. Let me help." She grabbed my left wrist gently, putting a hand brace tightly on. She took the knife from my other hand and slipped it inside.

"There usually for throwing at a fast pace. In your case, you can still use it defensively. Take it out with your right hand sideways parallel to the left or else you'll slice open your palm. I've done that a couple of times when I first started training with Uncle Edgar."

She let go of my hand and stepped back straightening her face from going red to speak again. "If for some reason you freeze, some do, stay close to me. It's actually better we stand back to back that way we can see everything around us. They can be fast and strong if one does get ahold of you don't fight just yet, catch them off guard and wait to get out of their grip if you can."

I listened closely, she knew what she was talking about as if her Dad or her Uncle were here. And it made me really see her again in this new way, like a modern-day vampire killing tomb raider. I watched her as she had tied a red bandana on her wrist and leaned forward to tighten her black combat boots. She straightened her dark grey shirt and along with the laces on the bag attached to her cameo belt on her black denim shorts.

"What's wrong?" she asked when I was staring too long.

"Oh, nothing was just thinking. What about this?" I asked to change the subject. Opening the bag to see small black spheres.

"Our secret weapon. Created by my uncle himself." She smiled. "Come on let's keep going, the sun will set by the time we make it out of these trees and beyond the field." As she turned and walked away I put my phone and the small bag in my pocket and followed after her.

"I thought vampires only come out at night," I called out.

"They sleep when it's out and can be burned with it. But when the sun is out of the sky from where they can be harmed, they can still wake and walk around. Even if there's a hint of light over the horizon. But we'll be prepared."

"Great. But wait what if they are there then?" I asked following after her.

~Angel~

An old couch wasn't the best when it came to being comfortable for a long period of time. I slept hard, waking up hours later from earlier.

The feeling of my back up against the back of the couch, waking was unusual though. I stretched out a bit moving my feet down toward the other end with the feeling of cold toes wiggly around against my own feet. As I opened my eyes I was welcomed by a face looking down on my own.

"Hello, Princess," Paul said grinning down at my face closer than I would have ever wanted from him.

Somehow I was the one sleeping on the back of the couch and faced out still trapped because of Paul sprawled out body. Resting his head on his left palm, right leg bent up, and other arm laid across it.

"What? How did I get right here?" I asked sitting up and looking up to the ceiling to no more sunlight.

"You move around a lot, trying to cuddle close to me." He smiled. "And when I fully awoke, I moved to the other side so you would fall off."

"Sure you did". I thought. I must have been moving around though, turning over moving inward Prefect for Paul to sneak in and lay on the other side. How long was he watching me sleep grinning down upon my face as he was?

"What time is it?" I asked

"Enough time for me to watch you sleep. You make cute little noises when you get comfortable."

"Where are the others?" I said ignoring his acts of being cute.

"They'll be up in a bit."

I tried to sit up some more trying to lean away against the corner of the couch from Paul who was still laying close practically laying into me. The couch was small but the back of the seat went in from overuse making me in a somewhat dent.

"Can I get up now?" I asked him moving the shawl off the top part of me.

"Maybe." He smiled not really moving but only leaning into my face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I rolled my eyes. "So what? Vampires can dream?" I asked.

"Not really, just on thoughts that just so happened to be about you…changing in that shop."

"Jesus Paul, can you not look into those types of memories, why do you have to be such a perv?"

"I just like to make girl's blush and let them know there good looking like you."

"Well, telling them that you watch them change, sounds pervy," I said

"You adorable don't feel ashamed, you're a hottie if you get dolled up. Maybe even show it off."

"I'm not ashamed. I've just never been one to be 'out there'." I said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," I said laying back down into the couch, throwing my hand up. "I just… never saw it as important."

"You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" I stared for a minute wondering why all these points of interest in my social life were leading too.

"No," I said. "My Dad told me, the right one will come one day but he also said I shouldn't trust men either. That the more persistent ones can lead me down the wrong path." I looked at Paul's face again as he raised his eyebrow. "Maybe I should have listened." Paul chuckled.

"Your dad giving love advice? He doesn't know anything, I, on the other hand, know everything."

"Everything huh?" I said unimpressed. "I think all you want is to get laid."

"well, not at first, you need to make a girl want you first or the other way around. Tell them what they want to hear and make them listen. There's nothing wrong with letting go, don't care about other people and with that, you feel invincible. Cause it feels good when the girls fall all over you."

"Maybe for you," I said. "You're the vampire here not me, don't you already feel empowered?"

"I'll have you know before I was a vampire I was still a ladies man."

"You know, maybe I do believe you. But tell me how." He looked questionable for a minute." How do you know so much?"

He again chuckled and grinned wide with a shake of his head. "I had two younger sisters, that's all."

"Sisters? I've always wondered what it was like to have a sister and not…" I quickly stopped myself in case he didn't see George or Luke in my memories.

"They were pains, but it doesn't matter." He said wanting to avoid the subject.

"You never think about them?" I asked.

"Knowing them, they probably got married and had a bunch of kids. But we're not talking about me. So Marko was your first kiss?" he knew the answer there was no need for me to nodded or say anything. Rethinking about Markos "real" kiss on the bike flew to my mind, and not of the one to distract the surf Nazis on the boardwalk, I considered that not the real deal. He was gentle enough the way I had imagined a kiss would be at least.

"So before us, you never had a guy hold you tight, touch you or kiss you?" He moved his free hand behind my back to pull me close to him. Making me pull apart my arms which were crossed over my chest.

I thought about bending my elbow but it was useless since Paul was strong enough to hold me up even with his one hand but I still placed the other on his chest holding him back a bit.

"No," I said, I couldn't help but feel a slight warm feeling raising in my cheeks. "And I'm not that type of girl or fooled into your pressures." Paul smiled this time moving up off his elbow to lay over me one knee between my legs.

He leaned down, hair falling down on either side of my face shielding our faces and his lips that hovered over mine looking into my eyes. My stomach bubbled with butterflies.

He looked like he was waiting for something to happen, but as he remained laid over me face serious as I've never seen, almost as if he was another person. He just blinked and leaned back looking ensured.

"I'm impressed." He laying back down as did he before taking his arm with him letting me free to sit up.

"I told you, I've dealt with boys before.

"You right, cause you would've been all over me," he smiled. "But there is a small part of you that likes it and don't deny it." I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"I think you vampires just give off some kind of pheromone to in-trap poor girls and that's what makes you….."

"Irresistible?" he smiled and gave me a look that said that I could be right.

I avoided answering with a question "Shouldn't the others have come up by now?"

"The tunnels go down deep close to the water, but David wanted to take care of some business."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you for a kiss." He said.

"No. no more kisses from any of you." He chuckled finally getting up from off the couch stretching his arms up. Against the couch, I pulled my foot up to my knee looking at the cut from last night.

It sung a bit, the fold had started to close together but I didn't mind it just more than another matter on my mind.

"What do I do about a bathroom around here?" I asked looking up at his unassured face.

"Oh shit," he grinned as he turned back to me. "Didn't think about that. Maybe there's a bucket around here." He said walking off.

"A bucket? Really?" I laughed.

At that moment the sound of the metal door hiding the hole in the ground came open and the boys all flew out one after the other.

"Good Evening," David said strolling over to the couch next to us.

"Is it? It's been interesting I give you that, with Dr. Love on me," looking over to Paul as he grinned "thinking I'm going to pee in a bucket."

"Dr. Love. I like that." I took my hand placing it on my forehead.

"I was just messing around with her, seeing if she fall head over heels for me and Giving her a little love advice."

Marko raised an eyebrow at me and then Paul questionably. Even David and Dwayne smiled holding back from laughing.

"Oh get over yourselves," I said a little out loud. "The only one who's been decent is the only one who doesn't even talk to me." I looked over at Dwayne as he looked up from the ground, with a confused look on his face.

"What you want something from me too? An arm? A leg?" he looked at me not saying a word and shook his head with a no with a hidden smile.

"Someone's cranky this night," David said with a small corner smile.

"I'm not cranky, I'm just sore, smelly, and thirsty and have to go to the bathroom most of all. I mean I am human." I stood up mistakenly thinking that it would be alright to walk on my foot but I was wrong, still sore. And sat back down. "And I need to get something for my foot. I don't want it to get infected."

"We can bring you some things while we're out."

"You're going to the boardwalk?"

"There are other places to go besides the boardwalk," Marko said sitting off to the side holding one of the pigeons.

To eat people, I said to myself. "And I'm staying here?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you can't fly, you can't avoid danger and someone might recognize you if they've already put up missing posters," Paul said.

"Plus we wouldn't want you to have to be there too such things again," Marko said.

"Your right, I don't want to see you eating and killing people. I try my hardest to forget and pretend that you're just going out to do normal things and not stocking prey. Which I hope isn't going to be innocent people." I said crossing my arms frustrated.

"We've been doing this way before you were even born. No one is innocent, nobody is special, making everyone fair game. Especially those who ask for it." David said moving over to me.

David sat on the edge next to me and grabbed my foot making my leg across his and looked at the wound.

"Doesn't look too bad." It wasn't so much the pain the bothered me but of the feeling to pee that still ached me again.

"I know your vampires and were human once, so where can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as he still gripped my foot.

David sat up outstretching his hand to help support me up walking over to one of the corners that were pitch black continuing to walk through with a large long tunnel by the guess of it. The sound of the sea grew louder as we walked on toward a beam of moonlight coming through a large opening at the end.

It looked out at the sea and I could see the edge of the cliff but no stairs just big open water right at the edge of the opening.

I couldn't help but take a handful of David's jacket in my hand as I saw the water. Hoping that we wouldn't just toss me in but he just set me down slowly and handed me a bucket from off to the side.

"What? No well-kept fancy bathroom." I said taking it from him unimpressed.

"You can go, then dump it into the sea. Do you need any help?"

"No!" I quickly said. "No thanks, I think I can handle it." The light beamed through patched of clouds onto his face as he smiled.

"Be careful." He said as he walked away back into the dark of the tunnel.

I waited a few minutes hearing his footsteps still continue to walk away and looked back as the spray of sea hit the side of my face. The floor seemed to stop just over the edge of the water. I looked down upon it, black as night only being able to see its movement thanks to the moon above. It was almost a full moon, maybe even tomorrow night. It was sort of beautiful to just stand right here and looked out seeing in the distance a small light shining out, which belonged to the lighthouse. And to the listen to the sea which by now has become quite soothing given the amount of time spent here.

I had to sit right on the edge of the bucket to keep a balance due to my hurt foot. I couldn't step completely down yet and the easiest way to do this was to just sit and finally go to the bathroom.

Pushing myself off, I held the bucket and bent over to dump it into the sea.

"Sorry fishy or sea creatures but when you gotta go, you gotta go. What am I saying all you do is pee in the sea?" I set the bucket against the opposite wall and turned to walk just as a sudden wave crashed by the edge spilling over onto the floor making me feel the sting in my foot walking on my heel.

"Ouch," I exclaimed. I held onto my foot as it started to bleed again. I rested a hand on the wall, as I waited for the stinging to subside. It was like pouring lemon juice on a paper cut.

I looked back at the water to notice that this small tunnel was on a small slant that caused the water run back down.

Another wave came making a great deal of water to come back in. Pushing me more forward on my one leg and slipping backward on the smooth rock.

But before my knee could give out David curled his arm around my back to hold me up from falling into the water.

I turned into him grabbing his jacket to hold tight and looked up at his face as he smiled down at my face still glowing even without the moonlight this time.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I caught my breath. "Thanks. I'm Not a fan of the sea."

"You're afraid you'll drown," he asked not taking his eyes off my face.

I looked up at him as I asked. "…did you find that out from reading my mind?" I asked. I almost forgot about him and his reading minds since taking some of my blood.

" I can just understand why anyone would be afraid of the sea, it can be dangerous. I wasn't too fond of it myself in my younger years." That was a first, of him talking about himself.

"It would have been nice to know about your "blood" powers, by the way then I could have kept my mind shut from you. I don't need you or Paul looking into my mind. It's my own private business." I said letting go of David's jacket and moving away from him. "But since it's worn off I don't have to worry about it anymore thankfully..." I said flustered.

"but That can change." He said leaning into me his teeth suddenly growing out between his smirk. "Maybe I don't need to leave the cave if you gave me more of your blood." Holding my tight.

"Don't! You can't…" I began to say.

"No, you said no more mind tricks, you never said anything about your blood or anything else for that matter." He lowered his hand and grabbed my thigh with my cut foot, pulling it up to lay against his hip. Just as he did that another huge wave came into the opening and I felt as the freezing cold pushed against my foot that was still planted on the floor.

"You…let me go, David…" I said. I leaned away from him the best I could but he ended up laying me against the wall of the tunnel holding my leg still.

He only leaned into me slowly inhaling my skin. So close, my body ached as he moved around. He wouldn't dare bite me even if it meant he'd have a great advantage against me. Then what was the point of staying true to his word of no mind tricks when he could do something viler?

"What? Still, don't think were the most beautiful creatures in the world?" he said looking back into my face.

I couldn't say anything, his distractions were keeping me from saying a word. His gloved hand, as it held onto my leg, the way he pushed against me as I pinned against the wall and his face which grinned at me.

"Obnoxious, for sure," I said finally moving my eyes across his face.

"Are you…frightened?" he inquired, trying to read my face.

"No." I denied. He squeezed my thigh and this weird feeling came over me. A deep warm feeling in my stomach from his touch. This spark, this electric vibe he had on me, seemed to make my whole body shake with goosebumps. He leaned down into me and held his smile and I waited thinking he was going to kiss me again like on the boardwalk. Which by now I knew was stupid, I wasn't going to give in, not with Paul, not with Marko anymore or David.

"Well, I have to go find someone else then." He said with a smirk. Like the useless one I am, he picked me up to walk through the dark cave.

The others stayed in the larger part of the cave waiting for David to come back and he set me on my feet this time close to the couch.

"Marko will stay with you, I know you both have a lot to talk about," David said before disappearing.

"See you later Princess," Paul said giving me a wink and vanishing. Dwayne didn't stick around long. Leaving only Marko and me.

I wobbled over to the chair that was closest to me and sat, waiting for the burning in my foot to go away after accidentally stretch the skin.

"Angel…" Marko finally spoke through the long period of silence. I knew that he debated on it. Thinking I probably was still angry and wouldn't talk back but he was brave enough to try.

"What Marko." I decided to answer.

"Sorry…I'm sorry." I looked at him seeing that it was hard for him to admit his fall.

I got up and walked back over to the couch propping up my foot with one of the pillows.

"You're sorry, don't you mean I'm sorry for using you? I turned to say.

"I am sorry." He said moving over to sit on the trunk in front of me "I'm sorry for…using you." He said with guilt on his face.

"Before you helped me. A lot of things were going through my mind. Re-imaging my death, thinking that I'd never been the same, or if you'd tell someone." He looked up at my face as I continued to let him explain. "And we both know that you wouldn't have been so easily convinced if I hadn't." Well, he was right there. My own mind was trying to figure out ways to get out and away at the time.

"When you gave me your blood, I wouldn't have done anything to you. I may be a monster but I'm not a fiend. Even before finding out who you were."

"You're not a monster, you don't seem to be one to me. Your kind to me." Marko chuckled.

"You just were lucky enough to have not me the real Me," he said looking down at his hands. "Before I died all I want to do was have fun and kill. Killing men and women was sport whoever got in our way, were history. Honestly, I won't stop killing people it's in my nature probably won't be as bad as before." He was giving me goosebumps talking this way. It made me think of the night in the alley seeing him feeding upon those girls maybe it was my own self that wanted to only see the good he showed me.

"Thank you for being honest. I guess I can be willing to forgive you," he looked up to me "but I have some questions that need answering."

"depends." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, shoot."

"So the blood, I know you can't read minds you would have already figured who I was and that goes for memories too."

"Not all vampires have to have a special ability. I'm just handy, faster than the others, mostly. Dwayne's the strongest, David's the brains and Paul's-"

"Full of himself," Marko Smiled "I can't believe him of all people, well vampires, would have something like that. I would have preferred you instead." I said

"I'm glad I don't have either of them, to have to get a rush of memories from one person, hell multiple, would give me a headache if I could get one. But they've never really need to use it. Remember what David said? We mostly just kill our victims, didn't really need to keep anyone alive. For them, I guess once the victim is dead it all fades."

"What about the alley and digging them up did you trick me then too? Cause I more than likely would have thought about it before just letting it happen, especially now."

"Yes, those times I did."

"What about at the house?"

"Maybe just a little." He smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. doesn't need to take a shower and shared my bed." Looking at him for an answer.

"Yes, I didn't need a shower but I guess it just felt nice hadn't had one in a long time even before…dying. And as for the bed, I did try to stay up I was a little paranoid. My willpower isn't as strong, being still weak I couldn't help passing out after the sun was up."

"Well, Paul did tell me you were a heavy sleeper too."

"Yeah, just my luck." He smiled.

His honesty was making it a little easier to want to forgive him but I had to ask him about the last one.

"The bike."

"I wouldn't fake something like that, I swear." he reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Even as your vulnerability was clear, to break someone's heart that way was never for me."

"I believe you," I said slowly with a small smile. "What's going to happen, Marko? Is David going to kill my family?" He lowered his eyes and looked like he as thinking about what to say.

"There are things we can talk about and there are things we can't this being one of them. David is the oldest of us and he's head of our family now with Max dead and I won't go against him I owe him too much."

"He's the fiend. He wants everyone I know, dead and doesn't care about anything but this stupid territory thing."

"I think it's more he doesn't have trust in anything anymore but there's a lot you don't know about David but we don't really go around telling about each other's pasts. Yes, I told you mine and your Mom's but to tell about Paul's or Dwayne's even David isn't right. We all have demons in our closets." Maybe the only way of really getting some kind of truth about each of them was to just ask even if it was hard.

"You said something about a Max? Is he the one in the comic toward the end?" Marko Nodded.

"He changed David long before I met him. We don't know much about him though. He mostly kept to himself and had a shop near the boardwalk."

"Is that the place you all stopped at before that's now called a "Raving it"?" He nodded again.

"It used to be a video store. There was a girl that worked for him that was super cute too." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Maybe he's where David gets it from. He did look pretty evil in the comic."

Marko smiled and looked around the room before saying "I really am sorry Angel. It won't happen again."

"I trust you, Marko. You did what any vampire had to do, minus killing me. Well, you almost did but we can let bygones be bygones."

"And when it comes to the end, with your family, I'll try my best not fight them." I had to smile.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"It will be fine, don't worry about David right now." He stared into my face I couldn't help but smile back even with his sweet face grinning at me. The hand that still was on mine, I moved it to hold his and squeeze it.

"Thank you, Marko."

I moved my foot over a bit from falling asleep feeling a slight sting from the skin almost like a paper cut now. Marko stood up and took off his jacket placing it on the arm of the couch and then took the end of his shirt ripping it into a long cloth.

"This might be weird but you trust me?" I looked at him questionably and nodded slowly. He sat at the end of the couch and raised my foot up making me hold down my dress and started to lick it.

I couldn't help but shiver from his cold wet tongue. Also a slight sting from it. He moved away from it and gently wrapped the cloth around it and looked at it.

"It should be a few hours before it's healed maybe the only time I did it was on your arm and by the looks of it, it seemed to work." I looked back at my arm with the large scar. It did seem to heal very fast by the looks of it.

"Maybe you have healing powers." I smiled.

"We all can do this. I Just never needed too till now. If you were to be a vampire you can heal within minutes." He set my foot down which was already feeling much better.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded. "Paul didn't bug you too much did he? Offend you or touch you inappropriately?"

"That dumbo? No, he was just trying to be clever and it didn't work out for him. If I wasn't already half asleep and on the other side of the couch, I would have jumped off. Even if I can't really hit him without harming myself."

"I know he can be a flirt but with him, all you need to do is poke him in the eyes that's another variable spot, or if you want to go a more non-harmful route, he hates being tickled on his ribs. One good gab should make him drop."

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell each other's secrets?" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"just our pasts." He smiled. "Small details about our lives that ok."

"That's good to know." I laughed. "But I think all of you are flirts in your own ways expect Dwayne all he does is stare at me. But tickling I'll have to remember that for sure."

"The only problem with that is, he will get you back."

"I don't have any tickle spots," I said smiling. I was pretty sure I didn't have any.

"That's good." He grinned. "Maybe I should check?"

"No, it's alright," I said aloud holding out my hands.

"Are you sure?" he said leaning to me.

"Marko don't!" I grinned.

"Hey! Somebody help!" I quickly turned my head to the back of the cave to a voice that sounded like it was coming from the boarded hole.

"What the-" I got up putting my feet into my shoes and was able to wobble over to the area and with my good foot put it in the crack to look over and down into the hole.

Seeing a new body down in the hole, sitting on the bottom. It was the guy that wanted to cut me up from before. Red. Of course, he had a name but at this point, it didn't really matter at the point.

"It's you! Hey, I didn't mean it. Please help me!"

I leaned away from looking down to see Marko standing next to me crossing his arms.

"I thought they were all dead," I asked him.

"I guess he's a big deal where he's from, in link with the leaders of the area, that's why David wanted him alive. He passed out before we could get more info."

"So your just gonna leave him down there and kill him later?" I asked.

"Probably."

I turned to almost come off the fence when Marko held out his arms to help. I fell into him and he carried me away listening to one last. "Don't leave!" comment from Red.

"Where are the other two?" I asked

"We left their bodies on the beach as a message."

"A message?"

"Yeah, to draw them out."

"Oh. Is that a good idea? Given what's going on."

"There only human and still the same to this day."

He walked us around the cave and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?" he said finally

"Why are you such a gentlemen to me? Even from the beginning? How can you be the same vampire from the comic?" he laughed and set me on a rock near the front of the entrance.

With a small low whistle, a pigeon came down to sit on his hand. "I'm always nice to pretty girls," he grinned sitting next to me with the bird, which he extended to let me pet.

"So," I said in our long silence making him look back up to me. "When do you think they'll be bac-"

I sudden rumble came from off to the side ceiling with a loud CRASH!

Rocks began falling everywhere along with two screams. Dust lay everywhere, I got up and started to move over to it as Marko's hand brushed off my arm from trying to warn me.

I coughed a few times just trying to move around the brown cloud to reach the area where the roof caved in. Luckily my foot was feeling fine and I made my way up to the silhouettes of 2 bodies lying on the ground crying out in pain and one in particular of a tall boy with curly brown hair and as he turned I could see that it was…

"Luke!" As the cloud of dust faded, Luke was starting to sit up holding the back of his head with his hand. At the sound of my voice, his eyes darted to me and he stood up quickly from the ground turning to help Amorita as well off the floor.

"What…what are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth. They couldn't be here, David and the others were bonds to be back soon. I turned to look back at Marko as he stayed back almost out of sight.

Pulling me from watching Marko shifting backward, Luke's hands clutched my shoulders to pull me forward.

"Angel! You really are here." He coughed looking around the room of the cave. "Come on let's get out of here."

"No, you need to get out of here now! I can't leave but there might be still time for you to escape."

"Screw that! We're here to take you back home. I know about the comic."

"What? But how?"

"You left it at the house in your bag." He pulled it out of his back pocket and held it up to show me. He went through my stuff probably looking for something to help him try and find me and it worked.

"It still doesn't matter, they will be back any minute and you need to leave!" I yelled turning out of his grasp.

"It's fine Angel, I brought some protection." She reached behind her to pull out what looked like a gun.

"When were you going to tell me you had a gun?" Luke said staring at it and her.

"Safety comes first. Plus I know how to use it. I gave you that." Luke held up a small pouch that looked like small black metal balls inside. That's when he sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Listen, this vampire thing is really crazy. I've been trying to understand and wrap my head around it all but it just can't be true."

"Oh but it is." From the side, Marko spoke and I turned to where he stood a few feet to the side of us, still keeping a distance.

Amorita's eyes went wide from seeing him. "It really is you?" she quietly said. "The real vampire from Dad's story?" Her face turned hard and she quickly turned her gun toward him keeping her fingers on the trigger.

"Amorita stop!" her eye slightly turned to stare.

"Angel stays back, you've done enough damage." She cautioned staring at Marko and pulling down the top part of the gun.

I quickly shot my arm out and grabbed it to hold it down.

"Let go of it, Angel!" Amorita grunted now focused on the tug of war of the gun.

"No. you're going to make it worse for yourself and possibly my brother!"

"He is one of them!" she said, trying to pull the gun back.

"I don't care, don't shoot him," I said still keeping my grip on it.

"Listen, if he lets us go quietly, then I might not." she said looking at my face then.

"You wouldn't make it far," Marko answered.

"What is with you, Angel?" Luke said grabbing my arm to pull me back.

"She must be under one of their mind tricks."

"No, I'm not," I said pulling my arm out of Luke's hand. "Marko won't do anything to you," I said to her.

She didn't take her eyes off him and he stayed still across the room. She showed complete seriousness on her face like that of her father.

"He's a vampire and he needs to be destroyed." Her harsh words had taken me aback making me loosen my grip on the gun and within a second she pulled from my hand and aimed for Marko firing it.

"NO!" I yelled quickly turning my head over to where Marko had stood which was empty.

"What the hell! Where did he go?" Luke said.

"Remember what I told you, Luke, their fast, stand behind me." She peeled her eyes away from looking around to take Luke's arm, he pulled it out holding it in his hand unsure. She leaned up against his back and they both looked out and around the cave.

I too looked around myself, for Marko or the colors from his jacket, from corner to corner even to the ceiling. Only to feel a hand suddenly touched the back of my shoulder.

Amorita and Luke distractingly were sidetracked themselves so they didn't notice that Marko was standing behind me off to the side.

Amorita kept the gun close looking from side to side and up to the ceiling. When she did finally glance over to me that's when her gun was aimed toward us now. Making her body turn to my direction also made Luke look over to see Marko behind me.

"Angel!" Luke said, lowering his knife.

"I told you he won't do anything to you."

"Get out of the way!" He said.

"No." I shook. "He's my friend." I turned my head to look back him as he slowly looked down at my face from Amorita's gun, with a smile.

Amorita out of sheer confusion, seem unconvinced as her jaw tightened and the gun rose higher.

"Hey be careful with that thing, I don't need you shooting my sister," Luke said moving closer to the gun. Amorita looked sideways at him, tilting the gun and judging by the look on her face she knew it was foolish to even think of shooting me to get to Marko.

"Amorita don't do this." I pleaded. She tried turning her eyes away from me and grunted with frustration, her face showing signed of deep thought.

"No, I'm sorry Luke but Dad told me a lot of people would die if vampires came back here. And if they're back," she pointed her gun toward Marko. "Then we're all doomed. My family and your family." She wasn't totally wrong the boys did have a vendetta against both of our families and it made clear that she was willing to do anything to save hers.

"You're not going to shoot my sister are you?!" he said almost about to reach for the gun.

"Of course not, throw the spheres!" Amorita said looking down at the bag that he pulled out of his pocket.

He took out one of the small balls out, holding it up high and hesitated when he looked at my face and at my arm held out in protection for Marko.

"Do it! She'll be fine." Amorita hollered.

He turned to my face again as I was shaking it to say "no, don't do it." but Amorita took it from his hand then and threw it across at us on the ground.

A cloud of shimmering silver filled the air making Marko start to cough and grunt. I turned to face him as he covered his mouth with his hand and bent forward.

The sound of the gunshot came from behind and as I was only facing Marko now. The bullet went right into his shoulder making him grunt in pain. I looked back at Amorita as she pulled the trigger back down.

Marko disappeared quickly to take the gun out of her hand and bolted right beside me again. Only to toss it to me from his steaming fingers. It was made of all silver and very heavy. I'd never shot a gun or held one and by the looks of it, it was a dangerous weapon for anyone here.

It made Luke hop back in surprise when Marko appeared back by me again. Amorita's brows furrowed with anger.

Marko's grunts made had me turning back to him hunched over in pain. I held his good arm up since the other was now limp and grabbed his face as it looked up to me.

Beads of blood formed on his burnt red face and his eyes were completely bloodshot. I fell to the floor with him trying to hold his face and his body from falling to the floor.

"Amorita! Don't! Stop!" Luke yelled. She was trying to get out of Luke's arms holding her waist. She kicked and pushed out making them both fall to the floor.

I turned to look up as she had run up to us now holding a large knife. The edges were made of silver and the center looked like wood aimed for Marko's back.

As it started to come down, it what seemed like slow motion it was stopped by another hand…a gloved hand. The wave of electric vibes came soon after giving me goosebumps.

David stood right beside her now, staring her down with pale red-ringed eyes. Amorita was batshit scared now. I listened as there was a small popping sound and Amorita grimaced in pain falling to her knees.

Behind them, I watched as Paul and Dwayne now had Luke's arms. They both had red ringed eyes as well. Luke was panicking too pulling back and forth from them.

"We were only gone for 20 minutes," David said passing Amorita over to Dwayne. He had let go of Luke and Paul dragged him over to one of the chairs to sit him down placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

I stood up holding Marko's arm bring him to stand with me. I put my hand on his face again to look again at his face as it still steamed from the burning.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just stings a bit and…" he fell to a knee again. I quickly to turn to see David, looking to Marko but to me still with his red eyes.

"Don't just stare help me get him to the couch." I dared to order at David. His lips formed a thin line and he walked over taking Marko's arm over his shoulder over to the couch without my help.

"What happened?" He asked Marko, setting him down on the couch.

"It was some kind of silver powder and…." I answered David turned to look at me as I began walking over to them, no limp, to Marko to hold his limp arm. "And he was shot." Holding onto the gun.

"My whole arm is numb, I can't feel a thing," Marko said. David looking for his wounded brother. He went forward holding Marko's shoulder making him flinch a bit.

Placing the gun on the table, I sat inward on Marko's left side facing toward his shoulder. "Take off your jacket," I told him. He was able to get one side off but the other I pulled down slowly to reveal the small hole that was slowly trying to close from the healing, I had to work fast.

"I'm sorry about this." I quickly put my thumb and index finger into the wounded searched from the bullet. Marko bit his bottom lip and turned away with painful eyes.

It hadn't gone far in and when I was able to pull it out. The silver bullet steamed with Marko's blood on it. I placed it on the table and looked back to Marko as the hole slowly continued to heal and his face.

"Thank you." He smiled.

David's footsteps moved from us, close to Amorita and circled to Luke.

"Don't touch him…He's my brother." I choked, standing up from the couch.

"I know," He looked down at Luke with a smirk.

"I just didn't quite know it at the time the dream was a bit fuzzy but he indeed looks like Michael." He acknowledged.

"What about her?" Dwayne said holding Amorita as still held on to her could-be broken wrist.

"She works in a shop on the boardwalk." Marko chimed in and I turned my eyes to look at him. He knew the whole truth, at least I thought so, he hasn't met her maybe even seen her till now but he knew she worked at the comic book store since I had to go back for another comic.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked.

Dwayne released her as David walked around her two times looking intimidating and stopped to hold her face. She had to know then what he was doing by the way she shut her eyes.

"You better open your eyes," David said softly but she didn't budge. "There are other ways to get information from you."

She opened her eyes and looked at David face keeping her face hard.

He stared her down with a smirk. "Who are you?"

The funny thing was she didn't say anything and her thin mouth turned up into a smile. David was bewildered for the first time.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It won't work on me your mind tricks." She pointed to her eyes and David looking slightly confused over to Dwayne.

As they didn't catch on I knew what she was saying when she pointed to her eyes.

"Contacts…She's wearing eye contacts." I answered quietly. David looked at me as I continued "that's why she won't answer your questions. She's protecting her eyes." David looked amused. He moved his hand down from her face to her neck and moved it to the side.

"Fine. I guess we'll do it the hard way, Paul?" Paul walked away from Luke trading places with Dwayne to stand by Amorita putting his hands on her. She swarmed disgustingly as they moved down her arms, over her neck and up to her head.

As I watched, holding back from looking away, his face changed into its frightening Vampiric state id seen the very first night.

"Holy shit!" Luke gasped. Staring wide-eyed at Paul's face. The truth was finally being realized in his own eyes.

Amorita didn't really seem fazed but something on her seemed still off as Paul leaned down into her shoulder.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned fighting against the pain.

"Oh my god!" Luke said keeping to his seat beside them and staring up at them with horror as I did. It wasn't something I wanted to see again. Even as she was nice to me and the idea of us becoming friends maybe could have been a part of our future but I had betrayed her and she almost killed Marko making us somewhat square but guilt washed over me as this was happening.

I knew they wouldn't let her die not after finding the information they needed first by that point how long would she last?

Luke's eyes now darted to me, with the realizing that it was all real like I had realized the first time too. I held up my finger to his lips to "shh" him. What brought us out of our gaze was the sound of Paul calling out pulling back, grunting in pain and his mouth was steaming.

Amorita smiled and laughed through her weak state. David looked again confused with a hard face.

"She tastes like….garlic… and her taste burns!" He said holding his mouth and moving about frantically.

"Were you able to get enough? Are you able to see still anything?" David said with a straight face.

"Yes, and barley, it's way too fuzzy." He said and hollered. "It's traveling through my body. Hurts like hell brings back memories of….holy water. Shit!" This made Amorita laugh more which made David angrier.

"I must have hit my head hard, yeah that's right, this can't be happening," Luke said leaning forward holding his head.

David let Amorita fall to the floor and turned to Luke. Taking one of his gloves off. And before I realized what was about to happen he took Luke's arm, with his long nail sliced into his arm.

Luke stared down at his arm alarmed "hissing" as David squeezed his arm making him bleed.

My gasp made Marko grabbed my arm to stop me. Shaking his head no, when I looked over to him for an explanation.

Luke tried to fight back, pulling his arm which only made it worse.

David brought his finger to his mouth and put the blood in his mouth. And smirked.

"Well, we are smart aren't we?" He said looking to Amorita who sat cross-legged on the floor trying to stay awake and then back to Luke.

David grabbed Luke by the shirt and lifted him up to be face to face with him. Before I said anything Amorita beat me to it in saying

"Don't look….Luke. Shut your eyes!" Amorita tried to yell across. Dwayne who was now holding duct tape from somewhere placed it on Amorita's mouth and hands behind her back making her cry out through the tape from the pain in her wrist.

Luke looked in horror at that happening and turned away shutting his eyes from David.

"Persistent fools." David smirked. "Just like Michael a fool himself." Luke flinched when David used Dad's name again but still kept his eyes closed.

"How about I cut off your eyelids, to make you look at me," David warned.

"Stop, he doesn't know anything! He didn't even know who she really was until today." I interrupted. David turned to look at me. "He found the comic at the house and…"

David dropped Luke into the chair making him open his eyes quickly seeing David walking away over to me.

He got close to my face "And? Go on? What else do you know?" he said seriously.

"I..." I was speechless looking at his somewhat calm anger and surprisingly he still didn't use any mind tricks on me still keeping to his word but that I couldn't stop the abuse from him as he grabbed my arms and held them tight because he knew he could do that.

"You better tell me. Or I'll just have Paul take a little more than just what was on your leg," he said lowly at me.

"You wouldn't," I said standing up to him.

"What? You want me to do the honors?" he smiled.

"Let her go!" Luke said from the side standing up but David didn't acknowledge him. He just held up his finger and made a circle motion with it. Within a second Dwayne had taped up Luke's mouth and hands as well.

"I'm through being nice." He declared.

"Nice? You call this nice?" I said looking down at my arms. "First, my uncle and now you hurt my brother and Amorita?" I quickly shut my mouth after saying her name, now he knew I knew who she was. This made him smirk with his normal eyebrows raised.

"David." Marko broke in.

"Quiet Marko," David warned making Marko sit back into the couch. His face looked better but still was slightly red and defeated.

David dropped from looking into my face to turn grabbing my wrist. Leading me away to the same dark tunnel from before. I could hear Luke holler through his tape as we disappeared. Through the darkness of the tunnel I panicked as we made it close to the water, he wouldn't dare use that against me, would he? To get some kind of answer?

"What's gonna happen now? We…we going for a swim?" I asked when we reached the edge. The slant was slippery due to the continuous waves of sea water rolling on it. But David didn't say anything and just picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked holding tightly onto his jacket then.

"Somewhere private." He said with a smirk and took off into the sky toward the cliff where his bike was sitting.

"Let's go for a ride," David said setting me down next to it.

"Well, what choice do I have?" I admitted. David smiled and got on his bike starting it up.

Climbing on behind him he waited as I put my arms around his waist and he took off.

My hair flew around soon after in the wind, going through the trees we drove up to the bridge. The same bridge Marko drove over instead of going across the beach like the second night.

He pulled to a stop at the end of the bridge, turning off the engine.

"I know this place," I said getting off the bike. David raised an eyebrow in question. "Marko drove over it once."

David walked out onto the creaky boards and I followed him slowly.

"Now we can talk."

"Yes, alone…somewhere where someone can't hear me scream?" I asked.

"You were overstepping your bounds in front of the boys." He said staring at my face.

"Maybe that what you needed, someone to tell you're wrong once in a while." I bravely said.

"I may have made mistakes but that's not going to happen again and if you do that again I might just put you in a hole as a lesson."

"The hole with the surf Nazis." I finished. He curled his lip. "You won't."

"I'll admit I find you entertaining, different from Star. She was always a flirt but you are-"

"Can we not talk about her?" I snapped.

"I was gonna say special. And why not she is your mother after all."

"I just don't want to talk about any of them anymore."

"You didn't say you had brothers."

"You didn't ask. It doesn't matter you saw my dream anyway."

"Some of it."

"I want you to let him go."

"Want? Are you ordering me again?" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him. I realized my mistake. I shouldn't be ordering anything from him at this point. "All I hear is do this and do that from you. It works both ways if you want something you need to give something in return." I quickly turned to his face as he smiled.

"I'm not giving you any more of my blood. The first time was a mistake I won't be making again as well." He laughed.

"I doubt it. But I've thought of other things too." He walked at me making me walk backward into a large steel support of the bridge.

"Tell me what you know about this girl." He said bending forward a bit and laying his hands on either side of me to keep from moving away.

"Why should I…"

"Listen I'll leave your brother alone if you just tell me."

"You swear?" I asked slowly.

He sighed out slowly "yes."

"She's the daughter of one of the frogs. Works in the comic book store which is probably why Luke is with her. He had the comic with him when they fell through the top." David continued to listen as he straightens up close to my face again. "She's trained with Edgar in killing vampires."

"I was right."

"Wait you knew? And still threatened me bringing me out here?"

"I wanted to see if you would really tell me. Plus only a vampire hunter would have fancy weapons like that, and the eye contacts?"

"I had no idea they even made things like that, but when she pointed to her eyes that's what I thought of."

"They've learned things over the years I see, but nothing a little digging can't fix. When she's clear of tainted blood," he stared into my face. "We'll just drink again." I frowned. "And we'll keep her."

Like me, I thought. That was something I couldn't really fix I just wanted to know if the same would happen to Luke.

"The last thing I know is her Uncle is out of town and I don't understand why her Dad wasn't with them though." David faced seemed to harden.

"Maybe they decided to work alone… good. Don't need a crowd coming to find us just yet."

"That's all I know." He smiled and lifted his hands away from the support.

"I appreciate it." he said with a smile.

From off to the side, a loud sound like a loud horn of a train came from down the road with a bright light coming from a corner.

"The trains coming!" I said. Starting to walk off toward the bike but David grabbed my wrist pulling me back against the side of the support away from the center of the tracks.

As I felt the vibration of it under my feet David pressed against me more to protect me from the strong wave of speed that now passed. I couldn't help but feel warm inside, stomach full of butterflies as he leaned onto me.

My hair moved about and in David's face which I quickly pulled back with an apologetic look. He just smiled and watched as the last of the train went by.

"Why didn't you just fly us off?" I asked

"Cause were wasting time. No need to go back to the cave just yet. Why this place to creepy for you?"

"No, not really."

"Or is it you don't want to be alone with me?" David asked still staying pressed into me brushing the hair away from my face.

"No." I quickly answered.

"Liar." He smiled still looking into my face.

I moved away to avoid him, looking over the side down to the bottom of fog. I thought I didn't have a fear of height but this was different it seemed to go on forever.

The boards creaked as I walked over and took hold of the small wire railing on the edge of the bridge to look out and hear water. Running water almost as if there was a stream underneath.

"This bridge wasn't always here, I was here before it was built. They thought it would cut times in half then going around the river." David said from behind me.

"I'm guessing the water leads to the ocean?"

"Mhm." He must have said with a nod.

I turned away from the edge to walk back toward the rails as the board under my foot buckled. Some old wood that was trying to cover a hole.

I grabbed the edge but it chipped away to a set of pipes which I moved too. I looked up as David looked down at me.

"come on help me." I hollered.

"Let go." He said after squatting.

"What?" I yelled. Just as he said that the sound of another train came from the distance. "This isn't funny David!"

"Just Let go of the pipes." He said again with a smile.

My heart pounded looking up at him as he was crazy but he still didn't help me just stayed there planted looking down at me, waiting to see what I'd do.

The vibration of the train on the track made the pipes buckle making it hard to hold on. My palms sweated and I held for as long as I could till the train went by.

David was impressed holding his curled smile watching the train as it rolled by then back to me.

My arms ached I pulled myself up as best I could and was growing angry as David continued to stay there even taking the cigarette from behind his ear and placing it to his mouth.

I just couldn't hold it, I closed my eyes tight as I let go letting gravity take me down but David, being as evil and twisted as he was, was there to catch me midair.

"I swear, you better not do something like that again." I was clutching David's waist for dear life. I opened my eyes to look down and see through the fog at the water I had heard. It wasn't that far down from the bridge as I had imagined.

And David just stayed floating there holding tightly onto me as if he were standing on a glass floor. Of course, I couldn't feel it making me still grip him thinking about the water on the bottom. I quickly looked away back at David's face

"Why are you just floating here?" I asked keeping my ear to his silent chest.

"Face it." He said and I stared at him. "I want you to loosen your grip on me and step on my feet. I won't drop you."

"Are you crazy?" I said still staying close to his chest. My mind quickly thought of the running water down below. Ice cold, deep and rocky.

"I thought you'd know by now you wouldn't have let you drop before."

"But… I" I said unassured.

"Move your feet to sit atop mine." With my weight I moved my feet he didn't move them and still kept still. I took me awhile to think about actually doing it. We must have been at least 50 feet above the water may be more. The air was still so I didn't have to worry about any unwanted wind to move through.

I slowly let go of some of his waist and leaned away keeping my eyes tight. David still gripped my waist. I relaxed letting more of his jacket go and leaned more out. Even slowly opened my eyes. The fog was around us still but still didn't look to the bottom with David holding me. So I let go of his jacket and leaned into his hands. Weightless and floating. I held out my arms to the sides and smiled.

"Not that bad, huh?" he said.

"Is this what it feels like to fly?" I asked.

"You could say that." He said with his own smile. "Do you like it?" He asked looking at my face.

"A little," I answered looking around me again.

David turned a bit making us spin which made me move back forward into him this time putting my arms around his neck. Face to face. He grinned moving us around but we just kept our faces looking at one another.

There was just something about him that gave me goosebumps and not in a bad way.

He was nothing like the boys I've seen in school. He was more mature probably even before he changed. A man.

I wasn't much for liking any boys in school. I've hung around enough to know they were all the same. Some nice, some dumb and some downright rude in the end all the same. I just wanted to stay to my movie romances maybe that's why David make me think of those unattainable love from them. Kind of like Jareth.

A handsome blonde, full of power, hardheaded, with the type of confidence id, always admired in men. That they took what they wanted and had fun in whatever they were doing but both stories ending terribly.

I looked into his face at His icy blue eyes that looked into my own face. His lips still in a small smile. Something made me want to lean to him to his lips again.

Why was I continuing to sidetrack the worst parts about him? Near death experiences, tricking me or even just staring at me. But honestly he was so abnormal and I couldn't help but feel so captivated by him.

I let my arm fall to place my hand on the side of David's cheek and the other to his neck making his hands tighten around my waist and as I leaned close to him, he flinched looking away. Which seemed to snap me out of the state I was in moving my hand back down. Why did he do that?

"We should get back." He said floating out of the fog back to the bike.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a short chapter but at least I have something out. Its been a while still working on the story off and on. ENJOY**

"Damn that smell," Laddie said as he looked down at fire pit of burned corpses. "Who found them?"

"Some couple walking up the beach, said they could smell the smoke from down near the docks. It was the unusual smell of it that made them come check it out." Ricard Carter said.

Santa Carla's chief who was ready to retire in 2 weeks if not for the recent disappearances and deaths. Worked with Thomas for many years before he retired a few years back and to live with Lucy.

"What more interesting is this," He walked away to the edge where some tight underbrush lay on a small Sandhill. "Found them when we got here."

Two men laying in what seemed to be a murder-suicide Position. A knife still laying slightly in the palm of the last victim.

"What do you think happened?" Rich asked Looking to Laddie as he took a sip from his Coffee.

"Well, from the looks of it, these two might be responsible for the burned bodies. This one," Laddie point to the man with a black shirt. "is laying face down in the sand away from him." As he pointed to the other, only laying on his back on the Sand.

"he must have no longer needed him but why also offing himself?" Rich inquired.

Laddie squatted close to the body with a teal shirt. "he looks familiar."

"a usual?"

"Not Really, but I've Seen him at the station, but he was with some more of his buddies, one with a bald head and others," Laddie looked at the man behind him lying in the sand. "he's probably one but with face obstructed, we'll have to wait for tests. Question is: Where's Baldy? "

"You think it was a Setup?"

"Could be."

"What else do you See?"

Laddie again looked closely at the bodies. Placing a glove on his hand he held the decreased hand ice cold purple bruises along his arms and on his neck the long Gash.

"this cut looks post-mortem."

Laddie quickly straightened up when the Sudden Vibrating Then Small rings followed from his Phone and Laddie answered just as quick.

"yeah?"

"Hey Laddie, we got something, you might want to come in." The female voice said.

"ill be right there." He clicked off fast and turned back to Richard.

"Sorry, I need to go," Laddie walked away avoiding Richard puzzled face "tell forensics I want the bodies examined ASAP, top priority." Laddie jogged away to his car while hearing Rich's "Will do." in the distance.

Erin Holter had been working with Laddie since they started, and she was waiting anxiously for him as he came through the doors as she then stood up.

"we found her cell phone!" She exclaimed

"what? Where?"

"We tracked it, to a small apartment on 42 street near hilltop."

"ok let's go."

Erin grabbed her coat and keys and followed after Laddie quickly toward the car.

They drove slowly through the street close to the apartment. It was nearing dusk the sun peaked over the ocean a bit giving them that last bit of light. A couple of people stared at the cop car and turned away back into the shadows.

"over there that's the apartment." Erin pointed.

"alright." Laddie pulled the car to a stop and got out of the car. Erin quickly by his side they approached the door with loud music seeping through. Which made Laddie had to practically beat the door.

They waited a moment thinking that the resident wasn't going to come but surprisingly the small man did.

"Yeah," he said looking up then realizing who was at his door he kept his mouth from falling ajar.

"good evening sir. We may ask you a few questions?" Laddie asked.

"um sure." He said stepping out a bit from the doorframe. "what can I help you with officers?"

"Have you seen this girl before?" Erin held up the picture of Angel and the man took a small glance.

"nope." He grinned crossing his arms.

"well that's funny," Laddie said now pulling out the paper with the information of Angel's cell phone location on it. "I'm sure were at the right place, this is your address, right?" Laddie lowered the picture to the man and he hesitated but answered with a nod.

"listen, son, we can either make this easy or hard. You already live in the sloops. And know very well that you're not running a nursery in there. Do I need I really need to go get a warrant?"

"no no," he said holding up his hands. "I haven't met her, just me and another guy found a bag with stuff in it. Clothes and this phone."

"really?" Laddie crossed his arms looking unimpressed.

"it's true."

"so, where is it?" Erin asked this time.

"well we threw the clothes back in," he said with regret. And pulled the phone out of his back pocket. Which Laddie took.

"why didn't you report anything?" Erin asked looking at the man.

"fuck, we thought someone just threw them away?"

"did you open the phone?" Laddie asked with a serious face. Making the man skittish.

"no. it was dead." Erin rolled her eyes.

"well thank you for your cooperation," Erin said since Laddie just walked away.

She followed and getting into the car.

"It needs an iPhone charger," Laddie said trying to turn it on. And with no luck.

"I have one." Erin said as she buckled in. "back at the office."

The phone began charging when they got back to the office. But Laddie didn't put it down watching the white screen with the black apple appear and disappear with a picture of black and white stripes.

He had put in different codes trying to remember when her birthday was even to going on her social media to find it.

"success."

"what was it?" Erin asked.

"her birthday." Laddie explained.

Laddie looked through the phone not really finding anything out of the ordinary. No resent calls expect from the day before by Star.

He even went into her photos, not something he wanted to do for personal reasons but to see if maybe to find that boy Star had mentioned. The only last thing was an almost black phone, but you could see the floor covered in dirt.

"well shit, dead end." He said putting the phone back on the table.

"what now?" Erin said crossing her arms.

"so, is that why you left in a hurry?" Rich asked seeing Laddie with the phone and walking over to the desk to lay down the file from the beach murder.

"yes, just received earlier and thank you." Laddie finished holding up the papers.

"well I hope something comes up, see you tomorrow," Richard said and walked out of the office.

Laddie looked over the reports, going over the information over and over.

"Alex Robbin and Justin Cane…"

He went over the filing cabinet, stiffing through the files the pull out the one he was looking for.

It was from when the same man from the beach had come in but with the rest of his group.

"yes. "he knew he was right, there was a bald man. "Kevin Lee Malls."

"where are you?" Laddie said looking at the man's headshot.

"so?" Erin said coming over to his desk.

"no real news, but can you do me something?"

"of course." She smiled.

"I need you to make a house call on our friend on 42, see which trash it was he found her stuff in and hopefully it's still there."

"sure thing." She grabbed her keys off the table and started to walk away.

"Erin," when she stopped waiting for his reply his own cell phone started to ring. To which he looked at the ID "sorry my sister is calling I need to take this, call me if you find anything." He picked up the phone then and all Erin did was nod and walked out the office doors.

 **5:25 pm**

"Sam."

Sam had stopped the car at the foot of the hill turning his head the best he could to look up to the house. Feeling hesitant about talking to Michael or mostly Star.

"Sam." Again Katie tried getting Sam's attention but due to his sore and painful neck, he couldn't turn to look at her. "It's wasn't your fault."

"I understand." He said horsefully. His voice was almost gone from the bruised neck you couldn't see under the brace.

"let's just get it over with."

He continued to drive up to the house and slowly got out of the car with a little help from Katie.

Michael and Star were asleep on the couch didn't even stir when they came through the door. Except when Katie closed the door behind them that Michael's eyes flew open with a start. With star soon following after.

"Sam." He while looking down again at Sam's brace. "How are you…how's your neck?"

"I'm fine." He roughly said, making Michael's mouth frowned. "you guys?"

"Just fine," Star said showing off a cold shoulder.

"Well, at least you both got some rest," Katie said getting rid of the tension.

"Oh great." Star moved over from Michael to grab her phone to see no calls.

"Damn it, Laddie. I should call him," she said moving her fingers along the list of contacts.

"Star, he's probably busy, you know as well as I do he's doing everything. He'll call when he's found something." He said sadly.

Michael pushed the thought away that it had been awhile since they had had any news and stood up.

"Anyone want coffee?" He didn't really wait for anyone to say 'yes' but strode to the kitchen making a fresh pot.

Instead of standing there in silence, Sam looked over at Katie as she said, 'she'd be back' and headed for the downstairs bathroom.

Sam follow Michael to the kitchen seeing that Star was busy typing on the phone.

"So Laddie still hasn't called?" Sam made out softly.

Michael shook his head, turning the coffee on.

They heard Stars footsteps along the wood floor over to the stairs while calling out "Luke, George."

No answer.

She started moving up the stairs and out of sight heading towards Michael old room.

"Michael, I'm really sorry."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault she's a young girl," he took in a sharp breath "and probably with that...boy."

"but I don't think she did It on her own accord, you know she wouldn't just leave. Heck, I thought she wasn't into dating?"

Michael put his cup down and rubbed his forehead and eyes. And Sam could see the hurt behind them. His big brother…

Maybe he thought about his own past, how Santa Carla use to be.

"Michael…" Sam lifted his hand up to his brother's shoulder. Michael looked up at Sam with a small smile returning a hand to Sam's own shoulder.

"MICHAEL!" They both turned their heads to Star coming down the stairs. "The boys are gone!"

"what?!" Michael said walking out of Sam's hand to reach Star which she placed a piece of paper in his hand for him to read.

"Jesus Christ… this is all we need."

Star had already taken out her phone dialing for George's number.

"George won't pick up. I'm gonna try Luke."

"he'd be with George and avoiding our calls," Michael said putting the paper on the table.

Star had already started to dial again when Katie walked over to Sam raising her eyebrows in question.

"Hi Laddie?" Star said walking around the room. "the boys…wait what?" she turned and looked up at Michael as he waited.

"And? Where was it?..the boardwalk?...in the trash?" Star face full of confusion, Michael was now standing by Star as he also wanted answers.

"hold on Laddie," Star lowered the phone. "they found Angel's phone at some house, she wasn't there," she said disappointedly. "but it was found in a trash can on the boardwalk by the guy who had it. Laddie says Erin's out to find out which one." She lifted the phone back to her ear.

"was there anything on her phone?" Her face showed disappointment from the answer.

"well I have more bad news, the boys snuck out of the house sometime during the day. We've tried calling no answers. They left a note saying they were going to go find her on the boardwalk, they're probably still there now, Michael and I can go- "She listened and shook her head.

"alright please call me if there's anything else." And hung up the phone.

Sam and Katie had moved to the kitchen table and Michael still stood by Star even as she herself walked slowly to the table and sat with them.

"he doesn't want us going out, says someone might come home. But why would she do that?" Star said looking at Michael. "throw her stuff in the trash."

"unless it wasn't her." Michael mistakenly said making Star grow tears in her eyes.

"Michael and I could go," Star looked up from her hands at Sam. "you and Katie stay here if they do come home."

"Sam," Katie turned to look at him placing a hand on his face. "are you sure about that? You're still recovering."

"this? it looks worse then it is." He smiled. "plus, maybe going back to the boardwalk will help me remember." Katie was still a bit doubtful but also hopeful, it just could work.

"Sam's right, we'll go, you stay here and wait in case our kids come home." He kisses her on the mouth and she smiled.

Sam got up from the table and kissed Katie on her temple.

"Sam," Star placed her hand on his shoulder as he was starting to follow Michael out of the kitchen.

He turned to her as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you at all. I was just so angry."

"you have every right to be, even am angry, angry that I'm stuck and missing these memories that's why I need to go back."

He smiled back at her and walked away following Michael as he already had the keys and waited to leave.

"be safe, call me," Star said to them as they closed the door.

 **8:20 PM**

Dwayne was looking through Amorita's bag then tossed it to Paul who still sat on the couch next to Marko.

He opened it, hesitantly pulling out wood stakes, small pouches full of silver bullets which he quickly shut back up.

"Dude, she's packing…" Paul said holding himself up.

"she's got the training she must be a hunter." Dwayne said catching their attention. "no one has this on any given day." He knowledge pointing to the gun on the table and her bag.

"probably knows others too," Paul said kicking Luke's chair making him jump.

Dwayne quickly grabbed Amorita picking her up by her arm. As she had been half asleep swaying from side to side and Her face drenched with sweat.

"others, in particular, …like the kids from the boardwalk."

"wouldn't you like to know." She smiled. Dwayne started to squeeze her broken wrist, making her holler.

At that moment Luke's eyes grew wide and he mumbled loudly under the tape and kicked around.

Paul moved Luke's chair making see him.

"stop your wiggling," Paul said looking at Luke and he did. Paul's jaw dropped into a smile. "well shit, dude look."

Dwayne turned to look at Paul in inquiry.

"sleep." And Luke fell asleep.

Dwayne let Amorita fall and walked over to Paul who was still standing by Luke. "well now." Dwayne slapped Luke softly a couple of times for him to wake.

"hmhmhhhmmm!"

"what? You want me to take the tape off, so you can say something?"

"mmmmhmmmm!" Luke said calmer, relaxing and nodding toward the tape.

Marko grunted as he leaned over to Luke slowly and pulled the tape off.

"you leave her alone," Luke said facing Dwayne." And where did he take my sister! Untie me now!"

"chill chill, they're probably out for a bite," Paul smirked.

Luke grew more frustrated pulling at the tape around his wrists.

"someone's mad," Dwayne said.

"this is the final time I ask to let me go." Dwayne through up his hands in a sarcastic way.

"he's not that angry," Luke looked back up at Paul as he got close. "because you don't know the half of it. Like your sister," Luke eyes narrowed.

"when she was still sleeping, and I was with her," Paul Smiled again. "I couldn't help but stare at her nice body and that cute lacey bra," Paul lifted quickly before Luke could hit him with his own head.

"Son of a – "Luke kicked forward successfully breaking his leg tape.

Paul just watched with some surprise and continued to laugh.

Marko had been rolling his eyes and who struggled painfully to get up pulled the tape off Luke's hand and fall back into the couch.

Once the tape was off him, Luke started walking toward the tunnel that David had taken Angel. But Dwayne beat him there standing tall.

"for fuck's sake." Luke sighed.

He walked around looking into every corner looking for another exit, but everything was either blocked, lead to nowhere and even had no floor at all.

"listen I don't care what you guys want I just want my sister and we'll leave, I won't even tell my parents." Paul shivered at the word.

"yikes, to think about them I don't why David hasn't gone and broke their necks yet," he turned to Luke's shocked face. "sorry." He said with a shrug.

"you'd just leave? and What about her?" Dwayne said pointing his hand at Amorita who was looking at Luke from across the room.

"well, not leaving her here with you."

"all I hear is want want want, my sister, the hunter, what if we want to keep one?" Paul said swatting next to Amorita. She ignored him.

Before Luke said anything, A phone rang within the cave. Luke quickly pulled out his phone forgetting that he still had it on him and not caring who had been on the screen to answer but Paul snagged it first.

"Don't speak." He said, and Luke was quiet.

"Hel-hello," Paul said changing his voice to sound like Luke.

Luke's eyes widened.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you all day." It was Jane's voice Luke could hear from the phone.

He reached forward, and Paul disappeared looking around to find him atop the broken fountain in the middle of the room.

"yes… sorry I've been busy." Paul said continuing with Luke's voice.

"to busy to talk to your girlfriend."

"Oh," Paul smiled looking down at Luke.

"did you miss me?" Paul said. Luke Glared angrily.

"of course, I did babe. And you?" Paul had brought the phone down to slide screen seeing that Luke had had Jane's face as his picture.

"oh yeah, what's going on baby? Whatcha doin right now?" Luke paced beside him arms crossed.

She laughed a bit. "lying in bed." Paul grinned again.

"what are you wearing?" Luke took something off the ground a chucked it at Paul making him move to another spot to stand behind the couch Marko was on.

Marko and Dwayne couldn't contain their smiles as Paul continued to ask Jane questions and Luke chasing him from one point of the room to the other.

"well it was great…babe…talking about boring stuff but I gotta go."

"boring stuff?" She said with a slight tone.

"Oh, did I say that? Ummm..."

"what's with you…you seem off."

"me naw, just been chillin on the boardwalk and getting into trouble with some bad guys."

"really? I find that hard to believe."

"what you want me to say I was hanging with chicks instead?"

"you what?"

"ummmm…goodnight hotcakes." And Paul clicked off.

Paul didn't move when Luke stocked over to him and pointed to his mouth.

"sure, I guess you can talk." Luke quickly punched Paul in the face which was a mistake now making his hand hurt and curse under his breath. He leaned forward trying to grab the phone, but Paul moved it away.

"nope." He then put the phone in his back pocket.

Marko had to grin thinking of Angel as she did the same thing, they were definitely related to their father. He sat up slowly feeling his face the strain on his face never let up.

Paul moved over to the couch away from Luke who continued to curse under his breath.

"What happened though? Before you started to look like Freddy Kruger." Marko punched his arm.

"They fell through the roof, came for Angel but she wanted them to leave."

"what a good princess." Paul smiled.

"but she is going," Luke interrupted. "she not going to stay here, with any of you."

"so sure of yourself." Dwayne said now sitting on the fountain. "that you think any of you are just going to walk right out."

Luke looked his way, in his mind he was unsure. With a small hint of doubt that appeared on his face and he turned away from any of them, so they wouldn't see it.


	17. Chapter 17

The ride back felt gloomy, I was just unsettled being with David, the awkwardness never gone away.

It was stupid, I was stupid. Caught in another Stupid moment. Why couldn't I just ignore it, what was it about him?

Never again. I needed to be more serious for this was becoming a big problem, could result in major problems in the future. I already couldn't stop Marko and I's friendship.

He didn't drive fast to get back to the cave or maybe it just felt long given the tension.

And As we reached the cliff side from the forest. I just slid to hop off the bike and started walking not even to look at his could be alarmed face. I didn't need his help.

When I reached the stairs, it was quicker this time getting over the side and walking down.

I even looked back feeling his eyes on my back. It was dark my eyes adjusted so seeing him standing on the top of the hazard sign and watching me walk down.

"Yeah, that's right a show-off." I thought.

"the entrance is blocked," he said from up top.

That's right.

"They'll let me in, Marko will let me in," I said continuing down, stopping at the bridge above the water. "I don't want to be a nonsense to you anymore." I thought but didn't say out loud.

"it didn't take long for you both to make up," he said now standing next to me.

"Why? do you care?" I asked turning to him.

"no, but you do…a lot. You know what he did and have seen the things he's done. He's no different from the rest of us."

I ignored what he said. I didn't want to tell him the truth. I've had one maybe two friends, or at least people I'd talked to on a regular basis. But he saved my life more than once. If that didn't make us close I don't know what would.

I guess they all started to grow on me a bit.

"Come on," David said. "I need to see the roof damage. Then we can check on our guests."

Luke… Probably freaking out. I only nodded and in one swift motion and we floated to where the hole was.

Big enough that two people came through, could prove difficult to fix.

David was still holding me and when I looked over to Luke relief-stricken face. And when he rushed over David let me go and appeared by his chair.

"you were gone forever! What did he do to you?!" he said looking in David's direction who smirked and sat in his wheelchair.

"nothing."

"he," Luke motioned to Paul "answered Jane's call! He sounded just like me!" Luke said angerly.

We both Turned to look at Paul's grinning face.

"well, it was fun though. Anyways he's not wearing the same umm…eye things like her." Paul said pointing to his face.

David was rolling up a smoke probably something that was a part of the stash from Grandpas garden.

"I guess it's good we didn't need to go with 'Plan B' then, "he paused taking a hit from the lit smoke and exhaled slowly. "cutting off a couple of fingers, maybe even a few toes." He smirked.

Luke swallowed hard continuing to keep his hard stare, but it wasn't working out for him.

"It's alright Luke," I said. He then pulled me into a hug making me surprised.

"Where did he take you? did he do anything? Has he hurt you? Or any of them for that matter?" he said rather low and looking around to each of them. I wondered if he knew that they could hear him even as he kept low still.

I looked over to Paul who grinned, of course, smoking his own lit smoke pacing about next to Dwayne who just rolled his eyes and stayed seated on the fountain close to David.

But Marko. I quickly straightened myself and looked over to him still sitting in the same spot of the couch now staring to me, a small smile appearing upon his face when as I looked at him with sympathy.

"Hello?" Luke said pulling on my arm.

"I'm fine obviously. Do I look harmed?" he looked at me again and curled his head questionably. As if I was lying.

"Wait a minute," he said looking me over again. "you were wearing, a white top and black pants. Where did you get that dress?"

He pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "are you wearing a…lacey bra?" I turned to him very confused and from across the room, Paul's laughs echoed the cave.

"that none of your business!" I told him and why Does it matter? Aren't there bigger questions rolling through your head than clothes?" I walked away from him and went over to Marko, leaving Luke's shocked face.

"you're not looking so good," I told him. As I had got closer I could still see on his neck and corners of his face was still ridged from the burns.

"it's fine." He grinned. I knew he was lying. He didn't want to make a fuss over it probably in front of the boys, but I still moved my hand to the side of his neck feeling the heat coming off from it. It was strange because vampires skin is cold at least from any time id felt any of them.

"What are you doing?!" Luke said pulling my arm back. Looking in disgust at the thought of me doing that.

I looked up to Luke, understanding where he was coming from. He wanted to leave try and escape somehow, He'd glance over to Amorita who was turned away from everybody breathing in and out slowly, made me think she could have been asleep.

I stayed on the couch not too close to Marko, but it still made Luke uncomfortable especially after he put his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"So, who's gonna spill?" David asked. Luke looked at David as he addressed him. "let's not make this hard." I looked at him, I had told what he needed to know maybe he was looking for something else.

Paul walked passed him to flop down on the couch next to me and looked at Luke, lip curled up into a smile. "Why not I'm just gonna make you. If you don't."

"It's pretty self-explanatory, I was looking for my sister, found this stupid comic and now I here trapped, this was all a mistake. I knew I should have just told Dad and Mom first." Luke said sitting in the chair and covering his face.

"and she's that frogs daughter. And you asked her for help."

"not really," Luke said turning to look at her.

David smirked tapping lightly on his cigarette and stood up patting the front of his jacket. He walked over to Luke now grabbing his chin.

"are there any more coming."

"no."

"did you tell anyone?"

"George. Our brother."

"when?"

"before we got here, I called him,"

"where?"

"he was at Emma's house, locus something, I can't remember."

"do you think he told anyone?"

"maybe."

"hmmm." he sighed releasing Luke's chin. And I got to thinking.

"wait what about that guy," I said pointing to the hole in the ground. David turned to look. "he knows Emma." David nodded toward Dwayne, who in a flash, disappeared down the hole and came back up, Red or Kevin, in hold.

"please stop don't kill me! let me go!" he said while being dragged to David.

"where's this…Emma's house."

He looked up at David but also looked around see that the boys weren't the only one there now and smiled.

"I'm not telling you shit, and your lazy ass can't do anything without your…magic," David made a small scoff raising his eyebrow at the stupid remark. "you might as well kill me." He said.

David smiled.

"well I think our friend needs a swim," David said looking to Dwayne who then took Red by the neck and walked away toward the dark tunnel.

I looked over at Luke as he was busy talking into his hands. Maybe I wasn't the only one losing my mind. He looked worn, pretty beat up from the fall, and no blood thankfully.

Out of nowhere I just thought of it. I turned to Marko.

He looked at me with question, but then his eye grew slightly wide when I started pulling down the shoulder of my dress.

"Here," I said looking down from my arm to his face. "it's alright."

"no," he answered pulling it back up. I could now feel Paul watching.

"what's wrong?" I asked. "it wouldn't be the first time."

"you don't need to do that." He said, sitting more on the couch pulling back his arm from to his chest.

"but You won't be able to fly or even ride your bike if you go out."

"They'll bring something later," he closed his eyes and looked away to the other side of the cave.

I couldn't even think about someone else bring brought here probably unaware of what was going to happen to them. But it got me thinking besides the girl from the first night I knew they had to have eaten again since then, by Paul showing off his flight. I wanted to think that again and again that the person wasn't someone that would be missed but who was I kidding.

I looked over to David as I thought about him eating someone else, he probably didn't have any remorse like with the girl, throwing her aside in her death. Of course, he wasn't the only one, each of the boys have killed and eaten just as many people.

I quickly shut my eyes tight and wanted to lose all the images in my head.

I only wanted to help Marko. It was silly, yes, to think about giving my blood again but it was better than bringing another here and see them perish.

I opened my eyes looking around to everybody doing their own thing. I looked past Paul who continued to smoke tapping his foot as if he was listening to music expect in his head. And over to Luke still in deep thought. Then at the table where the knife Amorita had was laying.

A large knife that could scare anyone by its looks and sharpness. Sharp enough to go through someone's back. I moved forward reaching over quickly to grab it then over my outer shoulder where the skin was soft, gliding it across now. Nothing compared to what had happened to my foot just a slightly larger papercut pain, but small stream did fell.

Something in the room shifted I was turned inward facing Marko who was now looking at me in, kind of disappointed. I could feel Paul move close into me slowly and I looked over to David.

I could hear Paul breathe me in, placing a hand on my arm.

"Don't even think about it, it's only so Marko can heal," I said looking at each of them.

I had said that aloud, which meant Luke had heard, from his quick movement from the chair to the knife in my hand taking it away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said almost wanting to pick me up if it wasn't for Paul and Marko so close. He had to be hesitant, he knew their strengths.

"don't, alright Luke. I want to this, so don't worry about it." I said looking at him to back off. "it's the least I can do since you guys attacked him."

I didn't want to mention that Marko wasn't going to harm them, David didn't need to find out.

"Don't…don't worry about it?" he repeated with a laugh. "He is a…vampire and you're going to feed him? Is this what you've been doing letting them feed on you or other things- "he said with a turned-up face.

"No," I stopped him from saying anything else. I was going to say that I haven't been letting them all feed on me, but it was a lie Paul had had some of my blood along with a bit from David but Marko, this was his second time and Luke surely didn't need to know that. "I don't let them feed on me and as for anything else, no, they haven't done anything to me, I'm pretty capable."

As Marko stayed still I moved in closer to him, as he only looked into my eyes.

"Come on," I told him flustered, but he only shook his head, no. making me slunk back and sigh.

"go on Marko," David said making me side glance over to him. "must be quite the treat having her offer so willingly, something like that shouldn't go to waste." David threw the remaining ashes to the floor and stepped on them. "we'll be back soon, behave now. Don't bleed her dry." He said walked out of the cave into the dark.

"No…no it's not happening. I won't let you do this!" Luke said once he left.

And before Luke could come to me Paul got up standing in front of him.

"Chill out big bro, your sister's a big girl and can do what she likes."

"I may not be able to stop what you do," he said to Paul. "Doesn't mean I can't change her mind about it," Luke said.

"Don't make me tie you back up and tape you up again. This time I'll put you down one of the holes in the dark or make you watch." With that Luke took some steps back crashing into the chair and sat but looking at me disapprovingly before looking away.

Paul sat back down on the couch and waved his hand for us to proceed.

I rolled my eyes to the side and looked back at Marko who was sitting forward looking down at his burned hands.

"Marko," he turned his head to the side. "please, I need you. Do you want me to be left with Paul to protect me?"

He moved back up making it easier for me to move closer to him and gently took my arm and placed his hand on my back, moving in slowly to the point where I felt his lips and then his tongue, against any skin.

This was ever more awkward having Paul and even Luke both stare. It was almost like an intimate moment having Marko move against the cut but with other people watching making it weird. Uncomfortable.

Marko pulled away only after a few seconds that was too soon, his skin hadn't changed, he couldn't have gotten enough.

"What now?"

"This isn't going to work…it's too small." the gash from my arm was only big enough where blood poured in small drops and was almost closed due to his saliva.

Luke had moved the knife back on the table to the far end and I grabbed it. "do I need to make it deeper?"

"no…I don't want you to cut yourself anymore." He said moving his thumb against my skin.

"…yeah sure…be caring." Luke said who had his arms crossed now looking to the side.

"be quiet Luke," I said through clenched teeth. Then looked back at Marko.

"it's just easier too…" he turned away with a sigh.

"what?" I asked waiting.

"to just bite." Paul finished, and I turned slowly to him as he intimate biting down.

On the other hand, it made me nervous I hadn't had an experience like someone biting me, ever. In the movies, had to be a mistake by they didn't even flinch sometimes or screamed loudly.

"oh no no no! no biting!" Luke stood up then holding out his hands. "now this is really crossing lines."

"Alright, Big bro it's time to knock out you definitely don't want to see the next part." Paul smiled.

"no! don't do anything to me. you're not going to bite my sister." He said out loud to Marko.

For the first time, I saw Amorita move her head to see Luke moving past her to back away from Paul who seemed to be in a game of tag, avoiding him. but it wouldn't work. Paul appeared right behind Luke making him turn shocked.

Paul placed his hands on either side of his face. "Don't move." Luke didn't move.

Paul pulled Luke's body over to the couch by Mom's old bed.

"sleep." Luke's body went limp into Paul's arms then laying him on the couch. And it made my stomach uneasy, it almost looked like he was dead.

Paul moved back over this time to sit in the chair which he turned the back to us, his arms laying across the back. "you might need the whole couch." I furrowed my brow in question.

"what do you mean? Do I need to lay down or something? Do you need my neck?"

"no." Marko smiled. "sit this way." He had me stand up, he moved back into the couch and pulled me to sit on his lap.

I blushed never in my right mind did I want to image anything after seeing Paul's grinning face.

"why do you have to watch?"

"fine, I'll look away hey I can even leave to the other side of the cave if…" here it comes I knew he was going to say it. "if I got some too."

I curled my lip and told him 'no' by looking back at Marko.

"Put your arm here." He took my hand placing it on his shoulder and moved it put close to him slightly curled. "I'm going to bit here." He pointed to the inside of my arm. And I couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Oh, Kay…" I think he could sense nervousness in my voice.

"you don't need to do this" he sighed.

"no! it's not that I just haven't been bitten before." He grinned.

"it's only going to hurt for a bit, and then it will go away."

"just don't take a lot like before." I tried to grin.

"I was half dead then, and my actions uncontrolled, but that won't happen this time."

I did trust him and leaned a bit closer and watched as Marko's face changed and his fangs protruded out. His Mouth ajar making my heart beat fast the blood pumping quickly.

As his fangs went into the crook of my arm, I wasn't going to lie it was painful almost unbearable, making me cry out a bit. I turned my head to the ceiling shutting my eyes when a strange feeling started to creep in and the pain itself slowly faded away, as he had said.

A Numbness worked its way slowly from the wound to my arm and fingers. I didn't know if it was my body just reacting to the intense pain but there wasn't any pain at least. But I could still feel the blood move down my arm and away from my fingers to the bite into Marko's mouth.

Instead of looking away like I was doing I turned looking down at Marko and his eyes looked up at me. That's when everything went hazy and a smile slowly grew upon my face.

I felt happy. No Pain and I couldn't care less about my arm.

Now it felt good, my mind was clear, and my skin grew warmer. I relaxed into Marko as he continued to drink.

He was suddenly becoming so bright and beautiful in color as he healed. And all I wanted to do was hold him.

He pulled away slowly taking his hand to the corner of his mouth where a bit of blood stayed.

I still had movement unlike before when everything hurt. I sat up face-to-face with his normal face and hugged him.

"All better now?" I asked now moving my hands slowly to his face and my smile became bigger. When the chill of his skin came back.

"Never better." He smiled in thanks. I stared at his smile my mouth ajar and moved in close to his unexpected face laying my lips on his own.

I squeezed his shoulder and with my other arm, I moved it behind his neck.

He moved his hand down my back a bit and kissed back a little but with a sudden stillness.

Pulling away Marko only stared now.

"What's wrong? I just want you to hold me, kiss me," she said moving it again.

"we did."

She pulled back sadden. "but I don't want to stop."

"this isn't you right now." He said.

"It is me, I just was keeping it in for so long there was always been something about you, your curly hair or your deep blue eyes," She laid her head on his chest and curled up into him. "my best friend. Maybe not even that." She said slowly, waiting for his response. When he didn't say anything, she got up and stood in front of him.

"I don't understand, I thought…. you liked me too?" he shook his head with a slight laugh. This time he looked up at her face as they filled with tears making a new feeling happen within.

"you already know Angel. Now if you want to 'cuddle'," he regretted to say looking at Paul laugh under his breath.

"come on Marko tell the girl the truth." Angel slowly looked at him. "she's gorgeous and needs some love right now," She blushed.

"How's about we try again Princess, from before, because I know you've thought about me," Paul asked.

I moved over to his chair slowly. "Oh, you're definitely a charmer, and," She moved to sit in front of him and Paul smiled in success. "adorably persistent."

She reached her arms out and put them behind Paul's head and Paul watched as Angel leaned in.

"you really want a kiss?" she said.

"it's your move." He smiled. He moved his hands up her back and over her thighs till she felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach and leaned in for that kiss.

Something new inside her liked it. The way he held her tight making her body heat up. Her hand moved into his hair making him moan a bit against her lips.

She pulled away and brought her arm up that was still bleeding. He looked at her then over to Marko who was shaking his head.

"just a little bit won't hurt." He smirked looking away from Marko and back to Angel's arm that was still bleeding, and he started to lick it up.

It made her feel warm and so good. She moved her other hand from his hair and down to his bare chest.

"a taste so sweet." They kissed again as if they were always lovers. When she pulled away he grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth. From there it was enough of him to bring up her hand to his mouth.

Marko was looking away as best he could keeping from rolling his eyes but in time to see that Paul's fangs were out.

"don't even." Marko interrupted. Making Paul look at him past Angel who leaned in kissing the side of his chin.

"what?" he grinned.

"she's had enough. Shell be gone for hours in some sex crazed faze next. I'm already regretting this whole thing,"

"hasn't stopped you before."

"yeah like you said…before," Marko said turning away.

"Damnit to hell." He said letting his head fall back. "sorry Princess, funs over." He stood up out of the chair.

"don't listen to Marko, we could go somewhere else," She smiled pulling him in tight.

Marko watched wide-eyed at Angel as she still moved to snake her arm closer to Paul still not doing anything except to stare at her face.

And Paul itched forward, Marko cleared his throat to get Paul attention. This time with some success.

"Fine shit," he said putting her arms down. "take her or something then,"

Instead, she took a few steps back.

"bullshit," she said. "you're being no fun," I said throwing her arms out looking at each of them with a bit of anger and disappointment.

This time she looked over to Amorita as she for the first time was shaking her head.

"what? You have a problem?" I asked her.

"this whole thing makes me cringe, you act like…"

"like what?" I asked confused.

"like those girls from the boardwalk."

My mouth flew open and the anger within fumed. "take it back." She said starting to walk over to her.

"it's not totally your fault, mostly theirs and his." She said indicating Marko. "the vamp-mones, that's in your system makes it easier to feed on you or other victims and do other things."

I continued to stare at her between wanting to hit her, walk away or sit in the corner of the cave.

"the saddest part tho," I looked back up to her. "is everything you were saying about them is true. How can you care about them after what they've done? How are you so willing to just give them blood?" She said.

"I…I…," Angel turned away every emotion inside screaming.

"Angel their using you! You know as well as I do!" she was turned away now holding herself tight. "it's your parents isn't it, of course, they found out who you were, is that why?"

The room was started to spin standing in that one spot. All she could do was laugh.

The boys and Amorita looked with confusion and concern.

"your right!" she said aloud, now turning to look at her. "they found out who my parents are and If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here in more ways than one."

Amorita watched with interest thinking that she could have come to an agreement through Angel brief madness.

"and if it wasn't for them," pointing to the boys. "they wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't be here."

Both Marko and Paul looked at each other thinking that she might have lost it now.

"but it was I, who found them and brought them back, do I regret it?" they each looked at me waiting for the answer. "no." Small almost hidden Smiles were painted on their faces. Amorita was far from pleased.

"something about them, is ten times better than most of the people on this planet." She smiled. "I only want to help them survive this new life."

"what about the people or your family?" she said suddenly. "what would they think? How would they feel to know that you betrayed them?"

"my family," I began to think about David how he had Sam by the throat and Luke arm cut. Her emotions started to swirl again as she walked around. "I…"

"you better stop while your ahead," Marko said to Amorita. He knew that the real reason for any of it was because of him after the beginning.

"we can leave," both Marko and Paul eyebrows furrowed with surprise.

"we can go somewhere else, all of us," She said look at Amorita as she shook her head.

"you wouldn't get far." She answered back. The anger built up inside me again. And I walked over to her again. But Marko stood in front of me now.

"how about we just go sit down." He said holding onto my arm as I swayed a bit. I moved my arms around to his back and laid my head on his nonmoving chest.

"Don't listen to her anymore." He said again moving to the couch, but I pulled away and held his hand.

"no, let's go to the boardwalk Marko." He stopped turning his head to me with a small frown.

"you know we can't. everyone's out looking for you,"

Angel let out a heavy sigh dropping Marko's hand and turned to walk away and bumped into David.

She didn't know how long they'd been standing there in the cave, and Red drenched, was heaving in and out on the floor.

"something wrong?" David said looking down at me.

"there he is," I smirked.

Something small made her almost hesitate to touch him but she grabbed his coat with her bleeding arm.

"I know what you want." She said slowly moving her hand higher and higher.

"he wants inside my head." He smirked at her. "well go ahead have a taste, and you," she said looking to Dwyane who was looked around as if she was talking to someone else.

When she lifted her hand up close he quickly grabbed her wrist.

Turning his head to Marko one eyebrow raised.

He and Paul remained silent.

"or do you want to kill me. Because you don't see me…you see her." He was now looking at her almost angerly. "that's what breaks you because I'm half of her- "

"sleep," David said before anything else could escape her mouth.

David laid her down on the couch. And turned to the boy's palms out with question before letting them fall.

"that was a shit…show," Paul said David, turned to look at him. "thank you. I almost had her if it weren't for "soft touch" here." Paul slapped Marko across the shoulder.

"whatever you knew she was just hooked. It was just so easy for you." Marko said pushing him away.

"Marko are you growing soft?" David asked seriously.

Marko stared at David as he sat down on his wheelchair.

"no."

Paul curled his top lip looking at Marko as if he was crazy. "what the hell then? You her boy toy?" he laughed.

"no shithead," Marko said. Paul continued to laugh.

"well, why don't you just do her then? I would have."

"cause she's not a bimbette."

"oh, shit the 'she's special' crap." He laughed. Marko grabbed Paul by the coat and punched him making Paul grabbed him by the neck. As they threw a couple punches Dwayne pulled them apart unimpressed. "ok girls knock it off."

"why was she so angry?" David asked them.

"that's all him," Paul said nodding at Marko.

"why didn't you just fake it or out her?" David asked motioning toward Angel's sleeping body.

"Yeah, cause from what I saw," Paul said pointing to his head. "she wants that boyfriend/ girlfriend thing and, well me, other things." He grinned licking his lips. Marko wanted to go at him again but held it back.

"she gave you more?" David asked eyebrow raised.

"oh yeah, I can't wait till the little minx wakes and mess with her a lot more now that I know her true feelings."

"When she wakes you're not going to mention anything," Marko said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"she might not remember a thing when she wakes." David Said looking between them. "oh well if she does." Holding his hands up with a shrug.

"you owe me,"

"I don't owe you shit Paul."

"She was putty in the palm of my hand and if you say she's not yours then what the fuck?"

"she isn't."

"sentimental pus." Marko could hear David and Dwayne's laughter as he got up to come for Paul playfully holding up his fists.

"alright." Dwayne said getting between them again. "she came onto to you and him." He said leaning his head toward Paul.

"it doesn't matter, right? she's not going to be around for long." He looked at David lean back into his wheelchair curling his lip into a smile.

Marko walked away to sit on a rock, making a purr type sound from his lips and the pigeons Flew down. One landing on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"so, what did the dickweed say," Paul said sitting on the floor.

"we have an address, still gonna need insurance, take her and him," David said pointing to Angel and Luke who was still asleep on the other couch.

David crossed his leg over the arm of the wheelchair and watched Angel as she slowly slept.

XXX

RING RING

Laddie looked at his phone seeing Erin name and quickly answered. "so, did he give you any trouble?"

She laughed. "nothing I can't held, plus I played good cop."

"your good cop never works." He said with a grin.

"untrue sir, he sang like a bird. That's why I'm walking to the trash can as we speak."

"and?" he could hear something fall to the floor and a shifting sound of cans and bags.

"aha. Have some clothes, I think, didn't your Sister say she was wearing a white shirt?"

"yes, and Sam said Angel spilled something on it, red I believe."

"yep this is it. One white shirt, a pair of black pants and shoes."

"her shoes?" that seemed off to him, to a point of feeling uneasy. Why would she have thrown all her clothes away even her shoes. "what shops are around?"

Erin looked beside her to see a few shops. "there is a clothes store across over there."

"alright see what you can find. I'm still looking over the death report of our murder-suicide then I'm gonna go over to my sister."

"so, you talked to your her?"

"oh yes, she wasn't too happy that there wasn't any good news."

"were getting there, step after step."

"thanks Erin be safe." He hung up and she slid her phone in her back pocket as she walked to the door of the shop to each shop.

When she walked into the middle one, loud music blared and she spotted a girl reading a magazine.

"Hello Ma'am, I have a few questions?" the girl behind the counter looked up, surprised to see a cop standing before her.

"Have you seen this girl?" Erin holding up Angel's senior high school photo that's she had shown multiple times now. The woman looked at it and nodded.

"yeah shes been in here,"

"when was this?" Erin asked, now holding her notebook out.

"the other day, she was looking at the clothes, bought a dress that she wore out of the store." That explains why her clothes were in there but why discard them.

"if you mind me asking, why her? How do you remember her of all the customers you've had as of late?"

"to be honest, it was the guys she was with, they were hunks!"

"can you describe them?"

XXX

Michael and Sam had gone through town searching places that they remembered teens still went too and had decided to go to the boardwalk last an hour ago. Thinking that she could pop up there at sometime at night but also spotting the boys sense this Is where they said they'd would have been.

They reminisced looking around or at least Sam did feeling a sense of déjà vu. Looking past shops and other familiar places. And with no concert playing tonight there had been less people.

They looked at rides, at the people coming on and off. Nothing

Sam could see the frustration coming off Michaels face, looking from every blonde-haired girl, not one being his daughter.

"anything coming back?" Michael asked Sam.

"some, coming to the boardwalk and Frogs," they were reaching Frog Comics around the corner but to Sam's shock. It was still closed.

"huh… wonder where Alan or Amorita are." He knew that he wouldn't come to the boardwalk and not stop by. Maybe talking to them would help bring something back.

Michael wasn't looking into the shop as Sam was but out onto the boardwalk moving down to the other end where he thought he spotted Erin leaving from out of a store and down an alley quickly.

"hey that looked like Erin," Michael said lowly.

"really? wonder what she's doing down here. Oh, wait Didn't Star say that she was looking into some more information? Something about a trash can?"

"yeah, maybe she found something," Michael began walking quickly to that other end but when they reached the alley she went down, on the other side were no cop cars. "shit," Michael looked back at Sam as he was trying to keep up and grimacing in what looked like pain.

Michael frown feeling terrible they had been at it for a while. "we should get back. The boys aren't here or Angel, at least not now,"

"we can stay longer, I remember something small, following you just now, I remember running. Very fast I was worried about something and it was right here, but damn it all…"

"its alright Sam," Michael said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder with a squeezing his. "well take it slow, stay around here for a bit, maybe something will come."

` XXX

Angel woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she remember a small piece of before she looked Down on her arms with caked dried blood.

Marko wasn't on the couch but instead holding a bird in his hand sitting on rock.

Paul was sitting on the ground looking at what seemed like a boom box. It was open, and he was connecting wires and cleaning parts.

Dwayne was picking up things off the floor and pulling down ripped moldy picture off the wall of the Munster's.

David, staring at her as he does, smirked.

"How long was I out?"

"not long," David answered.

"everything is still a bit blurry."

"you don't remember anything?" Marko asked.

"not really," she said now thinking about the beginning.

"I know that I was giving Marko blood, I sliced my arm open and Luke…Luke. Where was he?" she asked looking around.

"sleeping like a baby," Paul said, pointing to where he lay on the other couch.

The dirty old couch, she'd never see her brother lay on. For on a normal day it'd drive him over the edge, to realize what he was on.

She looked over at Marko as he wasn't looking at her. She thought he could be here and strangely in her mind…cuddling with her.

"that's silly." She thought again, she didn't imagen "cuddling" before.

Instead of thinking more about it, she got up from the couch and walked over to her brother.

"Luke?" she shook his arm to wake him.

He soon rolled over after another shake. Now seeing who was waking him and where he was again.

"Angel? Angel! damn it all." He grabbed her arm after getting off the couch. walling past to where Marko was over by the blocked entrance.

"Luke don't!" he didn't listen but continued forward, and both of his hands pushed into Marko's chest slightly knocking him over.

"Asshole don't ever do that to my sister again."

Marko didn't fight back or move only smiled at Luke's stupid braveness. And angel pulled him back.

"knock it off Angel, I can't believe you let him bite you!" he then moved my head side to side looking for bites.

And she could hear a few chuckles coming from the boys.

"he did bite you… didn't he?" She moved her arm out showing the small bit of blood left.

She had to really think for it was a blur.

He did bite her.

She lifted her arm where she now remembered sitting on Marko's lap and he bit the Nook of her arm. Then…pieces…coming back...

"Oh my god!" her arm fell to hug herself.

She looked over at Marko, skin heating up, he looked displeased and gave her an apologetic smile.

And when she turned looking at Paul, he was smiling big and winked.

She was all over them…and Paul… His hands…...she squeezed her eyes shut but it didn't help.

His hands were all over her, her cheeks were red, and her body tingled.

"I need some air." She said walking away from all their watching eyes. And hearing Luke footsteps behind her.

"Please, Luke don't follow me." She pleaded, and he stopped.

The coolness from the dark tunnel felt icy against her hot cheeks.

Stopping at the edge where the water stopped, glistened against the stone. She sat.

"sorry." At first, I wanted to scream for whoever it was to leave.

But hearing Marko's voice made her both embarrassed all over again and angry.

She sniffled trying to keep back the tears.

"I was…I can't, not right now." She turned to look at him, his back up against the wall.

She thought and thought and wanted it to be just forgotten but it can't at least in the way that she wanted.

"well at least your better. And got a free show," She said sarcastically.

He sat down next her. "it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"stop it." She said hitting his hand.

"it's done, I'm over it, it was just embarrassing… and, you know, Paul."

"well I could lie, but he's not gonna live it down at least till he finds another chick. I say ignore him or tease because he hates it."

"vamp-mones?"

"like a Hypno, we give to relieve pain."

"that's for sure. You don't even feel like yourself. I do feel…Enlighted tho." She smiled. And he smiled back. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"thank you for not…"

"you know I wouldn't, but Paul…"

"I wouldn't have minded if you…did...kiss me." She looked in his eyes then down to his lips off and on. But only smiled turning to look out at the moving water. "I just cant believe I said those things,"

"it happens, you drop all senses, I only wanted you to feel relaxed be glad Paul didn't bite you that a whole other thing."

"Can't imagen." she said moving her arm between his.

"well, we should get going." He said sitting and helping her up. "we have the address."

"well, that's some good news, I really don't want him with that…bitch."

David stood once Angel and Marko walked out from the dark.

"let's go find the other one, don't want him ruining anything just yet," David said. "He's going with us," pointing to Luke. "and she'll stay here." To Amorita.

Dwayne picked her up and she fought a little at not wanting to be carried bridal style. And walking over to the fence and jumping over.

"is that necessary?" Angel said. "what is she gonna do? She can't swim with only one arm."

David walked over to her face to face. "no risks."

She took a step back and he curled his lip into a smile before disappearing.

"Wanna ride with me?" Paul said softly, snaking an arm around her waist.

She tensed up remembering the feeling his hands on her waist, along with her back and over her…

Her lips formed a thin line and she turned looking into his face. "Sorry, Marko called dibs." She smiled, stopping his wandering hand.

His smile dropped as she walked out of his arm over to Marko moving her hand over his shoulder.

"you're going to take my brother." She smiled before she and Marko flew out of the cave.

Dwayne, who appeared back up, grinned widely jumping up and out through the roof.

Paul looked down from the ceiling at Luke who exchanged rolled eyes at one another.

"nothing to say?" Paul said to Luke.

"it doesn't matter." He glared, yet still somewhat satisfied that his sister wasn't around the sleaze ball.

"no. no, it doesn't." Paul walked over to Luke lifting his arms before they too flew out of the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

**NEW CHAPTER NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!**

The cool breeze went past us driving along the cliff side. I glanced over at Paul driving beside us, at Luke's unhappy face holding Paul's waist. A small grin creeping onto my face.

David was ahead of us driving fast, where he always was. He knew where Emma's house was, and all that mattered was to get my brother away from her if she did have a vendetta.

She was no good. If Red knew her and with him saying she obviously didn't like me. Whatever torment became of Red, of that flash of the memory of him soaking wet. He deserved it. As I saw him on the back of Dwayne's bike, hands tied to the bike, trying to keep his balance as Dwayne moved around.

As the boys reached a road and waited for traffic. I leaned against Marko to reach his ear.

"why didn't you just fly?"

"waste of energy, so unless we're feeding soon, then we're sticking to our bikes."

As David took off down the road the boys followed, and I looked around seeing if any of the cars looked familiar in the night or be on the lookout for any cop cars. Which I did see parked always off maybe for the boardwalk search.

She didn't worry tho. She knew that they didn't know about any of it yet because that meant uncle Sam and Katie were still missing their memories.

Uncle Sam.

The image of his unconscious body was etched into her head. David squeezing his neck.

It got her to thinking again, to what she said in the cave. "we could leave…all of us." She was talking about all of them. But what if things went wrong, what if She and Marko stayed…

If all this turned out bad, maybe she could save Marko. Would her parents….

No.

No, they wouldn't or at least with enough convincing maybe.

She knew that the others would leave or…. she shook her head she didn't want to think about it.

They drove uphill passed broken down neighborhoods, small subs, close to hillside where Grandpa's house sat where Mom and Dad could be. They were driving almost out of town toward the rich part of town.

Dad once thought about buying a house out here, if it weren't for Mom. She wanted a new life away from Santa Carla and even Grandma Lucy agreed.

The houses here seemed to grow since she last was here. Some with large gates and other with fancy top paid front lawns. The type that pays top dollar to have a gardener on the regular.

The Types of places that celebrities could live in, so they could look out to the sea.

David stopped along a stretch of sidewalk with large oak trees in line. And shut off his engine as did the Boys.

A woman was jogging her dog up the walk close to us, she slowed to a walk seeing the Boys. She knew they weren't regulars in the street and she thankfully didn't see Red tied up to Dwayne's bile. And as David smile at her and she blushed walking past. Paul quickly moved away from the curb, away from the dog as it passed him.

"fucking dogs." He said watching them make it to the bottom of the hill.

"You… don't like dogs?" Angel smiled after She and Marko got off the bike.

"no. hell no."

"that's good to know, maybe I should invest,"

"Oh, I Don't think so," he said chasing after her and she dodged him behind Marko.

Dwayne pushed Red forward across the street to a large black gate. You couldn't see the house because of the trees and the brick wall surrounding it. Apparently, who owned the house liked the privacy.

David put his arm around Luke's unexpected shoulder but didn't move away instead jumped little and looked at him with confusion.

"You…are gonna to play along with us." He said looking into his eyes. "no ruining the fun telling them about kidnappings and other shit, just say what needs to be said." He smiled, and Luke nodded.

He and David moved to the box with a speaker and a button to push.

Dwayne was whispering to Red looking into his eyes off to the side while also untying him. Red went from looking horror stuck to normal, even happy.

"Who is it." Said a rough voice.

"Hi," Luke began. "I was told to come here, by Emma, my name is Luke."

The man didn't reply but after a minute of waiting, the gate slowly started to open.

David moved his arm from Luke. And Luke moved a forward away from him toward the gate, but not before looking back to make sure I was with them.

The gates closed behind us and a large man followed by two others, walked down the path toward them. He looked like the security officer.

"which one of you is Luke?" The large man said.

And Luke raised a hand in reply feeling stupid he stepped forward.

"I'm looking for Emma and my brother George, she said they could be here."

"well, they're not." He said face unchanged. "at the club."

"shit. I totally forgot…" Luke muttered. "passes, she said there were passes I could have." The man raised an eyebrow.

"there are. I need to make a call first…" the man said and as she glanced to see David move a step forward, but a voice surprised them.

"Ivan!" the man stopped from moving to get his phone and looked to see Kevin moving to stand next to Luke. "How's it going man?"

"Kev why are you with them? and where's Alex?"

"new guys…friends and Alex … I don't know." He smiled.

The man walked over to Alex holding him up by the shirt. "Where's Alex?"

She could feel the tension building.

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't know. We split…I remember we were on the walk, high as fuck…and," he looked behind him toward me." We were with her." Something flickered in his eye, was it a memory? But good or bad…

She looked back seeing that the boys stuck to the shadows, her standing alone.

"it's true, we were on the boardwalk…. together." regretting the words came out of my mouth only for the sake of unwanted thoughts and imaginations.

The man released Kev's shirt and looked around to the rest of us. And smiled.

"your right he's probably eating out the fridge as we speak or sleeping it off. Let's go up to the house." The man walked back up the small hill toward the house followed by the other two men.

Kevin walked first, followed by Luke again making sure I was right behind him which I was. And the boys…. close.

"this place is huge," Luke said.

He and I looked at the large house, which did look at a mansion or a smaller version of the white house.

"didn't think she was of this much money," I said standing by Luke.

"she did say a relative of hers was loaded an uncle or something, but she did talk a lot about random stuff."

"do you think George is ok?" I asked, and Luke stopped and turned to grab me by my shoulders.

"George is stupid, I was worried about you. It wasn't normal of you acting the way you did. I could tell something was up. I was just… stupid too I could have done something. Should have done more like talk to Mom and Dad about seeing him," Looking at Marko.

"But what happened back at that…cave…" he released her shoulders, feeling what looked like hurt.

"I did it because Marko is different, please stop being hard on him." I tried to smile. He looked at me smiling and I thought he began to understand.

"I guess he doesn't seem that bad, besides being a bloodsucker," He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Ivan had stopped outside the door of the house.

"I think there in the office." He said and walked inside. The two men that had followed stayed on either side of the open door looking down to all of us.

Kevin looked back at the boys and swallowed hard before walking inside. Luke soon followed too, and I waited as the boys came up close.

"but what about… the house?" I asked to quiet for the two men to hear.

"it'll be fine," David said. "ladies first." I walked up the steps and passed the two tall men through the door.

Inside was just as large, colors of greens and golds everywhere, as I glanced here and there at the beautiful room I heard a loud thump making me turn to see David now closing the front door.

"where are the- "

"smoking."

"really?" I quieted down so no one could hear. "were going to kill them?"

David walked passed with a grin. "and?" He said stopping in front of me.

He reached up and I thought he would have placed a hand on my face but brought it back taking what looked like a cobweb out of my hair.

Her cheeks grew hot as David stared into her face.

"I think they went that way," she said ignoring it walking away down a small hall that Ivan lead down. Double doors lay on the end open wide.

Luke was standing still off to the side and when I came into sight of him Ivan was standing gun out on him.

"HEY STOP!" She said walking in. Another guard was standing above Kevin who was kneeling on the floor hands up and Ivan quickly grabbed Luke holding the gun on him.

"Don't come any closer."

"we only here for the passes," Luke said, and Ivan hit him making Angel fume.

"I'm warning you right now. You better not do that again, now let. Him. Go!" She declared. Ivan only grinned ignoring her to look down at Kevin.

"I know you had something to do with Alex's and Justin death!" Ivan said looking at each of us with his accusing eyes.

What she didn't want him to know was, the last time she saw them was in the small boardwalk parking lot, fenced in and taken by the boys. She knew they had to be dead now no use in telling him that Ivan.

"what are you talking about?" Luke said. "who?"

"shut up." He said leaning the gun to Luke's jaw, making her ball her fists.

Ivan then turned his eyes looking down at Kevin who was indeed clueless, still had his hands up.

"talk asshole you said you were going to come back to the house after the boardwalk. We didn't hear from you for days!"

"I swear I don't know! It's all a blank!"

"What happened with my brother!" the guard held his gun closer to Kevin's head. She wasn't worried at all for his safety, she could care less.

"Ivan, I don't know where Justin is." The guard hit him hard against the head, making him flop onto the floor to unconsciousness.

"I know," David said, finally walking into the room. She looked at him wondering why it had taken him so long to get there.

"what do you know? Where is he?"

"either still on the beach or on some table being cut open," David smirked, and Ivan's stone face furrowed.

I couldn't help but stare at David braveness to keep moving forward but that only made Ivan move the gun into Luke Jaw again.

David was playing a dangerous game and didn't even seem to care that Luke was in trouble.

"David…" Angel said through clenched teeth, to stop him and he did.

Kevin, who had been unconsciously stirred, sitting up slowly. Groaning in pain as His hand quickly went to the side of his head. He looked up at where he was and saw Ivan holding Luke and then over to us where his eyes grew wide.

"shit fuck SHIT! Ivan! It's them, they took me! There the ones who killed Justin and Alex," he said looking at Ivan. "he's like a vampire so don't just stand there you idiot shoot him shoot! shoot!" At first, Ivan and the guard looked at Kevin as if he was crazy about using the word vampire.

"how?" I thought. How did he remember everything, knowing well that Dwayne brainwashed him? It had to be when he hit him. The stress on the beat probably brought the memories back.

"they kill us all! Like he did to Justin I saw it. They bashed his face in! I swear!" Ivan who was still figuring why Kevin was going from one story to another seemed to agree to point his gun at where David had stood.

Angel covered her ears and ducked down as the shots were fired by both Ivan and the guard. When they stood Angel looked up over the chair and looked to see Ivan still holding Luke and David had moved away to a new spot, not a shot hit him.

"let him go, and maybe I'll let you live…. maybe." David smiled.

Ivan was still unmoved looking at what just happened.

"he's not lying! We need to get out of here!" Kevin said moving toward the door.

"don't you move!" the guard looking down at Kevin.

But in a faster flash, David got in front of him, hitting the gun away and picking up the guard by his neck holding him high.

Boom!

Another shot was fired this time by Ivan, he had moved closer to the large back windows.

A trail of smoke came out of the gun. David let the man fall to the floor and he looked down to the side of his ribs here a hole was burnt through his shirt by the bullet within.

She moved a hand to hide her gaping mouth as David lifted his shirt. His white skin glowed with red hole now in his stomach but as she and everyone else in the room still watched the bullet came right out and fell to the floor. And he dropped his shirt.

That made her focus looking back over to Ivan who was shocked after the bullet came out.

Ivan held up his phone dialing, and by his grave face, there wasn't an answer.

In a flash, the window behind them smashed in as the boys came in. Dwayne flying at Ivan, who had to loosen Luke, just enough so he could fall forward, knocked into Ivan.

Dwayne had been a size smaller than Ivan, but it didn't matter as they fought on the floor.

Paul and Marko were also in the room now surrounding the other guard who was now shit scared seeing their bloody vampire faces. His eyes moving between them as they were grinning wildly. He moved to one side, but Paul would be there now holding one arm and Marko held the other. And before the man knew what hit him they pulled, and his arms came clean off.

She wouldn't forget the way his blank face looked watching his body fell backward and her head quickly moving to look to the agonizing pain sound from the other side of the room.

Dwayne was atop Ivan holding at his neck, his face began turning a bright red and a blotchy purple around his lips from lack of air. Dwayne continued pushing down and down till the blood vessels in Ivan's eyes popped and then another pop this time from his neck.

A hand went to her mouth after turning away trying to stop herself from vomiting it was all happening so fast. Closing her eyes being in the dark helped her mind stop racing.

She was squatting leaned into the chair now and not really expecting it too but looked over to see Kevin wasn't on the floor anymore but had moved across away from where the guard was killed and was now holding the gun.

She had moved into his view by the chair and moved forward reaching out to grab her. She moved back hitting his hand away while slipping on a piece of glass from the window. Hitting the floor, he still moved forward, grabbing her ankle and she kicked him in the face once then twice. It only made the grip on my ankle hurt more as he squeezed as if to break it.

His angry face now with blood running down it from his nose glare at her and he rose the gun.

Her breath that had been heaving in and out stopped completely.

A foot came down on his arm with a crackling sound before his scream. And he quickly let go on her leg to move away, gun dropping to the floor, and now holding his arm that was for sure broken.

Angel looked up to see David vampiric features looking at Kevin and now picking him up by his ears.

Without hesitation, David twisted his head so fast to the break, almost coming clean off if not for the skin holding it. Blood spraying everywhere.

She had been frozen till then, watching David as he pushed dead Kevin to the floor.

A pair of cold hand grabbed her face and she looked at a normal Marko. "breath, you can breathe now," And he was right. She hadn't been breathing.

He helped her up off the floor, her head now looking around to find Luke sitting behind the couch of the room his arms crossed and his head laying upon them.

I ran over to him and he looked up in time for me to run in and hug him. Returning one tightly.

We both were breathing heavy as if we ran a marathon.

His face had a few cuts due to the glass, but she could tell he was a bit shaken up.

"what happened?" she asked.

"shit we walked into the room and he went over to the desk and pulled out a gun. He said the police already called about the other guy…his brother is dead..." Luke swallowed hard took a hand combing through his hair making a few pieces of glasses fall out.

So, Ivan already knew from when they came through the gate. Seeing Kevin triggered it all. But without him, they wouldn't have been to get here even if it was a bad circumstance.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking into his face. He nodded.

"I thought you only cared about them…" she was taken aback.

"listen I know there not…." She didn't know what else to say besides what Luke already knew. "but they did just save you right?" she asked.

"barely," she sat back on her feet looking at him with the frown. "alright, yes, but it won't change much."

"these passes… do we really need them?" David said moving behind the desk looking in a drawer.

She and Luke stood up now turning to David as he threw out a stack of papers from a top drawer.

"it's a club, if we don't have passes its more than likely were not getting in." Luke said. "and Jedi mind tricks aren't going to help unless you plan on doing it to every single person outside."

"how long do you think we've been doing this?" Paul leaned in to say as he walked by.

"well there doesn't seem to be anything here, what will they look like?" Marko said.

"everyplace is different, usually there have lanyards attached or fancy plastic. Just look for anything with V.I.P on it."

"You've been to clubs?" she asked, curious to know why he knew.

"Some." He said walking out of the room.

You would think with my brothers being more involved with the social activity, that they would be in these predicaments.

"I'm going to check upstairs." She walked out of the room past the dead bodies that already started smelling. Stepping over the stream of blood coming from both the guard and Kevin's bodies.

The room across the hall was the kitchen, with no one there. And through the hall back toward the spiral stairs.

The stairs were covered in a fuzzy white carpet. she even thought about taking off her shoes that were covered with dirt and now blood.

"oh well," she took a step, looking behind at the footprints that followed. She looked over the railing as the boys also followed down the hall the jingle from their shoes echoing against the stone floors.

She was halfway up the stairs when Paul jumped up grabbing the railing and swung over.

David just appeared there at the top watching Luke and me climb up as normal people do.

"that's got to be whole next level of boasting," Luke said walking with me.

The upstairs seemed bigger then downstairs having three halls going off in all directions. Fancy paintings were on the walls. One corner of the level was a small living space with a large tv on the wall, two hallways on either side. Paul and Marko walked over to the far right, each went into a room checking to see If anyone was there and to start a search.

In the other left-hand coroner was a working area with a small desk, where David was now sitting and lighting a cigarette.

Luke avoided going that direction to go to the right where double doors were.

"yeah just sit there, don't help," Luke said under his breath, walking past and into one of the room.

She knew her best bet was to find Emma's room.

She glanced into Luke's room as he was searching in the drawers. Someone had been living in this room and by the looks of it a male into sports given the posters on the wall and the clothes on the floor here and there.

She walked past and turned to her right to the last hall next to the desk where David sat at. He didn't watch her walk by, hardly moved but only looked out the window on his left.

She turned the knob turning on the light on Emma's room.

Princess dream room. A fancy room with Blush pink walls, and a large white bed. Roses were all over the ceiling with a small chandelier in the center of the room.

A white three mirror vanity sat against the wall. She walked over to It looking at the assortment of jewelry. Basic necklaces and bracelets to expensive earrings one wears to dinner.

There was also makeup, makes sense with the layers of beauty painted on girls faces nowadays. It was truly a work of art the way they go from face to another.

As much as she didn't want to go through 'her' clothes, she opened the dresser drawer next to the vanity Moving past underwear, bras and finding nothing. She moved down each time finding nothing. She moved back up looking atop the dresser looking at a small picture of Emma and a man arm around her shoulder.

He was tall with short deep brown almost black hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses even though it looked at the picture of taken at night.

Angel turned around looking to the other side of the room where the large bed was against the wall and just above the ruffle a box sat. walking over to the nightstand by the bed and kneeled onto the floor reaching under for the box.

She took it holding it on its side putting both her hands on either side trying to pull it apart. "of course, it's locked."

"Did you find it?" She jumped looking at David standing in the room.

"it's more than likely in this box." She said holding it up so David could take It, sitting on the bed beside her kneeling self.

He set the box on his knee and started to take off his gloves. The box wasn't made of any silver which made it fine to grab and with one pull broke the lock on the outside and He handed it down to her.

Inside she found money a lot of it, small vials of white liquid, and an envelope with…the passes. Tons of them. These didn't have lanyards but were laminated in black plastic with the neon writing of the name "The Decade Clubs: Flex" within over the top and V.I.P. guests across the bottom.

She stood up placing the box on the nightstand but keeping the envelope in hand.

"we can go now," I said starting to walk away but David grabbed her wrist. And it made him pull a grim face.

"before we go, you might want to wash your face." He said. Her hand slowly went up to her face and she turned to walk over to Emma's bathroom.

In the mirror, the sprayed blood was upon her face and she quickly turned on the water rubbing her face in the sink. As she looked down upon the rest of her body small drops were on her arms, but her legs were covered. Taking a towel from a shelf she drowned it in water and washed them off, not caring that Emma's white bathroom had blood water everywhere. She wasn't going to have Kevin's blood on her body.

David was still in the room his eyes shut laying back on the bed. His jacket laid on the side of him.

"thanks for telling me." She walked over to the door but looked back at David as he sat up slowly, with a face of slight discomfort.

She walked over to him placing the envelope on the nightstand. Not really thinking she reached out to lift David shirt and he grabbed her hand.

"don't worry your pretty little head its fine." He said. Letting go of her hand.

"fine always fine, you four are so bitter." She lifted his shirt this time he didn't stop her and saw that they would haven't really closed.

"what's wrong? Can't you heal?" David smirked looking up at her. "is it because you came into the house?"

"no. that's only good for camouflage and other things." He smiled.

"so, it's the bullet?"

"the bullet wasn't silver. And it's not what Marko had, that bullet was tainted. Healing just takes time. But I would like to have a talk with you." she looked at him not straight into his eyes, a small part of her still didn't want to fully look into his eyes.

"the creep said they wanted you, for what reason still unclear,"

"Emma, she has some stupid grudge to get me back," She said crossing her cold arms.

"the club might be a dangerous place, I don't know how many of them will be there." No doubt there will be more of the security at this club.

"and?" she said quietly, and he reached up grabbing her arm, his hand causing goosebumps all up her arm.

"it will make it easier to hear you, if you're in trouble," he could mean…

"wait for David…who's to say I'm going to be in trouble?"

"you're a human, your fragile." he said, and She smirked. "you're somewhat brave too, which is also dangerous. I don't know what you might do."

"so…. he wants in my head. A healing mental package," she smirked again. "well I'm sorry but…" She turned facing the door, but David moved slowly to stand in front of her no disappearing-reappearing act.

She could hear footsteps outside the door and before she knew what hit her as she looked mistakenly into David's eyes, "don't you trust me?" Was it a trick? She didn't feel obligated to say a lie.

"no," I said bluntly. He smiled.

Paul pushed opened the door and stopped in his track. "well I'm definitely interpreting something…"

"Angel and I are having a talk, we'll be out soon," David said, still looking at her.

Paul makes an 'ok' with his hands and shut the door.

"I don't feel comfortable with this." She said walking away from him to stand beside the bed.

"uncomfortable?" he said taking a step.

"you don't have to take anything, I'll just call out to you." She said moving back, the backs of her knees hitting the bed making her sit.

"and what if your mouth is covered or they take you somewhere where I can't hear you?"

"I'll run." Another step.

"and what if you're tied up?" She moved back onto the bed, back reaching the wall.

"I…. won't. let them." She was kinda fooling herself, was she? She didn't know what to expect and neither did he. And by are sorry excuse to reason with Ivan downstairs. She was…. just human.

And taking one knee to the edge of the bed. "my top priority is being aware strong and make sure nothing goes to shit, so if I have come over there and take what I want I will."

She couldn't move, and her heart rapidly began beating.

"I don't want…." He reached out taking her by the ankle pulling her down.

"I'm not asking anymore." He said.

"please don't…" he backed off a bit allowing her to sit up.

"it's for… you and," rolling his eyes "helping with your brothers. That's it." He said sitting back, another grim face pulling up as he sat down.

That shocked her. Confusing thoughts rolled through her head, why would he want to do this for her? It was making him sound different. From the brief time, she knew David he only showed off this sense of pride and rebel type persona, but she did know that he had either helped or saved her multiple times…more than Marko.

Breaking Kevin was him, and the bridge.

Her mind remembered flying or pretending to fly. And when they….

She didn't know if it was from the remnants of still having the vamp-mones in her but some small part of her wanted another high. She was mad indeed.

"alright. I guess you would be useful, just in case. And since my brother's blood is still infected, for now, you can have mine." She said, shocking even him a bit. She moved to sit close to him in the center of the bed and turned to him.

His cold hand moved to her face, turning it to the side exposing her neck. She could feel the coldness from his skin as it faintly got closer to hers. Making goosebumps and an eclectic buzz go through her.

He inhaled her skin, and with every brush of chill against her throat, her whole body shivered.

"relax…" he whispered close to her ear moving her closer to him, his hand rested on the other side of her neck.

His fangs which she didn't see pierced her neck making her cry out and he quickly moved a hand to her mouth. No hazy feeling came over her, no emotional strings held her, but she still felt a small high. Not like the drunkenness sort of feeling. Yet there was still pain and coldness. The blood left her body and she grew somewhat sleepy. Her hand had flew up to his arm that held her mouth and she kept quiet through the stab allowing him to release.

And then she saw something, different.

She was on a carousel. Neon reds and pinks lights as she was going around and around. She was back at the boardwalk but not now in time. People looked different, dressed differently. And when she felt a hand gripping the inside of her thigh she looked down to see David gloved hand there as she was sitting on one of the horses. He was smiling and watching the boys who were messing around moving between horse and horse even as the ride was moving.

He turned looking up at her. His arm now laying across her lap holding her side, she smiled down at him and slowly leaned down to him, but the picture faded away.

She could feel the fangs pull out making her feel a bit of relief.

She turned her head to look up at him looking into his bright blue eyes and face. She reached out to touch him, and he didn't flinch like before.

"was that the vampire-venom?"

"a small amount."

"it was different, I didn't feel hypnotized like not myself. Instead, it was nice. Was it real or- "

"yes." He said still face to face with her. "something of the past…"

Her Mother.

"no," he said instantly. "it's just a memory of good times I just put you there too."

"Oh," she said. "thank you." She pushed some hair out of her face and watched as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe we should get going," he said standing to put his jacket back on. She slid down the bed jumping off and noticed he was feeling better by how he moved without pain.

On the floor on the rug, she bent over picking it up abraded bracelet.

"um is this yours?" she said moving it out on it. He took it slowly looking down at it and she could see the small amount of steam coming off his fingers.

"keep it." He smirked, holding it out to her to take.

Why would he have a silver bracelet? She thought, placing it on her right wrist.

He walked past her to the door, outside the boys stood all looking up as we walked out.

Luke looked strangely at us as we walked out together and out of common sense feeling my hand flew to my neck where David bit, but it wasn't smoothed over, so she moved her hair to one side.

"helped her open a box," David said, and I closed my eyes.

"wrong choice of words." I thought as I now was looking at Luke's confused face.

"here," she said handing Luke the passes. "they were in a 'locked' box."

"well that's one thing down," he said taking out of my hand. "but we have another problem."

He turned looking at the boys and I could see what he meant. "there is no way, their gonna get let in."

Paul's pants and Marko's shirt covered in splashes of blood. And Dwayne's hands and neck were covered in blood.

"they look like a dumpster biker gang if this club wasn't top notch," he shrugged. "they'll think we stole the passes."

"but we did." She said. "why are you…saying anything?" I asked confused, for they could have just let us in the boys would have been outside, a perfect opportunity for him.

"I don't know, just 'playing along'." He said making quotations with his fingers.

"let get this over with, faster were in without problems the faster we can leave and cross another bridge. Hell, they already hid the bodies from downstairs, they work fast…"

He walked past her to the room he had been searching through and off to the side where the closet probably was.

"we really have to do this?" Paul said low to Dwayne.

Luke came out tossing pairs of shirt and pants to each of them, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne.

"no shirts can't go in. blood on your clothes, definitely won't get in." Luke said. And he walked over to David with some clothes, but David shook his head.

"Black is Black no matter the decade." He left walking downstairs.

"I'll be right back." Angel rushed out of the room to Emma's as they started to change. Firstly, to use the bathroom and relooking at herself in the mirror making sure there wasn't blood still on her from Kevin or herself.

But she looked a mess, her dress was filthy, with stained spots everywhere since you could see the red from the blood.

She moved past the mirror where double doors were and as she expects was the closet. Filled with clothes, shoes and so much more.

She hadn't been materialist as said before but lately, she wanted to look…. more.

Her hand played with the fabrics, silks, fuzzies, and chiffons.

Dresses of variety and color. On the other side were shirts and pants. These types of clothes were prep. Not the same as the stores she shopped at. The type of clothes Emma's type wore the same as most of the girls at school.

Her hand brushed past, a pair of skinny black denim pants.

Above that where she found the pants she shifted the tops and found a floral lace top that exposed the top of her chest and shoulders but hid her cleavage was a red bottom.

Most of the other top were of chiffon, see-through or workout types. She did have some simple shirt as well but nothing she liked that wasn't pink baby blue or mint green.

"Hi." She turned quickly to see Marko standing in the door.

"geez, Marko."

He was wearing new clothes as well, wearing a deep lavender shirt and a pair of indigo flare cut jeans.

"wow…that's different but…I like it."

"don't get comfortable with it. I feel weird." He smiled. "are you gonna change?" he asked nodding to the pant in her hand.

"I don't know- "

"just do it, the least she can do."

Angel smiled. He was right, so what if she took some of Emma's clothes.

He turned around facing the other way as she put on the pants. The fit almost like a glove but a bit tighter then she would have liked. And the top was tighter at the cleavage since Emma did seem to be a bit flatter then herself.

She walked over to Marko pulling his jacket he'd been caring off his arm and put it on, with a smile.

"the dress was becoming a nuisance, plus thinking of Paul's hands…no more easy access." she shook her head trying to forget the thought. "but the pants are a bit tight. I might just change-"

He walked over to her looking down at them. "May I?"

"sure? Well, what do I care there not even mine, so go ahead?" she said wondering what he was gonna do.

He bent down Pinching the area above the knee with his hands he tore them making a hole, making it look distressed. After he did the same to the other side he stood up with a smile.

"there."

I moved my leg around and they did feel better.

"Thanks, wasn't this 80's things?" she questioned.

"among other things." He grinned.

"Angel!" Luke called out from the hall.

"coming." She brushed past Marko, out of Emma's room to find Luke and the boys waiting.

Dwayne was walking down the stairs and she could see he was wearing a simple dark green t-shirt his jacket still on. A pair of zipper biker jeans, with bits of white distress.

She walked out of the room and he began descending the stairs. "let's go."

"coming." Marko walked past her and jogged to stairs and she moved but a hand move over her stomach.

"you look nice," Paul laid his chin on her shoulder. Her stomach felt like butterflies buzzing about, as his hands moved around, underneath Marko's jacket.

"thank you, Paul." She turned around to face him and see him wearing a long sleeve red shirt and a pair of cavern 59 jeans.

"You look…. normal," she said keeping from laughing.

"but you like it," he said going to pull her in again, but she decked away and down the stairs.

As she walked to the door Marko had waited for her and looked to the sound of Paul who jumped over the edge of the stairs onto the floor

"Can we get going now?" David said outside smoking a cig.

"the clubs not far from here," Luke said walking past all of them over to the bike. I went following Marko as he got on his bike, but Luke pulled me aside.

"I don't want to ride with him,"

"what?"

"that one." He pointed to Paul grinning over at us.

"so, what you want to ride with Marko?"

"not practically." He said crossing his arms.

"well I don't think Dwayne is the sharing type," I said looking over to him putting his jacket over his shoulders. "just ride with Marko," I said looking over to him, not happy about the thought.

She walked passed Paul's rooming eyes and over to David.

He turned to look at her, a smirk still planted on his face and held out his hand for her to take. Helping her onto the bike.

She needed to keep in mind David could read her thoughts now, but for how long.

"long enough." He said, and she sighed.

"go head Marko lead the way," David said when Marko pulled up beside him. And Marko looked in surprise at David allowing of him to lead only because Luke could point in the directions needed to take.

Marko took off down the hill and off to the left, opposite way of the direction of the boardwalk.

Before David took off too, David waited, and I moved my hands to lock around his stomach and he took off too.

Traffic seemed to move out of the way for them as they Sped past slow cars on the road. Pulling to a red light a charger revving beside us. She turned looking at the two men who were eyeing her, smiling wide.

"you guys wanna come to have fun with us?" one of them said.

"no thanks." She smiled. No way did these guys want to hang with the Boys, probably would be their last.

"whatever then." The one said behind the wheel but didn't stop staring. Making her feel uncomfortable. David moved a hand over hers and turned to look at them staring them down, making them lean back into their car and roll up the window.

Hearing David laugh made her even smile and as they took off up the road she unlocked her hands moving them to his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry had to do some more updating. Enjoy.**

 **...**

She could tell they were in the right place by the line of cars backed up to get to the massive building.

The Boys bikes tore through the traffic and drove to the parking lot.

people were walking around everywhere in pairs or in groups, hollering or talking loudly excitingly.

Some even looked drunk before even going inside.

As they heard the engines of the bikes, some people stopped and stared.

Some still watched as the boys parked by the back where the large hedges surrounded the club.

Mostly the girls, staring because four good-looking males appeared. Men probably thought the Boys were a part of a gang with their old bikes and jackets.

The Boys grinned at the popularity and turned off their bikes.

The building was a stand out with a black base, a few white stripes and red-light streaks that moved around along the sides. A few windows were high up toward the back almost invisible if not for the red light that shined on them, the curtains inside must have been dark too because she couldn't see any people standing in them or lights peeking out either.

"this relative must be something special to own their own club," she said.

"some uncle," Luke said also looking up to the building.

Paul was grinning more, hopping off and taking a little stretch pulling off his jacket. To place it on the back of his bike.

"excuse me," he smiled walking over to a group of girls beside a car.

David leaned back into me to grab my attention and placing a hand on his shoulder swung my leg over to get off the bike.

"pants are definitely better." She thought, looking down at them, as she freely felt in them.

David grinned looked her down and up as he began getting off his bike.

It was hopeless to contain her blush, so She smiled turning toward Marko and Dwayne fixing themselves feeling a bit exposed with the new clothes, and Luke smiled lightly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes looked back to David as he had been leaning against his bike and now started to walk toward the club. Marko and Dwayne followed, and she caught up putting her arm through Marko's with a small smile which he returned.

As they walked past the car the girls were by she stared a bit at them, in their tight dresses and very high heels. She was suddenly feeling underdressed.

A hand went to her shoulder and she turned to Luke letting her arm fall from Marko.

"here," He put something in her hand and walked away. The bracelet shed taken from the cave was laying in her hand. She looked up with surprise wanting to say something to Luke, but David spoke first.

"so, go inside find them, and- "David started but Paul interrupted rejoining us.

"have a little fun?" and David only smiled.

"when we find your brother, you both can leave." She and Luke quickly looked at David as he said that to Luke.

"and?" he questioned. "What about Angel? I'm not leaving her." Luke said crossing his arms now.

"Luke let's find George first and worry about the rest later," I said trying to quiet him as we reached around the corner.

"Haven't been to a club in a while." Paul said looking up at the large building "this place is different, and expensive." He excitingly said clapping his hands together and rubbing them against one another.

"well we can see if this place lives up to the good stuff," Marko said and looking over as Dwayne even smiled too.

The music rumbled through the doors of the high entrance. Where the name 'Flex' was along it.

And There was indeed a large line of people, again she felt out of place with Marko's jacket on, and no makeup. she looked at the Girls dressed in jewels and painted up with makeup all looking to the boys as we passed them some even sneered at Her. Luke walked out in front of us holding up the passes, pointing to the rest of us. And the guard nodded moving aside where another guard opened the doors.

"here we go," she thought knowing full well that David could hear.

More People within pushed back a large black curtain into the club. itself a large dark room except for the lit white tables all around the outside and the streams of colorful light coming from the ceiling and sides of the room.

The middle was where the people danced but it seemed all the clubs were like that. The only difference was the platform high in the center of the room where the DJ was. Underneath was a giant screen that lit up with colors and psychedelic images.

David laid a hand on her shoulder to pull her from staring up and we moved to an empty "private" table on the other side of the room that one of the waitresses was leading Luke.

I followed dodging people who were dancing and laughing all just having an enjoyable time. Some ducking into their booths or over to the bar.

The private area was one of the nicest in a large U shape with a long small table dividing the open center. David sat in the middle, Marko moved to sit to his right, Paul sat on the very end looking out to the crowd and Dwayne on the other end but sitting back onto the couch his leg crossed over his knee.

Luke didn't sit but stood at the end looking around.

As everyone settled in, the music died with an intermission as the DJ vacated his platform down a glass staircase. It gave the waitress an opportunity to ask, "can I get ya'll a drink?"

"Maybe you can give me something else," Paul said smiling up at her and She smiled back flirtatiously.

"sorry not on the menu," the boys smiled at Paul rejection as did she even Luke shook his head with a hint of a smile.

The waitress, now straightening up look back to the booth.

"just some beers," David answered.

"and you?" she said turning to look at me. "you want a beer as well?" she'd forgotten she was still standing up.

"Oh, um something sweet or fruity?" I wasn't much for drinking. She walked away then with a scoff to Paul which he returned with a wink.

After watching the girl walk away to the bar, she looked back to the booth as David tilted his head to the spot next to him and beside Marko.

Stepping over Paul's long outstretched legs. He smiled as she walked by him and knew full well he was watching her walk past staring at her rear since the jacket wasn't that long to cover.

Marko moved over a bit making some room for her, but she didn't mind being close as their legs brushed against one another.

The DJ ran through the crowd racing up the small staircase back to his station, placing headphones to his head and started a new song. Nothing she knew but something with a beat to make people want to dance.

The people moved, girls put their hands in the air leaning up against their partners. It made her think of high school.

And Prom.

oh yes. Prom.

Her mother said that would be a wonderful experience. At least her brothers had a blast, she talked with some of the girls and got free food.

It seemed like everyone danced that night. One of her brothers dates at the time, Karen or Faith, kept asking her to dance with her and she probably would have if Evan Gates the class president wasn't following her around wanting to dance with her.

In fact, the laundry matt would be her only 'public' show off. She had to smile at it, that Paul of all people was the one to get her to dance.

She turned her eyes up to David who was looking down at her and raised an eyebrow, smirking. It disappeared as the waitress came back, plate on her hand setting down the beers for each of the Boys. Then placing a napkin down in front of her, setting down a red and orange colored drink.

"Here you are my dear, sex on the beach." She set it down on the table. She took a sip, and to her surprise, it hardly tasted of alcohol and took another drink.

"be careful. Those things will knock you out on your ass." David said.

"You don't think I can handle it?" I said with my eyebrows raised. He just grinned and looked past me over to the bar.

A small group of girls that were near it had been looking over at us for a while and started walking over to our booth.

"Well hello!" a loud voice said over the booming music. Angel quickly looked over at the girl she was with Emma on the boardwalk and was now standing in front of us with other girls some that could have been there too. "Luke! hi Angel," she said looked from Luke to me.

"Yes, hello your Emma's friend..." I yelled back for her to hear.

"Mary," she said putting a hand on her chest. "how are you…both? What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow wondering if she knew they were looking for George and Emma.

"were just fine and…chilling," she cringed but kept her grin.

"that's good. Also, I just wanted to ask that there are no hard feelings between us I hope. I know Emma can overstep her bonds sometimes but she's really cool when you get to know her."

"Not going to happen." I thought. "None at all," I said with a fake smile. "Do you happen to know where she might be actually?"

"Well she said she was gonna to come back, they might still be here, probably upstairs." She smiled.

"I'll go look," Luke said, turning to walk away.

"Don't run off, Luke," David said seriously. Luke looked back at David and nodded and disappeared to the stairs on the other side of the club.

"Anyways, who are all your newer 'boy' friends?" she inquired looking around to each of the boys and stopping on David with wondering eyes.

"My friends." Angel snapped. She seemed taken aback by that loss of smile of hers.

"Why don't you and your friends sit, and we can… chat awhile." David said smirking. I turned looking disapprovingly at him.

But This made Mary grin wildly even as David moved over patting the seat to his right beside me. Inside I raged on the outside I kept my fake smile and moved closer to Marko. Each of the other girls picked a spot that the boys moved over for them to sit.

The girls were a bit hesitant but the 2 of them sat. one by Paul already saying his hellos and whispering something into her ear making her laugh. The other girl took the empty place beside Marko, waving a hand of hello to her smiling at one another in what looked like slight awkwardness. She leaned over saying something and he nodded.

I looked back to Mary movement crossing her legs as she turned inward to David.

"So, what's your name?" Mary asked leaning sideways into the couch to face David who was faced toward her now.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "and what do I get out of answering?" he smiled.

What made my blood boil was when she took her hand placing it on his leg, and David didn't seem bothered by it as they continuing to smile at each other. She quickly looked away.

Then she'd see it. Images in her head of Mary's blood running down her face….

"Oh god." She thought shaking her head slightly at the normalness of thinking that thought.

However, again, to think of this clone trying to make a move on David made her sick. But was he into that? A trill of the chase? She looked to his face as he seemed to be.

"Damn it, get ahold of yourself." She tried keeping from her mind.

"How long have you been around?" Mary said keeping her eyes on his face.

"Awhile."

"then Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"How old are you?" David asked instead, avoiding her question.

"Old enough." She answered with a growing smile. She moved over close to David and he even put his arm on the back of the couch behind her. hanging off a bit touching her right shoulder.

Since I was smashed between watching Marko still chatting with the girl. And now Dwayne moving to sit on the end of the couch. And the other was looking at Mary on my left, reaching up to brush her light brown hair behind her ear showing off a large diamond studded earring.

Anywhere else she could be or go but she wanted to sit and stay with us.

The other two girls were evenly cleaned up and enjoying what company they had with the boys. Paul obviously enjoyed his time by the way he moved his fingers down the girl's honey skin. She was tall with jet black hair cut short just under her ears and a large tattoo of a cherry blossom tree.

She turned to Marko's laugh staring at the girl who was also laughing softly with Dwyane and Marko. Her brown hair was tied back with a clip, her cheeks covered in freckles that she didn't cover with makeup.

I sat back against the couch, taking big gulps of the drink. And looked down at Marko's jacket, covering up my arms and the shirt. Curling her hair around her ponytail.

instead of looking down upon herself thinking about 'these' girls, she looked out to the crowd of every corner. Seeing to what faces she could in the half-dark room. Looking for George or even Emma's faces.

Luke still hadn't come back, and her eyes looked up to see the second layer ring with people looking down upon those who danced. It seemed about the right height with the nearly invisible windows in the back.

The downstairs dance floor had taken up a good 60%. It was also sunken into the ground as if it was made of wood and could cave in at any moment.

Just as the song was fading, the DJ didn't give a break as before playing a new song played.

Selena Gomez- Good for You.

Rachel Mills was a friend of her brothers and head cheerleader. (maybe that's why) for some reason she wanted her to come with her brothers to hang around during workouts saying she'd hoped that id join the team and try out, but I would smile and decline.

On those days when she sat on the bleachers watching them dance around to the song and dance provocatively with no teachers were around.

But this wasn't High school or prom. where everyone watched waiting for you to make a mistake or just make a fool of yourself. So, seeing the women and men dance made her want to dance as well. Anywhere then being in the booth right now.

She downed the rest of her drink and stood up slowly pulling the tie out of my hair and unbuttoning the jacket tossing it to the booth. When she did that Marko turned watching her as She stepped over David's outstretched leg and he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"you're busy," she said, looking at Mary with another fake smile. "I'm not gonna just sit here," He smirked letting her go.

She moved over to the edge that leads down to the dance floor. Feeling the eyes watching her back. But she only took in a breath and exhaled slowly continuing to the floor.

people didn't notice her, and she didn't think they even cared, it helped.

She loved music. And a small part of her loved to dance. Even as it had only been in the safety of her own room.

She slowly moved around easing into the relaxing feeling of the alcohol running through her system now.

She moved slowly at first looking around a bit at the people but not enough to stare. She didn't see either as she thought but it didn't stop her from wanting to dance. Her eyes drifting up to the screen where Selena looked down on them, white streaks flying everywhere.

She moved her hands through her hair feeling the vibrations of the music tingling along her skin and She twirled a bit when people weren't close.

She moved around more and more putting hands on her waist and the lyrics she used to that advantage trusting her hips sideways and moving her head back in fourth.

She couldn't help but want to look back at the boys.

Paul's mouth was ajar, speechless, at one point she thought he was going to jump up and hurry down to dance with her, but he just seemed glued to his seat.

Dwayne was sitting back into the booth looking over at me, watching me intently.

Marko was leaning over elbows on his knees. his hands covering his small smile as he watched me. He had completely ignored the girl making her turn to look at me as the other girl was.

I slowed my moving as David still had his eyes on Mary, he did have a cigarette lit and the only time his eyes weren't planted her was when he put the ashes in the tray and he did look at me. Icy blue eyes staring at her and a small smirk on his face that grew wider as he took another drag

Shocking her again as Mary put with the hand on his leg moved down to have him look back at her.

she turned around facing back toward the people, a smirk growing upon her shaking head.

"smooth sweetie, you keep playing around with him and you'll- "a hand gripped her shoulder and she turned hand close to her heart. A familiar looking man was standing beside her, holding his hand up that just touched her.

"sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he yelled apologetically. "remember me?"

"umm maybe?" she said unsurely.

"Mathew, Mat, we met on the boardwalk a few days ago." He grinned.

"aha yeah. Now I remember." She smiled.

"thought you said this wasn't your scene?"

"I'm not here for personal reasons." She answered.

"Well then, how are you? Having fun, I hope?"

"just fine thank you."

"yeah…. can…." I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying since the new change of loud music.

"What?" I yelled, putting a hand behind my ear to show I couldn't hear what he said. So, He moved closer to me and pushed back my hair making me shiver.

"I said can I have the next dance?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to the boys all eyes on me even David stared in an almost displeasing way.

"I don't know..." I hesitated at first thinking David.

He lightly touched her arm to stop her from walking away. "Your Angel, right?" He said loudly over the music.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" I responded, with a look of confusion.

"our brothers, we go to college together. I Was just talking with George earlier. I just didn't know 'you' were their pretty sister." he said leaning closer to my ear. After I blushed a looked down at my feet he laughed slightly and then put a hand on my waist, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know how to react but by putting a hand on his shoulder. Thinking this couldn't be all the information. He knew so she danced.

"so, you saw my brother?" she said close to him. He nodded. "do you know where he is?"

"left an hour maybe two ago, but I could find out."

She could feel him breathing down her neck as he spoke, and it made her lean away quickly. She turned to look at the table, for the boys and couldn't see them anymore since they moved more to the center of the coward.

Matt's hand was now slowly moving from the side of her waist to the center of my back. That's when she stopped dancing, pushing away.

"I could use a drink." she finally said loud enough to where he could hear me moving out of his hands.

"My treat." He said with a smile now holding her hand and pulling her off the floor toward a different bar area, not the one close to her table.

A set of stairs led to the bar area where he pulled out a chair letting her sit. Once in our seats, he flagged down the bartender and they started talking over the loud music that she couldn't hear, and Mat put money into the man's hand.

She turned able to see the table halfway across the room. The boys were still at the table and Mary was standing to leave with the other two girls in tow. David was talking to Marko and Dwayne as they were all leaning into each other.

"David…" she thought, and his eyes instantly moved to the bar where she showed to him. "getting some info- "

"Here." Mathew took my attention off him, to have me find a colorful bright blue fizzy drink.

"Thank you, you really didn't need too. I was going to just get a coke. I don't really drink that much."

"It doesn't have much alcohol, and he said it's the most ordered here. Plus, it's a thank you for dancing with me. Drink."

I smiled softly and then took a small drink. It was fruity, and he was right I could hardly taste the alcohol.

"So, do you remember my brother saying anything?" she asked him.

"not really. Just left with my sister," He said taking a drink of his beer, almost making her drop her drink.

"wait are you talking about Emma? Emma is your sister?" She asked him, her jaw still open.

"Sadly." He joked. "She's a pain."

"wow, it's a small world." She said taking another drink.

"That it is. Did you come with anyone?" he asked.

"Some friends," I said taking another drink then moving a hand to her head as it started to hurt.

"you alright?"

"yeah just had too much." She said pushing the drink away. It also didn't help that she hadn't eaten and lost half of her blood.

She looked up over the bar with hazy eyes to see Luke coming down from another set of stairs. Looking around to our table seeing I wasn't there his eyes moved around then over to her by the bar which he quickly came over too.

David was right about the alcohol or just the combination of it and the dancing, but she felt completely woozy.

"Oh, hey man," Luke said looking at Mathew. Their hands slapping each other. "how long you been here?"

"for a few hours. You?"

"not long." He turned his head looking to his sister. "Angel, you look…pale."

"I. don't know..." She slurred. And Luke looked down at her confused.

"Jesus Angel are you drunk?"

"No…"

"She was all by herself on the dance floor, I wanted to make sure she was alright. And she asked for a drink they give her that." Mathew said, pointing at the blue half empty glass.

I slowly looked at him as he just lied. She never ordered the drink.

"Wait…. I… didn't-" She said slowly. "I'm just dizzy and my head," again her hand went to her temple.

Luke looked at her confused face and thought that she had never been like this even if it was by accident.

Where are those creeps? Luke thought

He still didn't understand why his sister was so convinced they weren't-

That didn't matter right now. Angel was almost leaning over as if she was going to vomit. It made him feel the quilt. He shouldn't have let his little sister have anything or left alone…

"I talked around upstairs, George isn't here and… he's been into stuff. It's a drug orgy up there." He closes his eyes and his mouth formed a thin line of disappointment. But once he opened them he looked back down to her. he needed to help Angel first.

"Angel lets go outside get some air."

She agreed with the idea. It could help with her head get away from the vibrating loud music within her head.

"I know where George is I can take you to him if you'd like." Mathew smiled, and she looked back up to him as he lied again. He had told her that he didn't know where her brother was.

"that would be great," Luke said patting Mat's shoulder which he looked down on with a smirk.

Luke helped her to my feet and they walked over to the front door. She tried looking back to see if she saw the boys, even using her mind to talk to David but everything was foggy. She could even think straight.

The freezing air blew across her face making her shake but it made her body also relaxed. Her head had eased, the sharp pains also faded just like the music and chatting people did as they walked away.

"I don't feel…good," Angel said holding tight onto Luke.

"how did you guys get here?" Mat said close behind.

"friends, guys with bikes, maybe I should go find-"

"wait Luke do you need to call anyone? Hey Henry," one of the security guards walked over from the front doors. "can we borrow your cell? Mines at home. Like an idiot." The man pulled out a phone from his back pocket handing it out to Luke.

"how about I take her to my truck its right over there?" he said pointing a hand somewhere.

Luke was unsure about leaving her. He only saw Mat a few times at school but never in a class together.

Mat placed his hand on Luke's shoulder making him turn to him, "go make your call. she'll be fine." He smiled.

Luke straighten and looked down at Angel. "I won't be long." He said letting Mat take her and taking the phone from the guard.

"no wait, the…. Boys," Angel asked before Luke could walk away.

"I'll see where they are," Luke said now dialing the phone to the other side of the building away from the loud music.

"take him," Mat said low to Henry before walking away.

Luke held the phone dialing the numbers. It only rang 2 times before Michael answered.

"hello."

"Dad, its Luke."

"Luke! Are you alright? I just got back to the house. We've been out looking for you and George. Have you found Angel?" he quickly asked. Luke rounded the corner away from a group of people laughing.

"I found her- "

"where!?" he interrupted.

"he found Angel?!" he could hear his mother say in the background. His dad turned to say something to her, but it didn't matter.

"Dad! You need to get here right now!"

"why what's wrong? Where are you?"

"it's a club named 'The Decades: Flex' cross street is Keller and its past "Luke looked at the phone as it vibrated with beeps and another number popped up. His eyes widened in confusion. He could hear his Dad yelling through the phone, but as he turned and-

WHACK.

Luke fell forward unconscious by Henry standing behind him.

Mat was carrying Angel out to the parking lot to where she didn't know. Her eyes were closed to keep from feeling sick. But she could hear the car door open and Mathew putting her in the back.

The car was large enough to be an SUV with dark tinted windows. She lifted herself up grabbing the seat. "Marko."

"David?" she said trying to use her mind, but the pain stopped her.

"No, just Mathew." She turned her head to see him now sitting on the other side of the back seat.

"My sister wants to see you, but first,"

He kissed her mouth and she had to really focus as she tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"stop!" she said pushing him off her. "my friends are-" she said holding her head.

"busy." He said with a smile. He moved over closed and grabbed her chest as he leaned again in to kiss her but backed away.

"Marko- "he covered my mouth and shhh'd her.

"be quiet." He said through clenched teeth looking down at her with an angry expression, and her mouth shut, making him grin.

"you dancing, woof. There was no way I couldn't take my eyes off you." His eyes wandered across her body.

Now smile for the camera." My eyes were wide looking over to the phone in his hand. The phone he said was at home now faced toward her. she wiggled more and more till he pinned her down by sitting on my legs putting his free hand on her neck and his elbow painfully into her chest.

"It's to show my sister I have you now." He dialed, and the picture came up showing Emma's face. Angel's squeezed her tear-filled eyes shut to clear my aching head.

"look who I have." He said turning the phone bright light at her making her shut her eyes tighter.

"Where are you?" she said, unimpressed.

"still here."

"Where are the rest of them you idiot?" she yelled.

"Being taken care of."

"Well hurry up and bring her here before they find you." And She hung up.

"Oh, we'll have some time. They're on the boat and Your friends are being taken care of as we speak all we need to do is get rid of your brother." He locked the truck door and pushed a few buttons in front of the SUV making a whizzing noise around us.

Mat held his phone and clicked a few buttons. Putting it to his face "Hey, you got him in the truck? Good, head over there. I'm leaving now." He clicked off and stuffed in his back pocket.

"Ok, where were we," Mathew said. Grabbing her shirt keeping the other hand on her neck. he started pulling up the lace and it gathered to her neck.

Her weak body couldn't move under him and she couldn't cry out.

He leaned down into her face kissing her face, making her flinch away by turning her head to the side as she could and grew angry staring back at him.

"what's the matter, got something to say?" he mocked leaning away. "Go on…speak." Releasing her neck.

"let me go you sick Fu- "in not finishing her sentence his hand slapped her face, making things painfully clear.

"you're going to regret that!" she said with a serious face looking back at him. "DAVID!" in a flash he grabbed her jaw painfully squeezing making her grimace.

"they can't hear you with…the drug still kicking in or the music now if you do that again you're gonna get it worse." He said moving his hand back down to her neck.

The horror flashed in her eyes as she heard his zipper in the dark. Then his hand going to her pants, she squeezed her legs shut as tight as she could to keep him from pulling them down.

"let's not make this difficult." He said moving back a bit and forcefully putting his knee bring her legs.

Thoughts rolled through her head. She didn't want this not in this truck with him…and not ever.

What could she do? His right knee was between her legs the left was now pinning her left hand, yet her right was still free.

What. What. What. She thought.

She moved her hand to grip the seat and that when she heard the jingle from the bracelet.

She stopped fighting and relaxed making Mathew smile.

"see that better." As he leaned down kissing her mouth that was her moment. The bracelet wrapped around her fingers as tight as they could be and as hard as she could she punched him in the eye.

His screams echoed through the car and he leaned back loosening his body. With all her might she moved to pull her leg out from under him and kicked him back into the door.

Her hand flew to the handle turning her sore body to face it and pulled but Mat's hand flew past her head to the handle peeling her hand off. With his other hand, he pushed her head down forcefully laying it flat on the seat.

"you just had to make things rough." He leaned down onto her close to her ear. "I like it rough too." His hand from the door went to the back of her pants. And she cried out.

The sound of the truck door being ripped off came from behind Mat and she could feel him being pulled off her with his grunts outside the truck.

The door in front of her opened and she could feel someone putting a hand on my flushed cheeks. she lifted her head to see David's white hair.

She sat up, quickly climbing out of the truck and into his open arms. She held him tight putting her head on his chest.

"I've got you," he said, as she looked up to his face.

"I…I…tired." Her words were stuck. "you didn't hear me."

His face showed a small sign of guilt. "you…It was almost silent, like a blur. I knew something was wrong when I didn't see you at that bar, then a bunch of their guards came at us." He wrapped his coat around her and pulled her face up to see his. "what did he do."

"He... was…" she stopped at the thought "…he must have given me something," she put my hand on her hot cheek and closed her eyes as my tears started to form. "I was so terrified, I thought he was gonna-"

"Angel!" Marko yelled running up to them. She turned to him and David loosened his grip on her to fall into Marko. Her knees giving out as they both fell to the floor and just cried into his chest while he held her tight.

"It's ok, its ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't get here faster. They had us pinned."

"David told me…about the guards." She said quietly. "but you're here now…that's all that matters."

He helped her up off the floor and looked around to see Dwayne holding Mathew by the ankle.

Marko looked at her. her hair was a mess, her shirt was lifted over her bra which she quickly went to fix pulling it back down and hugging her arms.

"here," David placed his jacket on her shoulders which she gladly took.

Marko then turned back to Mat as Dwayne dropped him to the floor.

"did he?" Marko said looking back to Angel who stayed quiet and his eyes moved to David who nodded.

He moved to take a step toward Mat, but David stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder, showing him the same understanding.

"there you guys are," Paul said running up to them. "Princess! You alright?" looking down at her as she wiped her face.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied, trying to pull herself together. already feeling too embarrassed the crying only made it worse.

"Did you lose them?" David asked Paul.

"Yeah, Marko and I went to one of those rooms on the top floor. Took care of them and Flew out the window."

"Let's get the hell out of here," David said looking at Mathew with disgust and anger.

They all walked ahead around the back of the club to get to the bikes and David kept close to her and Marko had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" Marko asked looking at her face.

"No, well, he hit me but it's ok,"

"he what?!" He said turning to glare at Mat.

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him," David said walking beside her. She only looked briefly at his face then back down to the floor.

"Did he do… anything else?" Marko said softly.

"...no…." She lied again, pulling my arms in around her again. "I don't wanna talk about it, Marko." She said giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, your right," he said feeling stupid.

They made it to the bikes with no guards still in sight, but Marko and Paul kept an eye out. Dwayne had been holding Mathew up with the hand that was covering his face to keep him from making any noise.

he pushed him forward as he was now trapped between Dwayne and the hedge. David was pacing shaking his head deep in thought.

"you fucked up." He said stopping in front of Mathew who straightened staring down David with one good eye the other was shut and already swollen from her punch. "you have no idea what you're messing with."

Mathew smirked crossing his arms. "it doesn't matter cause if you FUCK with me, both her brothers die."

David didn't show any faze in front of Mathew, but Angel knew by the other boy's faces that it did make things worse.

"wait Luke isn't here." Angel did observe. And Mathew only smiled. She searched her mind again as it was feeling somewhat better now remembering that Mat did make another call.

"the guard took him…" her eyes grew wide. Her hated filled her as she walked up to Mathew slapping him.

"where is he!" she said hitting him again. Acting as if he didn't feel anything, but she did with the pain in her hands.

"probably half way to death." Mathew smiled.

She wanted to hit him again if not for the throbbing pain in her hands.

But all she had to do was think it and David walked forward hitting Mathew hard to the floor. Did that mean he could hear her now? He picked him up by the back of his neck and turned to look him in the face his lip bleeding from the split, but he only laughed.

"might as well kill me then!" he said." it's all over."

"I did plan on making you suffer but- "David held back his arm and in a quick flash hit Mathew so hard his jaw on the compacting side broke off and Mathew fell to the floor. To which David now leaned down putting his thumbs in his eyes. He didn't have to worry about scream since Mathew no longer could and only was able to kick around hard.

Angel didn't turn away, but she did move to steady herself on one of the bikes. watching as mat stopped moving making David stand up and lighting a smoke

Dwayne as he lifted Mathew lifeless body off the floor throwing him over into the hedge out of sight.

"good riddance." She thought.

She looked down and saw a shine on the floor. Picking up the phone from Mat's back pocket. The Picture illuminated of a group of people including Mat, Emma, 2 others and the same man from Emma's bedroom photo.

He couldn't be their uncle. He looked about the same age as them.

"David risked a lot to get to you." Marko said making her look turn to him. "he Disappeared in front of all those people and we took off running to keep the guards busy." this made her look at David exhaling his smoke and she could swear she could see the distress in his face.

She moved by Marko laying a head on his shoulder, letting him rest a hand around her arm. "I think I must have said 'thank you' a hundred times today." She smiled. "so once more thanks." Looking at him then to David who was also staring at her.

She lifted her head away from Marko's shoulder and walked over to David as he was walking to his bike as she got close he looked at her.

His eyes drifted to her hand and grabbed it to stop shaking.

"can we leave now?" she said eyes moving to his he put his hands to her waist lifting her onto the bike.

Dwayne was already sitting leaning forward against the handles. Paul jumped onto his and Marko moved from staring at Angel to his and they started their bikes roaring them the life.

"all for nothing, now I've lost both of them." She thought.

David stood by her about to say something when the screech of tires made her look up toward the entrance of the parking lot. Where A car driving at a fast pace came around the building. At first, she thought it could be more backup for the club security, but the car came to the back and its headlights shined on her face making her hand shot up to block the light from her eyes.

The car pulled sideways with no light in her face to see that Around the headlight, Star walked out slowly along with Michael jumping out of the driver seat. Their faces full of horror as Sam's was that night on the boardwalk.

"Oh my god! No, it can't be, you're supposed to be dead!" Mom yelled out. Her eyes were burning a hole right through David. He turned at her voice slightly and her eyes were now set on me sitting on the bike. Her hand quickly went up to cover her mouth that was trembling.

"Angel…" she softly said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Star," David smirked walking out to stand in front of the bike sitting on the front, her parent's sight of me slightly blocked.

"couldn't stay, dead, could you?" Dad said angrily.

"Hello Michael, long time, no see," David smiled.

the boys also got off their bikes to stand next to David blocking off any chance my parents had of them to get me

"Give me my daughter," Star ordered.

David only snorted messing with his pack of cigarettes from his pocket to put one behind his ear and one in his mouth.

"David!" Dad said so loudly that it made a couple stop to glare at us before walking over to the club.

David looked up to Michael slowly, only to blow out his smoke.

At that moment the car door opened again, and Uncle Sam walked out from around the headlights. His face slacked, he'd been sitting in the car watching his mind now replaying the memories he had lost.

"I remember now." Uncle Sam said holding his darkly bruised neck, in fact, he looked very terrible. Hair a mess from its usual do and Dark circles under his eyes probably from lack of sleep. "the boardwalk, that night. They took us to the cliff almost…killed me." He then looked in my direction and she thought, he could have remembered that she's the one who saved him. Or the kiss.

This made Michael turn from his brother to stare at David. She could see so much hate behind his eyes, like nothing she'd ever seen before from her father.

"what do you want." Michael plainly said. Since neither Sam nor the still shocked Star was going to say anything.

"that's for me to know. But you," David said nodding his head them. "want so much. You want me, to give you her back so you go back to your perfect little lives in the suburbs?" David grinned. "looks like you got what you always wanted Star." And their eyes connected with so much pasts.

"You want us to forget what happened all those years ago?" he continued getting up from the bike taking steps forward.

"then This isn't going to end well for you if you don't. You know what happened last time and if it has to happen again… it will." Michael said taking a step toward David.

"Is that a threat?" David asked tilting his head to the side. "I wouldn't be saying such things. You're not a half vampire anymore Michael and you've gotten older, all of you have." David's eyes went to each of them. "and with a new piece to the game," looking back at Angel. "What chances do you have?" Michael only gave David a death glare mouth forming a thin line.

"We have the Frogs," Sam answered. This made her flinch. The thought of them even being here wasn't even on her mind. Her eyes even drifted away around them all to see if they were around.

"Fine, tell em." David smirked. "and you can tell them the daughter says 'hello'." Sam's jaw slowly came open.

David had turned moving back to the bike, but Star spoke making him stop.

"David, please." His body shifted to the side and he stared at her as she bravely moved close to him. And the Boys didn't stop her, but Michael grew tense.

"She doesn't need to be in the middle of this, it's only with us you need to deal with." David stood still and looked down at Star with a frown.

"might as well stop now Star, no sap sad story is going to change anything."

"damn you! Let her go," she said as he moved away from her.

But I didn't want to go, she thought.

David stopped looking at her and her wish she could read him.

"she's staying with us." He said. "you can even ask her." her eyes widened a bit knowing he knew it.

Star looked confusedly at him than to me

Angel was almost in awe, she didn't know what to say. She was on the spot her parents, Sam and now David was now looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I…." I tried to make out something, but someone spoke first.

"She knows where she needs to be!" Star cut off. "She doesn't know the real you David. She's just a child and obviously, you've used her to believe in your nonsense."

"you might as well give her to us now because Frogs or no Frog, you will die again," Michael declared.

Those words. I couldn't help but feel a winching pain in my chest. Their corpses in her mind brought her back down a dark path that she was already in with what happened with Mathew.

"Michael don't!" Star said pulling him back by his sleeves because he was growing too close to the boys.

A small piece of her did want to go home be in her bed. Lock the door and drown out the world. Then she remembers how it was…her small job…. the town filled with older people and their own families. The only joy that came out of the town were the small festivals where people sold antique furniture along with handmade jewelry and picked apples from the orchard on the hill to make apple pies. That what she became used to where she grew up. Now she was feeling comfortable with being with someone else other than her family now.

She knew to stay was important for her brothers' sake but mostly she just wanted to stay with David.

Her parents wouldn't have understood and if they knew what had happened with Mathew, they'd coddle her keep her away from anyone and anything.

"Mom and Dad please leave," she said making them both stare in confusion at her. "I'm staying, and I want you to leave now." This made all eyes look at me.

David blue eyes smiled at her. Each of the boys were a bit surprised.

"No, Angel you don't know what you're saying, and you've stayed with them long enough."

"no." She said looking away from them.

David only stood for a moment staring back at my parents throwing his smoke on the floor.

"I've known them a long time," Mom said. "The only thing they care about are each other and to kill everyone else."

She wanted to leave. She didn't want to sit here anymore.

"They're not what you think. They've told you lies and-" Michael said.

"no use, Michael" David said.

"shut up David," Dad said through clenched teeth.

"no Dad. I have to stay." for her, it was much more than then just her brothers now. The Boys made her feel safe. And as she said this in her mind David looked down at her moving his fingers to brush at her face.

"Get your hands off my her you bastard!" Michael said pulling David away punching him in the face and pulling him back to him by his shirt. Angels eyes grew wide and she hopped off the bike holding David's arm.

David put up his hand to stop the boys who moved forward and moved his fingers into a circle and the boys moved back to their bikes.

"how far…are you willing to go Michael?" David smirked.

"this isn't the end." Michael Released him since that's all he could do as the boys rolled their bikes over to them.

David laughed a bit, putting a hand around her waist holding her tight.

Just as they were about to jump back onto the bike flashing red and blue light came up beside Dad and Mom's car with Laddie walking out slowly shocked. Tripping over his feet as he walked forward.

Erin, his partner, walked out from the car standing on the other side her taser drawn.

"Laddie. Do something!" Mom cried out when she saw him. He looked over at her still slack-jawed but only looked back to the Boys.

He swallowed hard. "I…. can't let you leave." He said. Putting his hand on his gun holster.

"Don't Laddie," Dwayne said from his bike. Laddie quickly turned his eyes to Dwayne with a hint of sadness.

And with that Laddie lowered his hand back down still staring at Dwayne allowing David to help me back onto the bike after he jumped on.

"Laddie we can't just let them go!" Erin said, keeping her gun up.

"No Erin!" Laddie said holding up his hand. "Stand down!" she turned to him confused but kept her taser pointed at him.

"put the gun down, or you're going to get yourself killed," Laddie said sternly, making her drop it down to her side.

"Good Lad," David said with a smile at him making him turn his eyes to the ground, as they passed with the boys. Hearing their exciting yells from each of them as they sped off onto the street.

She looked back to her family, all still standing bewildered as to what had just hit them.

…..

"this is a nightmare so, what?" Michael yelled and turned to Laddie making him focus again. "what do we do now?" but Laddie just couldn't find the words.

"where do you think they'll go?" Sam said, pacing.

"not the cave That's what they'll want us to think," Michael said now turning to Star. "Star."

Michael and Sam began taking the rational steps thinking of where the boys went. Star just stood there, her mind racing, racing back to when She was a young girl on the boardwalk and to what she just saw.

"Star," again Michael called to get her attention.

"yes," looking over to him.

"do you know of any other places they would go?"

"no, at least not that I know of,"

"the sun will be up soon they'll be finding somewhere quick it could be anywhere," Sam said.

"Laddie, what was that about?" Erin yelled. But He only looked between Michael and Star as she hugged herself.

To see what they all saw, was something they wanted to forget, something they thought was buried long ago.

"Laddie. What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"what do you mean?"

"You're a cop! Can't you do something?"

"What? you want me to walk into the office and say," he leaned in covering his mouth a bit to keep low. 'hey everyone, there's a group of vampires, in town, from 30 years ago!" he shook his head. "They won't believe me."

"he's right," Michael said.

"the way touched her," Star said distracting them all to look at her. She was still as stone staring at the spot where David's bike was.

"what else do you think-" She said again this time looking up at Michael. she just couldn't finish tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"We will get her back Star," Michael said holding her close to him.

"she looked different," she said. "she didn't even want to leave from them."

"it had to be a trick," Sam said. "they do that."

"maybe, but I've seen that look before," Star said.

"how could they be back?" Michael said crossing his arms.

Sam closed his eyes wanted to avoid this inevitable convocation that was about to happen.

"I know," Star and Michael turned toward Sam as he was shaking his head out of disappointment of saying anything. "Angel did something."

Michael and star now had their full attention on Sam.

"what?" Michael said confused.

"at the cliff," he paused swallowing hard putting his head to his neck. "I asked the same question to blonde one and he nodded at Angel. And um That's all until I blacked out." Sam bit the inside of his cheek, he knew there was more involving Angel but in Star state and Michael's growing anger he knew it wasn't the right time to say that he saw Angel kissing...him. even if it was some kind of play.

"that doesn't make any sense," star started to say then remembered. Closing her eyes and exhaled. "angel had the comic. That's how she found out."

"my comic?" Sam said.

"I knew it. I knew it would bite us in the ass." She said.

"well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Michael said grabbing her shoulder. "we will get all the answers when we get her back." And star nodded in agreement.

"come on." They walked over to the car and opened the door.

"wait. The boys. Where are the boys?" She said looking around and back toward the club as did Michael. Luke. he hung up so quick- "

"I'll go with Laddie to see." Michael closed her door and went to the squad car as Laddie and Erin were in a small argument.

"well make me understand, what's going on first," Erin said walking backward away toward the club. as Laddie walk away to his door. "just go check the club, Erin." And she turned away angerly.

Laddie sat in the seat, rubbing his forehead when Michael walked up.

"Laddie, Luke isn't here. But he was when he called us, but he hung up quickly mid-sentence."

"Maybe they caught him making the call. Don't worry Michael they won't kill him."

"I don't think so either, but not if we move first."

"this changed everything," Laddie said leaning his head to the stirring wheel.

"well," Erin said coming back to the car. "that couple over there said they closed the club suddenly kicking everyone out and they're not letting anyone in. there must have been some kind of fight all their security are gone."

Laddie straightened sitting back into the seat and turned his head to her. "Anything else?"

"yeah, there aren't any outside cameras. We'll have to get inside- "

"no point. We know what happened here. I'll explain it later Erin," he said before she could say something holding up his hand. "just get in."

"damn it." Michael leaned his head down on the hand gripping the car door.

"I'm sorry, Michael," Michael looked up at Laddie who seemed broken. "I should have done something, but I just froze."

Michael put his hand on Laddie's shoulder making him turn to him. "I understand Laddie. We didn't know it was going to be them either." He said giving him a small smile. "Are you coming back to the house with us?"

Laddie stared for a moment and cleared his throat. "I have a few things to do first and take Erin back to the office then I'll come."

"Alright," Michael said releasing his shoulder to walk back to the car and getting inside after giving him a wave.

Laddie shut his own door and turned to Erin who was now waiting with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I know. Answers."

Michael buckled his seatbelt and put the car in park driving out of the parking lot after Laddie and looked back at Sam. "you better call the frogs now, Sammy."

"yeah, right." He agreed moving to pocket for his cell.

"Alan. We have a major problem."

...

 **Dang, I think it's been a month since I last posted. But I wanted this chapter to be perfect given whats going on. I edited the chapter at least a dozen times fixing, adding and fixing. And now it's here! I hope you all enjoy! and again I LOVE reading your reviews! it keeps me going.**


	20. Update 9-21-18

Hello Readers, I want to apologize for not saying anything sooner but things have been really rough lately. Life , Work and worst of all my computer shitting on me... I just haven't had the money to fix it but I did save up enough to get it sent out and I should be getting it within two weeks hopefully and Then I can continue. A lot of it I had saved on my computer itself and whenever I can I've been writing part down in notebooks.

I really want to say thank you so much for waiting patiently I know you guys are wanting to know the rest but I promise As soon as I get my beloved computer in my hands I will be typing up a storm!!!!

Thank you again.


End file.
